Stilettos de cristal
by wilwarin21
Summary: Um triângulo amoroso entre Tsukushi - Tsukasa - Rui. Baseado no Jdrama Hana Yori Dango. Apenas um amor incompleto poderá ser romântico? Poderá um homem amar a mulher do melhor amigo e lutar por ela?
1. Chapter 1

Fecho os olhos e vejo-me ao colo dele depois de ter sido pedida em casamento no meio de milhares de pessoas, sinto o cheiro do perfume, o toque das mãos dele e de pensar: " Longo caminho que fizemos Tsukasa, quase morria no meio de tanto". Ainda sinto os meus pés a tocarem no chão e os braços dele a envolverem-me e a sussurar gentilmente ao meu ouvido: " Bem vinda, ao primeiro dia do meu eterno amor", ri-me. E ainda hoje o faço quando penso nisso, afinal não era comum nele sussurar, em geral, ele falava tão bruscamente como se estivesse constantemente a gritar e depois ele já havia alegado que me amava, desconsiderando assim a afirmação da altura.

Mas que importava a estranheza do momento, eu estava mortalmente radiante e ele…ele também. Sorria desmesuradamente, mostrando o branco dos dentes e rasgando a mesma boca, que tantas vezes havia cuspido veneno, com um sorriso . Possivelmente esse era o charme dele, como raramente era simpático quando era, era como se o mundo tivesse desabado com tamanha doçura e aí, nesse momento tu sentias-te a pessoas mais amada, acarinhada e especial do mundo.

Longe vão os dias em que ele sacrificava o corpo por mim, sendo espancado para ninguém me ferir ou em que esperava sobre sol, chuva e frio por mim. Hoje sacrifica a conta bancária: oferecendo-me joías extravagantes, roupas exuberantes e perfumes intoxicantes. Nunca tive nada disto e não era o que queria, ou quero, continuo a preferir os dias em que ele esperava por mim na chuva ou em que ficavamos presos em edificios velhos.

A culpa não é só dele é também minha, sou eu que o deixo fechar o círculo, sou eu que o deixo caminhar como ele entende, faço birra de vez em quando e hoje já nem isso faço, é demasiado exaustivo para tão pouca reacção e no fim ainda recebo a cara de " o que queres que te faça?" . Assim quando o tempo passou percebi que se ficar quieta recebo o mesmo e não me desgasto emocionalmente, chamem como lhe entenderem: resignação, cansaço, desinteresse… mas nunca digam que é falta de amor, porque não é falta de amor, no dia em que eu não o amar o suficiente faço as malas e vou-me embora, tão fácil quanto isso.

No silêncio da casa surge tudo o que a agitação do dia esconde, estou cansada o dia foi infernal as aulas de ética laboral, a pressão da apresentação da minha palestra e as ininterruptas censuras do professor aos jovens que circulam por lá, são o suficiente para me fazer ficar deitada até ao próximo dia. Mas hoje não vai ser possível, hoje ele pediu-me para jantar comigo, que queria ver o meu deleite até pela mais fugral refeição, coisa que já não fazia à muito. Preferia morrer a perder uma oportunidade de jantar com ele… no inicio era tudo tão diferente, eu não me sentava em frente ao espelho a retocar a maquiagem e a colocar joías para formar um conjunto harmonioso com os elegantes vestidos, ele telefonava-me e eu acorria de cabelos soltos, sem perfume, sem maquiagem, sem banho, sem ponta de elegância e comiamos deitados no chão do escritorio, num jardim, ou perto do rio… porque razão deixou de ser assim? Afinal não passou tanto tempo assim, eu não estou tão mais velha que não possa prescindir da maquiagem e do perfume, nem ele tão cansado que não possa sentar-se no chão comigo. As circunstâncias fazem a ocasião é o que dizem e faz sentido, foi o que nos aconteceu, ele assumiu um posto demasiado alto para manter um amor como o nosso, as responsabilidades e as exigências acabam por dar pouca margem à vida pessoal e íntima, penso que hoje ele entende a mãe melhor do que nunca. A mulher que ele sempre achou fria, inumana e desligada deve hoje apresentar-se da mesma forma mas com um motivo: o império Domyouji.

Vamos apressa-te, ainda chegas atrasada… levantei-me e caminhei para o clouset, de fazer inveja a qualquer prestigiada loja de roupa, acabo por escolher um vestido cinzento cor céu Lavin e um par de pumps em pele de cobra , um casaco e voilá, estou pronta. Entrei na casa de banho, olhei para o grande espelho e coloquei batom e um pouco de perfume e saí, eram 8:15, combinamos ás 8:30, possivelmente ia chegar politicamente atrasada. Voltei atrás para ir buscar uma cluntch e um anel para fazer par com a minha aliança de casamento. Entrei no carro e pedi para me levar ao " La mesme chose", esperando não encontrar um trânsito, mas como sempre estava infernal.

Enquanto o carro circulava. o reflexo no espelho era feminino e requintado, tão longe da menina que dava murros e raramente vestia vestidos bonitos. Não posso dizer que tenho saudades de ter aquela aparência, porque não é verdade, mas sinto saudades do que aquela aparência representava: a grande liberdade,o espírito selvagem, a força… estava tudo inerente a mim. Sorri levemente "antigamente não precisavas de roupas bonitas para chamares a atenção, não foi pelas tuas roupas que ele se apaixonou… mas também ele não vai querer que te vista como a pobre que eras, afinal ele é um presidente" e as vozinhas incovenientes desapareceram. Olhei impacientemente para o céu e vi que se encontrava da cor do meu vestido. Era um bom presságio, não? Afinal quantas vezes estamos em sintonia com o que nos circula?

Um pouco atrasada, faltam apenas dez minutos para as nove da noite, cheguei ao restaurante, concerteza ele vai barafustar mas não me preocupo ele acaba por achar graça e traz-nos uma certa nostalgia de volta.

- Mrs. Domyouji…seja bem vinda ao " Le mesme chose", estavamos à sua espera.

- Obrigado, Françoise, mas por favor trate-me por Tsukushi, afinal já nos conhecemos a tempo suficiente para isso não acha?

A rapariga acentiu com a cabeça e sorriu.

- Obrigado, agradeço-lhe. Por favor, sabe me dizer se o Domyouji já chegou?

- Não senhora, ele ainda não chegou.

- Ah…entendo, obrigado. – confesso que fiquei surpresa e ela deve ter notado porque prontamente me disse:

- Não se preocupe deve estar já a chegar, afinal hoje o trânsito está infernal.- acenti e deixe-me conduzir até a mesa - Obrigado pela sua atenção.- agradeci enquanto caminhavamos em direcção a uma mesa com vista sobre Tóquio.

- Ah ! Adoro esta vista…por mais vezes que veja nunca me canso, a comida é esplendida mas a vista é soberba… comentei.

- Mr. Domyouji reservou especialmente esta mesa, sabe que é a sua preferida.

- O que seria se não soubesse.- sorri para a rapariga.

Simpaticamente sorriu e fez uma leve vénia, à qual eu retribui da mesma forma, e retirou-se.

O empregado veio, falámos brevemente e pedi-lhe apenas água mineral, ele serviu-me e fiquei uma vez mais sozinha. Não me importava a vista era de facto avassaladora e o tempo ali não demora a passar e ainda para mais ele deveria estar a chegar. Passou uma hora, um hora e meia, duas horas e ele ainda não tinha aparecido, quando dois seguranças se dirigem a mim e me entregam uma caixa com um bilhete.

Abri com um mau pressentimento o bilhete: " Peço mil desculpas querida, espero que me perdoes. Saberei que o fizeste se quando chegar à noite estejas apenas vestida com o que te ofereço agora. Beijos" a seguir só constava a assinatura. Abri a caixa sem grande interesse, estava cansada e desiludida, não era a primeira vez que era abandonada por ele em algum sítio e acabava sempre da mesma forma, com a chegada de uma caixa, no último mês tinha recebido a colecção inteira da Chaumet e quase podia apostar que ali se encontrava mais uma peça de valor incalculável. Dentro da caixa estava um exuberante colar que faiscava à luz, era uma peça linda, delicadamente trabalhada em forma de pequenas flores, era o famoso colar, da De Beers, Wildflower Couture, um peça limitadissima e exclusivissima, como poderia ele ter conseguido algo assim tão repentinamente. Estúpida, pensei, ele deve ter "desculpas" de reserva.

Levantei-me, despedi-me da "paisagem" , deixei dinheiro em cima da mesa e saí para o ar frio da rua. O motorista saiu para me abrir a porta, mas eu neguei o convite, queria andar um pouco, sentir o frio, pedi-lhe para levar o "meu presente" e deixei-o estupefacto olhando para mim.

A minha cabeça estava a mil, acho que nunca me tinha sentido tão frágil e tão sozinha, mesmo não sendo a primeira vez, era como se, desta vez, eu tivesse verdadeiramente percebido o que é que ele tinha feito. Eu estava cansada e atendi ao pedido dele, porque também queria estar com ele, eu também queria jantar com ele e queria vê-lo chegar com a sombrancelha carregada e ar de poucos amigos e quando me visse abrisse um sorriso e se dirigisse a mim para me envolver num abraço e me beijar primeiro o pescoço e depois os lábios. Era isso que eu precisava naquela noite e não o de sair sozinha da mesa de um restaurante, quase vazio, para a noite fria.

Caminhei devagar enquanto olhava para o céu estrelado… eu e o céu sempre fomos velhos amigos, para ele confessei medos, pecados, e implorei desejos. Agora olhava para ele na esperança de ele me trazer o meu marido e nos deixar numa ilha abandonada. Há muito que tinha percebido que o dinheiro e a fortuna só nos traziam dissabores, os encargos para o produzir e manter eram demasiado altos e há muito que eu ansiava por poder mandar tudo para o ar e partir para um sítio onde apenas existesse o Nós. Contudo jamais lhe poderia pedir tal coisa, grande parte da minha vida fui pobre , enquanto que ele em toda a sua vida foi rico, ele não saberia não o ser e assim deixaria de ser quem eu amava. O facto é que eu queria ter a coragem de lhe exigir uma mudança, uma mudança por amor, que ele deixasse o dinheiro, a imensa fortuna dele por mim, que soubesse ser feliz só porque estava comigo e não porque estava comigo e com o dinheiro.

Sentei-me num banco e fiquei ali…durante uns tempos a lembrar o dia em que ele tentou me convencer que o dinheiro era capaz de tudo e do dia em que ele me disse pela primeira vez que ele não queria mais ninguém que não fosse eu…como é que eu poderia não me apaixonar? Que mulher pode negar que nunca sonhou com tais palavras? Possivelmente nenhuma e eu não sou excepção. Nesse grande dia, eu disse-lhe que não queria nada com ele e entreguei-lhe o colar, que guardo até hoje, e ele atirou-o ao rio. Por amor a ele, resgastei o primeiro presente, dele para uma mulher, do rio. Vejo que facilmente percebeu que joías eram a melhor forma de compensar a ausência, porque ele entregou-me aquele colar exactamente no dia em que me abandonou para ir para Nova Iorque. Sorrio sozinha para a noite, parece que descobri que estava a ser subornada à muito mais tempo do que pensava.

- A sorrir para a lua? – interrompeu uma voz familiar.

Virei rapidamente a cabeça na direcção da voz e levantei-me de rompante, vendo aquele homem alto, vestido com um casaco branco e com as mãos descontraidamente enfiadas nos bolsas.

- Meus Deus, não posso querer que és tu.

- Acredita que sou eu mesmo, não apenas alguém parecido comigo.

- Ah! Hanawara Rui a brincares comigo a esta hora da noite. Está escuro demais para ter a certeza que és de facto tu.

- Mais dificil é confirmar a tua identidade. Se não fosse tão bom observador diria que mesmo à luz da mais potente lâmpada não te reconheceria.

Ri-me e ri-me de verdade, saiu um riso cristalino puro e sincero, estava-lhe tão grata por me ter encontrado naquela noite, naquele momento.

- Se te tivesses rido logo dessa maneira poderia ter identificado de olhos fechados.

Voltei a rir-me.

- Assim não me dás oportunidade para dizer como estou feliz por te ver.

- Se não o disseres é porque não o estás de facto.- e sorriu-me docemente, como à tanto tempo já não me fazia.

- Precisavas mesmo que eu to dissesse?

- Existem coisas que são boas apenas quando são ditas e não apenas pensadas.

- Sim, é um facto. Por isso aqui vai, Rui estou tão feliz por te ver, já faz tanto tempo que não te vejo,… uns dois anos? Nunca mais disseste nada, partiste com a Shizuka para Paris e nunca mais recebi _un mot de votre bouche_…

Ele riu-se, com os olhos a brilhar.

- Ris-te do meu parco francês?

- Não, ri-o da tua originalidade….

Rimos os dois e ele sentou-se onde eu outrora estivera sentada, sentei-me ao pé dele, tão perto que sentia o calor que emanava do corpo dele. Virei-me para ele, agarrei-lhe na mão e disse-lhe:

- Aceitas beber um chá?

- hum….pensei que tinhas perdido as tuas maneiras.

- Não teria perdido grande coisa, sempre soubeste que etiqueta não é o meu forte. - levantei-me e sem largar a mão dele puxei-o para o incentivar a levantar-se. Ele levantou-se e deixou-se chegar até mim, ficando desconfortavelmente colado a mim, como tantas vezes fizera baixou a cabeça até encontrar os meus olhos e ficou ali assim curvado, comentando:

- Como estás diferente, contudo o teu cheiro é o mesmo.

Fiquei envergonhada e corei, como tantas vezes fizera, sentia-me patética por continuar a reagir da mesma forma à reacção dele.

- Oh estás a corar…não te preocupes estás diferente no bom sentido, estás lindíssima, mais do que seria humanamente aceitável.- gracejou, olhando-me profundamente.

- Oh! Rui para com isso… como queres que reaja a tamanha invasão de espaço?- e separei-me quebrando o contacto dele comigo.

- Vamos, está frio e estou cheia de fome, ainda nem jantei?

- Não jantaste? Então o que estiveste a fazer naquele restaurante?

- Como?

- Ah! Parece que te persegui…bem eu estava lá, quando tu saíste, vi-te,mas não te queria importunar. Contudo estava destinado a voltar a encontrar-te…- disse sorrindo.

- Não te devia perdoar, se me viste e não me disseste nada.- na altura nem me passou pela cabeça ele tinha feito tal coisa, no fundo sempre achei que o Rui só respondia aos seus próprios desejos e nunca a convenções. Não era difícil de o imaginar a não me abordar porque simplesmente não lhe apetecia.

- Não precisas de me perdoar, já recebeste pedidos de desculpas suficientes por hoje, não é verdade.

Fiquei estupefacta, ele tinha visto tudo, não fiquei zangada ou intimidade, senti-me apenas humilhada, aquelas sendo ditas pela boca de outra pareciam tão mais perigosas, tão mas escandalosas, como se fossem a personificação de um casamento infeliz.

- Não vou comentar, sei que o teu poder de observação é poderoso associado ao de dedução não deixando grande margem para correcções ou explicações.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos, virou a cara e riu-se.

- E sendo tão bom assim deverias deduzir que estou com fome e com frio e que por isso deverias avançar o mais rapidamente possível.

Começamos a caminhar lado a lado, como à tanto tempo não faziamos.

- Que tal irmos aquele ali à frente? O chá é bastante bom e têm servem ginger ale…-disse sorrindo.

- Hummm… ainda te lembras que eu bebo ginger ale, fico impressionado.

- Não diminuas a minha capacidade de memorização, a não ser que estejas a subestimar o meu sincero interesse por ti.

- O teu sincero interesse por mim?Que sugestivo…- acrescentou com um sorriso infantil misturado com desdém.

- Achas assim tão sugestivo uma velha amiga gostar de ti?

- De forma alguma, mas é sempre bom ouvir da boca da amiga.- e lançou um daqueles olhares de quem sabe mais do que revela.

- Ah! Vamos depressa e não precisas de me lançar ratoeiras para me analisar, se me pagares um chá eu conto-te tudo o que quiseres, sem mais demoras.- agarrei o pelo braço para o incentivar a andar rapidamente.

Ao chegarmos ao moderno edifcio fomos recebidos, por um simpático empregado que nos indicou uma mesa, aquela altura do dia o estabelecimento estava quase vazio e aquele gesto foi apenas uma mera formalidade o acto de indicar uma mesa. Sorridentemente, o empregado de uniforme creme, entregou a cada um de nós o menu, agradecemos e este retirou-se, dando espaço para a leitura do cardápio.

- Humm..com tanta coisa acaba por ser dificil de decidir.

- Sempre a preferir a modéstia.

- Não se trata de escolher a modéstia mas sim a simplicidade, afinal se de facto estiveres com fome comes o que existir.- ele acentiu e virou toda a sua atenção de novo para o cardápio.

- A tarte de frutos silvestres é deliciosa ou costumava ser. O que me recomenda a senhora Domyouji?- brincou ele piscando levemente o olho.

- Nada mudou, ou pelo menos o que mudou não é de grande relevância para a nossa alimentação.

- Se é assim então já decidi.- respondeu alegremente fechando o menu.

- Ah! Tão dificil- resmunguei aborrecida- OK, OK, pronto.

Ele sorriu ternamente e fiquei com certeza que se estivessemos noutros tempos ele teria comentado a minha expressão. Contudo sorriu apenas, deixando que as palavras, se é que as desejou dizer, ficassem-lhe guardadas na cabeça e perdidas na garganta.

Olhei para ele enternecida, ali estava ele o meu primeiro amor, o meu princípe de olhos-avelã, como a Yuki lhe chamava. Olhar assim para ele frente a frente transportava-me para os tempos remotos em que comíamos juntos.

Ele deve ter reparado que eu estava longe porque me tocou levemente na mão de forma a chamar-me de novo à realidade.

- Estavas longe…

- Sim, desculpa, estava a pensar que já não acreditava em voltar a comer o quer que fosse contigo outra vez.

- Eu só sái do Japão, não morri.

- Sim, mas a forma como saíste era como se tivesses morrido de facto para todos os que ficaram cá.

- Estás a censurar-me?

- Sim estou, podias ter dado noticias, afinal nós eramos teus amigos, nós preocupamo-nos contigo, queriamos ter sabido se estava bem ou não.- estava nervosa, estava emocionalmente exausta pelo dia e a emoção de o voltar a ver, e dizer tudo o que me tinha passado tantas vezes pela cabeça, era suficiente para me fazer começar a chorar, contudo não era propriamente o tipo de pessoa que fazia demonstrações públicas de choro.

Ele fechou a mão dele na minha pressentido, que eu sentia tudo aquilo desabar em mim. Calei-me e olhei-o direitamente nos olhos, ele não desviou o olhar e apenas disse:

- Lamento.

Se fosse noutro dia eu poderia ter barafustado e dito que lamentar não era resposta e poderia ter exigido uma razão pela ausência de notícias, mas naquele dia, não sei se por não querer saber a verdade ou por estar tão débil, escolhi não pedir mais satisfações.

- Tens as mãos frias.

- Sim, a minha mãe sempre me disse: " Mãos frias coração quente"- e como desculpa retirei a mão que ele agarrava e coloquei-a sobre o peito de forma a sentir o coração- Confirma, está quentissímo.

Ele riu abertamente tendo sido interrompido pela chegada do empregado de mesa que anotou os pedidos: dois chás de hortelã, uma tarte de frutos silvestres e um tost & eggs.

Agradecemos e o empregado retirou-se silenciosamente, voltando logo de seguida com os chás.

- Estava mesmo a precisar ainda estou gelada.

- Afinal o que é que estavas a fazer na rua a esta hora com esta temperatura?

- A olhar para o céu.

- E não podias fazer isso em casa?

-Dificilmente, mesmo através do vidro não é igual, é como ver as coisas através de um par de binóculos. Olhar o céu não é só ver, é preciso sentir e cheirar.

- Esqueci-me que gostas de vivenciar tudo arduamente, se é para ver é para ver, nem que isso te mate, ou neste caso te constipe.

-Ah Hanawazara Rui que dramático que tu estás…-disse rindo.

- Sabes minha querida- eu corei ligeiramente, mas ele fingiu ignorar, continuando- todos ficaram estupefactos quando abris-te o teu presente no restaurante.

- Como?

- Sim, a caixa que recebeste no restaurante, aquela linda peça de joalharia.

- Ah! …

- As senhoras murmuram invejosamente e os senhores perceberam que aquilo só podia ser um grande pedido de desculpas.

Sorri ao escutar estas palavras, mais uma vez ele estava a jogar comigo. Mas eu não haveria de ceder ao jogo.

- Ah! se eu soubesse teria mostrado melhor o meu belo presente a todos, afinal provocar inveja é sempre admirável. Mas sabes o que mais me espanta não é ter sido alvo de comentários, mas o facto de tu teres percebido tudo isso.

- E porque tamanha surpresa?

- Digamos que Hanazwara Rui não era conhecido pela sua capacidade de se concentrar sobre os outros .

- hum… mas nem tudo o que parece é.

- Sim…

Fiquei arrependida de ter dito aquil, não era mentira, e ele próprio em tempos me havia confessado que nunca havia dado importância ao que os outros sentiam ou à forma como reagiam. Ficámos em silêncio, pela primeira vez, até que o empregado chegou com os nosso pedidos.

- Itadakimasou.

Ele sorrio levemente depois do meu agradecimento.

Comecei a comer, estava de facto delicioso nem tinha bem noção a fome que tinha, afinal eram duas da manhã e eu ainda nem tinha jantado. Estava perdida nos meus pensamentos, quanto reparei que ele ainda não tinha tocado na tarte, estava a fixar-me atentamente. Fiquei encabulada e perguntei-lhe:

- Passasse alguma coisa? Não tens fome?

Ele não respondeu apenas sorrio e continou a olhar directamente para mim, estava sinceramente incomodado com aquele olhar, à muito que ninguém invadia o meu espaço daquela maneira, pensando bem ele tinha sido a única pessoa que me fazia aquilo. Muito sinceramente, sempre achei que aquele tipo de coisa não me iria afectar como outrorá, contudo foi como se tivessemos recuado dois ou três anos, aquela cena podia ser uma das tantas que guardava na memória.

- Eu tenho alguma coisa na cara, não é?- perguntei, pegando no guardanapo e começando a limpar os cantos da boca minuciosamente.

Ele voltou a rir-se e eu voltei a sentir-me patética. Afinal tinham passado dois anos desde a última vez que o vi, ele tinha ido para viver para a França com uma modelo, e eu era uma mulher casada e senhora de mim.. e ali estava eu a fazer figura de parva, e ele só podia estar a pensar que patetica a aparência mudou contudo continua uma campónia, imatura e sem um ponta de charme…. Aiiii… estava mesmo furiosa, que irritante…porque raio não parava ele de olhar para mim e de fazer aquele sorriso como quem goza comigo?

Quando estava quase a rebentar de raiva, por estar a perder o controlo da situação, levantei-me bruscamente e disse:

- Com licença vou à casa de banho, volto já.

Ele pareceu surpreso até chocado, pois momentaneamente deixou de sorrir.

Entrei na casa de banho, encostei-me à parede e respirei fundo. " o que se passa contigo, porque razão estás assim? Não tens motivos para te sentires tão intimidada. Não é assim tão relevante o que ele pensa de ti ou acha, o que importa é o que tu és de facto e tu não és um tola e insegura, que treme à primeira intimidação. Respira fundo"…virei a minha atenção para os espelho apoiei as mãos na bancada de mármore e baixei a cabeça de modo a relaxar a tensão. Sem qualquer intenção as lágrimas começaram a correr-me pela cara, silenciosamente, sem barulho e assim fiquei, com as lágrimas a escorrer sobre a minha face. A realidade é que eu sabia que hoje eu não era nem metade do que havia sido e encontrar alguém que me havia conhecido e que iria descobrir, o que eu já não era, e que iria me censurar. Aceitava tudo de uma forma resignada, não levantava os braços para lutar e raramente abria a boca para barafustar. Agora ali olhando para a imagem que estava reflectida no espelho, eu não me reconhecia era eu e não era. Deixei o corpo descair até ao chão e ali fiquei num choro silencioso. Quando as lágrimas pararam levantei-me , abri a torneira e lavei o rosto. Abri a cluntch e resgatei de lá um batom, retoquei a maquiagem com muita coragem e saí, com um sorriso.

- Desculpa a demora.

- Estava-me a preparar para te ir resgatar, mas vejo que te safaste sozinha.

- Hum…-acenti.

- E como vai o direito?

- Bem obrigado. È verdadeiramente excitante e empolgante. E a Shizuka ela já conseguiu realizar o sonho dela?

Ele ficou titubeante, havia tocado num assunto sensível sem ter noção. Estava a pensar pedir desculpa quando ele disse:

- Não, ela ainda não conseguiu.

A resposta foi breve curta e não demonstrava muita emoção, talvez se ele não tivesse feito uma pausa eu nunca tivesse percebido que era um assunto tabu. E porque seria um assunto tabu?

- Tsukushi?

- Sim.

- Estivemos tanto tempo distantes e concerteza temos imensas perguntas, contudo o protocolo não recomenda fazer perguntas indiscretas. Mas esse protocolo também não deixa margem para a satisfação natural e por isso queria propor algo.

- E o que seria?

- Igualdade de circunstâncias cada um vai ficar exposto à vontade do outro, ou seja, eu faço uma pergunta tu respondes, única e exclusivamente a verdade, e depois é a tua vez, uma pergunta e uma resposta, exclusivamente verdadeira. Que tal?

- hummm… um quid pro quo.

- Exactamente. O que me dizes?

- Fechado- disse estendendo a mão de forma a selarmos o acordo. Ele estendeu a mão dele e apertou a minha.

- Podes começar.

- Tens a certeza que queres que seja eu a começar?

- Primeiro as senhoras.

- Obrigado gentlman. O que te fez voltar ao Japão?

- Várias coisas: saudades, solidão e já não tinha nada razão para ficar em paris.

- Isso não responde verdadeiramente à minha pergunta. Eu quero o motivo verdadeiro, não foi isso que disseste?

- Ok... vejo que és exigente.

Sorri ao que ele me correspondeu.

- Muito bem, para te responder talvez seja melhor voltar atrás, ao motivo pelo qual foi para Paris, mais uma vez. Voltei para lá, como bem sabes por causa da Shizuka, estava sinceramente crente que desta vez seria para sempre, que tudo o que nos havia acontecido havia mudado a prespectiva que ela tinha de mim e que eu poderia faze-la feliz. Contudo não foi assim, quando lá cheguei fomos felizes como já haviamos sido, mas cada vez mais superficial, ela não é o que eu sempre pensei. Eu amava-a perdidamente, ela era o meu primeiro amor, a minha verdadeira obsessão, nunca desejei ninguém como a desejei a ela.- confesso que com ele disse estas palavras me senti ferida, senti como se ele me tivesse mentino quando me disse que me amava, percebi que havia sdo apenas farsa dele e fiquei sinceramente magoada.- e tu mostraste-me que devia deixar de apenas adorá-la da sombra que deveria partir com ela para o sol e assim fiz. Fugi com ela, atrás dela e vive para ela durante todo aquele tempo que estive fora. Como já te tinha dito os primeiros tempos foram maravilhosos, mas depois com o passar do tempo, com a chegada de mais tarefas ela foi fugindo dos meus braços, foi cada vez estando mais longe e eu ficando cada vez mais sozinho… e enquanto estava sozinho, à espera dela começava a pensar o que era tudo aquilo. Algo estava a mudar dentro de mim era como se pela primeira vez eu começasse a ter a percepçao da realidade e assim pela primeira vez pensei que a Shizuka provavelmente não era quem parecia, na verdade ela era um total mistério. Havia vivido durante anos obssecado por uma imagem que eu constroí-a à minha própria imagem e decidi que talvez fosse melhor ir embora, já que ali eu não podia fazer nada por alguém que nunca quis a minha ajuda.

Enquanto falava olhava para céu da noite e mostrava-se estranhamente calmo. Eu estava surpresa, pela primeira vez Rui falava-me abertamente de um assunto que para ele era tão tabu: os sentimentos.

Continuou o seu relato, levantando-se e caminhando de forma a ter uma vista mais panorámica. Estando assim de costas para mim.

- E assim voltei e percebi que tinha cometido um grande erro, que foi ignorar o teu amor e quando voltei estava diposto a emendar esse erro, mas já era tarde demais. – só confirmava as minhas anteriores suspeitas, ele queria-me apenas para se sentir amado. Agradeci por ele não estar virado de costas, porque eu devia estar com o ar de quem tinha sido esfaqueada. Noutra ocasião talvez não me sentisse tão magoada, mas ele a confessar que nunca me amou, como havia dito e o meu casamento a morrer à frente dos meus olhos... Que merda eu tinha acreditado nele, ele ultimamente mantinha-me à deriva fazendo me acreditar, com aquelas palavras antigas, que eu tinha sido amada, verdadeiramente amada e desejada. Podem dizer-me então e o teu marido? E eu vou responder, à noite que desconfiava que ele disse que me amava sem ter conheciemento do verdadeiro sentido do verbo. Perdida nos meus próprios pensamentos acabei por não ouvir na integra o relato que ele fazia, quando voltei ele a mim ele dizia:

- quando soube, voltei a casa fiz as malas e decidi voltar, afinal era irremediavel.- ele fez uma pausa,virou-se olhou-me nos olhos sorrindo e acrescentou- Acho que isto responde à tua pergunta.

- Sim, obrigado.

- Agora é a minha vez certo? – fiz um movimento afirmativo, incentivando-o a continuar, mesmo estando sem vontade de prolongar por muito mais a conversa.- A vida de casada é como esperavas?

Sentia-me apática e sem vontade para grandes conversas, mas não podia sair sem responder, depois dele se ter empenhado em revelar tanto sobre ele. Por ele e pela minha honra respondi da forma mais sincera que consegui.

- Não é claro que não, mas julgo que não seja a única, dificilmente com 19 anos se tem uma verdadeira percepção do que é um casamento, sobretudo quando lutamos tanto para ficar com alguém que amamos mais do que a própria vida e achamos que tudo vale a pena porque no fim vamos ser eternamente felizes e que tudo vai ser um eterno conto de fadas. Logo, a resposta é não é não, não era o que eu esperava.

- E sabendo o que sabes voltarias a casar-te?

- Agora era a minha vez, mas muito bem…sinceramente não sei, talvez sim, muito possivelmente voltaria.

- Porquê tantas dúvidas? Não voltavas a fazer tudo como fizeste?

- Existem sempre coisas que queriamos ou desejávamos ter mudado, mas se efectivamente podesse mudar tenho a certeza que não o faria, porque se o fiz é porque fui motivada a tal e se hoje estou aqui e sou assim é porque fiz tudo o que fiz, acho que isto responde à tua pergunta, certo?

Ele movimentou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação, parecia distante. Olhei em volta para o restaurante e reparei que estavamos completamente sozinhos, não restavam mais clientes. Sobressaltada olhei para o relógio e vi que marcava as três e um quarto da manhã. Levantei-me rapidamente e resgateio-o dos seus pensamentos , virou-se bruscamente para mim e perguntou.

- O que foi?

- É tardíssimo.

Ele olhou para o relógio, confirmando o que eu lhe havia dito.

- Sim é verdade, lamento.

- Vou ter de ir, mas espero que não te esqueças que me deves várias respostas.-disse sorrindo abertamente para ele.

- Fica prometido. Foi no minímo um fim de noite inesperado, não?

- Absolutamente, obrigado pelo tempo.

O empregado vendo-nos aos dois em pé, acorreu até nós, preparava-me para abrir a minha cluntch quando ele proferiu:

- Se pagares vou ficar mortalmente envergonhado.

- Jamais poderia fazer-te isso. E se é assim que queres agradeço e despeço-me.

Ele levantou levemente a mão, em sinal de despedida e eu retribui, virei as costas, vesti o casaco e saí para a rua. Estava de certa forma aliviada por ser assim tarde e por não ter de continuar mais com aquilo, e a uma sensação estranha durante muito tempo desejei saber dele, de voltar a encontrá-lo e no início da noite fiquei-lhe eternamente grata por nos termos encontrado, estava a precisar de encontrar uma cara amiga, mas com o desenrolar da noite, com as coisas que foram proferidas e todas as que eu pensei… estava zangada, furiosa, estava a odiar-me naquele momento por sentir tudo aquilo que não compreendia, era só reencontrar um velho amigo, mais nada… ah…onde raio estão os táxis desta cidade? Estava cada vez mais frio e a cidade estava quase vazia, caminhei durante meia-hora até encontrar um táxi que me levou até ao sítio que agora chamava casa.

Paguei, ao abismado taxista, que com os olhos bem abertos tentava vislumbrar o interior daquela magnifica mansão, e saí. Fiquei muito tempo parada imóvel em frente aos maciços portões, que já haviam sido abertos para me receber.

- Senhora Domyouji, estavamos preocupados consigo.- disse a medo o segurança.

- Lamento, caro Tsubaki.

Fez uma pequena vénia.

- Quer que a levem até à casa?

- Não será necessário, obrigado. Boa noite.- disse virando-me para o porteiro e para os seguranças, fazendo uma vénia

Retribuíram-me com um:

- Boa noite, senhora.

Sempre gostei daquela casa, a forma como ela me havia sido aprsentada e como tinha sido comprada especialmente para nós, visto ser impensável viver na casa onde a mãe dele vivia e onde tantas más recordações afloravam na memória. Tinhamos acabado de vir de lua-de-mel, quando fui surpreendida por ele, vendou-me os olhos e disse-me " vem comigo" ao ouvido, apertou-me a mão e levou-me até ao carro. Quando chegamos levou-me pela mão tirou-me a venda e perguntou-me : era isto que sonhavas? Ri perdidamente e ele riu-se comigo, nunca tinha sonhado com nada tão grandioso. Imaginar-me em algo assim era hilariante. Pareciamos as duas crianças, que de facto eramos, corremos pelos jardins, um atrás do outro quando o atirei ao chão e me sentei em cima dele, beijei-lhe a boca e ainda debruçada disse-lhe ao ouvido: "a casa dos meus sonhos só te tinha lá dentro". Ele ficou mudo, mas mostrou-me como tinha gostado, beijou-me de forma a poder sugar-me a alma e a saber de que sabor tinha o meu ser. Gentilmente virou-me e tirou-me a fugral roupa que trazia, deixando-me nua, à luz da tarde, no meio da relva verde e dos perfeitos arbustos, a pele dourada destoava com tudo o resto sendo um alvo fácil,para qualquer predador. Lembro-me exactamente do cheiro do cabelo dele, ao enfiar a mão nos caracoís dele enquanto ele me beijava o corpo…recordo toda a felicidade dos dias em que percorriamos a casa descobrindo todas as divisões e as inauguravamos com demoradas demonstrações de árduo amor. E agora ali estava eu, no mesmo lugar onde tinha rido por ir viver ali e por ir ser tão feliz. A casa era linda, os jardins, as fontes, mas eram apenas representações das nossas limitações, do que nos separava… e hoje estar ali não me fazia rir.

Aproximava-me da grande casa, quando vejo um homem a correr para mim.

- Onde é que tinhas a cabeça, precisavas de fazer uma cena destas?- gritou-me- tudo porque faltei ao encontro, pensaste por acaso que eu podia ter um motivo? NÃO , claro que não, tu fazes tudo, como queres, sem parar para pensar. Eu estava preocupadíssimo, porque não atendes-te o telemóvel?- ele aproximava-se cada vez mais rapidamente, contudo eu não respondi, continuei apenas a caminhar.

Ele alcançou-me e agarrou-me pelo braço e continuou:

- Então?

Eu soltei o braço da mão dele e continuei a andar calmamente e sem olhar para ele respondi-lhe:

- Não atendi porque pura e simplesmente não ouvi o telemóvel.- disse num tom de voz mais normal e formal que consegui.

Ele havia ficado especado perante o meu comportamento. Possivelmente estava a sentir-se ultrajado, por eu estar a diminuir toda aquela situação. Não fiz aquilo com intenção de o provocar apenas não queria ter grandes conversas depois do que tinha acontecido, mas depois de ver a reacção dele confesso que tive um certo prazer em lhe ter causado raiva e despeito, como se fosse uma vingança pelo que ele me tinha feito passar.

Virei-me e num sorriso ironico disse-lhe:

- Ah.. quase que me esquecia. Obrigado pelo presente. E devias ter mais cuidado, da maneira que estamos vou começara a rezar para que nunca mais me apareças à frente para continuara receber os teus valiosos substitutos.

Ele ficou surpreso e disse titubeantemente:

- Lamento, mas tive uma reunião de última hora, inad…

- Oh não precisas de justificar, meu querido. – interrompi – enquanto me continuares a pagar eu não tenho de pedir justificação de nada.

- Pagar? – barafustou ele.

- De forma alguma, não deves estar bem ciente da fortuna que deves ter gasto, só nesta semana, para te "desculpares". – ele permaneceu e silêncio- lembras-te do dia em que me disseste que o dinheiro podia comprar tudo? Mesmo que não te lembres tenho a certeza que te identificas com as palavras, só lamento que não te recordes do que eu te respondi. – acrescentei, supirando e e olhando tristemente para o céu escuro. A indiferença dele provocou-me uma imensa dor, todo o meu corpo parecia feito de chumbo.

Numa atitude de assumida frustação, era assim que eu me sentia, frustada, humilhada, encarei-o:

- Sabes o que mais odeio no meio disto tudo?- era apenas uma pergunta retórica, contudo ele não mexeu um único músculo- O que eu me tornei… sim é isso que me deixa mais frustada. Acordar olhar para o espelho e ver a mulher que olha para mim…- levantei a cabeça e olhei directamente para ele- olha para mim, cheia de frustações, cheia de futilidades…- disse passando as mãos pela minha roupa.

- Eu nunca precisei de nada disto- disse tirando o anel, que trazia, e atirando-o para ele. Que para meu espanto e raiva permaneceu imóvel, o que será que lhe passava pela mente, não estaria ele a compreender o meu sofrimento? Estaria ele assim tão diferente que todos os meus sentimentos lhe fossem completamente indiferentes? Tentei ver-lhe os olhos mas não consegui, as sombras da noite escondiam o que ele poderia estar a sentir.

- Quando me conheceste eu vestia rocco barrocco?...ahahaha- ri-me friamente e acrescentei- nem sabia o que era, tenho a certeza que se me perguntassem iria dizer que se tratava de um período estilístico e literário . E agora…oh e agora…- despi o casaco e atirei-o para o chão. Descalcei-me, tirei os collants e o vestido atirando-os igualmente para o chão. Fiquei apenas em lingerie olhando directamente para ele e disse:

- Patético, não?- ele não respondeu.- Aqui estou eu a fazer uma terrível cena ao grande senhor Domyouji, a importuná-lo com as minhas neuroses de fêmea caprichosa. Por favor, não perca mais tempo comigo entre, vá dormir é tarde e desculpe a minha falta de sentido de oportunidade. - Virei-lhe as costas e comecei a caminhar em direcção à piscina.

Ouvi a voz dele a perguntar-me o que ia fazer, como resposta comecei a correr e mergulhei.

Estava cada frustada, só a água fria me poderia acalmar, a reacção dele havia sido pior do que eu poderia ter imaginado, eu a expor as minhas fraquezas e ele a desprezar-me… e a súbita certeza que ele nunca me amou ou se alguma vez o fez já não o fazia. Hoje eu estava ali apenas para o divertir, para desfilar com ele, no fundo eu não era nada mais nada menos do que uma mulher objecto ou abjecto como lhe queiram chamar, os conceitos no seu verdadeiro sentido eram sinónimos. A água feria-me como mil espadas de gelo, sentia o corpo paralisado pelo frio.. no entanto, sentia-me muito melhor. Desde que havia mergulhado ainda não havia regressado á superficie, preparava-me para o fazer quando sou agarrada pela cintura e puxada até à superfície.

- Tsukasa…-disse espantada- não pensaste que eu me estava a suicidar, pois não?

- Ãh?... claro que não.-estava claramente a mentir- eu pensei que te podias constipar e que o melhor era trazer rapidamente para cima…foi só isso.- disse ele não encontrado nada melhor e tentando desconversar disse - Mas que raio é que te deu, queres morrer e matar-me de pneumonia?

- Ninguém te pediu para entrares na água, eu disse-te para ires dormir.

- Alguém tem que tomar conta de ti….- ripostou ele numa forma muito particular.

Anterior ao banho na piscina, possivelmente teria ficado possivelmente ofendida com as palavras dele, mas aquelas palavras, aquela situação traziam-me uma nostalgia. Ele continuava a agarrar-me pela cintura, mantendo-me junta ele e pela primeira vez, desde os últimos tempos, senti-me protegida, coloquei os meus braços em volta do pescoço dele, entralacei as pernas em volta do corpo dele e enterrei a cabeça no pescoço dele, sentindo o leve roçar dos seus negros caracoís, no meu rosto. Ele posou a mão na minha cabeça, num gesto protector e disse-me baixinho:

- Vamos tirar-te daqui. E começou caminhar em direcção ao extremo da piscina, saimos de água e ele encaminhou-se para uma das camas solares que estavam dispostos em volta da piscina, sentou-se e com a mão que tinha livre agarrou num dos roupões, que estavam dobrados, e tapou-me. Começou a esfregar energeticamente o roupão contra mim, de forma a secar-me… sentia uma ternura tão grande, e sem conseguindo resistir beijei-lhe o pescoço, e enfiei os meus dedos no cabelo dele. Ele deixou de me secar e deixou cair o roupão, abraçou-me e retribuíu as carícias, levou os lábios até ao meu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Desculpa-me.

- Shhhh…-respondi-lhe e empurrei-lhe o corpo de forma a ele se deitar e sentada em cima dele, retirei o meu soutien , e mesmo depois de tanto tempo e de tanta coisa o olhar envergonhado e deliciado dele ainda me tocava profundamente, debrucei-me sobre ele e beijei-o. Acho que o resto não será necessário descrever, as mão dele no meu corpo, o sabor da pele dele, os sons de prazer. Ali era a minha casa, a minha casa instável.

O sol estava a nascer quando acordei, estavamos enrolados para combater o frio…como no primeiro dia em que tinhamos dormido juntos. Aproximei-me mais dele e fechei os olhos, ficando a saborear aquela situação, a sentir a respiração dele no meu rosto e a mão dele pousada na minha cintura.

- Atchim…ah…constipei-me.

- Oh meu querido- disse beijando-lhe o nariz e depois os lábios- pronto já passou?

- De facto, a culpa é toda tua, agora vais ter de cuidar de mim.- disse sorrindo e voltando a espirrar.

Levantei-me vesti um roupão, acto que ele prontamente reclamou.

- Não seja um paciente tão instrasigente. Agarrei num outro roupão e sentei-me em cima dele , colocando-lhe o roupão nos ombros. Ele sorriu-me e beijou-me.

Abracei-o e disse:

- Vamos, tens de tomar um banho quente e beber um chá forte.- levantei-me e dei-lhe a mão, ele levantou-se a custo, obrigando-me a puxá-lo. Começámos a andar e de repente ele pará, puxando-me bruscamente para ele, beija-me e diz-me:

- Eu amo-te, mais do que alguma vez possas imaginar.

- Eu também. – abracei-o e assim ficamos durante um bocado.

Ele chegou ao quarto e atirou-se para a cama dizendo que estava exausto. Eu ri-me dele e dirigi-me para a a banheira onde abri a torneira, deixando a água quente começar a inundar a grande banheira de mármore, despejei óleos, sais e gel.

Corri até à cama e, como se ele fosse um bebé, tirei-lhe a roupa e despi o meu roupão. Ele levantou-se e agarrou-me, beijou-me o pescoço e pegou-me ao colo. Comecei a rir e perguntei-lhe:

- Se a nossa toilette não fosse tão pouco convencional poderia dizer que tinhamos acabado de casar.

- Como se tu quando te casaste tivesses audácia para andar "assim vestida"- comentou.

Baixei a minha mão até a nádega dele e dei-lhe uma leve palmada censurando-o pela afirmação e disse:

- Como se tu também estivesses disposto a fazê-lo.

Ele ficou encabulado e respondeu-me como tantas outras vezes, quando ficava envergonhado. Num tom mais alto do que seria necessário disse:

- Como se eu precisasse… eu sou Tsukasa Domyouji.

- Humm… devia ter sido informada disso à mais tempo, queres com isso dizer que o líder dos F4 não precisar de ficar nu, consequentemente não mantem contacto sexual.

Mais uma vez ele ficou atrapalhado e como resposta pousou-me bruscamente na banheira, provocando uma nuvem de espuma.

- Não sejas tão burra.

- À quanto tempo é que não me chamavas isso?- perguntei-lhe, de uma certa forma feliz, da forma como a madrugada tinha começado, confesso que nunca pensei que acabassemos daquela maneira, e tal forma que me culpei por não ter feito nada significativo mais cedo.

- Senão disse foi apenas por falta de oportunidade, porque tu és burra todos os dias e todos os dias merecias que eu te o dissesse.

Ri-me e abrindo a torneira molheio.

- Ah! Tsukasa o burro sempre foste tu, felizmente melhoraste um pouco o teu japonês, mas continuas o mesmo ignorante de sempre ou de outra forma poderias ter previsto este ataque.

- Já que és tão esperta porque não preves o meu?- e acabando e dizer isto saltou para dentro da banheira agarrou-me e beijou-me.

Foi um beijo díficil, pois eu não conseguia parar de rir tamanha fora a surpresa do "ataque" e por muito que ele tentasse manter a postura, não conseguia.

- AH! Tu és imposível.

- Porque sou uma erva daninha.- e dizendo isto mordisquei-lhe a orelha. Ele arrepiou-se, era o ponto fraco dele, aliás ele tinhas dois: um era a sensibilidade nas orelhas e o pavor por cães.

Quando saimos da banheira eram dez e meia da manhã, sem nenhum de nós mencionar que tinha de estar em algum lado. Admito que estava a ser demasiado bom, como à tanto tempo não era que estava com medo que mais um minuto passasse e o encanto se quebrasse. Mais uma vez, não acreditava que depois da cena de ontem nós podessemos estar ali, como à tempos não estavamos. Talvez afinal ele ainda gostasse de mim, talvez tenha ficado assustado com a possibilidade de eu partir para sempre… talvez ele sentisse a minha falta. Sorri para mim mesma com estes pensamentos, é bom depois da tempestade sentir o calor do radioso sol, mas a natureza humana é perversa demais para acreditar e desfrutar da felicidade, e a restia do medo do futuro está sempre presente. E mesmo quando estava com ele na banheira estava com medo do tempo que estava a passar e de que a conversa sobre a noite passada fosse abordada… e sim podem dizer, era cobardia.

Estavamos sentados a tomar o pequeno almoço no quarto, ele sentado num sofá e eu no chão, quando me lembro de quem tinha encontrado na noite anterior:

- Oh!- comecei no intervalo da minha tosta com geleia- não vais acreditar quem encontrei ontem quando saía do restaurante, ontem à noite.

- Quem?- perguntou ele, levantando ligeiramente as sombrancelhas.

- Hanazawa Rui.- respondi, levando a chávena à boca e bebendo um pouco de chá.

Ele engasgou-se e alarmado perguntou:

- Quem?

- Sim, percebeste bem da primeira vez. Ontem encontrei Hanazawa Rui. Ele voltou ao Japão.

- Então foi com ele que estiveste ontem à noite?- interrogou-me parecendo seriamente aborrecido.

- Sim, estive com ele, mas porque tanto espanto, afinal erámos todos amigos, não?

- Sim, sim…- respondeu-me apressada e desinteressadamente- mas ainda não me respondeste o que estiveste a fazer com ele até aquelas horas.

Estava espantada pela reacção dele e não percebia a razão. Confusamente respondi-lhe;

- Sinceramente não entendo a tua reacção, encontrei um velho amigo e convidei-o para comer alguma coisa. Por acaso estás com ciúmes?

- É claro que não.- percebi que não estava a ser totalmente sincero. E com aquela reacção dele, não consegui esconder um sorriso e um posterior riso. Ele reclamou:

-Posso saber onde está a piada?

- Não sabes o quão amoroso ficas quando estás com ciúmes.

- Já te disse que não estou com ciúmes.- resmungou.

- E eu já te disse que és muito estúpido e só mesmo tu para estares com ciúmes do Hanazawa Rui, esqueceste da razão pela qual ele saiu de cá?

Ao contrário do que pensava ele pareceu ainda mais pensativo e finalmente respondeu:

- Sim e é por isso mesmo.

- O quê?- perguntei confusa?- Bateste com a cabeça?O Hanazawa saiu daqui para ir viver com a Shizuka. A última coisa que ele pensou ao voltar para o Japão era ter um caso com uma mulherzita qualquer, depois de ter estado com uma das mulheres mais bonitas do mundo.

- O problema é que tu estás longe de ser um mulherzita qualquer e por muito que me custe assumir tu és uma das mulher mais bonitas que conheço.

Fiquei envergonhada, mesmo sendo um elogio do meu marido, senti-me desconfortável, sabia que não era verdade ele estava a mentir e por isso disse-lhe:

-Por muito bonita e simpática que seja a tua mentira, lembra-te que prefiro mil vezes a mais feia das verdades.

- Pára de fazer charme Tsukushi….tens espelhos e olhos para te veres. Sabes bem que és um mulher bastante atraente, por alguma razão fazes furor nas revistas.- disse, num tom bastante ofensivo. E levantando-se e atirou o guardanapo, para cima do sofá, virou-me as costas e dirigia-se para a janela, quando eu me levante e corri para o agarrar de costas. Abracei-me a ele e disse-lhe:

- Amo-te.

Ele não disse nada e fechou as mãos dele nas minhas. Virou-me gentilmente e abraçou-me. Foi um momento de pura ternura e intimidade, aquelas tinham sido as únicas palavras que o podiam ter acalmado, que poderiam controlar a besta selvagem que ele foi, que ele era e que ele sempre seria, porque um animal selvagem nunca pode negar a sua própria natureza. Ali abraçada a ele sentia uma ternura, um amor delicado e perfeito, uma vontade de nunca mais o deixar sair dos meus braços, uma necessidade de lhe mostrar o quanto o amava. Trouxe-o até à cama e vi-lo deitar no meu colo, os caracoís dele rapidamente preencheram os meus dedos e os olhos dele fecharam-se em sinal de prazer. Ah! Como eu gostava de estar assim com ele, de ele ser meu por inteiro, por lhe dar prazer com algo tão trivial como lhe afagar o cabelo ou beijar-lhe levemente os lábios. Estava perdida em pensamentos, de tal forma que não havia reparado que ele estava com os olhos abertos fixando-me.

- Passasse alguma coisa?- perguntei-lhe sorrindo.

- Porque razão não é sempre assim?

Fiquei surpresa com a pergunta, não pela sua natureza, mas sim por ser uma questão melindrosa para ambos, não era por estarmos assim que o nosso casamento tinha deixado de ter problemas.

Com verdade, respondi-lhe:

- Porque se fosse sempre assim, deixava de ser especial.

- Acreditas mesmo nisso?

- Alguma vez te menti?- não, eu não menti. Eu não me lembrava do despeito e da dor que tinha sentido na noite anterior, por isso acreditava.

- Não…

- Então… não te preocupes, não faço tensões de começar.

Ele riu-se e esticou-se para me beijar e desequilibrando-se fez me cair sobre ele, rimos os dois agarrados rebolando na cama, quando de repente o telefona toca. Continuando a agarrar-me pela cintura debruçou-se sobre mim, de forma a alcançar o telefone.

- Sim? – depois de ouvir a resposta virou-se para mim e disse-me: è para ti.- passou-me o telefone e como provocação abriu-me o roupão e começou a beijar-me a pele. No meio de risos coloquei o telefone no ouvido e perguntei:

- Sim?- empurrei o Tsukasa tentando o repelir, sendo um esforço em vão, pois continuou acesamente as suas investidas. Estava de tal forma, envolvida no jogo dele, que não entendi bem quem queria falar comigo, estava entre risos a pedir para ele parar, quando escuto a voz do outro lado da linha:

- Hanazawa Rui?- perguntei surpresa.- Tsukasa ao escutar estas palavras levantou instantaneamente a cabeça e fintando-me rebolou para lado direito e ficou com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos.

Do outro lado da linha era interrogada sobre o motivo da minha surpresa, à qual respondi:

- É apenas estranho receber telefonemas de alguém que não me telefonava a tanto…

"Espero não estar a incomodar."

- De forma alguma.

- " Não tinha a certeza dos vossos números e achei que o melhor era telefonar para a vossa casa."

Ele parecia nervoso, inseguro… e eu estava embaraçada, afinal o Tsukasa tinha feito uma cena por causa do Rui e agora ele estava a querer falar comigo…oh meu deus. Ele continuou:

" Falei com o Akira e com o Soujiroh e combinámos em juntar uma vez mais o F4, ou seja, queria convidar o Tsukasa e a ti, como é lógico, para jantarmos hoje, que tal?"

- Tens a certeza que vocês me querem lá, afinal é o encontro do F4 e eu não faço parte do mundialmente famoso F4- brinquei.

" É claro que tenho, tu és imprescindível"

- Oh que exagero… por mim tudo bem, mas não sei se o Tsukasa estará disponível.

" Eu não lhe telefonei directamente porque tenho a certeza que a agenda dele está demasiado ocupada para um banalidade como esta. Seria possível tu comunicares-lhe sobre o jantar? E conto com os teus poderes persuasivos, gostava imenso de podermos jantar todos, outra vez.

- Eu também, vou fazer os possíveis. Diz-me a que horas e aonde é que devemos estar?

"Pensamos que o F4 Lounge seria o apropirado, o que achas? E seria às oito e meia."

- Oh perfeito- revelando um claro entusiasmo, que fez com que o Tsukasa cerrasse os lábios.- Posso telefonar-te mais tarde para confirmar?

" Agradecia, precisas que te dê o meu número?"

- Se continuar o mesmo não.

" Sim, ainda é o mesmo. Adeus, então. Fico à espera do teu telefonema."

- OK…Adeus.- disse desligando o telefone.

Virando-me para o tsukasa disse:

- Como deves ter percebido era o Rui, ele estava a convidar-nos para jantarmos todos juntos esta noite. Que tal? Estás livre?

Ele estava claramente de mau humor, com a sombrancelha carregada e com um tom bastante áspero respondeu-me :

- Nâo posso, estou ocupadissimo. Rui ainda pensa que eu sou como ele.. um inútil sem responsabilidades. Não entendia o comportamento dele, era como se de repente o amigo de infância fosse um inimigo mortal. Esta obsessão dele, não tinha motivos, nem causas…não que Tsukasa Domyouji precisasse efectivamente de motivos para se comportar como um selvagem.

- Domyouji, não te comportes como uma criança mimada, são os teus amigos. Faz um esforço para ires.

- Eu não me estou a comportar como uma criança – respondeu-me e levantou-se de repente dirigindo-se para o seu closet.

Não estando disposta a deixá-lo fugir dali, levantei-me de rompante e agarrei-o.

-O que estás a fazer?- perguntou-me furioso.- Concerteza não vais querer medir forças, pois não?

- Claro que não, sei muito bem que tu és muito mais fraco que eu, seria injusto da minha parte. Finalmente tinha conseguido quebrar a barreira, ele estava uma vez mais a rir. Aproveitando atirei-o ao chão, num golpe de perna e torci-lhe o braço atrás das costas.

- Então querido agora quem é o mais forte?

- Tsukushi já chega…- gritou.

- Vais fazer tudo o que eu mandar, certo?

- Só se estivesse doido…- riu.

- Ah sim?

- Sim

- Muito bem- disse, largando-lhe o braço e sentando-me em cima das costa dele e cruzando a perna.- Então acho que vamos ter um sério problema, porque nenhum de nós vai sair daqui enquanto não me garantires que vais ao jantar e que nos vamos divertir imenso. Ah e nada de faltar porque eles são teus amigos e não são a tua esposa, que pode ficar a esperar por ti em restaurantes. Se tu não apareceres eles vão ficar profundamente zangados.

- E a minha esposa não fica, quando eu não vou?

- É claro que fica, furiosa é pouco, mas no fim ela perdoa porque te ama loucamente. E o amor além de cego é estúpido.

- Eu vou ver como está a minha agenda e já te digo se vai ser ou não possível.

Alegremente bati palmas e abracei-o de costas, beijando-as.

- Não tentes comprar-me com carícias, quando sair daqui vais ver o que te vai acontecer.

Tentada a descobrir saí de cima dele e comecei a correr, ele rapidamente se levantou e agarrando-me atirou-se comigo para cima da cama, de tal forma brusca que batemos com a cabeça um no outro.

- ahahahaha- rimos.

- Se soubesse que o castigo era levar uma cabeçada dessa tua cabeça dura tinha ficado quieta, é um castigo demasiado cruel.

- Cabeça dura, tens tu…- ripostou levantando o dedo e empurrando-me com ele a cabeça.

Ficámos a manhã toda a rebolar na cama, almoçamos juntos e combinámos em ir juntos ter com os restante F4, tendo-o ameaçado que se ele faltasse e me deixasse mais uma vez sozinha que ia atrás dele e que o matava, depois espalharia o sangue dele no meu corpo nu e iria passear-me na praça pública assim vestida. Dramática, foi a resposta dele à minha ameaça.


	2. Chapter 2

- Ah…o que levo vestido?- perguntei-lhe mostrando a cabeça.

- Por mim, ficavamos aqui e não vestias nada.- respondeu-me.

Ri-me alegremente, estava feliz por estar ali com ele, por irmos sair os dois, o dia tinha sido perfeito e noite assim se assemelhava.

- Devo ir informal ou mais formal?

- E eu é que sei? Foste tu que falaste com ele.

- Mas tu querido és um óptimo conneisseur da arte do bem vestir.

- Veste qualquer coisa, afinal vamos só estar com eles, nada de mais.- respondeu, impacientemente.

- Obrigado, chérrie. És sempre óptimo a aconselhar.

No fim, depois de muitos pedidos para me apressar, optei por um vestido em seda Viktor & Rolf (com o tamanho perfeito para cobrir os meus joelhos feridos pela noite anterior) e uns sapatos em pele envernizada, Alessandro Dell'Acqua, adornei com duas pulseira Bottega Veneta, em prata. Quando acabei já ele me esperava de sobretudo preto vestido. Olhou para mim longamente e depois comentou:

-Não precisavas de te teres esmerado.

- Deixa de ser resingão, eu não me esmerei, estou como sempre, a diferença é que tu nunca tens oportunidade de me ver.- vesti uma jaqueta preta com aplicaçõs de pêlo e ofereci-lhe a mão. Ele colocou-ma debaixo do braço dele e disse:

- Vamos que já estamos atrasados.

Entrámos no carro e enquanto seguíamos ele posou a mão dele no meu joelho, retribuí pousando a minha mão sobre a dele. Faziamos um bonito par era o que todos diziam, no início eramos tão diferentes como água para o vinho, mas hoje eu possuía um gosto tão refinado quanto o dele e o meu eterno de ar orgulhoso encaixava perfeitamente no ar de arrogância que ele sempre transpirou. Não pude deixar de evitar e pensar que estavamos todos tão diferentes, que era quase inevitável não estar nervosa por nos voltarmos a encontrar todos.

- Tsukushi chegámos.- quando ouvi a voz dele reparei que o motorista havia aberto a porta do carro e atrás dele era possível ver a entrada de Eitoku, dei ao mão ao motorista e saí do carro, afastei-me um pouco e fiquei a contemplar aquele edíficio. Recordei o dia em que entrei ali, morrendo de medo de abrir o meu cacifo e encontrar o aviso vermelho, dos F4… estranho voltar ali, casada com quem a pessoa que eu havia mais odiado. Olhei um pouco mais para cima e encontrei a saída de emergência onde tantas vezes tinha encontrado Hanazawa Rui, fora ali onde eu me havia apaixonado por ele, foi ali onde eu me rendi aos encantos do sorriso infantil dele e foi naquele mesmo lugar que o Tsukasa viu o Rui a abraçar-me e fintou-me como se eu o tivesse apunhalado mortalmente.

Tsukasa tocou-me levemente no braço e perguntou-me:

- Vamos?

- Sim, desculpa.

- Estavas longe. Este lugar traz muitas recordações, não é?

- Exactamente e nem todas foram boas. Especialmente as que te envolvem são especialmente penosas. – ele ficou atrapalhado e como pedindo desculpas disse:

- Já disse que lamento tudo o que te fiz.

- Esquece, talvez não estivessemos aqui senão as tivesses feito. Hoje só quero que te preocupes com o que me fazes e não o que me fizeste.

Ele acentiu e colocando a mão nas minhas costas encorajou-me a caminhar. À nossa chegada as grandes portas de madeira abriram-se e nós entrámos.

Eu caminhava ligeiramente à frente do Tsukasa e vi que os outros já haviam chegado. Olhavam para nós do deck.

- Tsukasa, pedimos para trazeres a Tsukushi não a capa da Treasoures.- brincou Soujiroh. Não tenha sido o melhor comentário para fazer e o Tsukasa não o escondeu, ostentando uma cara bastante furiosa. E fui eu quem respondeu:

- Oh! Parece então que estamos na mesma situação eu pedi para jantar com um gentlman e em vez disso trouxeram-me um playboy.

- Ai Tsukushi… essa doeu- disse, fingindo ter sido atingido no peito.

- Não mudaste nem um bocadinho Tsukushi- comentou Akira.

- Vou aceitar isso como um elogio.- respondi, sorrindo e começando a subir a escadaria.- mas com esse comentário vão pensar que não nos vemos à séculos.

- Estás lindissíma, como sempre- comprimentou-me o Akira, comtemplando-me com um sorriso.

- Obrigado, como sempre um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

- Tsukasa, seu cão velho…ficaste com a mulher mais interessante de todo o Japão, espero que a saibas conservar.

- Soujiroh, estás a abusar - resmungou ele.

- Soujiroh, o Tsukasa está com fome por isso está um bocadinho rabujento.- disse rindo, de forma a aliviar a tensão.

Hanazawa Rui estava encostado a ver a cena e ainda não havia pronunciado um única palavra. Dirigi-me a ele, deixando o Tsukasa a falar com o Soujiroh sobre a supervisão do Akira.

- Boa noite- disse a sorrir, coisa que ele retribuíu- estranho estarmos todos aqui outra vez não?

- Sim.. bastante- ele estava pensativo, quase monossilábico, contudo eu continuei.

- Mas sabes o que é mais estranho? É eu estar aqui sem estar a vestir o meu uniforme.

Ele gargalhou de uma forma audível, fazendo com que os outro três se virassem na nossa direcção e fazendo com que o Tsukasa se dirigisse para nós à velocidade da luz.

- Rui que bom ver-te.- disse agitado-lhe exageradamente a mão. Era assim que Tsukasa reagia quando estava nervoso.

- Sim, é bom voltar a encontrar-vos.

- E que tal irmos comer? A Tsukushi tem razão estou faminto.- convidou empurrando-o levemente para a mesa.

- Óptima ideia- disse o Akira que com Soujiroh se dirigiram para os seus lugares.

Despi o casaco, auxíliado por um empregado e diriji-me à mesa. O Rui levantou-se e retirou a minha cadeira de forma a eu me poder sentar.

Tsukasa ficou perplexo com aquele gesto de cavalheirismo, os olhos deles faíscaram. Enquanto me sentava a pele do meu braço tocou na mão dele, que segurava a cadeira. Fiquei envergonhada e rezei a todos os santos para que ninguém tivesse reparado na minha súbita ruborização.

- Obrigado.

Ele voltou ao lugar dele e a partir daí a situação ficou bastante menos constrangedora. Foi servido como entrada salada selvagem, com presunto, queijo da Gruyére e molho vinagrette; para prato principal tivemos lombos de salmão selvagem marinados em sumo de limão , com petite pommes de terre e no final da refeição serviram uma maravilhosa tarte de merengue e limão.

- Soujiroh e quando é que tu te decides pedir a Yuki em namoro?- perguntei-lhe num tom desafiador.

- Tsukushi eu não tenho idade para namoros.

- Bem se preferires podes pedi-la em casamento, tenho a certeza que ela não se vai importar.

- Tu és impossível, queres que eu tenha alguma congestão, acabámos um refeição deliciosa e tu a falares de amor e casamento…

Olhei para o Tsukasa e vi que estava embrenhado numa qualquer conversa com o Akira.

- Rui estiveste fora tanto tempo e estás tão calado, som\os assim tão desinteressantes comparados com os franceses?

- É verdade Rui, mal abriste a boca, até parece que não estás feliz por encontrares os teus velhos amigos,ainda só abriste o sorriso para a Tsukushi.- apoiou Soujiroh.

- É lógico que não, vocês estão com o mesmo interesse de sempre e apenas não falei porque estava a ouvir-vos. Queria saber como estavam todos e vejo que pouco ou nada mudou.- respondeu ele.

- Para saberes mais tens de vir a um dos nossos almoços, certo Soujiroh?- disse eu, lembrando-me dos almoços que fazia com o Akira e com o Soujiroh todas as semanas.

- Só é uma pena que o Tsukasa nunca vá.- respondeu o Soujiroh, de uma forma a que fosse audível para o Tsukasa.

Ele reagiu à provocação dizendo:

- Ao contrário de ti eu tenho responsabilidades sérias.

- Tsukasa, por favor, não estejas a diminuir as funções alheias.- repreendi-o.

- Ignora-o Tsukushi, tenho a certeza que esse não conseguia nem orientar uma cerimónia de chá para crianças.

Ambos rimos e o assunto ficou por ali, afinal eramos todos amigos à muito tempo e sabíamos como acabar depressa com possíveis situações embaraçosas.

- Ah.. meu deus ia-me esquecendo. Akira, Okami-san perguntou por ti e que tu já não ias lá à loja de doces há muito tempo. Pediu-me para te dizer que está à tua espera para beber um chá e quem sabe algo mais.

- Não acredito que me estejas a dizer isso, essa mulher é louca.

- Oh…mas ela até faz o teu género, não?

- Desde quando é que começaste a fazer de casamenteira?

- Desde que não tenho nada mais para fazer e por saber que o amor faz bem a toda a agente. – e dizendo isto coloquei a mão debaixo da mesa e apertei o joelho do Tsukasa que deu um leve pulo, logicamente toda a gente percebeu que eu tinha feito algo e todos e riram excepto Hanazawa Rui e o próprio Tsukasa.

- O amor faz tão bem que até assusta, não é verdade Tsukasa?

- Vê se cresces Akira…- respondeu.- E tu vê se te comportas- disse olhando directamente para mim.

- Como ele ficou sério… parece que ainda ontem estava a dar erros gramaticais a a fazer piadas sobre Shacke Speer.- disse Rui, obtendo a atenção e todos.

- Piadas sobre Shakespear?- perguntei.

- Oh! Não conheces?

Depois de me terem relatado situações de puro embaraço deles todos, não só do Tsukasa. Hanazawa Rui disse algo que devia pairar na cabeça de todos desde que havíamos entrado naquele edifício.

- Quem diria Tsukasa que irias acabar com a rapariga do aviso vermelho.

- O mais incrível não é ele estar com a rapariga do aviso vermelho é a rapariga do aviso vermelho, depois de tudo o que ele lhe fez, ser apaixonada por ele. Isso sim é estranho, eu devo ter sérias tendências masoquistas.- ao dizer isto Tsukasa olhou para mim de uma forma diferente, vi claramente que ele gostou da minha declaração de amor perante todos.

Soujiroh aproveitou para brincar:

- Eh! Tsukasa tens aí uma verdadeira senhora.

- Não sei como é que só agora é que reparaste – respondeu-lhe Domyouji.

Levantando-se Soujiroh dirijiu-se a mim e apoiando-se num joelho, estendendo a mão e baixando a cabeça disse:

- Peço o seu perdão gentil dama. Conceda-me honra de dançar consigo.

Ri-me e colocando o guardanapo, que tinha pousado no colo, em cima da mesa dei-lhe a mão e levantei-me.

Não era a primeira vez que dançava com ele, era frequente sairmos os três e algumas vezes os quatro. Quando nos levantavamos estava a tocar SexyPlexy, do Jack Johnson.

Soujiroh era um bailarino exímio e eu acompanhava-o. Os corpos tocavam-se ele colocava a mão na minha anca, que balançava de um lado para o outro, fazia-me me rodopiar, encostava-me a ele e giravamos pela sala, sempre a rir ….na mesa Akira aplaudia entusiasticamente e Rui encontrava-se mais uma vez calado apenas nos observando. Tsukasa estava num canto a falar ao telemóvel, e ao contrário do que pensei não se mostrou minimamente ofendido por eu estar a dançar com o Soujiroh,pelo vistos ele confiava em todos os amigos, excepto no Rui. No fim da música Soujiroh fez-me debruçar dramáticamente fazendo com que Akira aplaudisse entusiasticamente e Tsukasa se juntasse a ele.

Agradeci a dança e estava para voltar quando Akira se levanta e me agarra pela mão, piscando-me o olho e fazendo-me girar ao som de Cosmic Girl, dos Jamiroquai. Estiquei o braço como ele e rodámos assim, depois largámos e fizemos o velho lopping de braços, acompanhados por Soujiroh que se tinha juntado à "coreografia". Depois de mais alguns lopings e de muito girar arrebatamos o público com aplausos em pé. Tanto Rui como Tsukasa estavam a aplaudirmos de pé, a música acabou e mal os primeiros acordes da primeira soaram o meu coração, bateu com tanta força que me fez levar a mão ao peito.

- Sentes-te bem?- perguntaram preocupados.

- Sim, estou óptima deve ser apenas o cansaço da dança, vou-me sentar um bocadinho.- e diriji-me de volta à mesa, olhando para Hanazawa Rui que me fintava atentamente. Ele tinha percebido a razão do meu súbito mal estar, aquela era a música que havia escrito para mim e que mais tarde havia sido vendido e comercializada, por um grupo internacional bastante conhecido.

- Queres ir para casa?- perguntu-me Tsukasa bastante preocupado.

Sorri-lhe e compondo-lhe os caracoís que lhe caiam para o rosto disse.:

- Não te preocupes, já passou, não era nada. Estou óptima.

- De certeza?

- Hum…- disse movendo afirmativamente a cabeça. O que é que se passava comigo?Porquê esta reacção a uma música? Ele nunca a escreveu para mim, era mais uma das teias que ele habitualmente tecia. O mais estranho foi ver o rosto dele, ostentava um certo prazer por ver que me senti mal ao ouvir a música dele. O que é que ele queria.. o que é que eu queria? Estava a reagir como se sentisse alguma coisa por ele, como se estivesse a ter segundas intenções sobre a minha escolha e isso não fazia sentido eu amava o Tsukasa e apenas a ele. Talvez seja por isso que me senti mal, ao ouvir aquela música na presença do Tsukasa era quase como se o estivesse a trair, algo que só o Rui e eu lembrávamos, o dia em que ele me mostrou esta música foi também o dia em que ele me mostrou o seu amor. Era isso, era o segredo, a vergonha da grande intimidade e nada mais, não era ter sentimentos ou dúvidas sobre a minha escolha, era apenas vergonha do segredo. Respirei bem melhor depois de ter reflectido e quando reparei a música que agora se ouvia era bastante sugestiva: Harder to breath…ri-me da ironia e alguém reparou:

- O que é asssim tão engraçado? A má performance do Tsukasa no mahjong?( Soujiroh, Akira e Tsukasa estavam a jogar mahjong) - perguntou Rui olhando-me directamente nos olhos.

- A performance do Tsukasa é de facto motivo para rir, mas não era esse o motivo.

- Então qual era?

- Private joke - respondi-lhe levantando-me e caminhando de encontro à mesa onde eles jogavam.

O que será que se passava na cabeça de Hanazawa Rui? Ele parecia tão diferente, estranho… não sei dizer se estava melhor ou pior, apenas diferente. Sem mostrar grande interesse no jogo deles, virei-lhes as costas e sentei-me numa das poltronas perto da janela, ali poderia estar um pouco em paz, sozinha comigo mesma. Aquele lugar merecia que eu reflectisse sobre tudo o que ali acontecera, para onde quer que olhasse encontrava uma recordação, ao olhar pela janela, lembrava-me da primeira vez em que encontrei Tsubaki Domyouji, tinha saudades dela, não a encontrávamos à mais de três meses, talvez nos encontrássemos no Natal, que estava bastante próximo, a menos de um mês.

- Ah! Esta vais ter de dançar comigo- pediu Akira que havia se aproximado de mim sem eu ter percebido.

- Com prazer, mas tem cuidado, o Tsukasa é muito cuidadoso com os seus bens, se estragares vais ter de pagar.

Riram-se e Akira conduziu-me até ao meio da sala…

Dançámos qualquer coisa, que não recordo, mas lembro-me perfeitamente dos olhos concentrados nos meus movimentos e nos meus gestos.

- AhAhAh- ri-me- obrigado Akira. Foi maravilhoso.

- Sim, foi.. tu és uma bailarina exímia.- respondeu-me ele.

- Ela é multifacetada e maravilhosa em tudo- disse Tsukasa que me veio abraçar e beijar.

- Oh! Vejam como ele ficou babado. Será que devo pedir uma camisa extra, essa está a ficar demasiado molhada não?- brincou Soujiroh.

- Sublime e única, como sempre- disse Hanazawa Rui que também se aproximou de mim e me tocou levemante no braço, como sinal de reconhecimento.

- E então Rui o que vais fazer agora? Voltar para Paris?- perguntou apressadamente Domyouji.

- Humm.. ainda não tenho a certeza o que vou fazer, mas fico aqui no Japão de certeza.- respondeu Rui.

- Vais continuar o teu curso?- perguntei-lhe eu.

- Sim, muito possivelmente.

- Já combinámos com ele, vamos começar todos a almoçar a neste lounge, já que as vossas universidades são mesmo aqui ao lado.- disse animadamente Akira.

- Vai ser como nos bons velhos tempos- respondi-lhe eu sorrindo.

- Com a diferença que agora és a minha mulher…- acrescentou Tsukasa. Parecendo pouco satisfeito com a sugestão do Akira.

Como sinal de resposta mostrei-lhe o dedo da aliança e disse-lhe:

- Isso é inegável, meu querido, estou marcada.

- Mesmo assim isso não assegura nada, os mais destemidos não se deixam demover por um mero símbolo. Não é assim Akira?- disse Hanazawa Rui, fazendo com que Tsukasa, que tinha a mão pousada no meu ombro, apertasse com mais força do que era necessário.

- Confesso que até me dá mais prazer, ver o símbolo do dono naquelas mãos.- respondeu Akira.

- A ti e ao Soujiroh tudo vos dá prazer, seja com anel no dedo ou sem ele. Vocês são dois playboys incuráveis.- disse Tsukasa.

- Nós temos a fama e confesso o proveito, mas aqui o nosso amig Rui ultimamente não tem deixado escapar nada e no entanto ninguém comenta.- queixou-se Soujiroh.

Não fiquei surpresa por saber que desde que regressara Hanazawa Rui estava a levar uma vida de playboy, era assim que ele funcionava quando estava de coração partido. Podia peceber que ainda amava a Shizuka ou de outra forma não estaria a sofrer. Coitadinho… vai arrastar aquele amor até ao fim da sua vida, eu entendia-o era esse o tipo de amor que eu sentia pelo Tsukasa. No meio dos meus pensamentos olhei para Hanazawa, que parecia bastante desconfortável com o facto do Akira e do Soujiroh estarem a relatar as suas conquistas amorosas.

De tal forma que interrompendo-os disse:

- Vocês parecem saber muito do que eu faço, será que a vossa vida está tão desinteressante que precisam-se de centrar na minha?

Os outros dois calaram e ficaram a olhar espantados para ele, que se levantou da poltrona onde estava sentado e foi buscar um chávena de chá.

-Ah! Hanazawa Rui despreza os relatos destes dois, que estão cada vez mais velhos e ultimamente parecem-se como duas velhas beatas.- disse tentando amenizar a conversa.

Tsuksa riu-se a bandeiras despregadas:

- Esta Tsukushi continua a mesma desmiolada de sempre.- disse esfregando-me a cabeça.

- Tsukasa- repreendi-o - o que pensas que estás a fazer? Não tenho mais dez anos?

- Pensei que tivesses aprimorado as tuas maneiras com as senhoras.- disse Akira.

- Eu acho incrível como é que vocês os dois, sendo os mestres da manipulação feminina, nunca o ensinaram como se deveria comportar com o sexo feminino.

- Oh …Tsukushi não é algo que se aprenda ou se ensine é algo com que se nasce.- respondeu-me Soujiroh endireitando exageradamente o tronco, de forma a ironizar ainda mais o seu comentário.

- Sem dúvida, de facto o Tsukasa não nasceu com o dom de seduzir o sexo oposto.- apoiou Akira.

- No entanto, conseguiu uma das mulheres mais bonitas e interessantes de todo o Japão.- disse Hanazawa Rui, que tinha regressado à sua poltrona com uma chávena de chá na mão.

Tsukasa começou a rir, mais alto do que o habitual, e disse:

- Ah… Rui está com toda a razão. Fiquei com a melhor mulher de todo o Japão, logo tenho muito mais competências de conquista do que vocês os dois juntos.

- Sabes bem que isso não é verdade, eu é que era jovem e impressionável e quando te vi tão perdido no mundo, decidi adoptar-te e proteger-te.- respondi-lhe

- Não importa como foi, só me interessa que foi e ficámos juntos e havemos de ficar até ao fim das nossas dias. Porque senão ficares podes ter a certeza que te mato.- acrescentou Tsukasa.

- Uma declaração de amor nunca fica completa senão acabar com uma ameaça de morte.- disse sorrindo e provocando uma gargalhada geral.

Eram três da manhã quando saímos de lá, ficando prometido encontrarmo-nos todos no dia seguinte para almoçar.

Foi uma noite adorável, eu gostava sinceramente da companhia de todos eles, eram sempre prestáveis, simpáticos, divertidos e amorosos. Eram de facto bastante mulherengos, diminuindo e ostracizando as mulheres, mas haviam mudado e gostava de pensar que eu havia contribuído para isso. É claro que continuavam a ter inúmeras aventuras amorosas: Soujiroh, com várias mulheres e Akira apenas com uma, mas sempre casada e proibida, contudo à muito que haviam deixado as atitudes infantis e de mau gosto que, anteriormente, lhes eram tão particulares.

Não eram raras as vezes em que pensava quais as razões de tais comportamentos. Nunca obti grandes respostas, por muito que tentasse, acabavam sempre por me responder que foram sempre assim, que haviam nascido assim e que muito provavelmente haveriam de morrer assim. Era desconcertante…a história do Soujiroh era bem conhecida, havia se apaixonado por uma rapariga, com a qual passava as férias, mas havia pensando que ela amava o irmão dele, deixando passar o tempo e quando um dia ela lhe pediu para falar com ele, ele não foi, perdendo assim a oportunidade de uma vida. A verdadeira história do Akira era mais difusa e com poucas certezas: dizia-se que se havia apaixonado por uma perceptora, que era casada e que lhe havia partido o coração.

Será que vida deles é assim devido a um desgosto amoroso? Em geral, associamos logo a uma perda amorosa dolorosa, que acaba sendo compensada com excessos amorosos e sexuais. Mas será de facto essa a razão? Não seria mais fácil dizer simplesmente que foi a vida que escolheram, que foi a vida que viram os pais fazerem, os amigos, etc? Não seria isso mais plausível, do que as mil e uma possíveis histórias de corações partidos e amantes separados? A ânsia de amar e ser amado, esse sentimento que domina tudo e todos, e que acaba sendo banalizado e apresentado como explicação para tudo, encobre muitas vezes lados mais obscuros da vida e consequentemente da verdade. Acreditar que o amor é a causa de tanta coisa é uma forma inocente de humanizar toda a gente e de a trazer de volta ao nível de todos o comuns mortais. É difícil arranjar uma razão para tal, da mesma forma que é difícil ver que me tornei amiga das pessoas que mais odiava no mundo. Mais um mistério da vida.

Estava já deitada enquanto pensava nisto, quando o Tsukasa se deita ao pé de mim, desde que havíamos chegado a casa tinha estado no escritório.

- Muito trabalho?- perguntei-lhe.

- O mesmo de sempre, o tempo é que cada vez é menos.- respondeu-me.

- Ah! O tempo esse velho inimigo- filosofei.

Ele permaneceu calado, estranhamente calado, desde que entrámos no carro e chegámos a casa pouco falámos, cansaço imaginei, tinha sido uma noite deliciosa, mas cansativa, e também eu estava sem grande energia para grandes conversas, fechei os olhos pronta para dormir quando ele me pergunta:

-Amanhã vais almoçar com eles?

- Sim, claro…não foi esse o combinado?- respondi-lhe, um pouco confusa com a pergunta. Ele não respondeu, permaneceu silencioso e quieto, rodei o corpo na cama até tocar no corpo dele, encostei a cabeça no ombro dele e fechei os olhos. Estava cansada e já era tão tarde e amanhã…oh amanhã tenho de acordar cedo e vai ser um daqueles dias, talvez não devesse ter ido ao jantar… a verdade é que não esperava que o jantar fosse tão demorado, mas valeu a pena foi óptimo estarmos todos juntos outra vez, como nos velhos tempos, mesmo apesar de todas as diferenças… Hanazawa Rui estava especialmente distante e acutilante: "- No entanto conseguiu uma das mulheres mais bonitas e interessantes de todo o Japão", noutra altura teria facilmente revelado o meu embaraço perante tal comentário, intimamente fiquei surpresa e espantada. Hanazawa Rui tinha vivido com uma das mulheres mais bonitas do Japão estava-me a considerar uma das mulheres mais bonitas e interessantes, … estava-me a colocar ao nível da Shizu…

- Makino- disse Tsukasa de rompante, agarrando-me pelo pulso e resgatando-me bruscamente dos meus pensamentos.

- Sim- respondi-lhe a meio, e não compreendendo porque razão estava ele a agarrar-me com tanta força o pulso. – Estás a magoar-me Tsukasa- disse tentando soltar o pulso.

- Makino … sabes que eu amo-te e também sabes que nunca hei-de estar com alguém que não sejas tu e que se um dia não estiveres ao pé de mim eu não sei o que posso fazer…- ele parecia insano, estava com os olhos bastante abertos fixando-me veenamente e falava de uma forma tão séria que quase soava como uma ameaça, se não é que fosse mesmo uma ameaça.

- Matas-nos aos dois, a mim e ao meu amante, enquanto dormimos os dois nus, num crime bastante passional e sangrento.- brinquei. No entanto o efeito não foi esperado, bem pelo contrário, o rosto do Tsukasa ficou mais sizudo e sério.

- Não estou a brincar e peço-te que não subestimes as minhas palavras, nunca te esqueças que sou um homem bastante poderoso e que sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa caso me deixes, tu és a única coisa que eu preciso no mundo e se algum dia te fores, fico sem nada e não me vou coimbir de fazer as piores coisas que possas imaginar só para te voltar a ter.

- Tsukasa- interrompi falando-lhe docemente, como uma mãe fala a um filho que teve um pesadelo e receia monstros imaginários.- não tens motivos para dizeres isso, vais enjoar-te de tanto eu que vais consumir durante toda a tua vida, eu não estou aqui a passeio, vim para ficar e não te vou deixar, a não ser que mo peças.

- Nunca.- interrompeu-me ele, que me abraçou e me beijou de tal forma violenta que quando acabou o meu lábio sangrava.


	3. Chapter 3

Estava um dia bonito, de inverno, o sol brilhava e eu via a sua luz espelhada nos carros que circulavam lá em baixo, no caos do trânsito parasiense, a grande velocidade, sempre apressados demais para reparar no arco do triunfo, que se mantinha imóvel, firme e compacto. Estava cansado de estar sentado no parapeito da janela, as pernas flectidas à muito que estavam dormentes e exigiam que as esticasse, levantei-me e caminhei um pouco, tentando não pensar muito no que tinha acontecido.

Deviam ter passado poucas horas, desde que fora informado do casamento de Shizuka Toudou, com um político francês. Não escondo que sofri um choque, não pelo facto de saber que ela tinha estado com outra pessoa sem eu saber, mas sim pela maneira como o descobri. Por mais que pensasse não conseguia descortinar a razão daquela atitude, era tão simples quanto ela chegar ao pé de mim e me dizer: Rui não quero mais, acabou… não precisava de grandes cerimónias, nem de cuidados, bastava apenas a verdade.

Caminhei em direcção ao quarto, o mesmo quarto onde, na noite anterior, Shizuka Toudou, a nova Sra. Champoudry, se havia deitado comigo e me sussurrado ao ouvido que me amava. Que grande filha da p***, não posso deixar de o dizer, que tipo de mulher é ela, que na véspera do casamento se deita com outro homem e lhe diz isso? O que lhe passou pela cabeça? Essa é a pergunta que mais me assombrou, nestas últimas horas.

Sentei-me na cama e respirei fundo, a uns tempos atrás estaria arrasado, devastado pela traição dela, mas hoje estava estranhamente calmo e começava a sentir o caso como se tivesse sido há muito tempo atrás, quase numa vida anterior. Fechei os olhos e deixei cair o corpo de cansaço, em cima da cama. Estava profundamente desiludido, mais uma vez tinha falhado, mais uma vez estava só, perdido e confinado ao meu labirinto privado.

Elevei o corpo e sentei-me na cama pensando que pelo menos foi bom enquanto durou, sempre me diverti imenso com ela e além disso ela tinha sido o meu primeiro amor e era quase imposível não gostar de estar com ela. O meu primeiro amor, a minha obsessão…ah! Ela conseguia ser tão boa para mim como maquiavélica, quando eramos miúdos ela havia-me resgatado tantas vezes da minha própria tristeza e outras tantas da sobriedade da minha educação. Fora tantas vezes a minha mão amiga e bondosa que havia-lhe perdido a conta e inevitavelmente me apaixonei por aquela deusa, que vinha ao meu encontro com os cabelos soltos e esvoaçantes à luz da noite. Quando me apaixonei por ela, vivia numa infinita tormenta, vivia cercado por ela, que girava à minha volta sem dó de mim, minimizando os meus sentimentos devido à minha tenra idade. Será que ela nunca me amou? Ainda não tinha pensado nisso mas era bem possível ou de outra forma não teria casado com outro.

Pensamentos ao lado, estava na hora de sair daquela casa, à muito que desconfiava que não seria ali que ia ser feliz e que não era ela quem me iria fazer feliz. À muito que vivia com esse conhecimento, alimentado sobretudo por uma imagem que não me desaparecia da cabeça, a imagem dela continuava-me cravada na cabeça, no peito, no corpo e na minha vida. Mesmo no rescaldo dos últimos acontecimentos, era ela que mais me pesava no coração e na mente, doía-me mais a ausência dela do que a traição da Shizuka.

Ainda perdido nos meus sentimentos, comecei a fazer as malas, enchendo bruscamente e descuidamente as malas, estava quase a acabar quando oiço a porta da entrada a ser aberta, fiquei surpreso contudo não interrompi a minha operação. Ouvi os saltos dela a tocarem o chão de madeira cada vez mais sonoros, cada vez mais próximos do quarto, tinha chegado o confronto.

- Rui- disse meio a medo.- ainda cá estás.

- Sim, mas já estou de saída, se preferires posso mandar vir buscar o resto das coisas.- respondi-lhe olhando directamente para ela.

- Não..claro que não.- estava triste e mostrava-se insegura. – Rui - começou a medo.- Eu sei que deves estar furioso comigo, mas o que te disse ontem à noite é verdade, acredita.

- É díficil de acreditar como deves imaginar que o que disseste possa ser verdade ou então temos interpretações diferentes para a frase: Amo-te.

- Não, não temos e tu sabes disso muito bem. E se queres saber tu no fundo sabes porque razão eu fiz o que fiz.- deixando escapar mais emoção do que possivelmente desejava.

- Não, no fundo não sei, mas adoraria saber, de verdade, adoraria saber o porque de estar a viver com uma mulher que se acabou de casar.- respondi-lhe.

- Ah! Por favor, Rui… sabes no início quando aqui cheguei estava embaraçada e envergonhada, não fui correcta contigo é uma verdade, mas agora sinceramente eu não tenho razões para estar assim tão envergonhada, afinal tu também não foste correcto comigo…- falava com um tom de voz elevado, coisa rara nela, respirou fundo e continuou no mesmo tom.- Além disso, nunca vivemos num paraíso, talvez te doa teres sido traído, de eu ter feito o que fiz nas tuas costas, mas tu não sabes o mal que me fizeste, quando te deitavas ao pé de mim e eu sentia que não estavas comigo,que eras apenas um despojo de corpo, porque a tua mente e o teu coração estavam bem longe, estavas tão disperso que nunca percebeste nas noites em que eu adormecia a chorar, de dor por te amar e por não me retribuíres o amor…- disse dimuinuindo o tom de voz e ficando com os olhos carregados de lágrimas. Estava claramente emocionada e transtornada, eu sentia-me supreso com o que ela dizia, nunca tinha percebido que ela tinha sentido tudo aquilo, começava-me a sentir culpado e não pude evitar de avançar sobre ela e a abraçar.

Ali ficámos durante uns tempos, com ela a chorar abertamente no meu peito, murmurando queixumes:

- E todas as vezes que chamavas o meu nome pensavas nela, pensavas nela enquanto dormias comigo…- murmurava entre soluços.

- Não sejas tonta Shizuka… achas que alguém pode pensar noutra mulher quando te tem deitada a seu lado?- perguntei-lhe, tentando acalma-la, sem no entanto mentir ela era de facto uma mulher alucinante, sedutora, feminina e lindissíma, era dificil concentrarmo-nos quando ela estava ali deitada, nua ao pé de nós.

As minhas palavras pareceram ter algum efeito nela, parou de chorar separou-se de mim e limpou as lágrimas graciosamente dizendo:

- Como vamos ter de fazer sempre parte da vida um do outro e no fim tenho de te agradecer todos os momentos bons que passámos juntos, não vou guardar arrependimentos, afinal só trazem ainda mais dor. No entanto mesmo sem te querer odiar, tenho de te dizer que fiquei com um sabor amargo da maneira que poderiamos ter vivido. – olhou para o relógio e disse.- Bem tenho de ir, só vim a casa para vir buscar umas coisas que tinha esquecido e já estou atrasada para a minha lua-de-mel.

- Boa-viagem, sinceramente desejo que sejas feliz. E lamento se algum não te tratei como merecias.

- Não te preocupes- disse-me quando já se dirigia para a saída do quarto.- Já foi feita justiça.- e saiu.

A situação era estranha demais para não sorrir sozinho…tinha sido uma vingança? Ela tinha feito aquilo tudo por vingança? Inacreditável… por vários e diversos motivos… acho que no meio disto tudo só posso concluir que nunca devemos substimar o poder de vingança de uma mulher ferida.

Agarrei nas malas olhei para trás e pela última vez olhei para a cama onde tinha dormido nos últimos dois anos, e apesar de tudo sentia um aperto no coração, era uma porta que novamente se fechava e neste momento não conseguia antever a abertura de nenhuma janela, continuei a caminhar com os meus pensamentos e saí do prédio, entrei no táxi, que tinha pedido e pedi para me levar até ao aeroporto. Esperava sinceramente conseguir uma avião o mais rapidamente possível para Tóquio, estava sem vontade de ter de passar a noite num hotel em Paris, por muito aliciante que isso pudesse parecer ao mais comum dos mortais, aquela cidade começava a irritar-me profundamente: o seu cinismo refinado, as suas luzes resplandescentes e a sua liberdade amoral.

O terminal de aeroporto como sempre estava apinhado de gente, uns que chegavam, outros que partiam, uns que choravam, outros que sorriam, uns que se amavam e outros que claramente fingiam. Era sempre assim, em qualquer lado do mundo, mudavam as caras, mudavam os corpos, mas as reacções eram sempre as mesmas. Caminhei sozinho no meio de todas aquelas pessoas até chegar á zona das bilheteiras:

- Bonsoir, em que posso ajudá-lo?- perguntou afavelmente a rapariga, num francês impecável.

- Bonsoir, queria um bilhete para Tóquio, no próximo voo, por favor. A rapariga escutou o meu pedido e rapidamente começou a procurar no computador, depois olhou para mim e disse:

- O próximo voo é daqui a quarenta e cinco minutos, temos ainda vagas , deseja adquirir uma?

- Sim, é perfeito…primeira classe se possível.

- Sim, é possível ainda restam algumas vagas. Deseja um bilhete de ida e volta?

Uma pergunta tão simples e tão delicada:

- Só de ida.- assim era dificilmente voltaria a Paris tão depressa, os últimos acontecimentos não me permitiam tal proeza, era de facto uma ida sem volta, uma decisão irreversível.

- Deseja mais alguma coisa?

- Não é tudo obrigado.

- São9. 921 €, por favor.

Entreguei-lhe o cartão de crédito e a gentil rapariga deu-me o bilhete desejando-me uma boa viagem ao que agradeci e abandonei o balcão. Estava feliz, ao menos uma coisa tinha corrido bem naquele dia, tinha conseguido um voo naquele mesmo dia. Caminhei até à zona de embarque, exclusiva da primeira classe e instalei-me confortavelmente num dos sofás e sendo abordado por uma hospedeira que perguntava se desejava beber ou comer alguma coisa, recusei ambas e fechi os olhos apoiando a cabeça no sofá, conseguia ouvir a música que estava no ar e como se de uma banda sonora se tratasse a letra estaria a retratar o meu amor frustado por uma mulher que me é impossível de alcançar: "You say you want diamonds on a ring of gold/ Your story to remain untold / Your love not to grow cold/ All the promises we break/ From the cradle to the grave/ When all I want is you". "Sem arrependimentos" foi o que ela disse. Quem me dera ter essa capacidade, infelizmente encontrava-me como sempre naquela triste e patética situação em que tudo o que quero era ELA: "All I want is you" infelizmente, como pouco mais podia ser feito mais valia não pensar muito no assunto e relaxar…

O cansaço e a fraqueza apoderaram-se do meu corpo e da minha mente deixanndo-me quase incapacitado para percorrer meio mundo, durante 12 horas.

***

Eram oito e trinta no Japão, quando aterrei…estava um dia frio e cinzento, como o meu espírito. Estava cansado e com dores no corpo, porque o meu sono agitado, me impossibilitou de descansar apropriadamente, durante todo o vôo.

Agora ali, sentia cada vez mais, que estava definitivamente a fechar mais um capítulo da minha vida para começar um novo, que naquele momento me assustava devido à sua imprevisivibilidade, tão imprevísivel como o céu, que podia esconder o sol ou a chuva. Pedi um táxi, que me levou até ao meu destino, a casa onde sempre havia vivido desde que me lembro, a casa onde conheci a Shizuka, a casa onde não pisava à mais de dois anos.

O porteiro recebeu-me surpreso, a minha inesperada e não anunciada chegada constituía uma terrível surpresa, afinal tinham passado dois anos e de repente aparecia no portão de casa… o pobre homem lá se recompôs e prontamente tomou conta da minha bagagem. Pedi-lhe para não avisar ninguém da minha chegada. Com bastante espanto o velho senhor acatou o meu estranho pedido.

Entrei o mais silenciosamente possível e caminhei até ao meu quarto rezando para não me cruzar com nenhum dos inúmeros empregados que circulavam pela casa, avançava pela casa e deixava aquele odor tão familiar penetrar as minhas narinas, aquele cheiro, aquelas alas, aquele vazio, era-me tão familiar….era a minha casa. Entreabri a porta do meu quarto, que aquela altura do dia já estava inundado pela luz da aurora provinda das grandes janelas…respirei fundo antes de entrar completamente e durante os momentos fiquei ali parado apenas a olhar para o meu quarto, aquele tinha sido sempre o meu refúgio desde que era miúdo, lembro-me de me sentar no parapeito da janela e ficar a olhar para o jardim e de me sentir tão calmo, diria até que feliz. Definitivamente a precisar de me sentir assim novamente, naquele momento precisava sobretudo de fazer o meu cerébro parar de martelar nas têmporas e voltar a sentir a minha sanidade mental.

Caminhei até à minha cama, continuando a observar o meu velho quarto que se mantinha tal como sempre fora, sem uma única alteração, era como se eu nunca o tivesse deixado, como se aquele lugar tivesse ficado isento dos efeitos do tempo…ali o tempo tinha parado, infelizmente o mesmo não me tinha acontecido. Tirei os sapatos bruscamente e atirei o corpo para cima da cama, que continuava tão fofa e macia como eu me lembrava, enterrei a cabeça na almofada sentindo o cheiro a limpo e adormeci.

Quando acordei o relógio marcava, e a claridade confirmava, que faltava um quarto para as dez da noite…dormi mais do que esperava, ainda bem foi um sono reparador, não me sentia tão cansado e a dor de cabeça havia desaparecido, rebolei na cama e olhei para as janelas, lá fora as plantas moviam-se vigorosamente ao sabor do vento e o tom escuro do ceú prometia chuva, talvez ainda para aquela noite…eu gostava de chuva, era harmoniosa com o meu estado de espírito.

Levantei-me da cama, para ver melhor o exterior e queria sentir o cheiro da noite, abri uma das janelas. Hummm.. aquele cheiro a noite que promete chuva, o ar frio e húmido era tão refrescante e trazia-me tantas memórias e tantas saudades dos dias em que era uma criança e apesar de não ser muito aventureiro gostava de me escapulir pela janela e vadiar pelo jardim, de andar descalço e rebolar na relva húmida…quando voltava ao quarto era recebido pela preocupação da minha ama, que como uma histérica me esfregava com medo que eu contraisse alguma pneunomia e que consequentemente fosse despedida.

Não me lembo quanto tempo estive ali, a lua ia alta e à muito que o céu tinha descarregado toda a sua chuva sobre a terra, quando ouvi alguém bater levemente na porta, percebi naquele momento que a minha chegada havia deixado de ser incógnita e lancei para o ar um sim. Em resposta a porta abriu-se devagar e na soleira da porta apareceu uma jovem rapariga com a cabeça baixa e as mãos cruzadas, no imaculado avental branco que vestia. Era um das muitas empregadas da casa, eram sempre assim discreta quase imperceptíveis, como se de robots autómatos se tratassem, moviam-se maquinalmente pela casa, sem deixar rasto, bem como o meu pai exigia. A jovem rapariga sempre de cabeça baixa perguntou-me num tom bastante tímido contudo audível se desejava alguma coisa, respondi-lhe afirmativamente pedindo que me trouxesse alguma coisa para comer. Acenou afirmativamente, fez uma vénia e retirou-se.

Precisava de comer e de tomar banho, desde que chegara ainda não tinha tomado banho e estava de facto imundo, entrei na divisão em mármore branco, que fora construída precisamante de forma a acalmar os sentidos e a purificar a mente, se é que tal é possível através de bens materiais. Abri a torneira dourada que imediatamente começou a jorrar água e a espalhar uma nuvem de vapor pela divisão, tirei a roupa e deixei que a água me percorre-se o corpo. Ao sentir a água quente a deslizar na minha pele recordei –me de uma noite à muito tempo atrás, num dia chuvoso dias depois de ter concordado em desistir da Tsukushi a pedido do Tsukasa, caminhava eu na rua, num dos dias em que o desespero de tal decisão me atormentava especialmente. No dia em que ele se tinha ajoelhado e me implorado para eu a deixar, que ele a amava perdidamente e eu acedi. Ele era um dos meus grandes amigos e eu não tinha hipóteses, quase nenhumas, ela gostava era dele, ela desejava-o era a ele, mesmo que eu continuasse a tentar não iria conseguir nada mais do que uma ligeira confusão na cabeça dela e uma terrível dor de cabeça, bem como um inimigo -me perfeitamente de pensar, enquanto caminhava na chuva que tinha de encontrar uma solução não podia continuar ali, naquele impasse. Vê-los aos dois abraçados e sentir o meu coração partir-se em mil bocados, ver a ternura nos olhos dela fazia-me desejar loucamente gritar bem alto que era comigo que ela devia estar abraçada, que era a mim que ela devia olhar assim… como veêm naqueles tempos vivia atormentado com um amor que me consumia, no entanto não é por esses pensamentos, já vulgares em mim, que me recordo daquela noite.

Recordo aquela noite porque no meio da chuva, no meio da escuridão encontrei-a… ela estava encharcada, como eu, e tentava manter a velha mochila acima da cabeça de forma a proteger-se da chuva intensa. Estava tão bonita, quando me viu abriu um sorriso, que poderia ter sido o meu farol, e rindo perguntou-me o que estava eu ali a fazer. Eu estava extasiado pela emoção de a encontrar ali e pela ironia do destino me fazer encontrar a pessoa que me atormentava os pensamentos. Lembro-me que demorei a responder, de tal forma, que ela saiu debaixo da ombreira de um prédio, onde havia se abrigado da chuva, para me dar a mão e me puxar para junto dela de forma a eu não estar mais na chuva. O toque dela na minha mão, era tão quente, tão macio e leve… era assim que eu tinha imaginado que seria e mesmo ali na chuva e, pela primeira vez, eu senti-me corar de vergonha.. eu que tantas as vezes a tinha feito corar, estava agora tão vunerável eu me comportava como se tivesse dez anos, que raio de loucura de amor, que só me fazia pensar que não era amor, era uma doença.

Passado tanto tempo ainda consigo ouvir a voz dela a comentar aquele meu gesto envergonhado: " Hanazawa Rui sentes-te bem? De repente ficaste corado, será que estás doente?"- disse ela preocupada colocando a mão na minha testa, na tentativa de ver se eu tinha febre, de facto estava com febre, ardia por dentro, queimava e os meus olhos devem ter me denunciado, porque no exacto momento em que ela os fixou tirou rapidamente a mão da minha testa e deu um passo atrás e ficou de repente muito corada. " não precisas de ter medo de mim", disse-lhe na altura, "seria incapaz de te fazer algo que não quisesses".

"- Hanazawa, eu não tenho medo de ti", respondeu-me ela com bastante sinceridade.

"- Então porque razão recuaste tão de repente quando me olhaste nos olhos?"

"- Porque estava a ser incoveniente contigo", tinha a certeza que mentia e sabia que ela no momento em que me olhara nos olhos e viu todo o meu desejo por ela e, concerteza, recordou que eu a amava. Não insesti mais e ficamos ali ver a chuva a cair. Ela sentou-se no chão e rodeou os joelhos com os braços e depois olhando para a chuva disse: "Esta noite lembra-me uma a uns tempos atrás, uma em que chovia com a mesma intensidade e eu abriguei debaixo de um prédio, enquanto esperava que a chuva passasse apareceste tu a correr,seguido pela Shizuka. Ela perseguia-te e pedia para tu parares, pedia-te compreensão… e bem esquece…" , ela parecia insegura e arrependida, num acto de puro instinto ajoelhei-me e abracei-a, encostei os meus lábios ao cabelo dela e beijei-a. Ela ficou imóvel e rígida, claramente que não desejava aquilo e não se sentia à vontade, percebendo isso rapidamente a larguei e deixe-me cair, ficando sentando no chão, de cabeça baixa. Ela deve ter tido pena de mim, toco-me levemente na mão e disse: " Lamento muito", confesso que tive vontade de chorar quando ela me disse isso, também eu lamentava muito, lamentava por um dia ela ter sofrido por minha causa, lamentava tê-la perdido agora que a mais queria, lamentava por não ter agarrado a minha oportunidade, eram tantas as lamentações… que não consegui falar, apenas acenei com a cabeça em sinal de assentimento, fechei os olhos e encostei a cabeça à parede. " Toda a minha vida foi assim, cheia de arrependimentos, de erros, de oportunidades perdidas mas quando tu surges nela, fazes-me ir em busca dos meus sonhos, incentivas-me a sair da casca e a procurar o que desejo a arriscar, foste tu que mostras-te o caminho, no entanto eu nunca percebi que precisava de ter arriscado por ti, de que era contigo que eu queria ficar, quando percebi era tarde demais e hoje uma vez mais estou carregado de mágoas e…", desabafei agora fixando o ceú negro que continuava a descarregar toda a sua fúria, sobre a forma de água, e sendo interrompido por ela que disse: " Hanazawa Rui tu não gostas de mim, nem nunca gostaste, achas que gostas porque não me podes ter, vives obcecado pelo facto de eu não estar mais disponível como estava, sempre à espera de uma migalha da tua atenção. " , porque razão tinha ela lágrimas nos olhos? Nunca percebi e nunca tive coragem para lhe perguntar, esta minha memória acaba comigo a beijar-lhe as lágrimas que lhe escorriam do rosto e uma tentantiva frustada de lhe beijar os lábios.

Saí do chuveiro enrolei-me numa toalha, enquanto secava o cabelo com outra, caminhei até ao closet, onde as roupas estavam minuciosamente dipostas pela grande divisão, não podia deixar de pensar como ainda estava obcecado por ela, hoje Tsukushi Domyouji. Talvez ela tivesse uma certa razão quando dizia que eu não a amava, que eu estava apenas de orgulho ferido, mas seria eu assim tão estúpido para não esquecer essa facada no orgulho passados tantos anos?

Um leve bater na porta, resgatou-me dos meus pensamentos, atirei como anteriormente um sim para o ar, esperando que fosse a jovem empregada com o jantar. A porta abriu-se, mais uma vez devagar, no entanto, a silhueta que se apresentou era totalmente diferente, era a de um senhora de meia idade, bastante bem vestida e cujos olhos escuros em forma de amêndoa sorriam ternamente para mim…era a minha mãe.

- Boa noite Hanazawa Rui.- disse-me num tom bastante formal, sendo no entanto denunciada pelos seus olhos que revelavam um imensa ternura e emoção por me ver, aquela formalidade era apenas mais uma das mil e uma impososições impiedosamente exigidas pelo meu pai, que apesar da idade avançada ainda não tinha aprendido que o contacto humano não torna ninguém frágil, doente ou débil.

A minha mãe havia-se casado ainda jovem, mais um daqueles casamentos feitos sem conhecimentos de ambos os interessados e havia sido sempre uma boa esposa, fazia sempre o que o meu pai ordenava, por mais intrasigente que ele podesse ser ela cumpria, ela obedecia…sempre me tinha perguntado se ela o amava ou se ele a amava, mas nunca soube a resposta e talvez nunca soubesse, era uma pergunta demasiado íntima para ser feita , no entanto, podia adivinhar a resposta: eles amavam-se sim, nem que fosse por força do hábito de terem sido obrigados a casar e terem de se amar, mas no meu íntimo, o amor entre eles era privado e exclusivo deles mesmos.

- Mãe - disse dirigindo-me a ela de braços abertos e abraçando-a, confesso que me vieram lágrimas aos olhos, sentir aquele abraço tão terno, sentir o cheiro da minha mãe, e perceber que ela me compreendia, que ela não abraçava o filho que desapareceu durante dois anos, ela consolava-o e queria curar-lhe as feridas, a notícia do casamento de Shizuka Toudou já deveria ter corrido o mundo.

- Bem-vindo a casa, meu querido - disse agarrando-me no rosto e beijando-me as duas faces.- Como esta diferente, o menino, tornou-se num homem e nem me avisou.

- Não diga isso, que ainda me faz sentir pior.

- Não tens motivos para isso, não me abandonas-te, seguis-te apenas o teu caminho, todas as mães sabem que mais tarde ou mais cedo todas as crias abandonam o ninho. E por muito triste que possa ser, acaba também por ser a confirmação de que fizemos um bom trabalho, que criámos um ser humano capaz e auto-suficiente.

- Tive saudades suas.

- Nem eu lhe perdoaria de outra maneira.- disse sorrindo e agarrando a minha mão conduziu até a um sofá e perguntou-me: - Vai me contar o que fez neste dois anos?

Foi uma longa noite, mas por muito que tivesse falado com a minha mãe, não lhe contei toda a verdade, não lhe revelei o que me consumia nos últimos anos de vida e se querem saber a verdade julgo que nem eu próprio gostava de os assumir para mim mesmo.

No dia seguinte, estava cansado mas com força suficiente para começar a obrigar o organismo a reconhecer o horário japonês. Tomei o pequeno-almoço na companhia da minha mãe e fui por ela convidado a ir visitar uma exposição de uma pintora amiga dela, aceitei prontamente, tendo ela no entanto comentado se eu não preferia ir ter com os meus velhos amigos e meter a conversa em dia, menti-lhe mais uma vez, dizendo que tinha muito tempo para isso, de certa forma era verdade, tinha muito tempo, mas a razão pela qual a preferia a ela aos meus velhos amigos não era bem a vontade de estar com a minha mãe e sim a vontade de não estar com os meus velhos amigos. Era um sentimento estúpido, mas quando me tinha ido embora era quase como se os estivesse a abandonar para sempre e não era só, tinha tido uma conversa bastante contorversa com o Tsukasa, conversa essa que acabava por marcar o meu regresso da pior forma possível.


	4. Chapter 4

No dia a seguir ao pedido de casamento do Tsukasa e da súbita chegada da Shizuka, ela procurou-me.

- Estás a tentar evitar-me?- perguntou-me ela, nesse dia.

- Não, porquê estaria?- respondi-lhe levantando os olhos do livro que tinha nas mãos.

- Foste tão difícil de encontrar que pensei que não quisesses ser encontrado. - respondeu-me ela, que não conseguia olhar para os meus olhos e compreender a diferença neles, o que tantas vezes me tinha escapado, era agora evidente: a Shizuka nunca me compreendeu, estava cega pelo facto de eu ser mais novo e inexperiente, sempre desprezou as minhas emoções e os meus sentimentos.

- Achas que tenho motivos para me esconder? - perguntei-lhe num tom desafiante.

- Diz-me tu, eu estive demasiado tempo fora para saber.

- OK… não, eu não tenho motivos para me esconder. –as palavras saíram-me mecanicamente da boca, sem grande reflexão, mas depois de pronunciadas ganharam um dimensão totalmente nova, abriram-me portas para um novo pensamento: eu não tinha razões para me esconder e não o ia fazer. Tomando uma decisão momentânea, levantei-me bruscamente e de livro na mão disse:

- Peço que me desculpes Shizuka, mas tenho de fazer algo muito importante, perdoa-me.

Ela ficou bastante surpresa, diria que até chocada, dificilmente me tinha visto a comportar daquela maneira sobretudo na presença dela, que em geral acabava por me fazer retrair bastante mais o que o habitual, devido ao meu intenso amor por ela, ou ex-amor como prefiram.

Entrei no carro e conduzi até ao meu destino, sem pensar muito bem no que ia fazer, o que ia dizer ou no porquê de o fazer, sabia que quando chegasse lá ia saber dizer tudo o que precisava e assim foi de facto. Estávamos num fim de tarde amena, o céu encontrava-se coberto de tons laranja e vermelhos, lembrando as folhas multicolores das áceres. Entrei no imponente edíficio e caminhei até encontrar alguém que me pudesse informar onde estava o Tsukasa, a secretária não levantou objeções nenhumas e rapidamente me informou onde ele estava e anunciou-lhe a minha presença. Fui conduzido até uma imponente porta de madeira, que foi aberta pela secretária que, com uma vénia, me anunciou e se retirou, deixando-me sozinho com o Tsukasa.

- Que surpresa Rui, que fazes por aqui? – perguntou-me Domyouji, levantando-se por detrás da pesada secretária.

- Precisamos falar. - respondi-lhe e devo ter soado bastante sério porque a expressão sorridente dele rapidamente se esvaiu do rosto, sentou-se na cadeira e fez sinal para que também eu me sentasse.

- Não, obrigado prefiro ficar de pé. Suponho que apesar da surpresa que possas aparentar, no fundo sabias que haveríamos de ter esta conversa, afinal os sentimentos não se extinguem só porque um dia um amigo se ajoelha e nos pede para desitirmos de alguém que amamos. Como já deves ter percebido preciso de ser franco contigo, no dia em que concordei deixar a Tsukushi para ti, não entendi o enorme sacrifício que me propunha a fazer, ou melhor não tinha ideia da dimensão concreta dos meus sentimentos por ela…a verdade é que por mais tente sinto-me sufocar quando tento eclipsá-la da minha mente. – o Tsukasa estava em silêncio contudo a expressão no rosto dele, inicialmente séria mas serena foi-se adensando e fez-me intervir.- Não precisas de te preocupar, não vou fugir ao combinado, dei-te a minha palavra e não vou voltar atrás, és meu amigo, sei que gostas dela e além disso não precisas de te assustar, quando concordei abandonar a ideia de a conquistar não foi só pela nossa amizade mas também pelas poucas hipotéses que eu tinha de a conquistar, ela ama-te a ti e só a ti.

- O que queres fazer?- perguntou-me ele. Era uma pergunta difícil, há poucos minutos atrás teria sido incapaz de lhe responder, mas no momento em que comecei a falar percebi que eu só podia fazer uma coisa:

- Vou-me embora. Vou sair do Japão. É a única saída, uma viagem muda sempre uma pessoa.

- Não sei o que te dizer…- disse ele atabalhoadamente.

- Não precisas de dizer nada, peço-te apenas que não me vejas como um rival, porque não o sou. Mas aviso-te se algum dia voltar ao Japão e encontrar a Tsukushi triste e abandonada podes ter a certeza que não vou ser condescendente contigo e não te vou dar uma segunda chance. – agora, aquele aviso, soava mais como uma premonição. Se o Tsukasa ainda se recordasse, daquela conversa, concerteza iria criar uma forte tensão entre nós.

Os dias que precederam a minha chegada foram estranhamente vividos em recato, depois de evidentemente a minha mãe ter percebido que eu evitava os meus velhos amigos, nunca mais insistiu. Percebi uns dias depois de ter chegado que, estava a ser infantil e que não só tinha de os rever como precisava dos rever, sentia saudades deles. Tinham passado quase dois anos sem contacto, salvo as raras excepções em que o Akira e o Soujiroh me tinham ido visitar, assim peguei no telemóvel e marquei um encontro com ambos, num lugar que costumávamos frequentar. Confesso que me senti mal por só ter telefonado a dois dos meus melhores amigos, afinal o Tsukasa também era meu amigo. Para além de não o ter convidado, corria o risco dele saber do meu encontro com os outros dois, dando-lhe assim mais razões para desconfiar de mim.

Independentemente da minha decisão, fui ao encontro dos meus amigos. Sentado confortavelmente nos sofás, que agora tinham um novo forro, e com a lareira acessa, senti a nostalgia daquele lugar. O Soujiroh e o Akira entraram os dois rindo de alguma coisa e eu levantei-me para os abraçar.

- Rui à quanto tempo, podias ter avisado que tinhas chegado, nós tinhamos ido esperar-te ao aeroporto. – disse o Akira, sorrindo para mim, tinha passado tanto tempo mas parecia que ainda ontem tinha estado com eles.

- Nem eu próprio sabia que vinha, embarquei de repente.- ficaram subitamente atrapalhados, muito provavelmente tinham-se lembrado do casamento da Shizuka .- Não se preocupem. - confortei-os eu. – Está tudo bem.

- Óptimo, porque nós preciamos de ti a cem por cento para recuperares o que perdeste da tua vida social.- replicou Soujiroh, dando-me uma leve pancadinha no ombro.

- Oh! Vejo que por muito tempo que passe vocês serão sempre os mesmos.

- A natureza humana difícilmente se altera.- respondeu-me o Akira, que com aquela afirmação me deixou mais uma vez a pensar, seria verdade seríamos nós incapaz de fugir dos nossos impulsos primordiais? Por muitas viagens, joías e roupas que um pescador fizesse nunca se iria sentir no seu meio e iria sempre preferir os maus tratos naturais do mar? Estava a divagar alto, quando o Soujiroh me despertou para a realidade:

- Vejo que também tu continuas o mesmo, com a cabeça sempre longe demais para ser alcançada. – rimo-nos e sentamo-nos, para beber o chá que fumegava no bule.

- Vejo que o Tsukasa mais uma vez está muito ocupado.- comentou Akira, dando um gole na sua chávena.

- Não, eu não o chamei, sei que tem andado muito ocupado e não queria ser incoveniente. – expliquei.

- Sim, é um facto tem andado ocupado, demasiado ocupado para o seu próprio bem. - comentou o Soujiroh.

- Não sejas má língua Soujiroh. – censurou o Akira.

- O que se passa?- perguntei-lhes confuso.

- Nada, o Soujiroh está apenas ressentido.- respondeu-me o Akira.

- E porque razão estarias tu ressentido.- perguntei, virando-me para o Soujiroh.

- Não estou ressentido, o Akira é que está a dar uma de compreensivo, a questão é que ultimamente o Domyouji não tem tempo para nada, vive no escritório e não saí de lá ou quando saí é tardíssimo. – ao ouvir estas palavras senti que a minha chegada ao Japão começava a ter novos contornos, o insucesso do casamento do Tsukasa fazia com que eu tivesse direito a reclamar algo que há muito desejava, a Tsukushi.

- Vamos esquecer isso, não viemos aqui para falar da vida do Tsukasa.- interrompeu o Akira, não deixando que Soujiroh prolongasse o relato das informações que eu ansiava.

- OK…OK. - defendeu-se. - Mas deixa-me pelo menos censurar-lo por não ter chamado a Tsukushi.

- É verdade Rui devias tê-la convidado afinal ela também é tua amiga.

- Pensei que não fosse oportuno convidá-la, sabendo que o Domyouji não podia vir. - menti-lhes, a verdade é que ficava apavorado só de pensar em voltar a vê-la.

- Ela estaria desgraçada se só saísse de casa quando o Tsukasa a acompanhasse. - brincou o Soujiroh.- Nós encontramo-nos muitas vezes com ela, todas as semanas almoçamos juntos e, frequentemente, saímos à noite para dançar ou algo do genéro. Nunca tinha pensado que uma companhia feminia podia ser tão agradável. – o Akira e eu rimo-nos.

- Como se nunca tivesses desfrutado de companhia feminina. Pobre Soujiroh…- gozou o Akira.

- Vocês perceberam muito bem o que quis dizer. A companhia dela no meio de nós é uma loufada de ar fresco e a pensar que tudo começou connosco a atormentá-la…

- É verdade, parece que o feitiço se virou contra o feiticeiro, fomos nós que nos tivemos de render a ela e não o contrário.

- É verdade. Ela é bastante forte, demasiado forte para nós.- disse eu, com a cabeça meio nas nuvens, divagando onde estaria ela naquele momento, o que estaria a fazer, com quem estaria.

- Deixemos o passado onde ele deve estar e falemos do futuro o que vais fazer Rui, agora que voltaste?- perguntou-me Akira, que sempre tinha sido sensato o suficiente para perceber os meus sentimentos por Tsukushi e querer mudar de assunto.

- Bem estou a pensar em acabar o meu curso.

- Fazes bem e até já tens companhia para almoçares, a Tsukushi está no mesmo campus que tu, vão poder os dois começar a usar o F4 Lounge, que tem estado abandonado até hoje. A Tsukushi nunca quer ir lá comer, diz que não era conveniente e nós acabamos por nunca lá ir, mas agora contigo lá vão poder lá almoçar e nós vamos ter com vocês, vai ser como voltar aos velhos tempos. – disse Soujiroh claramente feliz.

As horas com eles passaram tão depressa que quando olhámos para o relógio eram nove da noite, saímos para jantar juntos e continuar a colocar a conversa em dia. Recebi inúmeras informações desde o mais recente amor do Akira, que era conhecida por devorar jovens e tinha como apelido , passando pela grande cerimónia de chá dirigida por Soujiroh até à sua incrível resistência para ceder ao amor que sentia pela Yuki. Era bom estar de volta, contudo existia algo que continuava partido dentro de mim.

Nunca tinha imaginado que os meus primeiros dias no Japão fossem vividos daquela maneira, ao iniciar a minha habitual vida nocturna com eles notei que era nas multidões que mais me sentia sozinho. Estar ali no meio daquelas mulheres, que vestiam roupas caras, expeliam perfumes refinados e se insinuavam abertamente, numa atitude pouco dignificante para as mesmas, despertavam em mim uma necessidade de auto-destruição. A decadência delas e a futilidade daquelas vidas, faziam-me querer estar assim, sentir-me assim…queria desesperadamente deixar de seu eu, queria dissolver-me na multidão e acima de tudo superar o meu crescente desejo de ter a mulher do meu melhor amigo.

Estava no Japão há já dez dias e ainda não tinha sido descoberto quer pela Tsukushi, quer pelo Tsukasa, feito que não esperava alcançar. Muito possivelmente, o Akira e o Soujiroh tinham compreendido que eu obviamente não queria encontrar o Tsukasa ou a Tsukushi.

Inevitavelmente sabia que os tinha de encontrar mas na noite em que a encontrei fiquei tão surpreso, como se não soubesse que ela vivia no Japão, como se não soubesse que ela habitava este planeta.

Naquela noite a minha mãe tinha-me convidado para ir jantar com ela, já que desde que eu tinha voltado só nos primeiros dias tinha estado com ela, resolvi aceitar. Estava um dia bastante frio, com o céu cinzento, quando saímos do carro a minha mãe comentou: que os invernos estavam cada vez rigorosos e imprevisíveis, como se da primavera da vida se tratasse, onde os jovens são cada vez mais imprevisiveís e frios com tudo o que os rodeia, ri-me do comentário dela e disse-lhe que aquele era o tipíco comentário de uma velha anciã, coisa que ela me respondeu: "só os jovens têm medo da velhice, meu querido." Talvez ela tivesse razão, talvez apenas os jovens temessem o envelhecimento, mas não era isso que se via no mundo, cada vez mais se vendia juventude engarrafada em pequenos frascos de cremes miraculosos ou em operações sangrentas e massivas demais para serem efectuadas caso o desejo de não envelhecer não fosse de facto enorme. Pensei o que eu seria quando fosse velho, o que iria fazer, iria eu estar sentado em frente a uma lareira, numa cadeira com as pernas tapadas e ao olhar para trás iria dizer que não fiz nada que promovesse uma velhice mais feliz, que não fiz nada do que devia ter feito, que desperdicei o meu tempo em noites mal dormidas, com demasiadas mulheres para serem noites sentidas? Sinceramente não era isso que queria, mas acredito piamente que era isso que me esperava, afinal não seria nenhuma daquelas mulheres com quem ultimamente dormia que me iam aquecer no inverno da minha vida, não seriam elas que me iriam aliviar as dores da alma com a gentileza da sua voz e no meio de todas as razões lógicas que eu podia apresentar não era a elas que eu desejava. Se existia uma coisa que tinha compreendido nos últimos dias, era que preencher os vazios que me enchiam a alma, com bastantes mulheres e bebidas não era uma escolha sábia ou produtiva. Muito pelo contrário, pois quanto mais bebia, quantas mais mulheres conhecia, durante aquelas noites, quantas mais vezes acordava em camas que não conhecia mais me convencia que precisava desesperadamente de encontrar a Makino, que sentia tantas saudades dela que por mais mulheres que se deitasssem comigo, por mais corpos nus que se encostassem ao meu eu iria sempre sentir frio.

Entrámos no restaurante e fomos recebidos por uma sorridente rapariga que ostentava um profissionalismo invejável para a sua jovem idade,confirmou a reserva e chamou um empregado, que nos guiou até à mesa e nos deu os menus.

- Tem de provar a salada de trufas, é simplesmente deliciosa.- sugeriu a minha mãe.

- Se está a sugerir concerteza, não conheço ninguém com tão bom como a mãe.- galantei.

- Tão jovem e tão manipulador. – censurou-me sabiamente.

- Não estava a manipular, estava apenas a dizer o quanto a admiro, desinteressadamente, acredite.

- Oh perdoe-me, meu querido.- disse, agarrando na minha mão que estava estendida ao longa da mesa.

- Mas diga-me porque razão me convidou, não é comum sair para jantar fora, a não ser com o pai.

- Fala como se eu fosse uma reclusa. Será assim tão estranho sair para jantar com o meu filho? - ripostou levantando ligeiramente as sombrancelhas.

- Não, claro que não, mas convenhamos que não é habitual.

- Tem razão, não é habitual mas sabe que mais? Deveria ser, afinal é o meu único filho e deveria passar mais tempo consigo, queria conhecê-lo melhor.- com esta frase rapidamente percebi porque razão queria ela sair comigo, devia estar preocupada com o meu recente estilo de vida, no entanto era demasiado delicada para me abordar directamente, preferindo um plano de ataque mais subtil.

- A mãe não precisa de se preocupar comigo. - disse-lhe numa tentativa de a acalmar- Já sou suficientemente crescidinho para saber o que faço e como o faço. - talvez esta frase tenha sido demasiado arrogante, tendo merecido toda a vergonha que senti depois da resposta da minha mãe:

- Talvez o menino seja crescidinho o suficiente, sim é um facto, mas talvez ainda não tenha consciência suficiente para saber o que faz e como o faz. É normal quando se é jovem, e se é herdeiro, não existem razões para alarme. - acalmou-me ela, vendo que tinha ficado envergonhado com as minhas anteriores palavras.- No entanto, não pode recusar um conselho da sua mãe, que é mais experiente, porque já viveu mais tempo do que o menino.

- Perdoe-me, fui muito infantil com aquele meu comentário.- desculpei-me, baixando os olhos para os brilhantes talheres, que reluziam na candura branca da toalha de mesa.

- Não peça desculpas, talvez tenha razão com o seu comentário, talvez eu não me deva meter na sua forma de vida, afinal só aprendemos com os nossos erros. E o menino precisa de fazer o seus, mas deve imaginar que é difícil para uma mãe ver o seu próprio filho se auto-destruir todos os dias.

- Mãe por favor, isso não é verdade. É apenas um divertimento nada mais o que isso…

- O problema é mesmo esse, Hanazawa Rui- interrompeu-me - se fosse apenas um divertimento pode ter a certeza que não estava sentada consigo a ter esta conversa. Eu olho para si e vejo que está perdido e sinceramente já nem tenho a certeza se você se quer encontrar. – "Nem eu", respondi-lhe mentalmente.- Mas aviso-o que vai ter de o fazer porque senão o fizer por si próprio o seu pai vai intervir de certeza e tenho a certeza que isso não vai contribuir em nada para a sua felicidade. - ela estava certíssima, o meu pai nunca se tinha pronunciado sobre a forma como eu levava a vida, até ao momento em que esta começasse a ser demasiado prejudicial para a imagem da família, nesse momento ele iria intervir com toda a sua força e bem... concerteza não iria ser bonito de ver ou viver.

- Eu sei, mãe…eu sei- murmurei, um pouco abalado com o pensamento das futuras represálias que poderia sofrer.

- Fugir dos problemas nunca ajudou.- aconselhou-me ela, olhando-me directamente para os olhos.- É demasiado jovem para se tornar um prisioneiro da sua própria vida.- acabou a frase e permaneceu silenciosa, pois tinha avistado o empregado trazendo os pedidos. Agilmente o empregado colocou os pratos na mesa: duas saladas de trufas e retirou-se silenciosamente.

- Parece delicioso, não?- perguntou-me ela, pegando no garfo da salada e sorrindo.

- Sim, parece. - retorqui num tom pouco entusiastico, não estava com apetite nenhum, depois de tudo o que a minha mãe me tinha dito, aos olhos dela eu não enfrenteva os meus problemas, escondia-me deles e isso além de frustante fazia-me sentir um cobarde, um frac. Não a podia censurar, sabia o quão difícil era para ela falar-me de tudo o que ela falou e o quão verídico era.

Começámos a comer em silêncio, com pequenas frases típicas de degustação, sem no entanto me empenhar em perceber o que estava a comer, de tal forma que se tivessem servido cartão eu o teria degustado com o mesmo prazer. Tinha a garganta seca demais e uma inquietudo no coração, provocada pela dura e triste verdade ou apenas pela visão assustadora do meu futuro.

Terminámos a salada em silêncio e foi nos servido o prato principal, que não consigo recordar o que era, peguei no garfo e brinquei distraidamente com a comida que tinha no prato. Algo tinha captado a minha atenção, olhei para a entrada e vi um mulher, uma jovem mulher, bastante atraente, com cabelos longos e brilhantes a despir o casaco, ficando com os ombros nus. O meu garfo permaneceu suspenso no ar, erecto na minha mão… Aquela mulher prendeu a minha atenção como nunca tinha sentido, uma vontade de aspirar o ar ao ela passar, de lhe tocar nos cabelos e de lhes sentir o perfume, queria tocar-lhe na pele, de lhe sentir o corpo… estava alucinado, quem seria ela? Observei-lhe os lábios enquanto ela conversava com a recepcionista e fixei o sorriso que lhe saía da boca e me fez sentir o corpo quente e nostálgico.

A misteriosa mulher caminhou pela sala de uma forma tão digna, leve e sensual que não poderia ser real…os olhos grandes e castanhos, fixavam a paisagem da noite e esse gesto de simplicidade despertava, ainda mais, o meu desejo de saber quem era ela, não num sentido de identificação pessoal, mas de profunda intimidade.

Separados apenas, por duas mesas, podia contornar-lhe a perfeição do rosto e observar-lhe: a clarividência dos olhos, a delicadeza do nariz, a lúxuria dos lábios, a perfeição dos lobúlos, as linhas que lhe contornavam o pescoço, a sensualidade do colo e as esguias mãos… ali no meio da agitação e do burburinho típico de um restaurante percebi que eu conhecia aquela mulher, eu sabia quem ela era.

*******************************************************************************************

Acho que me tenho esquecido de dizer uma coisa importantíssima:

Disclaimer: nenhum destes personagens me pertence. Apenas teço o destino deles ao meu bel-prazer.

Aceitam-se críticas e sugestões.

****, Wilwarin.


	5. Chapter 5

A minha surpresa foi tão grande que inconscientemente emiti algum tipo de som que fez a minha mãe intervir:

- Hanazawa sente-se bem? Passa-se alguma coisa? Mal tocou na sua comida, não está do seu agrado?- interrogou-me, tocando-me ligeiramente na mão de forma a obter a minha atenção.

- Não está tudo bem, está delicioso. Estou sem fome. – respondi distraidamente. Continuava estupefacto com a minha revelação, aquele mulher que me havia prendido atenção era a mesma mulher que me tinha aterrorizado os pensamentos nos últimos anos: a mulher sentada a duas mesas de mim, era Tsukushi Domyouji. O meu coração pulsava, ardia-me dentro do peito e o sangue que me corria nas veias devia ter-se tornado em veneno puro porque eu sentia-me à beira de um colapso fatal… como era possível que passado tanto tempo ela me prendesse assim, como era possível ela estar assim, quando parti ela era apenas uma menina e agora era uma mulher. Uma mulher que transpirava sensualidade, confiança e altivez.

O empregado assomou-se dela e perguntou-lhe algo a que ela respondeu sorrindo, quando ele se despediu dela ela voltou a centrar toda a sua atenção na paisagem nocturna. Parecia feliz, devia estar à espera de alguém, que muito provavelmente estava atrasado, tinha conferido o relógio duas vezes.

A imagem dela ali sozinha, muito provavelmente à espera do marido, trouxe-me à memória os burburinhos que falavam da ausência do Tsukasa na vida da Makino e de como os seus dias eram muitas vezes condenados à solidão. Seria ela feliz como parecia naquele momento? Ou seria apenas a fachada de boa esposa, um dos muitos truques que ela aprendeu enquanto estive fora?

Senti uma mão voltar a chamar-me à realidade:

- Hanazawa quer sobremesa? – questionou, olhando seriamente para mim.

- Não, obrigado, estou bem assim.- e depois lembrando-me que ficava sem pretexto para continuar ali acrescentei. - Não, mudei de ideia quero, quero uma sobremesa.

- Lamento mas não o vou acompanhar, aliás até vou ter de me retirar mais cedo, não sei se reparou mas recebi um telefonema: o seu pai chegou, preciso de voltar para casa.- explicou-me- espero que compreenda e me perdoe.

- Não se preocupe, não tem problema algum, fico bem. - levantei-me para lhe retirar a cadeira e me despedir dela, pedi o casaco da minha mãe e enquanto a ajudava a vesti-lo disse-me:

- Já que ficou tão impressionado com a jovem senhora, talvez devesse falar com ela. – confesso que fui tomado de surpresa, julgava que ela não tinha percebido e perguntava-me se ela sabia quem era aquela mulher fascinante. A resposta era claramente positiva afinal Tsukushi não era mais a filha de um pescador, era a esposa de um dos homens mais ricos do Japão, devia estar constantemente a aparecer nas revistas e nos círculos sociais que a minha mãe frequentava. Talvez a questão mais apropriada fosse, saberia ela o que aquela mulher significava para mim? Não sei, mas se tivesse de arriscar diria que talvez soubesse, julgando pelo sorriso que me deu e pelo olhar cúmplice que me lançou.

A minha mãe saiu e eu fiquei sozinho como a Tsukushi, que continuava à espera, devia ali estar à mais de uma hora sozinha, o atraso era enorme, mas ela não parecia preocupada, bebericava, de vez em quando um pouco da sua água e continuava a fixar a noite. Estava tão bonita e tão sozinha, no entanto mesmo com a sugestão da minha mãe, fui incapaz de me aproximar dela, não entendo o porquê. Talvez fosse vergonha, em respeito do Tsukasa, pelo sentimento que nutria por ela ou apenas porque se fosse ter com ela iria destruir o prazer que estava a ter de lhe ver o peito subir e descer ao som da respiração, se eu fosse ter com ela iria partí-la, quebrá-la e isso eu não queria, precisava urgentemente de continuar a absorvê-la pelos seus gestos, pelos seus movimentos, pelos seus contornos. As horas passaram sem ter sentido necessidade de as contar, conseguia as ler nos movimentos agitados dela e na súbita preocupação que se assomou nos olhos dela quando dois homens com fatos pretos, aparentemente guarda-costas, se dirigiram a ela com um embrulho e um bilhete. Desinteressadamente pousou a caixa em cima da mesa e leu o bilhete com o corpo totalmente rígido, quando terminou parecia triste e desiludida, quase podia adivinhar o que ali estava escrito e quando ela minutos depois abriu a caixa confirmei as minhas suspeitas: o Tsukasa tinha-a dispensado, contudo oferecia-lhe uma lindissíma peça de joalharia que ela impressionantemente desprezou. Teria-se tornado assim tão caprichosa ou apenas lamentava demasiado a ausência dele para apreciar tal valor? Eu sabia a resposta, mas sempre me podia iludir que ela era vil e cruel, ou não?

Quando se levantou da mesa, o brilho que tinha carregado no olhar havia-se esvaído e a sua saída foi rápida e furtiva, típica de quem não quer ser abordada ou questionada. E vendo-a assim deixei-me ser perfurado por uma tristeza que embalava com a dela, ela chorava a ausência dele e eu chorava a ausência dela na minha vida, dificilmente tinhamos estado mais em consonância como naquela noite, mesmo nas outras vezes em que ela esperava que ele se decidisse e que assumisse o que queria verdadeiramente dela e eu lhe dizia que gostava dela, não tinhamos estado tão próximos, porque naquela altura eu não sabia que a amava com a intensidade que amo e ela não sabia que o Tsukasa a podia magoar tanto.

Alimentei dentro de mim, durante este tempo todo, a esperança de que tudo não tinha passado de um exagero fantasioso do meu cérebro, no entanto ao vê-la, essa ideia era revogada pela presença real dela. Era oficial: estava envolvido num estúpido triângulo amoroso e, mais do que nunca, continuava preso nas teias dela.

Suspirei profundamente e pensei como os próximos tempos iam ser engraçados. Pedi a conta e entreguei o cartão para pagar. Esperava o cartão de volta, quando senti o telemóvel vibrar no bolso, peguei nele e no visor anunciava que o Soujiroh estava no outro lado da linha.

- Sim? - atendi.

" - Rui onde estás? Porque razão ainda não vieste ter conosco?"- inquiriu Soujiroh do outro lado da linha.

- Estou a jantar com a minha mãe. - menti.

" E ainda não acabaste?"- perguntou impacientemente, do outro lado da linha conseguia ouvir o som de música e vozes alegres.

- Estamos a acabar, mas não estou com vontade de sair, vou para casa.

"- Nem pensar, vens ter conosco senão vamos pessoalmente buscar-te."

- Não, Soujiroh! – argumentei severamente. - Não insistas, hoje não quero.

"- OK, já percebi, sinceramente não existe quem te perceba, ainda ontem estavas imparável e hoje vais retirar-te para meditação, como um monge."

- Sim, sou estranho.- respondi pensando na indiscutível veracidade da afirmação, afinal existia algo mais estranho do que continuar doentiamente apaixonado pela mesma mulher durante anos?

"- RUI! RUI!" - gritou Soujiroh, que tentava despertar-me.

- Sim? Desculpa, estava distraído.

"- Foi notório não precisavas de o dizer. Já vi que hoje estás mais num daqueles dias"

- Que dias?- perguntei interessado no que ele poderia responder.

"- Nos teus dias inexplicáveis."- respondeu-me rindo e despedindo-se de mim, gesto ao qual eu retribuí, desliguei o telemóvel e levantei-me recolhendo o cartão, que o empregado já havia depositado em cima da mesa.

Caminhei na rua, de mãos nos bolsos, sorvi uma golfada de ar frio e espreguicei o corpo, como um gato nos dias de sol, olhei para a direita e comecei a caminhar, estava sem vontade de ir para casa e não desejava ir a lugar nenhum em particular. A zona era bastante bonita com jardins e alguns bancos dispostos que naquele momento estavam vazios, excepto um. Ali naquele frio e naquela escuridão citadina voltei a encontrá-la. Voltar a encontrá-la na mesma noite era contra todas as probabilidades e isso só poderia significar que eu estava destinado a falar com ela nessa mesma noite. Não, eu não podia ou iria contrariar os céus, aproximei-me dela e disse:

- A sorrir para a lua?

Ela virou abruptamente a cabeça na minha direcção e levantou-se de rompante, que linda que ela estava ali em frente a mim, com as faces rosadas do frio e o sorriso dela, sentia todo o meu corpo ser percorrido por uma onda de calor e tive de controlar a vontade de a abraçar e beijar.

- Meus Deus, não posso querer que és tu.- exclamou ela.

- Acredita que sou eu mesmo, não apenas alguém parecido comigo.- brinquei lembrando-me da primeira vez que voltei de Paris sem me fazer avisar.

- Ah! Hanazawa Rui a brincares comigo a esta hora da noite. Está demasiado escuro para ter a certeza que és de facto tu.- retorquiu ela, lançando um sorriso infantil.

- Mais dificil é confirmar a tua identidade. Se não fosse tão bom observador diria que mesmo à luz da mais potente lâmpada não te reconheceria. – ela rompeu num riso puro e verdadeiro, tão particular dela e que eu à tanto não ouvia.

- Se te tivesses rido logo dessa maneira poderia ter-te identificado de olhos fechados.- disse-lhe, fazendo com que ela ri-se outra vez e me obrigasse a sorrir também.

- Assim não me dás oportunidade para dizer como estou feliz por te ver.

- Se não o disseres é porque não o estás de facto.- retorqui, sempre a sorrir.

- Precisavas mesmo que eu to dissesse?- perguntou-me ela, levantando os olhos de encontro aos meus.

- Existem coisas que são boas apenas quando são ditas e não apenas pensadas. - expliquei-lhe.

- Sim, é um facto. Por isso aqui vai, Rui estou tão feliz por te ver, já faz tanto tempo que não te vejo,… uns dois anos? Ignoraste-nos desde que partiste com a Shizuka para Paris e nunca mais recebi une motte de toi bouche…- agora era ela que me fazia rir.

- Ris-te do meu parco francês?- indagou ela, fransindo levemente as sombrancelhas como se estivesse seriamente zangada.

- Não, ri-o da tua originalidade…- respondi sinceramente, omitindo apenas que também me ria porque estava imensamente feliz por estar ali com ela.

Rimos os dois e sentei-me onde outrora ela estivera sentada, ela aproximou-se e sentou-se ao meu lado, estávamos tão perto um do outro que era possível sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dela, era uma sensação divina. A energia libertada sobre a forma de calor, transmitia imagens e sensações de uma Tsukushi completamente nua, encostada à minha pele nua…estava a sonhar com o toque dos dedos dela nos meus lábios, quando sinto a mão dela agarrar a minha e a dizer-me:

- Aceitas beber um chá?

- Hum….pensei que tinhas perdido as tuas maneiras.

- Não teria perdido grande coisa, sempre soubeste que etiqueta não é o meu forte. – disse levantando-se e sem largar a minha mão puxou-me. Levantei-me e fiz com que o meu corpo fosse de encontro ao dela, sentia-lhe a respiração e mais do que nunca cheirar-lhe a pele:

- Estás tão diferente, contudo o teu cheiro é o mesmo.- disse baixando a minha cabeça até encontrar os olhos dela. Ela corou em resposta à minha acção:

- Oh! Estás a corar…não te preocupes estás diferente no bom sentido, estás lindíssima, mais do que alguma vez estiveste ou fosse possível alguém estar.- acalmei-a, e depois achei que que tinha sido demasiado atrevido.

- Oh! Rui pára com isso… como queres que reaja a tamanha invasão de espaço?- criticou, quebrando a nossa ligação, afastando-se - Vamos, está frio e estou cheia de fome, ainda nem jantei?

- Não jantaste? Então o que estiveste a fazer naquele restaurante?- talvez não tenha sido sensato perguntar-lhe isto, o meu desejo de vê-la falar com mágoa do Tsukasa superou a minha racionalidade.

- Como?

- Ah! Assim até parece que te persegui…bem eu estava lá, quando tu saíste, vi-te, mas não te queria importunar. Contudo estava destinado a voltar a encontrar-te…- disse a sorrir, mais como um desculpa do que como prova de simpatia.

- Não te devia perdoar, se me viste e não me disseste nada.

- Não precisas de me perdoar, já recebeste pedidos de desculpas suficientes por hoje, não é verdade.- mais uma vez tinha sido demasiado, mas continuava em busca do que pretendia, naquela noite queria saber que ela não era feliz com ele e que eu podia ficar com ela só para mim e fazê-la feliz, como em tempos lhe tinha prometido e profetizado, que eu era o único capaz de a fazer feliz.

- Não vou comentar, sei que o teu poder de observação é poderoso associado ao de dedução não deixando grande margem para correcções ou explicações.- respondeu ela parecendo levemente chocada com o meu comentário, muito possivelmente sentia a sua privacidade ser invadida.

Coloquei as mãos nos bolsos virei a cara e ela a sorrir disse-me:

- E sendo tu tão bom assim deverias deduzir que estou com fome e com frio e que por isso devias avançar o mais rapidamente possível.

Caminhámos lado a lado, ela pequena junto de mim e eu alto perto dela, em silêncio.

- Que tal irmos aquele ali à frente?- perguntou-me - O chá é bastante bom e servem ginger ale…- acrescentou mostrando-me que se lembrava do que eu gostava de beber.

- Hummm… ainda te lembras que eu bebo ginger ale, fico impressionado.

- Não diminuas a minha capacidade de memorização, a não ser que estejas a subestimar o meu sincero interesse por ti.

- O teu sincero interesse por mim? Que sugestivo…- não existia nada no mundo que me desse mais prazer do que ela sentir um genuíno interesse por mim.

- Achas assim tão sugestivo uma velha amiga gostar de ti?- questionou-me revelando que não tinha entendido no que seria para mim sugestivo.

- De forma alguma, mas é sempre bom ouvir da boca da velha amiga.- respondi-lhe sorrindo, pensando o quão pouco ela sabia do meu interesse por ela.

- Ah! Vamos depressa e não precisas de me lançar ratoeiras para me analisar, se me pagares um chá eu conto-te tudo o que quiseres, sem mais demoras. - lançou ela para o ar, agarrando-me pelo braço e puxando-me levemente para acompanhar o ritmo do seu passo.

Ao longe era possivel ver a fachada do edifício que não visitava há mais de dois anos, lembrei-me que tinha bebido muitos chás ali com a Shizuka e até com os restantes membros do F4, que quando íamos juntos era nos aberta uma sala privada e o tratamento era sempre especial. Antes da Tsukushi, eramos fúteis e egoístas porque não tinhamos ninguém que nos mostrasse que a vida não são só serviços prestados e dinheiro no banco.

Entrámos e percebi que iríamos ficar praticamente sozinhos, aquela hora o restaurante encontrava-se practicamente vazio, contudo fomos recebidos por um simpático empregado que nos indicou uma mesa e nos entregou um cardápio.

- Humm..com tanta coisa acaba por ser difícil de decidir.

- Sempre a preferir a modéstia.

- Não se trata de escolher a modéstia mas sim a simplicidade, afinal se de facto estiveres com fome comes o que existir.- respondeu-me e depois voltou a olhar atentamente para o menu. A afirmação dela era bastante verdadeira e estranhamente explicava o meu recente estilo de vida, a minha fome por ela, pela ternura dela, fazia-me devorar qualquer coisa…

- A tarte de frutos silvestres é deliciosa ou costumava ser. O que me recomenda a senhora Domyouji?- perguntei-lhe com um piscar de olho.

- Nada mudou, ou pelo menos o que mudou não é de grande relevância para a nossa alimentação. – não tivesse ela acrescentado a última parte da frase e estaria a mentir, afinal quase tudo tinha mudado ou ela não estaria casada com o Tsukasa.

- Se é assim então já decidi.- comentei, fechando o menu.

- Ah! Tão dificil. - resmungou aborrecida. - OK, OK, pronto. A expressão dela era adorável e estar ali com ela fazia-me pensar o quanto precisava dela e a queria. Voltei novamente a sentir-me invadido pela mesma sensação que tinha sentido no restaurante: a necessidade de entrar dentro dela e lhe conhecer todos os cantos do corpo e da alma.

- Estavas longe…- disse, tocando-lhe levemente na mão, que estava pousada em cima da mesa, quando ao adorá-la em silêncio reparei que também ela estava a sonhar. Só não sabia com o quê? Mas seria capaz de tudo para o saber.

- Sim, desculpa, estava a pensar que já não acreditava em voltar a comer o quer que fosse contigo outra vez. – e sem me pedir nada em troca ela respondeu à minha pergunta.

- Eu só saí do Japão, não morri.

- Sim, mas a forma como saíste foi como se tivesses efectivamente morrido para todos os que ficaram cá.

- Estás a censurar-me?

- Sim estou, podias ter dado noticias, afinal nós eramos teus amigos, nós preocupamo-nos contigo, queriamos ter sabido se estavas bem ou não.- respondeu com um tom bastante verdadeiro, ela não estava a ser sarcástica, estava de facto a censurar-me por a ter ignorado durante o tempo que estive fora. No minímo era irónico, ela a queixar-se da minha falta e eu a queixar-me da presença dela demasiado viva na minha memória. Mas por um lado vê-la claramente emocionada por eu ter estado tanto tempo fora, mostrava que ela se preocupava, que eu era importante para ela e a ideia que eu ocupava a mente dela fazia-me aquecer o coração e sem conseguir evitar fechei a minha mão na dela, não só para me desculpar mas porque, mesmo tendo a certeza que ela era forte e corajosa, vislumbrei no olhar dela tristeza e, de certa forma, podia ser eu a consolá-la.

- Lamento. - disse-lhe depois de ter a mão dela fechada na minha e os olhos dela directamente gravados nos meus.

- Tens as mãos frias.- comentei.

- Sim, a minha mãe sempre disse: " Mãos frias coração quente"- respondeu retirando a mão dela da minha e colocando-a sobre o coração - Confirma, está quentissimo. - Ri-me, apesar da minha mão ter ficado vazia, foi engraçadissímo vê-la fazer aquilo, era mesmo típico dela.

O empregado de mesa aproximou-se de nós e anotou os pedidos. Agradecemos-mos-lhe enquanto ele se retirava silenciosamente, voltando logo de seguida com os chás.

- Estava mesmo a precisar ainda estou gelada.- confessou enquanto pegava na chávena e sorvia um pequeno gole de chá.

- Afinal o que é que estavas a fazer na rua a esta hora com esta temperatura?- perguntei-lhe levantando o olhar para ela, que primariamente fixava a chávena e depois algum ponto por trás de mim.

- A olhar para o céu.- retorquiu prespicazmente.

- E não podias fazer isso em casa?- insisti.

-Dificilmente, mesmo através do vidro não é igual, é como ver as coisas através de um par de binóculos. Olhar o céu não é só ver, é preciso senti-lo e cheirá-lo… vivê-lo.- respondeu levando mais uma vez a chávena aos lábios.

- Esqueci-me que gostas de vivenciar tudo arduamente, se é para ver é para ver, nem que isso te mate, ou neste caso te constipe.

-Ah !Hanazawa Rui que dramático que tu estás…- criticou-me sorrindo.

- Sabes minha querida todos ficaram estupefactos quando abris-te o teu presente no restaurante.- é verdade, eu continuava a querer saber o que ela sentiu no restaurante, queria que ela profanasseo ser que era o Tsukasa.

- Como?

- Sim, a caixa que recebeste no restaurante, aquela linda peça de joalharia.- expliquei-lhe dando uma pequena garfada, enquanto a levava à boca e olhava para ela com um ar desafiante.

- Ah! …

- As senhoras murmuram invejosamente e os senhores perceberam que aquilo só podia ser um grande pedido de desculpas.- arrisquei.

- Ah! Se eu soubesse teria mostrado melhor o meu belo presente a todos, afinal quem é que não gosta de ser alvo de inveja? Mas sabes o que mais me espanta não é ter sido alvo de comentários, mas o facto de tu teres percebido tudo isso.

- E porque tamanha surpresa?

-Nunca foste dos que gostava de observar estranhos.

- Hum… mas nem tudo o que parece é.

- Sim…

Pela primeira vez, ficámos em silêncio, eu estava perdido em pensamentos: ela estava cada vez mais sagaz e como se soubesse o que eu queria ouvir dela, torturava-me não me dando esse prazer…gostava de conversar com ela por isso mesmo, pela sagacidade, pelos jogos de rato e gato onde ora eu era o predador ora me tornava na presa…

O nosso silêncio foi quebrado pelo empregado que trazia os nossos pedidos:

- Itadakimasu.- agradeceu ela, fazendo me sorrir e reportando-me para os dias de escola com aquela frase, que pelos vistos continuava a dizer religiosamente. Ela começou a comer, talvez com mais graciosidade de movimentos contudo a satisfação e o prazer estavam-lhe estampados na cara. Estava tão concentrado na expressão dela, nos gestos que ela fazia para pegar os talheres e de os levar até à boca, de ver os lábios entreabrirem-se e a voltarem-se a fechar que não reparei que tinha ficado estático…

- Passasse alguma coisa? Não tens fome?

Respondi-lhe com um sorriso, no entanto apesar do evidente mal estar dela, continuei a fixá-la.

- Eu tenho alguma coisa na cara, não é?- inquiriu, pegando no guardanapo e começando a limpar os cantos da boca minuciosamente. E fazendo-me mais uma vez rir, ela era sempre assim encantadora, charmosa, delicada e com atitudes tão frescas e inesperadas.

Com a minha constante adoração pela Tsukushi, devem estar a achar que eu só via qualidades nela e que tal não existe, talvez, mas ela para mim era de facto tudo o que relato: alguns afirmam ser uma consequência do amor, que segundo dizem é cego e louco, outros defendem que eu sou apenas um exagerado… e ambos podem estar correctos.

Sorria eu para ela com toda a minha adoração quando ela se levantou de rompante e disse:

- Com licença vou à casa de banho, volto já.

Fiquei surpreso com a reacção dela, cessei instantaneamente o sorriso e fiquei preocupado com a razão pela qual ela abandonava a mesa tão abruptamente, parecendo levemente alterada. A minha preocupação foi aumentado à medida que o tempo ia passando e ela não regressava, o que será que a tinha motivado para aquela reacção, terá sido o meu riso? Terá ela pensando que estava a tentar humilhá-la? As perguntas jorravam-me na mente tendo apenas cessado quando a avistei de novo:

- Desculpa a demora.

-Estava-me a preparar-me para te ir resgatar, mas vejo que te safaste sozinha.

- Hum…-acentiu.

- E como vai o direito?

- Bem obrigado. É verdadeiramente excitante e empolgante. E a Shizuka ela já conseguiu realizar o sonho dela?- bang… foi como se tivesse levado um murro, falar na Shizuka, já nem me lembrava… será que ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido? Possivelmente não ou então não me teria feito tal pergunta. A ideia dela saber do que tinha acontecido era demasiado embraçosa para eu ter coragem de lhe contar. Assim respondi-lhe:

- Não, ela ainda não conseguiu.- sentia-me bastante mal ao reproduzir tais palavras, estava a mentir-lhe, no entanto era para mim impensável dizer-lhe a verdade.

- Tsukushi?- sussurrei.

- Sim.

- Estivemos tanto tempo distantes e concerteza temos imensas perguntas, contudo o protocolo não recomenda fazer perguntas indiscretas. Mas esse protocolo também não deixa margem para a satisfação natural e por isso queria prôpor algo.

- E o que seria?

- Igualdade de circunstâncias cada um vai ficar exposto à vontade do outro, ou seja, eu faço uma pergunta tu respondes, única e exclusivamente a verdade, e depois é a tua vez, uma pergunta e uma resposta, exclusivamente verdadeira. Que tal?- propôs, a ideia surgiu da vontade que tinha de saber como era a vida dela, no entanto receava que estivesse a montar uma armadilha para mim próprio.

-Hummm… um _quid pro quo._

- Exactamente. O que me dizes?

- Fechado- respondeu-me, estendendo-me a mão de forma a selarmos o acordo.

- Podes começar.

- Tens a certeza que queres que seja eu a começar?

- Primeiro as senhoras.

- Obrigado, gentlman. O que te fez voltar ao Japão?

- Várias coisas: saudades, solidão e já não tinha nada razão para ficar em paris.- era tudo verdade, mas nem mesmo querendo lhe disse a pura verdade.

- Isso não responde verdadeiramente à minha pergunta. Eu quero o motivo verdadeiro, não foi isso que disseste?- ela era infernal, sabia que eu estava a esconder algo…

- Ok... vejo que és exigente.- possivelmente se ela não tivesse insistido nunca lhe teria revelado mas não podia mentir-lhe, ou melhor não queria mentir-lhe.

Ela sorriu-me como incentivo e eu retribuí-lhe iniciando a minha resposta:

- Muito bem, para te responder talvez seja melhor voltar atrás, ao motivo pelo qual foi para Paris, mais uma vez. Voltei para lá, como bem sabes por causa da Shizuka, estava sinceramente crente que desta vez seria para sempre, que tudo o que nos havia acontecido havia mudado a prespectiva que ela tinha de mim e que eu poderia fazê-la feliz. Contudo não foi assim, quando lá cheguei fomos felizes como já haviamos sido, mas cada vez mais superficial, ela não é o que eu sempre pensei. Eu amava-a perdidamente, ela era o meu primeiro amor, a minha verdadeira obsessão, nunca desejei ninguém como a desejei a ela.- e sem pensar menti-lhe, como se lhe quisesse mostrar que ela não era essencial para a minha sanidade mental - e tu mostraste-me que devia deixar de apenas adorá-la da sombra que deveria partir com ela para o sol e assim fiz. Fugi com ela e vive para ela durante todo aquele tempo que estive fora. Como já te tinha dito os primeiros tempos foram maravilhosos, mas depois com o passar do tempo, com a chegada de mais tarefas ela foi fugindo dos meus braços, foi cada vez estando mais longe e eu ficando cada vez mais sozinho… e enquanto estava sozinho, à espera dela começava a pensar o que era tudo aquilo. Algo estava a mudar dentro de mim era como se pela primeira vez eu começasse a ter a percepção da realidade e assim pela primeira vez pensei que a Shizuka provavelmente não era quem parecia, na verdade ela era um total mistério. Havia vivido durante anos obcecado por uma imagem que eu construía à minha própria imagem e decidi que talvez fosse melhor ir embora, já que ali eu não podia fazer nada por alguém que nunca quis a minha ajuda.- acrescentei enquanto olhava para as luzes da noite e nunca a fintando, sabia que iria fraquejar se a olhasse directamente, tentando evitar isso, levantei-me e dirigi-me até à janela, de forma a que da posição dela só conseguisse ver a parte de trás da minha cabeça - E assim voltei e percebi que tinha cometido um grande erro, que foi ignorar o teu amor e quando voltei estava diposto a emendar esse erro, mas já era tarde demais. Estavas apaixonada pelo Domyouji e eu sem muita certeza de te amar de verdade contudo disposto a brincar contigo…sei que fui vulgar e que me portei erraticamente, tinha o amor próprio ferido... mas percebi que gostava de facto de ti e cada vez mais queria estar contigo e quando em tempos te disse que te amava e que eu seria o único a poder fazer-te feliz estava a ser sincero…- fiz uma pequena pausa e ponderei se haveria ou não de lhe dizer que continuava a sentir o mesmo ou ainda mais intenso que quando lhe disse aquilo. Era melhor, não arriscar, não iria perturbá-la com as minha confissão amorosa, só iria fazer com que a perdesse pois de certeza que se soubesse iria-se afastar de mim e isso eu não iria suportar… a rejeição total da parte dela. – mas depois aconteceu tanta coisa – continuei - e eu percebi que o Tsukasa te amava e que tu também o amavas e que talvez o meu destino não fosse contigo e sim com a Shizuka e decidi regressar para voltar a viver com ela. Infelizmente a história volta a repetir-se e acaba da pior forma possível, eu a viver com ela e ela noiva de alguém, soube isso no dia do casamento dela, por intermédio dos media. Quando soube, voltei a casa fiz as malas e decidi voltar, afinal era imperdóavel - estranhamente assim exposto não aparentava ter grande relevância, virei-me para ela e inquiri sorrindo:

- Respondi à tua pergunta?

- Sim, obrigado.- respondeu-me num tom pouco entusiástico.

- Agora é a minha vez certo? – perguntei-lhe, continuando quando ela me acenou afirmativamente - A vida de casada é como esperavas?- finalmente podia perguntar-lhe

- Não é claro que não, mas julgo que não seja a única, dificilmente com 19 anos se tem uma verdadeira percepção do que é um casamento, sobretudo quando lutamos tanto para ficar com alguém que amamos mais do que a própria vida e achamos que tudo vale a pena porque no fim vamos ser eternamente felizes e que tudo vai ser um eterno conto de fadas. Logo, a resposta é não, não era o que eu esperava. – respondeu sem grandes hesitações, de tal forma que me deixou quase desolado, a resposta parecia demasiado sincera e demasiado diferente da que eu pretendia ouvir. Quando é que eu iria ouvi-la dizer que era infeliz e que o seu casamento era miserável? Para depois abraçá-la e beijar-lhe a testa e dizer-lhe que iria ficar tudo bem.

- E sabendo o que sabes voltarias a casar-te?- voltei a insitir, afinal ela poderia estar a mentir e voltando-lhe a perguntar seria uma forma de o saber.

- Agora era a minha vez, mas tudo bem…sinceramente não sei, talvez sim, muito possivelmente voltaria. – a resposta poderia dizer-se dúbia caso não fosse a certeza com que fora dita. Por mais que eu insistisse ela não me daria o que eu queria, fosse por não o sentir ou por ser demasiado discreta.

- Porquê tantas dúvidas? Não voltavas a fazer tudo como fizeste?- inquiri, curioso sobre o que ela tinha escondido por detrás daquela resposta.

- Existem sempre coisas que queríamos ou desejávamos ter mudado, mas se efectivamente podesse mudar tenho a certeza que não o faria, porque se o fiz é porque fui motivada a tal e se hoje estou aqui e sou assim é porque fiz tudo o que fiz, acho que isto responde à tua pergunta, certo?

Sem dúvida que respondia, abanei a cabeça afirmativamente de forma a mostrar-lhe que tinha satisfeito a minha curiosidade. Quando ela me respondeu daquela maneira chegou quase a emocionar-me: era assim que me lembrava dela, capaz e responsável por si própria, forte e corajosa. Olhei para ela enquanto pensava e vi que olhava para o relógio tendo ficado sobressaltada com o que viu, que adorável ficava com um ar de surpresa, imaginava-a deitada ao meu lado à luz do sol, surpresa com a chegada da aurora…- levantou-se rapidamente:

- O que foi? – inquiri.

- É tardíssimo.- respondeu-me.

Olhei para o relógio:

- Sim, é verdade, lamento. – confirmei.

- Vou ter de ir, mas espero que não te esqueças que me deves várias respostas.- afirmou parecendo claramente preocupada com as horas.

- Fica prometido. Foi no minímo um fim de noite inesperado, não?

- Absolutamente, obrigado pelo tempo. – respondeu apressadamente nem me dando tempo para retorquir e dizer-lhe que não tinha de agradecer o tempo, que um prazer era sempre um prazer.

O empregado dirigiu-se até nós, fazendo com que a conversa termina-se mais rapidamente.

- Se pagares vou ficar mortalmente envergonhado.- disse-lhe quando a vi a abrir a bolsa de mão.

- Jamais poderia fazer-te isso. E se é assim que preferes, agradeço e despeço-me. – respondeu-me sorrindo juvenilmente, com os dentes brancos e os olhos ansiosos, ela estava claramente ansiosa devido às horas, perguntava-me se estaria com medo de uma reacção do Tsukasa. Ele sempre forá bastante temperamental e agressivo, afinal durante anos o reinado de Tsukasa imperou pela crueldade e medo, longe iam os dias em que ele saí para bater nos miúdos, adultos e em tudo o que lhe aparecesse à frente… era tão irracional, que sempre o tinha considerado mais animal do que humano, não no sentido ofensivo, mas sim pelo facto dele ser tão impulsivo e tão pouco racional, que quando ele era impulsionado para algo era impossível pará-lo. Agora que pensava nisto , recordei-me que talvez fosse por isso que ela gostava dele, talvez tenha sido esse lado impulsivo e selvagem que a tenha atraído até a ele, afinal o que não faltava na história eram heroís gruturais e politicamente incorrectos que roubavam as belas donzelas e lhes arrebatavam o coração. Ao retomar consciencia de mim, percebi que estava seriamente furioso com ela, por ela o ter escolhido a ele, por o ter preferido e ter recusado o meu amor, mesmo quando lhe disse que eu seria o único capaz de a fazer feliz, mesmo quando lhe dissera que nunca iria desistir dela… levantei-me e deixei algumas notas em cima da mesa, muito mais do que seria necessário.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nada disto me pertence, excepto o destino destes personagens.

*******************************************************************************************

O ar da rua, frio e húmido, envolvia-me como um véu e embalava-me no seu tom cinzento, não sei dizer quanto tempo caminhei sem direcção, estava imerso em pensamentos negros envoltos em culpa, repulsões, medos e desejos…Ah! Tantos desejos que eu tinha. Bem vistas as coisas, eram eles o amâgo da minha angústia, invisivelmente teciam um labirinto demasiado apertado para me permitir o simples acto de respirar.

Ao meu lado, na rua, serpenteavam pontos luminosos, que se dirigiam em direcção à noite e à incerteza da vida. Um carro parou e de lá de dentro saiu uma mulher que barafustava com o condutor, não me recordo particularmente das ofensas que ela soltava, mas lembro-me da raiva que ela carregava nos olhos e de como o seu corpo fervia de exaltação e ultraje. Nunca soube o que causara toda aquele despeito, no entanto a imagem daquela mulher, que vendia sexo por dinheiro, ficou-me guardada na memória durante muito tempo. Ela era livre, e eu conseguia identificar isso enquanto ela expressava toda a sua raiva e frustação. Em mim despertou-me o desejo de um dia poder ser como ela. A possibilidade de não guardar ressentimentos era aliciante. Sempre me acusarem de fazer o que queria, de só pensar em prole dos meus desejos e sentimentos, e tal não era totalmente falso, no entanto quando eu realmente queria ou precisava de algo ficava de tal forma incapacitado que perdia sempre as melhores oportunidades da minha vida.

Quando fui abordado por um homem que me agarrou o braço e falou sem se fazer compreender, já eu caminhava pela cidade sem destino há muito tempo.

- Hanazawa, o que estás a fazer aqui?- inquiriu o Akira, agarrando-me o braço.

Eu continuava imóvel, com os olhos desfocados, visivelmente perturbado:

- Hanazawa!! - gritava abanando-me. - Estás bem? Estiveste a beber?

Eu continuava sem responder e sem o reconhecer:

- Soujiroh! - chamou o Akira. - Vem ajudar-me o Rui não está nada bem.

- O que é que ele tem ?– perguntou o Soujiroh, saindo do carro, apresentando uma expressão que não passava mais de um borrão, que era o seu rosto.

- Não sei, acho que está bêbado. - disse agarrando-me com mais força e conduzindo-me até ao carro. – Tem os olhos vítreos.

- Ele não tinha dito que ia jantar com a mãe?

-Como queres que eu saiba, estive contigo a noite toda... Esquece isso... olha aí a cabeça dele.- respondeu o Akira tentando colocar-me no assento traseiro do carro, com a ajuda do Soujiroh.

- Senta-te ao lado dele e não o deixes cair. – ordenou Akira.- Eu vou a conduzir- disse dirijindo-se para o motorista.

- Porque razão tinha de ser eu a ficar com ele aqui….eu nem quero pensar se ele vomita para cima de mim.

- Não sejas parvo. – reprendeu-o. - Não são alturas para brincar. Sabes bem que eu conduzo melhor do que tu.

- O quê? Desde quando é que eu sei isso? Que ultraje, deixas-me aqui e depois ainda me ofendes. A tua sorte é eu ser bondoso e perdoar facilmente as injúrias que me fazem.

- Por favor... deixa-te isso. Ele está mal.

-Desculpa. Já sabes como fico quando estou nervoso. O que terá acontecido para ele estar neste estado?

- Não faço ideia, mas algo de muito mau, acho que nunca o tinha visto neste estado. Ele nem nos reconheceu.

- Foi uma sorte os teus contactos terem-no visto.

- É verdade, o que seria dele a deambular pela cidade neste estado.

- Imagina se o pai dele toma conhecimento disto, se é que não sabe já.

-Chegámos!- gritou aliviado o Akira ao avistar um grande edíficio branco.

Na verdade, não sei se este diálogo se processou assim, não me recordo, apenas ouvi fragmentos e quase tudo o que reproduzi foi-me posteriormente relatado. Supostamente, naquela noite, depois de me ter despedido da Tsukushi, devo-me ter dirigido a um bar. Quando dei entrada no hospital o meu sangue era álcool puro, caso não fossem os meus amigos, o mais provável era ter morrido desidratado, em qualquer banco de jardim.

Antes sequer de ter aberto os olhos, as minhas narinas detectaram o típico cheiro de hospital e só nesse momento ao sentir a primeira golfada desse odor nas narinas, percebi onde estava. Abri os olhos e vi o quarto amplo, luminoso e estéril, com um pouco mais de atenção percebi que em cima da mesa estavam ramos de flores, muito possivelmente com cartões. Doía-me a cabeça e não me lembrava de como lá tinha chegado ou da razão pela qual ali estava.

- Good morning sunshine. - brincou Soujiro, entrando com uma grande cesta de pequeno almoço sendo seguido por um sorrindente Akira e uma enfermeira que olhava para eles deslumbrada.

- Bom dia, Rui. Como te sentes?- perguntou o Akira sorrindo para mim e pousando a cesta que também ele carregava.

- Acho que bem.- respondi-lhe. - Um pouco zonzo e amnésico, mas nisso vocês podem ajudar-me.

- Sim, até ao ponto que nós sabemos.- disse o Soujiroh rapidamente, revelando-me que para eles também era um mistério a razão de eu estar ali.

- Do que não te lembras?- inquiriu o Akira sentando-se num sofá e cruzando as pernas.

- De várias coisas: de como aqui cheguei; de quem me trouxe, apesar de achar que foram vocês; como me encontraram, entre outras.

- Numa coisa estás certo, fomos nós que te encontrámos. - começou o Akira. – Os meus homens encontraram-te pela cidade e avisaram-me.

- Um golpe de sorte, se queres que te diga. – acrescentou o Soujiroh, que desviou a sua atenção da enfermeira para a nossa conversa.

- Obrigado.- agradeci sem grandes certezas, se queria ter sido salvo, começava a ser assaltado pelos motivos que me haviam conduzido aquela situação.

- Não precisas de agradecer. – o Soujiroh fez uma pausa, cruzou o seu olhar com o do Akira e depois continuou. - Ficámos preocupados contigo, Rui.- senti-me envergonhado, eles salvaram-me a vida e eu não conseguia mostrar-me suficientemente grato ou arrependido pelo que tinha acontecido.

- Lamento, sinceramente.- argumentei, mas desta vez com sentimento.

- Nem parecias tu Rui, olhavas para nós e não nos reconhecias, foi assustador ver-te assim.- começou o Akira, desabafando os seus medos.

- Pois, mas o que lá vai lá vai e já estás melhor- interrompeu o Soujiroh aproximando-se da minha cama e dando uma pancadinha no ombro. Fiquei-lhe agradecido, sinceramente, não estava interessado em conhecer as preocupações que eles haviam tido, isso só faria com que eu me sentisse mais culpado e como é lógico não estava minimamente interessado nisso.

- Mais alguém sabe do que aconteceu?- perguntei-lhes.

- Não, achámos que seria melhor nãofazer grande alarido, até porque se a notícia se torna pública é um escândalo.- explicou-me o Akira, que continuava com a fronte afável, mas com uma séria sombra de preocupação.

- Sem dúvida, obrigado, agradeço-vos. – agradeci-lhes mentalmente a descrição, o meu pai, com os meus anteriores antecedentes, ao saber desta situação era provável que me enviasse para a Sibéria.

- Agora só tens de pensar em sair daqui o mais depressa possível e aproveitar a vida de uma forma mais moderada.- sugeriu o Akira.

- Quando terá ele alta?- perguntou o Soujiroh à enfermeira.

- Humm… não sei senhor, só o médico lhe poderá responder a isso.- respondeu deixando de arranjar as flores e virando-se para o Soujiroh com as mãos cruzadas em frente ao corpo.- Se quiser posso pedir-lhe que me ceda esse informação. - acrescentou fazendo uma pequena vénia.

- Sim.. oh sim! Isso seria esplêndido, ficariamos-lhe eternamente gratos. - disse aproximando-se da jovem e agarrando-lhe na mão, provocando uma súbita ruborização no rosto da jovem.

- Com licença. - disse a enfermeira com vénias.

- Simpática.- comentou Soujiroh depois dela se ter retirado. – e agora que estamos a sós o que raio te deu para beberes daquela maneira, já não temos mais dezasseis anos para fazer aquelas coisas.

- Soujiroh, não vamos fazer-lhe um interrogatório. Ele está fraco e vai ficar pior se o cravarmos de perguntas.

- Não é necessário… mas não te sei responder, eu não me lembro sequer de ter estado a beber.- menti-lhes.

- Será que foste drogado?

-Isso é pouco provável Soujiroh, afinal nós não somos propriamente anónimos.

- Nunca se sabe quem se pode encontrar e por muito que sejamos conhecidos, não quer dizer que sejamos inumes.- respondeu-lhe o outro, que se encontrava de volta dos cestos, abrindo e fechando frascos.

- Da maneira que falas-te até parece que eu acho que somos super-homens. E não mexas mais nisso que não é para ti .

- Só estava a verificar a qualidade destes cestos de pequeno almoço.- respondeu, continuando com a abertura de frascos.

Naquela altura eu estava longe do quarto, começava a investigar as razões que me tinham levado aquela cama, sim porque o pôrque eu conhecia bem: era já um velho texto batido, precisava era questionar as razões, afinal com aquilo eu tinha batido no fundo do poço, as noitadas com aqueles dois e as orgias, pareciam inócuas comparadas com a minha hospitalização, que apesar de não ter sido nada de grave, poderia ter sido fatal. Eu tinha de tomar medidas drásticas, a minha vida não podia continuar como até agora tinha sido: ou eu morria ou eu matava, tinha de decidir em qual dos dois eu ia apostar. Não demorei muito a perceber que não estava disposto a morrer, se tivesse de ser teria de ser a lutar, de uma forma diginficante e não confinado ao meu buraco de emoções. Era isso eu ia matar, eu ia escolher e procurar o que eu precisava, o que era bom para mim. E como que se um raio me tivesse trespassado o corpo levantei-me de rompante e procurei a minha roupa:

- Rui, tu não podes estar assim, deita-te.- aconselhou o Akira, que se levantou e se assomou de mim para me dissuadir.

- Eu estou óptimo, de facto nunca estive tão bem.

- Nunca estiveste tão bem?- repetiu Soujiroh. - Hanazawa tu andaste a beber às escondidas?

- Realmente, esse teu comportamento errático está a levantar bastante suspeitas. Será efeito da medicação? - perguntou dirigindo-se para o Soujiroh.

- Não faço ideia, o melhor é chamar alguém.

- Não…- interrompi, não o deixando sair do quarto.- Não é necessário eu estou óptimo, acho que tudo isto foi um aviso, apenas isso.

- Aviso?- perguntaram os dois com caras de pura ignorãncia.

- Sim um aviso, de que eu tenho de mudar a minha vida.

- Tu não tiveste uma daquelas experiências _post mortem_, pois não?- perguntou-me um Soujiroh cheio de suspeita.

- É claro que não. E deixem-se disso e digam-me onde está a minha roupa.

- Para que queres a roupa, vais ter de ficar aqui.

- Nem pensar, estou perfeito não preciso de continuar aqui, vou pedir a alta e se for preciso saio sobre a minha própria responsabilidade.

- Ok..OK.. já percebemos que estás cheio de energia, mas isso deve ser um efeito segundário da medicação.

- Não, não é….e digam onde está a minha roupa?- perguntei cada vez mais irritado com a resistência que eles estavam a apresentar.

- Está ali no armário, pedimos para trazerem coisas novas que a tua de ontem estava ….bem inapropriada para voltares a vestir.- respondeu Akira.

- Obrigado.- dirigi-me ao armário tirei umas peças de lá de dentro e comecei a vestir-me.- Estive a pensar está na altura de voltar a ver o Domyouji afinal nós somos o F4 e desde que cheguei ao Japão ainda não o vi.

- Olhem para ele ontem nem nos reconhecia e hoje já faz planos.- comentou Soujiroh, pegando numa revista e começando-a a desfolhar descontraidamente no sofá, aparentemene já tinha recuperado do meu novo estado de espírito.

- Rui és mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas. Mas tens razão, está na altura do F4 voltar a reunir-se.

- Vai ser excelente reencontrarmo-nos todos outra vez… Espera só até veres a Tsukushi, nem a vais reconhecer- disse excitadamente o Soujiroh, como um miúdo numa manhã de Natal.

- Eu sei.. eu já a vi.

-Quê?- gritaram os dois, focando os olhos em mim, que indiferentemente continuei a vestir-me.

- Sim, encontrei-a ontem à noite num restaurante. Não sei se se lembram que fui jantar com a minha mãe.

- Sim… claro. - balbuciaram os dois. Eu podia sentir o olhos deles cravados em mim e estava cada vez com mais dúvidas se tinha sido sensato ter revelado aquele encontro.

- Pois bem, nesse restaurante estava a Tsukushi.

- Foi ela que te abordou, certo?- perguntou avidamente o Soujiroh.

- Não, fui eu que a abordei.

- E tu conseguiste reconhecê-la.- perguntou incredulamente o Akira.

- Confesso que no início não, dei voltas a cabeça para perceber de onde vinha a sensação de a conhecer.- menti um pouco.- mas depois sim, reconheci-a.

Ficámos uns minutos em silêncio, eles pareciam bastante surpresos com a minha revelação e eu estava com medo que eles associassem o meu excesso de álcool há presença dela. Fui até à mesa de cabeceira onde tinha o relógio pousado e coloquei-o no pulso.

- Sabem acho que devíamos marcar um jantar hoje, que acham?

- Eu sinceramente, não sei o que te deu para de repente estares assim. E não quero ser desmancha prazeres mas muito possívelmente tu não vais poder sair daqui hoje.

- Akira, já disse que hoje saio daqui de qualquer maneira seja com autorização ou sem ela.

- Não sejas tolo Rui, é a tua saúde que está em risco.- argumentou o Soujiroh, apoiando o Akira.

- Vocês os dois estão a fazer um drama, eu sei como me sinto.

- É verdade, mas fomos nós que vimos como tu estavas, infelizmente tu não te lembras disso.- desabafou o Akira, visivelmente aborrecido com o facto de eu estar a dimimuir o ocorrido.

- Akira não estou a diminuir o que vocês fizeram por mim e tu tens razão de facto eu não me lembro de como estava, mas acredita em mim, estou bem e é graças a vocês. .. Vocês são mais do que amigos, …é impossível denominar o que vocês são para mim…- e com estas sinceras palavras conquistei a confiança deles, que se dirigiram a mim e me abraçaram, num abraço colectivo como à muito não recebia.

Depois de ter assinado a minha saída do hospital sobre a minha própria responsabilidade, entrámos dentro da limusine que já nos esperava.

- Vamos então combinar o jantar de hoje?- perguntou o Soujiroh entusiasmado.

- Perfeito, estava exactamente a pensar nisso.- confessei.

- Porquê tanta precipitação, porque tem de ser ainda hoje?- perguntou Akira. - Afinal acabaste de sair do hospital.- acrescentou fintando-me.

- É verdade.- respondi calmamente.- Mas sinto-me óptimo e um jantar com amigos só me pode fazer sentir melhor.

- Além disso, qual a diferença de ser hoje ou amanhã?- apoiou o Soujiroh. Podia sentir que, mesmo com a hesitação do Mimasaka, estávamos todos excitados com a promessa de um reencontro, com a promessa de voltarmos aos tempos em que estavamos todos juntos, quando almoçávamos no lounge com o Tsukasa a contrair sucessivos erros gramaticais, com a Tsukushi a rir-se dele, com o Akira a utilizar a sensatez para apagar as escaldantes brigas que por vezes surgiam, com o Soujiroh e as suas mil e uma metáforas do chá e comigo, a observar tudo aquilo, concentrado no meu próprio mundo, que sem saber, os incluía mais do que eu alguma vez pensára.

- OK…OK..vocês convenceram-me.- afirmou por fim o Akira, rendendo-se por fim aos desejos colectivos.

- Óptimo.- exclamei.- Primeiro de tudo aonde vai ser?

- Só pode ser num sítio. – disse Soujiroh.

- Sem dúvida.- concordou Akira. Deixando-me confuso, sem compreender qual era o lugar….até que…só podia ser:

- O F4 Lounge. - gritámos em uníssono e acabámos às gargalhadas.

- Esperem…- pediu o Soujiroh, arrastando-nos outra vez para a conversa.- E se o Tsukasa não puder vir?

- É verdade, o mais provável é ele não aparecer.- e ali naquele momento o meu coração bateu mais forte, inesperadamente sem procurar encontrei o que tanto tinha procurado na Tsukushi, na noite anterior.

- Vocês já estão a exagerar, como sempre. – afirmei, com uma cara muito ingénua e desentendida, de forma a ouvir explicações detalhadas sobre a nova vida do Tsukasa Domyouji.

- Exagero? Rui, tu não és o único a não ver o Tsukasa a algum tempo, nós já não estamos com ele a alguns tempos. – respondeu o Soujiroh, sobre o olhar atento do Akira, que acenava afirmativamente com a cabeça, mostrando concordar com o que fora dito.

- Quando vocês falaram da ausência dele, pensei que fosse algo esporádico, o trabalho não pode ser só a desculpa. Vocês zangaram-se?

- Não, mas acredita vontade não me falta.- respondeu novamente Soujiroh.

- A verdade é que nos últimos tempos muita coisa mudou desde que partiste.

- Sim, ele a Tsukushi casaram…- afirmei, preocupado com o meu tom amargurado, que pelos vistos passou-lhes despercebidos, pois o Akira continuou.

- Não só, tu não sabes porque foste logo embora no dia seguinte ao casamento deles, mas no ínicio não era assim – e ao ouvir isto o meu coração voltou a palpitar. - Quando eles se casaram foram tempos divertidissímos, teriam sido ainda mais se tu também aqui estivesses. O Tsukasa comprou uma casa para eles e quase todos os dias nos reuníamos lá: passavámos as tardes a jogar ténis, a nadar ou a andar de carro pela cidade, depois da Tsukushi ter aprendendido a conduzir…

- Era hilariante. - interrompeu Soujiroh.- Devias de a ter visto conduzir nessa altura. O Tsukasa ofereceu-lhe um cabriolet cor de rosa girissímo e nós íamos todos dentro do carro, com o Tsukasa a gritar instruções e ela a barafustar para ele não gritar. Uma vez começou a chover só que a capota avariou e não abria, ela travou de repente, de tal forma que eu bati com a cabeça no banco da frente e dei uma cabeçada no Tsukasa….- neste momento ele e o Akira começaram a rir, e eu…sentia o meu coração despedaçar-se de não ter sido eu a ensiná-la a conduzir, de não ter a ter visto conduzir… estar a ter conhecimento do casamento feliz dela era tão penoso como prazeiroso, poder imaginá-la de cabelos ao vento a conduzir um vintage cor-de-rosa era uma imagem tão doce, que inevitavelmente só me poderia fazer sorrir. – Devias de o ter visto, barafustou tanto e quanto mais eu e ele nos ríamos, mais furioso ele ficava, ela continuava serena, abriu um chapéu de chuva e colocou-o debaixo-o do Tsukasa. Só isso o fez calar. - já não riam, ambos tinham nostalgia nos olhos.- ela virou-se para nós e num tom muito sério disse: " Desculpem rapazes, mas só tenho um chápeu e o Tsukasa é muito sensível, constipasse facilmente e acreditem em mim, vocês não vão querer vê-lo doente. Espero que compreendam e lhe cedam o chapeu." Como nos rimos.

- Foi muito engraçado…os primeiros tempos foram assim, como estava a dizer, olhar para eles fazia-me desejar estar com alguém assim, e por muito lamechas que isto possa parecer era pura verdade. A cumplicidade deles era palpável, nunca tinha visto o Tsukasa tão feliz e nós próprios nunca tínhamos desfrutado tanto de certas coisas. Como o Soujiroh disse, no outro dia, fazíamos falta uma companhia feminina que não tivesse intenções de nos levar para a cama.

- Resumindo e concluindo as coisas já não são mais o que eram. Acabaram os passeios de carro, as tardes de ténis, os jantares tardios e todas as outras coisas que fazíamos com ele. – concluí o Soujiroh, com um leve suspiro.

- Porquê? Porque razão deixaram de fazer tudo o que faziam? Se ele antes arranjava tempo porque razão não arranja mais?

- O Tsukasa teve de tomar controlo da empresa, como bem sabes e isso mudou tudo. Lentamente começou a afastar-se ou melhor a não comparecer, a estar cada vez menos disponível , até que deixou mesmo de estar disponível.

- Se me perguntares quando foi a última vez que o vi, não te sei responder.- completou o Soujiroh.

- Eu também não.

- E a Tsukushi no meio disso tudo? Sinceramente a mim custa-me a crer que ele ignore a Tsukushi como vocês disseram noutro dia. – conti um pouco a ansiedade que poderia soar na minha pergunta.

- Pois, a mim também me faz impressão. Mas a verdade é que ela é a que perde mais, afinal é ela que está casada com ele. Ela é forte, já sabíamos disso, mas nunca pensei que fosse tanto…tem passado uns maus bocados com ele.- explicou-me Soujiroh.

- Maus bocados?

- Concretamente não sei, ela não se queixa de nada: mas ambos sabemos que ele frequentemente a deixa pendurada, que chega a casa tardíssimo, que passa semanas sem tomar uma única refeição com ela, enfim…- respondeu-me.

- Um pouco do que todos nós vimos os nossos pais fazerem.- concluío o Akira, sabiamente. De facto, toda a minha vida tinha visto a ausência do meu pai e a sua controlada presença na vida da minha mãe, estava presente quando ele exigia e sempre que ele chegava a casa. Mesmo sem ela nunca me ter dito, eu sabia que era assim que um casamento devia ser, a mulher devia estar sempre disponível para quando o marido cansado do trabalho precisasse. Não era ela a única a defender a subserviência da mulher no casamento, em geral, essa era a base de todos os casamentos japoneses, sobretudo nos mais abastados, a mulher era apenas um veículo de prazer, proveito, entre outros para o homem.

Não podia deixar de pensar, que no meio de todos aqueles novos pormenores estava aberto um espaço maior para mim, ali eles tinham-me falado concretamente do casamento imperfeito do Tsukasa. Ela poderia deixar-me entrar e cuidar dela, que era o que mais desejava e tinha decidido lutar. Contudo não nego que não sabia se tinha coragem de me meter no meio do casamento dela com um dos meus melhores amigos, ahhhh… mas isso poderia esperar, primeiro tinha de dar o primeiro passo.

- Não fazia ideia que as coisas estavam nesse ponto, mas tenho a certeza que ele não vai negar um jantar. Afinal ele tem de jantar.- exclamei incentivando-os a continuar com os preparativos.

- Não tenhas tanta certeza.- respondeu Soujiroh.

- Mas tentar não custa.- disse o Akira alegremente, movimentando-se levemanente no banco.

- O lugar já foi escolhido agora só falta providenciar a comida, combinar as horas e convidar os restantes.- concluí.

- A comida não é difícil, basta um telefonema.

- Agradecia que não fosse antes das oito, tenho uma cerimónia agendada e não me despacho antes das oito, por isso…- pediu Soujiroh.

- Oito e meia?- perguntei-lhes.

- Por mim tudo bem.- respondeu Akira, sendo precedido pelo Soujiroh. - Sendo assim vou marcar o jantar e depois só falta convidar o Tsukasa e a Tsukushi.

Engraçado como apesar de nenhum ter pronunciado anteriormente o facto de a irmos convidar todos sabíamos que ela tinha de estar presente. Da maneira como ela se apresenta para vocês, vocês diram que é puro exagero a forma como cada uma a relata, descreve e adora, mas não é. A Tsukushi entrou nas nossas vidas de uma forma inconvencional pela porta do ódio, do medo e da repressão, foi o mais puro acto de egoísmo e infantilidade que a fez entrar na vida de cada um de nós. No dia em que ela recebeu o alerta vermelho nenhum de nós pensou que ela nos iria revolucionar a vida: que nos mostraria o quão infantis e mimados nós eramos, o como nos portávamos selvaticamente e irresponsavelmente. Os valores altruístas que inconscientemente nos ensinou marcaram-nos a vida e o nosso futuro, hoje se ali estávamos assim era graças a ela e o acto de pensar numa reunião do F4 sem ela, agora, seria impensável. Assim e por esse motivo ela de uma forma silenciosa e absoluta fazia parte da nossa lista de convidados.

- Eu informo-os.- disse-lhes. – e já agora para onde vamos?- perguntei-lhes já que desde que entrára no carro não tinha ideia para onde nos dirigíamos.

- Comer o melhor pequeno-almoço de todo o Japão.- respondeu-me o Soujiroh, dando-me um toque no ombro.

- Perdoem-me mas não vou poder ir, tenho de ir para casa.

- O quê, vais faltar ao pequeno-almoço?

- Ainda no outro dia lá fomos, além disso não sou grande apreciador de waffles com topless. – expliquei, recordando o modo _sui generis_ que as empregadas serviam os clientes.

- Pronto, pronto… eu a pensar que ia ser um bom lugar para recuperares…

- Agradeço, mas prefiro ir para casa.

- Ele tem razão.- apoiou-me Akira, que já tinha terminado de combinar o jantar, com o _catering_.- O melhor é ele ir para casa descansar um pouco. Tens a certeza que queres ser tu a convidá-los?- disse virando-se para mim.

- Tenho, se assim não fosse seria indelicado.

Ele acentiu com a cabeça e pediu ao motorista para mudar de rota, a próxima paragem seria a minha casa.

- Começava a sentir falta do F4.- confessou o Soujiroh.

- Espero que seja pelos melhores motivos.- disse o Mimasaka.

- Melhores motivos, mas existem maus? Fama, reconhecimento, grandes festas e grandes amigos são para mim tudo bons motivos.

- Obrigado por nos colocares no funda da lista de importâncias.

- Não era uma lista, era uma mera enumeração.- corrgiu o Soujiroh, enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo.

Eu mantinha-me calado e sentia-me em paz ao vê-los ali, com banalidades a escorrerem pelas bocas. Nos dias em que tínhamos passados juntos, não me tinha sentido assim, acho que o medo do reencontro com o casal Domyouji inibiam o meu ser. Agora que estava determinado a recomeçar um novo capítulo, iniciava também um novo olhar sobre tudo e todos os que me rodeavam.

- Por muita distância que possamos ter existem coisas que nunca mudam, Hanazawa continua tão imerso no seu próprio mundo como sempre.- ouvi Akira comentar.

- Ahahaha…Ainda bem que deixo sempre um ouvido agarrado à terra ou estaria na ignorância total do teu comentário. – disse ainda rindo e provocando uma onda de riso entre eles.- Mas numa coisa tens razão Akira, existem mesmo coisas que nunca mudam .- acrescentei agora sem a anterior expressão risonha no rosto, recordadei que até hoje não tinha conseguido mudar a minha paixão/amor, como queiram denominar, pela Tsukushi.

- É… e isso nem sempre é bom, os ventos da mudança por vezes são mais favoráveis do que os ventos do passado.- filosofou o Soujiroh, revelando que também ele ocultava fantasmas pessoais. E mesmo não sendo uma surpresa para mim, afinal todos os humanos carregam um fardo pessoal, fiquei surpreso por não saber o que concretamente o atormentava. Ele também não tinha a menor ideia da minha guerra pessoal e este desconhecimento fazia-me pensar se amizade seria isto mesmo: seleccionar as informações a partilhar, existiriam sempre coisas que nos fazem sentir demasiado embaraçados para afirmar que as possuímos ou as sentimos, esta era a pura verdade e realidade.

Seguímos o caminho com mais conversa e preparativos para o jantar da noite, quando o carro parou e a porta foi aberta saí, despedindo-me brevemente deles.

- Descansa bastante. – recomendou-me o Akira.

- E fica longe das bebidas alcóolicas, não queremos ter de jantar contigo no serviço de urgências.- brincou o Soujiroh, debruçando-se sobre o Akira para falar comigo.

- OK…- respondi-lhes sorrindo, virando as costas e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. Fintei os grandes portões de ferro, que carregavam o brasão da família, as inicias da família envoltas em folhagem e outros ornamentos. Ergui a cabeça, aspirei o ar e comecei a caminhar. Os guardas receberam-me com vénias e eu dirigi-me a um deles:

- Bom-dia, será que poderiam ir buscar o meu carro ao parque de estacionamento do restaurante _La Mesme Chose_?

- Concerteza, senhor Hanazawa. – respondeu-me o homem inclinando-se ligeiramente, gesto ao qual que eu retribuí.

- Obrigado, aqui tem a chaves. – o homem estendeu as mãos e agarrou as chaves.

- Precisa que o levem até à mansão?

- Não obrigado, quero caminhar um pouco.

Despedi-me dos outros guardas com uma pequena vénia e inicei a minha escalada até casa. Estava um dia frio, mesmo apesar do sol que brilhava, sentia a corpo tremer de frio por debaixo da roupa. Ou talvez fosse sinal da minha ainda parca recuperação. Ao subir a longa escadaria de mármore que dava acesso à casa, avistei duas empregas erectas no meio da luz da manhã, esperavam-me. Mais uma vez a minha presença havia sido notada.

- Bom-dia.- disse-lhes enquanto continuava a andar sem olhar para elas.

- Bom-dia. – responderam em unísssono e começando a caminhar apressadamente atrás de mim, como dois cães atrás do dono. Ignorei a presença delas e continuei o caminho, muito sinceramente começava a ficar cada vez mais farto daquele controlo, para onde quer que me virasse estava alguém atrás de mim, a vigiar, a controlar, a cuidar… muitos afirmariam que era uma mera rebelião de menino rico, cheio de luxos, mas não se tratava apenas disso era mais, era um violação de privacidade, um ausência de espaços íntimos proporcionada pelo mero facto de os empregados apesar de serem sempre silenciosos não eram mudos, nem surdos. Enquanto nos serviam, enquantos nos limpavam os quartos ou nos seguiam tentando cuidar e serem o mais prestável possível faziam juízos de valor e avaliavam as nossas condutas. O que será que eles achavam das minhas acções? O que diriam ao meu pai quando ele lhes pedia relatórios completos sobre o meu comportamento? Era definitivamente um tipo de espionagem luxuosa, apenas reservado aos mais afortunados monetariamente.


	7. Chapter 7

As portas de madeira maciça foram abertas por um mordomo, de jaqueta e luvas brancas, que me cumprimentou com uma vénia, a que eu retribuí informalmente.

Atravessei o grande hall para subir os primeiros degraus da escadaria, quando ouvi a voz da minha mãe:

- Hanazawa! Bom dia.

- Bom dia, mãe. – respondi descendo os degraus que tinha acabado de subir e dirigindo-me a ela para a abraçar.

- Oh ! Meu querido! - disse claramente surpresa pelo meu gesto, não era comum eu abraçá-la e muito menos sem razão aparente. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim, está tudo bem. Desculpe não ter telefonado a perguntar se tinha chegado bem a casa.

- Não se preocupe com isso, afinal eu é que sou a sua mãe e não o contrário. Sou eu quem se tem de preocupar com a sua segurança. – senti-me culpado, por lhe ocultar a minha hospitalização e por a ter preocupado.

- Mãe, lamento.- balbuciei na minha alucinação de culpa.

- Não sei o que se passa consigo, mas não é o mesmo Hanazawa Rui que deixei ontem no restaurante.

Sorri-lhe, beijei-lhe a mão e disse:

- Vou subir, tenho algumas coisas para fazer.

- Não prefere tomar primeiro o pequeno almoço?

- Não, obrigado.

- Então vou pedir para lho levarem ao seu quarto.

- Obrigado. - respondi, já subindo as escadas em direcção ao meu destino.

Atirei-me para cima da cama e fintei o tecto branco, tinha de convidar a Tsukushi e o Tsukasa e não sabia como. A minha vontade era de ir ter com ela, de lhe agarrar a mão e pedir para irmos jantar os dois… como é lógico tal estava fora de questão, no entanto não iria desistir da ideia de um dia o fazer, afinal tinha-me comprometido a isso no hospital e iria cumprir. De papo para o ar, interroguei-me se seria sensato telefonar para a Tsukushi em vez do Tsukasa…não, tal não era aceitável. Lembrei-me então que o mais sensato seria telefonar para a casa deles, assim estaria a convidá-los aos dois, sem me tornar indiscreto.

Peguei no telefone e marquei o oito, que estava predestinado para pedir prestação de serviços ao pessoal da casa e uma voz feminina atendeu prontamente o meu pedido: uma ligação para a casa dos Domyouji.

O coração batia-me nas costelas quando comecei a ouvir os bip...bip do telefone, não sei se pela emoção de poder voltar a falar com ela ou apenas pelo facto de saber que aquela chamada era a prova viva de que ela tinha uma casa à qual eu não pertencia.

- Sim? Bom-dia. Daqui fala Hanazawa Rui e desejava falar com a senhora Domyouji, seria possível?- interroguei, depois da devida intervenção do outro lado.

"- Concerteza, aguarde por favor." - respondeu-me a voz. Aguardei censurando-me por ter pedido a Tsukushi.

"- Hanazawa Rui?"- ouvi-a perguntar.

- Humm… pareces surpresa. Sou assim tão pouco desejado?

"- É apenas estranho receber telefonemas de alguém que não me telefonava à tanto…"- respondeu-me prontamente.

- Espero não estar a incomodar.

"- De forma alguma."

- Não tinha a certeza dos vossos números e achei que o melhor era telefonar para a vossa casa.- tentei justificar, estava realmente apreensivo devido à minha falha anterior. - Falei com o Akira e com o Soujiroh e combinámos em juntar uma vez mais o F4, ou seja, queria convidar o Tsukasa e a ti, como é lógico, para jantarmos hoje, que tal?

"- Tens a certeza que vocês me querem lá, afinal é o encontro do F4 e eu não faço parte do mundialmente famoso F4"

- É claro que tenho, tu és imprescindível. - levantei a mão e bati na testa, mais uma _gaffe_.

" – Oh! Que exagero… por mim tudo bem, mas não sei se o Tsukasa estará disponível."

- Eu não lhe telefonei directamente porque tenho a certeza que a agenda dele está demasiado ocupada para um banalidade como esta. Seria possível tu comunicares-lhe sobre o jantar? E conto com os teus poderes persuasivos, gostava imenso de podermos jantar todos, outra vez.

- "Eu também, vou fazer os possíveis. Diz-me a que horas e aonde é que devemos estar?"

- Pensámos que o F4 Lounge seria o apropirado, o que achas? E seria às oito e meia.

"- Oh perfeito. - confirmou claramente feliz.- Posso telefonar-te mais tarde para confirmar?"

- Agradecia, precisas que te dê o meu número?

"- Se continuar a ser mesmo não."

- Sim, ainda é o mesmo. Adeus, então. Fico à espera do teu telefonema.

"- OK…Adeus."- despediu-se.

O problema estava resolvido, mas era difícil não pensar que ele podia estar ali com ela, frente a frente, a ouvir a minha conversa com ela e a ver que eu estava a cumprir a promessa que lhe tinha feito.

Como terá sido a reacção dele quando soube que eu a tinha encontrado na noite anterior e que tinha sido na exacta noite em que ele a tinha deixado sozinha? Teria ele ficado assustado com medo que eu ainda viesse com ideias de cumprir a minha promessa ou pura e simplesmente achava que já tinha passado tempo suficiente para eu a esquecer. Lembro-me que anteriormente, quando lhe fiz uma "ameaça" semelhante ele a ignorou e quando eu a cumpri ele ficou chocado e ultrajado, sem sequer se recordar da promessa que eu lhe tinha feito. Será que a situação se iria repetir?

Bateram timidamente à porta, era a empregada que me trazia o pequeno-almoço, que a minha mãe me tinha prometido. A jovem rapariga foi tão rápida e silenciosa que só lhe agradeci quando ela já desaparecia pela ombeira da porta. Senti a fome a reclamar por comida, depois de os ter convidado, estava livre para relaxar e recuperar da terrível noite anterior.

Trinquei um morango, a sua consistência polposa e doce trouxe-me a lembrança do sabor da tarte de frutos silvestre, que tinha comido na noite anterior. Até aí nada de novo, eu lembrava-me perfeitamente de tudo até ao momento em que vi a prostituta e a invejei, a neblina pairava nas horas seguintes. Fiz um esforço para tentar recordar: quando saí para a rua e comecei a caminhar sentia-me triste, sozinho e perdido, com raiva…raiva dela…Sim, naquela noite eu tinha sentido raiva dela, que me tinha aberto a porta da oportunidade e que depois me tinha abandonado sozinho no meio do escuro, no meio da solidão da sua ausência. Como um flash de luz recordei a porta de um bar e apartir daí regressou-me tudo à memória. O bar, de aspecto duvidoso, estava cheio de homens de meia idade engravatados, suados e bêbados, que apalpavam as coxas e seios das empregadas, como se escolhessem peças de carne. Dirigi-me ao bar e sentei-me numa das cadeiras altas.

- Olá borracho, por aqui? Precisas de uma companhia especial queridinho?- insinuou-se uma mulher, com um ar cansado e vulgar, enquanto me tocava levemente na face com os dedos húmidos e pegajosos da atmosfera. Agarrei-lhe a mão e afastei-a com repulsa:

- Quero uma garrafa de whisky.- exigi bruscamente.

- Oh! Não te zangues boneco, estou aqui para te agradar e satisfazer.- respondeu-me enquanto se virava de costas para mim e se bamboleava de uma forma provocadora, baixou-se mais do que seria necessário para alcançar a garrafa e depois virando-se para me fintar lascivamente. Agarrou num copo, beijou-o, deixando um contorno de lábios vermelhos e colocou-o sobre a mesa com a garrafa de whisky.

- Espero que esteja tudo do teu agrado. – lembro-me que a ignorei e que enchi o copo.

Não valia a pena recordar tudo o que se passou, de uma forma geral senti-me aliviado à medida que a garrafa se ia esvaziando e no fim da noite dancei ébrio enquanto as empregadas me tiravam peças de roupa e eu me roçava nelas, por si só já nuas. Poderia dizer que foi a noite mais degradante da minha vida, nunca antes tinha bebido tanto ou tido sexo com mulheres cujo principal objectivo era roubar-me a carteira. No entanto, para o meu bem ou para o meu mal, devido a essa noite, tomei uma posição e com o acto de os convidar iniciava uma nova etapa na minha vida.

Acabei de comer e deitei-me um pouco para descansar. Enquanto tentava adormecer pensei no quão absurdo aquela mulher era para mim, o que me tinha levado a fazer, eu que nunca tinha acreditado naquele tipo de amor, naquele tipo de comportamentos e que defendia acerrimamente que tudo não passava de um exagero de pessoas emocionalmente instáveis. "Porra de situação" , pensei antes de adormecer por completo.

O dia passou depressa, entre livros roubados da minha biblioteca pessoal e sestas na cama.

Tomei banho vesti-me, entrei no carro e ansiosamente pensei na noite que iríamos ter, não era propriamente uma reunião entre velhos amigos, era mais um encontro de velhos rivais.

Conduzi depressa demais e cheguei vinte minutos antes do combinado, estacionei e dirigi-me para o edíficio. Quando entrei fui invadido por recordações dos dias em que entrávamos para espancar alguém, ficávamos sentados em cadeiras e víamos o Tsukasa espancar miúdos inocentes e indefesos. Mas o chocante não era isso, o chocante era que nenhum de nós se importava realmente com o que ali acontecia, eu sentia-me apenas aborrecido, achava um espectáculo entediante e previsível, afinal acabava sempre com a expulsão da vítima. O jogo tinha sido assim até ao dia em que o Tsukasa decidiu vitimar uma rapariga, essa nunca abandonou a escola de facto ela nunca mais o abandonou. Logicamente não era suposto as coisas terem sido assim, era eu o salvador dela, foi por mim que ela se apaixonou, porque razão ela não me amou o suficiente para esperar por mim? O que é que ele lhe fez para merecer mais do que eu jamais alguma vez recebi? Sem resposta, subi as escadas que levavam ao lounge e vi os empregados darem os últimos retoques na mesa. Cumprimentaram-me com uma vénia e rapidamente se retiraram deixando-me sozinho. Sentei-me num sofá e esperei ansiosamente pela chegada deles.

Primeiro chegou o Akira, sendo seguido pelo Soujiroh e, no meio de uma conversa banal, ouvi o bater de saltos altos...eles tinham chegado. O meu coração bateu compassadamente ao som dos passos dela, som esse que marcava a primeira vez que os iria ver juntos, desde o seu casamento.

Ela caminhava ligeiramente à frente do Tsukasa, lindissíma, mais ainda do que na noite anterior, carregava nela um brilho diferente que na noite anterior não possuía, caminhava com confiança e charme e posso jurar que àquela distância lhe consegui cheirar o perfume.

- Chegaram finalmente. - afirmou Soujiroh que se levantou prontamente do cadeirão e se assomou da varanda de forma a vê-los, sendo seguido pelo Akira. Respirei fundo e mentalmente convenci-me que tudo iria correr bem, seria apenas um jantar, levantei-me, aproximei-me da varanda e mantive uma certa distância dos outros, para prevenir qualquer revelação excessiva das minhas emoções.

Estava tão compenetrado em observar-lhe o leve tilitar das pulseiras que trazia e ver a saia que lhe contornava o corpo que ainda não tinha reparado no homem que caminhava atrás dela: Domyouji, encontrava-se com um rosto cerrado, não parecia minimamente interessado em ali estar, inevitavelmente pensei que a razão era eu. Afinal ele lembrava-se da nossa última conversa, ele não me queria ali, muito menos com a sua adorada esposa.

Caminhavam separados, mas as suas presenças claramente estavam unidas, sendo a confirmação perfeita que ambos pertenciam um ao outro e que se eu quisesse realmente conquistá-la teria de destruir o que eles eram, com tantas sequelas que jamais seria possível colar todos os pedaços para voltar ao ponto de partida.

- Tsukasa, pedimos para trazeres a Tsukushi não a capa da Treasoures. – gritou o Soujiroh. Resgatando-me dos meus próprios pensamentos e indecisões que começavam a assombrar-me a cabeça. O Tsukasa fechou o rosto, numa atitude de pura fúria contida e a Tsukushi respondeu de forma acutilante desencadeando uma resposta exagerada e hilariante no Soujiroh.

- Não mudaste nem um bocadinho Tsukushi. - ouvi o Akira comentar, com demasiada verdade para uma frase só. A destemida, lutadora e inabalável menina continuava a ser destemida, lutadora e inabalável mulher.

- Vou aceitar isso como um elogio. Mas com esse comentário vão pensar que não nos vemos à séculos .- respondeu, sorrindo e começando a subir a escadaria.

- Estás lindissima, como sempre. - comentou o Akira.

- Obrigado, como sempre um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

- Tsukasa, seu cão velho…ficaste com a mulher mais interessante de todo o Japão, espero que a saibas conservar. – não tinha sido um comentário sensato, instantaneamente a cara do Tsukasa ficou com uns olhos perigosamente ameaçadores.

- Soujiroh, estás a abusar - resmungou ele, falando pela primeira vez.

- Soujiroh, o Tsukasa está com fome por isso está um bocadinho rabujento.- interviu ela, tentando claramente apaziguar os ânimos.

O Tsukasa começou uma conversa num tom um pouco mais ríspido do que seria necessário com o Soujiroh enquanto o Akira os observava de perto, já sabia que ambos eram bastante temperamentais. Ela aproximou-se de mim e disse:

- Boa noite. – mostrando-me o sorriso e obrigando-me a sorrir-lhe de volta. - Estranho estarmos todos aqui outra vez não

- Sim.. bastante. – respondi, sentindo-me ligeiramente apreensivo com a presença dela e com a presença do Tsukasa, os dois juntos abalaram-me, mais do que eu esperava.

- Mas sabes o que é mais estranho? É eu estar aqui sem estar a vestir o meu uniforme.

- Ahahaha… - com esta grande e divertida verdade, ela fez-me rir e descontrair. Quem diria que a menina de uniforme se iria tornar na mulher que se encontrava à minha frente?

- Rui, que bom ver-te. – quando me ouviu rir, o Tsukasa dirigiu-se a mim à velocidade do som para me agitar a mão exageradamente e me cumprimentar, da mesma forma que o fez quando descobriu que eu tinha passado a noite com a Tsukushi no hospital.

- Sim, é bom voltar a encontrar-vos.- respondi.

- E que tal irmos comer? A Tsukushi tem razão estou faminto.- convidou-me empurrando-me levemente para a mesa, claramente que ele não estava à vontade comigo. E se ainda existiam dúvidas, quanto ao conhecimento dele da minha promessa, deixaram de existir e de uma certa forma era até melhor, era mais justo e honesto.

- Óptima ideia. – disse o Akira que tal como o Soujiroh se dirigiu ao seu lugar, sendo seguido por mim e pelo Tsukasa, ele no outro lado da mesa com a Tsukushi e eu do outro lado, no meio do Akira e do Soujiroh.

A Tsukushi dirigiu-se para a mesa e eu levantei-me para a ajudar a sentar, puxei a cadeira e ela sentou-se inclinando majestosamente a cabeça como forma de agradacimento e sussurou um "obrigado". Contudo o melhor agradecimento que ela me poderia dar veio de uma forma inesperada. Quando se sentou a pele do braço dela tocou na minha mão, electreficando-me o corpo e pela primeira vez senti a pele dela, quente e macia, contra a minha, no entanto, o melhor foi vê-la ruborizar perante o meu toque. Eu não lhe era totalmente indiferente ou de outra forma ela não teria ruborizado, a cor vermelha dela era a prova viva que eu estava ali e que era real para ela, que eu signficava alguma, que não era apenas um amigo indiferente.

O jantar foi decorrendo e confesso que não falei muito, estava a desfrutar da companhia deles. Mesmo na situação em que me encontrava não podia negar que gostava imenso deles todos, porque mesmo tendo declarado guerra ao Tsukasa ele era um dos meus melhores amigos e a única coisa que me colocava como seu rival era o facto de amarmos a mesma mulher.

- Soujiroh e quando é que tu te decides pedir a Yuki em namoro?- ouvi a Tsukushi perguntar ao Soujiroh. Ela estava a provocá-lo, pois todos ali naquela mesa sabiam que nem em mil anos o Soujiroh iria fazer algo com a Yuki, não porque não gostasse dela, mas apenas pelo simples motivo que ele não era capaz de enfrentar as mulheres que realmente gostava. Tinha acontecido com a Sara e acontecia agora com a Yuki.

- Tsukushi eu não tenho idade para namoros.- respondeu-lhe ele, da forma mais lasciva que deve ter encontrado.

- Bem se preferires podes pedi-la em casamento, tenho a certeza que ela não se vai importar. – não podia deixar de sorrir para o meu copo de vinho enquanto o levava à boca perante a resposta dela.

- Tu és impossível, queres que eu tenha alguma congestão, acabámos um refeição deliciosa e tu a falares de amor e casamento…

Ela sorriu e depois virou toda a sua atenção para mim, fixando-me com os seus grandes olhos brilhantes:

- Rui estiveste fora tanto tempo e estás tão calado, somos assim tão desinteressantes comparados com os franceses?

- É verdade Rui, mal abriste a boca, até parece que não estás feliz por encontrares os teus velhos amigos,ainda só abriste o sorriso para a Tsukushi.- apoiou-a Soujiroh que também se virava para mim.

- É lógico que não, vocês estão com o mesmo interesse de sempre e apenas não falei porque estava a ouvir-vos. Queria saber como estavam todos e vejo que pouco ou nada mudou. - respondi.

- Para saberes mais tens de vir a um dos nossos almoços, certo Soujiroh?- convidou-me ela com um ar jovial.

- Só é uma pena que o Tsukasa nunca vá.- resmungou o Soujiroh num tom tão audível que fizesse o Tsukasa deixar a sua conversa com o Akira.

- Ao contrário de ti eu tenho responsabilidades sérias.- respondeu-lhe.

- Tsukasa, por favor, não estejas a diminuir as funções alheias.- reprendeu-o ela. E como sempre ele ficou impávido perante a frase dela, ele nela tolerava tudo o que não tolerava nas outras pessoas. Muito possivelmente, se qualquer outra pessoa tivesse proferido as mesmas palavras que ela não continuaria sentado ao pé dele como ela se encontrava naquele momento. Ele era o que eu sempre afirmara: mais besta que homem, guiava-se pelos seus instintos e com ela todos os seus instintos cessavam, ela era o seu bálsamo.

- Ignora-o Tsukushi, tenho a certeza que esse não conseguia nem orientar uma cerimónia de chá para crianças.

Riram-se da resposta, inclusive o próprio Tsukasa.

- Ah.. meu deus ia-me esquecendo. Akira, Okami-san perguntou por ti e que tu já não ias lá à loja de doces à muito tempo. Pediu-me para te dizer que está à tua espera para beber um chá e quem sabe algo mais. – desconversou ela, mudando o rumo da conversa num sentido completamente diferente.

- Não acredito que me estejas a dizer isso, essa mulher é louca.

- Oh…mas ela até faz o teu género, não?

- Desde quando é que começaste a fazer de casamenteira?

- Desde que não tenho nada mais para fazer e por saber que o amor faz bem a toda a agente. –outch…e mesmo sendo um cliché tenho de afirmar que o meu coração sofreu uma pontada terrível aquela manifestação de carinho dela foi como uma flecha para o meu coração. Cada manifestação de carinho entre eles era a sentença mais clara que eles estavam os dois felizes um com o outro e que eu só iria destruir a felicidade deles por egoísmo. Estavam todos a rir da reacção dele, excepto ele, que claramente não estava a gostar de ser alvo de gozo e eu, que não gostava de ser alvo de ciúmes. A mão dela no joelho dele fez-me ponderar se durante o jantar, ali mesmo à minha frente, não teriam existido outras manifestações que me tinham passado despercebidas. Essa ideia cresceu em mim raiva e ciúme, como ainda não tinha sentido.

- O amor faz tão bem que até assusta, não é verdade Tsukasa?

- Vê se cresces Akira…- respondeu. - E tu vê se te comportas- repreendeu-a.

- Como ele ficou sério… parece que ainda ontem estava a dar erros gramaticais a a fazer piadas sobre shackespeer.- disse-lhe não conseguindo controlar o acesso de raiva que me dava, como poderia ele censurá-la por ela o amar? Era eu quem deveria dizer-lhe: Vê se te comportas e me amas a mim e não ele.

- Piadas sobre Shakespear?- questionou-me ela, claramente intrigada.

- Oh! Não conheces?- instiguei-a eu. Iria tocar no orgulho do Tsukasa…envergonhando. Vá podem dizer o quão vil e infantil sou, mas que importa nem sempre conseguimos controlar os nossos desejos eu tinha de libertar toda aquela frustação que estava a sentir. Infelizmente as coisas não correram como eu esperava, enquanto o embaraçava sendo ajudado pelos outros membros do F4 começaram a contar situações caricatas não só dele mas como de todos os nós. Era de certa forma revoltante vê-lo com ela ali, ele que a tinha torturado, mandado violar, ameaçado e manipulado.

- Quem diria Tsukasa que irias acabar com a rapariga do RED NOTICE. – disse exprimindo a ideia que estava a habitar-me mente.

- O mais incrível não é ele estar com a rapariga do RED NOTICE é a rapariga do RED NOTICE, depois de tudo o que ele lhe fez, ser apaixonada por ele. Isso sim é estranho, eu devo ter sérias tendências masoquistas.- foda***, foda***, foda***…mais uma vez não poderia ter obtido uma pior resposta. O Tsukasa estava radiante com ela e eu…eu sentia como se ela me tivesse esmurrado violentamente. Poderia ela ter dito uma merda pior do que a que disse? Não creio, eu ali a arder de amor por ela e ela a fazer-lhe declarações de amor e a desprezar todo o mal que ele lhe fez.

- Eh! Tsukasa tens aí uma verdadeira senhora.- gracejou o Soujiroh.

- Não sei como é que só agora é que reparaste – respondeu-lhe orgulhosamente o Domyouji. Tinha sido uma óptima resposta da parte dele, no entanto tive vontade de lhe dizer que ele também demorou bastante tempo a perceber isso mesmo.

- Peço o seu perdão gentil dama. Conceda-me a honra de dançar consigo . – ouvi o Soujiroh perguntar-lhe enquanto se apoiava num joelho e lhe estendia uma mão.

Começaram a dançar os dois e naquele instante ao vê-la girar e rodopiar à minha frente de uma forma tão leve e tão linda toda a raiva e frustação que eu sentia desvanesceu. O seu balancear de anca era ritmico e perguntava-me onde e que aquela rapariga tímida e envergonhada tinha a prendido a dançar de uma forma tão sensual e inebriante? A música depressa acabou e os meus sonhos de a poder sentir e de colocar as minhas mãos no corpo dela desvaneceram. Fui remetido à realidade pela "Cosmic Girl" e pela coreografia mirabolante que ela, o Soujiroh e o Akira faziam, era de tal forma divertido que no fim eu o Tsukasa lhes demos uma ovação de pé.

Sentei-me no cadeirão e ouvi a música que eu tinha composto para ela: "Tear", instintivamente procurei-a com os olhos e, pela segunda vez naquela noite, ela presenteou-me com algo lindo: levou a mão ao peito, claramente afectada pela música.

- Sentes-te bem?- perguntaram-lhe.

- Sim, estou óptima deve ser apenas o cansaço da dança, vou-me sentar um bocadinho.

- Queres ir para casa?- ouvi o Tsukasa perguntar-lhe, ao que ela respondeu com um sorriso terno, quente e doce…era o sorriso dele, único e exclusivamente dele. Mesmo não tendo o meu próprio sorriso tinha a feito sentir-se mal e isso deixava-me intrigado. Porque razão se estava ela a sentir mal?

- Não te preocupes, já passou, não era nada. Estou óptima. - respondeu-lhe compondo-lhe os caracóis, de uma forma muito íntima, claramente não se tinham apercebido que eu os observava.

- De certeza? - voltou ele a insistir.

- Hum…- acentiu com a cabeça. Ele foi-lhe buscar um copo com água e depois, a pedido do Akira, sentou-se com eles para jogarem Mahjong. Era a minha oportunidade de averiguar o seu súbito mal estar, levantei-me e sem retirar os olhos dela aproximei-me:

- O que é asssim tão engraçado? A má performance do Tsukasa no mahjong? - questionei-a, estranhando a susbtituição do mal estar por um súbito sorriso.

- A performance de Tsukasa é de facto motivo para rir, mas não era esse o motivo.

- Então qual era?- insisti, estaria ela a rir-se porque tinha recordado o dia em que confessei o meu amor por ela?

- Private joke. -respondeu-me, levantando-se e deixando-me para trás sozinho.

- Ah! Esta vais ter de dançar comigo. – pediu-lhe, desta vez, o Akira.

- Com prazer, mas tem cuidado o Tsukasa é muito cuidadoso com os seus bens, se estragares vais ter de pagar.

A música que eles dançava não era definitivamente o meu tipo, mas a forma com ela dançava era tão hipnotizante que mesmo que eu não a desejasse tanto seria impossível ao vê-la dançar daquela maneira não a desejar naquele momento. A forma como o seu cabelo balançava ao som da música e a forma como a luz lhe incidia na pele das mãos que ela girava acima da bela cabeça eram como um pêndulo de um relógio que nos obriga a segui-lo com o olhar. E pela segunda vez naquele mesmo dia, o meu coração voltava a bater ao compasso dos sapatos dela, sentia-me completamente eufórico com a actuação dela, não fossem todos os meus anos de auto-controle e todos teriam percebido o tipo de pensamentos que me enchiam a cabeça enquanto ela dançava.

- Foi maravilhoso. – disse ela, depois de ter soltado uma gargalhada cristalina.

- Sim, foi.. tu és uma bailarina exímia.- respondeu-lhe o Akira.

- Ela é multifacetada e maravilhosa em tudo. - disse o Tsukasa, que se aproximou dela e tal como eu tinha pensando fazer beijou-a. Ver a intimidade deles exposta foi-me de tal forma penoso que rapidamente me levantei e dirigi-me a eles, desencorajando-os a continuar.

- Oh! Vejam como ele ficou babado. Será que devo pedir uma camisa extra, essa está a ficar demasiado molhada não? - brincou o Soujiroh para meu grande alívio.

- Sublime e única, como sempre. - disse-lhe aproximando-me dela e tocando-lhe no braço uma vez mais, mas desta vez de uma forma consciente e ciente do que queria fazer.

- E então Rui o que vais fazer agora? Voltar para Paris?- perguntou-me o Domyouji com toda a rapidez , para acabar com contacto entre mim e ela.

- Humm.. ainda não tenho a certeza o que vou fazer, mas fico aqui no Japão, de certeza. - respondi-lhe firmemente. Tenho a certeza que naquele momento ele soube exactamente o que eu iria fazer futuramente, no entanto fomos interrompidos pela Makino (que já não era Makino e sim Domyouji).

- Vais continuar o teu curso?- perguntou-me.

- Sim, muito possivelmente.

- Já combinámos com ele, vamos começar todos a almoçar neste lounge, já que as vossas universidades são mesmo aqui ao lado.- interviu o Akira, que tal como eu pensara estava bastante animado com a ideia de voltarmos aos velhos tempos.

- Vai ser como nos bons velhos tempos. - disse ela dando voz ao meu pensamento.

- Com a diferença que agora és a minha mulher…- disse o Tsukasa claramente a falar mais para mim do que para qualquer outro elemento.

- Isso é inegável, meu querido, estou marcada.- respondeu-lhe ela mostrando-lhe a aliança que tinha no dedo.

- Mesmo assim isso não assegura nada, os mais destemidos não se deixam demover por um mero símbolo. Não é assim, Akira?- perguntei, com o intuito de responder à provocação do Tsukasa. Ele percebeu claramente a mensagem e contraíu os nós das mãos até ficarem brancos.

Julgo que ninguém, naquela sala, teve noção que entre nós estava a decorrer uma discussão e sinceramente fico grato por isso, quanto menos pessoas soubessem melhor, assim não teria cúmplices, os verdadeiramente interessados no assunto estavam informados, os outros seriam deixados de lado para sua própria protecção.

- Confesso que até me dá mais prazer, ver o símbolo do dono naquelas mãos.- respondeu o Akira, alhei-o ao risco que corria.

- A ti e ao Soujiroh tudo vos dá prazer, seja com anel no dedo ou sem ele. Vocês são dois playboys incuráveis.- respondeu amargamente o Tsukasa.

- Nós temos a fama e confesso o proveito, mas aqui o nosso amigo Rui ultimamente não tem deixado escapar nada e no entanto ninguém comenta. - queixou-se o Soujiroh. Fiquei furioso com ele, não queria que a Tsukushi tivesse conhecimento da minha degradação social. Além disso, não era o tipo de imagem que eu quisesse que o meu rival, Domyouji Tsukasa, tivesse de mim: um playboy, que apenas ameaçava o seu casamento por capricho.

- Vocês parecem saber muito do que eu faço, será que a vossa vida está tão desinteressante que precisam-se de centrar na minha?- disse-lhes com intenção de acabar com os comentários sobre o meu estilo de vida. Ainda bem que não tinham mencionado a minha recente hospitalização, a última coisa que eu queria era ver a Tsukushi a olhar-me com pena e o Tsukasa com desdém. O meu tom não foi o melhor porque os dois calaram-se e pareciam bastante chocados com a minha reacção. Fiquei sem saber o que fazer ou o que dizer: se pedisse desculpa poderia soar estranho e se comentasse que o meu tom de voz foi despropositado eles poderiam referir que deveria ser ainda efeito da medicação, o que levaria à conversa que eu definitivamente não queria que o casal Domyouji soubesse. Assim resolvi levantar-me e actuar da forma mais natural possível, dirigi-me à mesa, peguei no bule de chá e enchi a minha chávena.

-Ah! Hanazawa Rui despreza os relatos destes dois, que estão cada vez mais velhos e ultimamente parecem-se como duas velhas beatas.- salvou-me ela, com o seu _perfect timing_.

O Tsukasa, que estava sentado no braço da poltrona dela, riu-se à gargalhada:

- Esta Tsukushi continua a mesma desmiolada de sempre.- disse esfregando-lhe a cabeça.

- Tsukasa- repreendeu-o - o que pensas que estás a fazer? Não tenho mais dez anos? A esfregar a cabeça de uma senhora. – o gesto dele foi como uma máquina do tempo, poderíamos ter recuado três anos que nenhum de nós teria dado pela diferença, tal eram as semelhanças.

- Pensei que tivesses aprimorado as tuas maneiras com as senhoras.- disse-lhe o Akira.

- Eu acho incrível como é que vocês os dois, sendo os mestres da manipulação feminina, nunca o ensinaram como se deveria comportar com o sexo feminino.

- Oh …Tsukushi não é algo que se aprenda ou se ensine é algo com que se nasce. - respondeu-lhe o Soujiroh ironizando fisicamente o seu comentário.

- Sem dúvida, de facto o Tsukasa não nasceu com o dom de seduzir o sexo oposto.- apoiou o Akira.

- No entanto, conseguiu uma das mulheres mais bonitas e interessantes de todo o Japão.- respondi-lhes, sentando-me na poltrona e constantando com prazer que o Tsukasa ficou nervoso com as minhas insinuações.

- Ah… Rui está com toda a razão. Fiquei com a melhor mulher de todo o Japão, logo tenho muito mais competências de conquista do que vocês os dois juntos. – desconversou ele.

- Sabes bem que isso não é verdade, eu é que era jovem e impressionável e quando te vi tão perdido no mundo, decidi adoptar-te e proteger-te.- gozou ela.

- Não importa como foi, só me interessa que foi e ficámos juntos e havemos de ficar até ao fim das nossas dias. Porque senão ficares podes ter a certeza que te mato.- acrescentou Tsukasa, desafiando a minha audácia. E querendo-me mostrar que eu jamais iria ganhar aquela batalha.

- Uma declaração de amor nunca fica completa senão acabar com uma ameaça de morte.- respondeu-lhe ela sorrindo e provocando uma gargalhada geral.


	8. Chapter 8

As conversas desenrolaram-se ao longo da noite sempre com uma certa tensão entre mim e o Tsukasa, no entanto nenhum de nós se sentia desencorajado a continuar, de tal forma que eu tive a audácia de convidar a esposa dele para almoçar no dia seguinte, sabendo que a última coisa que ele queria era que eu ficasse dois minutos sequer com ela.

- O que vos parece almoçarmos amanhã, aqui?- perguntei-lhes.

- Excelente, agora que começámos não podemos parar nunca mais.- afirmou animadamente o Soujiroh.

- Sem dúvida e com a tua colaboração Tsukasa podemos voltar aos velhos tempos. – apoiou o Mimasaka Akira.

Quando respondeu parecia furioso:

- Mas será que vocês não compreendem uma coisa…NUNCA PODEREMOS VOLTAR AOS VELHOS TEMPOS. FORAM DITAS E FEITAS DEMASIADAS COISAS, PARA UM DIA PODERMOS VOLTAR ATRÁS. – as caras dos outros revelavam que ninguém compreendia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, no entanto eu sabia. Eu compreendia perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer e concordava plenamente, no entanto não seria eu que iria incendiá-lo ainda mais, de forma que fiquei calado e esperei que a Tsukushi o pudesse acalmar.

- Tsukasa até podes ter razão no que dizes mas o que é de relevar no passado é a amizade que nos une. E isso meu caro está presente e é inabalável mesmo com toda a força das circunstâncias. – ficámos todos espantados, até eu que os motivos dele, fiquei surpreso com a veracidade e simplicidade das palavras dela. Acontecesse o que acontecesse a nossa amizade tinha de durar, porque era a única coisa relevante que surgia no passado, contudo estava disposto a destruir a minha amizade com o Tsukasa, em nome da minha própria sanidade mental, eu precisava desesperadamente dela para poder continuar a viver.

- A Tsukushi está coberta de razão Tsukasa, não importa o que aconteceu, se tu casas-te, se tu tens novas responsabilidades, se todos nós crescemos, se o Rui esteve fora…nada disso importa o que é relevante é que continuamos amigos e unidos como sempre, desde que me lembro e existo lembro-me de ser vosso amigo e espero morrer com a ideia que foram meus amigos até ao meu último suspiro.- apoiou o Akira, que pelos motivos que tinha dado mostrava toda a sua ignorância perante os verdadeiros motivos por detrás do ataque de fúria do Tsukasa.

- F4 para sempre é o que todos desejamos.- concluiu o Soujiroh.

- F4 e Tsukushi para sempre. - emendei eu, mesmo sabendo que só iria deixar o Tsukasa ainda mais furioso.

- Exactamente, perdoa-me Tsukushi.

- Sem problema, sei que no fundo continuam os mesmos egocêntricos de sempre. - defendeu-se ela, sorrindo com as sombrancelhas levemente levantadas e um olhar infantil de desdém.

- Pois, pois e tu, no fundo, continuas a mesma atrevida de sempre.- atirou o Soujiroh, piscando-lhe um olho.

- Como vês Tsukasa pela discussão deles continua tudo na mesma, continuamos todos iguais ao que éramos.- disse o Akira tentando mostrar ao Domyouji que a sua reacção era exagerada e irreflectida.

- OK, pensem como quiserem.- disse ele sem mais delongas.- Tsukushi é tarde podemos ir embora? - perguntou-lhe virando-se para ela.

- Claro, tens toda a razão já é tarde e amanhã temos de acordar cedo.- respondeu ela, de uma forma que a mim me pareceu um pouco mais como uma desculpa para se irem embora do que propriamente uma justificação.

Ele pediu os casacos de ambos e eu preparei-me mentalmente para os relembrar do almoço quando o Akira me rouba o protagonismo:

- Não se esqueçam amanhã vocês os dois, que almoçamos aqui à uma e meia, combinado?- avisou-os, sorrindo para eles que já se encontravam em pé.

- Depois logo se vê.- resmungou o Tsukasa.

- Fala por ti Tsukasa, eu venho e espero sinceramente que tu também.- replicou ela olhando para ele de uma forma cortante.

Ele resmungou um pouco para ele mesmo enquanto vestia o casaco e depois lá disse:

- Está bem, está bem, eu vou ver se venho.- concordou por fim. Ela ficou radiante e enfiou o seu braço no dele e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, com um sorriso leve e feliz nos lábios. Ele com a mão, do braço oposto, procurou a mão dela e agarrou-a, protegendo-a no meio da sua. Não fossem os ciúmes e teria desejado fotografá-los, para eternizar aquele momento, que intitularia por: "Casal jovem e apaixonado, Japão sé".

As marcas do amor, sempre foram especialmente dolorosas, nas vezes que as senti achei que estava a ser marcado a ferro e a fogo e que quando terminasse, aquela dor aguda e insuportável, eu iria acabar gravado com cicatrizes desfigurantes, por todo o meu corpo. No entanto, tal nunca aconteceu e por muito que eu fintasse o meu corpo nu, em frente ao espelho, nunca encontrei uma cicatriz que tivesse origem no amor. Este facto foi um mistério até ao dia em que vi um coração humano, aquele músculo disforme, sangrento e tosco, era tão marcado e irregular, que o homem que em vida o tinha a bombar sangue no seu corpo, deveria ter amado muito, porque ali, no seu coração, estavam gravadas as marcas do amor.

O que iriam ver no meu coração? Conseguiriam identificar onde começavam as marcas da Makino e onde terminavam as marcas da Shizuka? E se ninguém as encontrasse e se o meu coração estivesse perfeito, liso e imaculad, porque para ter marcas era necessário ser amado? Tinha tantas perguntas e eu estava tão longe que nem me despedi deles e quando voltei à realidade, com os gritos do Soujiroh a chamar-me, já eles os dois não estavam lá.

- Onde raio é que tu estavas com a cabeça?- inquiriu o Soujiroh.

- O quê?- perguntei, ainda com o espanto de quem acabou de aterrar vindo de outro mundo.

- Sim, onde é que tu estavas agora que nem nos respondias? Que raio, andas sempre com a cabeça em algum lugar que não a Terra.

- Calma Soujiroh, parece que é a primeira vez, o Rui sempre foi assim. Porquê essa reacção tão drástica?

- Deve estar cansado e com sono, por isso está aborrecido.

- Deixem-se lá de gracinhas... Vamos todos sair todos?

- Não, eu não posso amanhã tenho umas coisas para fazer e não vai dar.- respondeu o Akira levantando-se da sua poltrona e fazendo um gesto para o empregado lhe trazer o casaco.

- Eu também não, estou muito cansado. Afinal saí hoje do hospital.- desculpei-me, levantando-me e pedindo o meu casaco.

- Ok, OK já percebi que vocês hoje não estão para aí virados. Mas tudo bem, aproveito e amanhã de manhã vou ver como estão os preparativos para a cerimónia de chá das festividades natalícias.

- Óptimo, estou ansioso. Este ano vamos estar todos juntos.- disse o Akira.- Não se esquecem amanhã do almoço. - lembrou ele enquanto descíamos as escadas juntos.

- Jamais.- disse eu, era impossível esquecer-me dum almoço com os meus amigos e muito mais improvável esquecer um almoço com os meus amigos e com ela, desejava encontrá-la, novamente, o mais rápido possível. A noite tinha sido tão agradável que só podia antever um dia ainda melhor.

Deitei-me na cama, com os olhos fixos na janela e reflecti sobre tudo o que tinha presenciado naquele jantar e que haveria de ficar guardado comigo, durante muitos anos, quer pelo seu significado como pela sua importância na minha vida, este tinha sido o jantar que marcava um novo começo na minha vida. Nessa noite adormeci facilmente, não sei se motivado pelo meu estado convalescente ou se pelo meu estado de espírito estar mais leve e animado.

O dia amanheceu cheio de sol e quando acordei já o sol ia alto no céu, eram onze e meia da manhã. Tinha tempo suficiente para tomar banho vestir-me e chegar a horas.

Conduzi o meu Buggatti pela cidade e cheguei mais uma vez aos jardins da minha antiga escola. Alcancei o lounge, onde reinava um mesa elegantemente decorada e preprarada para ser servida uma refeição. Sentei-me, puxei um livro e deixei-me envolver pela sua trama.

Primeiro ouvi rir, levantei-me, caminhei até à balustrada e depois identifiquei a sua fonte: era a Tsukushi e o Akira, os dois riam alegremente. Quando me viram a observá-los, ela sorriu radiante e ele agitou a mão também sorrindo.

- Rui, já por aqui.- exclamou o Akira enquanto subia as escadas.

- Porquê tanto espanto, não foi o combinado?

- É a tua pontualidade que me espanta.

- A pontualidade europeia deve de o ter mudado profundamente.- comentou ela, ainda sorrindo para mim.

- Não foi só a mim que as tendências europeias influenciaram. – respondi-lhe enquanto reparava no bom gosto dela: envergava uns jeans simples, uma camisola em lã com um cinto na cintura e uma boina francesa, completava tudo com um sobretudo preto e uma grande mala prateada…estava casual e encantadora. Era de facto impressionanate o camaleão que ela poderia ser ou era.

Ela riu-se e perguntou-me:

- Desculpa estavas a falar para mim?

- Humm… não sei, mas não acho que o Akira esteja assim tão deslumbrante que mereça comentários.

- Oh! Muito obrigadinho, Rui.

- Vamos Akira temos de ser sinceros entre ti e a Tsukushi quem é que está mais encantador?

- Sinceramente… isso nem é uma comparação válida.- interpelou ela, que já tinha atirado o casaco e a mala para o sofá e estava agora de perna cruzada à minha frente.

- Também acho. Não seria justo para a pobre da Tsukushi.

- Akira! - gritou ela fingindo ultraje. - Como ousas diminuir a minha presença magnânima e hipnotizante?- ela hiperbolizava, no entanto para mim nada poderia ser mais fiel à sua descrição.

- Pronto meninos, não vamos brigar. Peço desculpa Akira por não ter comentado o teu bom gosto. Estás muito bonito.

- Ahahahaha...- riram os dois.

- Estou morta de fome.- exclamou ela.- Será que o Soujiroh ainda demora?

- O Tsukasa não vem?- perguntei-lhe.

- Não, ele não deu a certeza, mas duvido que venha.- respondeu-me de uma forma tão despreocupada que me fez sorrir, animado pela despreocupação dela e pela ausência dele.

- Se ele vier é apenas por tua causa Rui.- afirmou o Akira, enquanto me fintava calmamente. Fiquei assustado com as palavras dele, será que ele sabia de alguma coisa? Teria o meu desejo sido desvendado por ele?

- Porquê?

- Bem porque se durante estes anos ele não veio nem por mim, nem pelo Soujiroh ou pela Tsukushi se ele hoje vier é apenas por ti. És tu o único elemente novo na equação.- ri, de uma certa forma, aliviado e olhei para ela que pareceu-me subitamente ausente.

- Mas digam-me do que se estavam a rir quando chegaram?- inquiri, apenas para chamar a sua atenção.

- Eu estava a contar à Tsukushi como é o Natal lá em casa. Que todos os anos é o mesmo inferno com as gémeas.

- Eu lembro-me. Não acredito que elas com esta idade continuem a abrir os presentes antes da data.

- Acredita. E para piorar a situação a minha mãe compra cada vez mais e mais presentes para ter a certeza de que pelo menos um é aberto única e exclusivamente na noite de Natal. Enfim é uma situação de loucos.

- Eu já disse ao Akira que não deve de encarar a situação assim, é natural as mulheres terem curiosidade eu mesma tenho um certo problema em resistir a caixas fechadas, embrulhos ou tudo o que possa envolver um mistério.

- Vocês mulheres têm demasiados problemas.- atirou o Akira.

- Claro, o problema é sempre do sexo feminino. Não te iria matar veres o quão bizarro tu e os teus amigos são Akira.

- O que queres dizer com isso?

- Por favor, o vosso medo por compromissos, mulheres reais e relações afectivas está longe de ser normal.- enumerou ela com os dedos da mão.

Eu permaneci calado, a observá-la defender o sexo feminino com unhas e dentes.

- Talvez isso não acontecesse se vocês fossem menos complicadas e problemáticas.

- Bem vejamos de quem é verdadeiramente o problema se teu ou das mulheres. Existem milhares de casais casados, milhares de namorados, etc. no entanto tu continuas assim. Ou seja, existem milhares de homens que ignoram os problemas exagerados das mulheres ou então as mulheres não tem problemas exagerados como afirmas e tu é que tens algo de nocivo.

- É por isso que eu gosto sempre de almoçar com ela.- confidenciou-me o Akira, que estava sentado ao meu lado.- Tem sempre o bom gosto de me fazer estas coisas antes das refeições, para evitar que eu tenha uma indigestão.

Eu e ela rimos e foi ela quem deu outro rumo à conversa:

- Quando é que vai ser a cerimónia de chá de Natal do Soujiroh?

- Dia dezasseis, as horas é que eu não sei. – respondeu o Akira. - Quando ele chegar perguntamos-lhe.

- Estão a pensar fazer alguma coisa neste Natal? Viajar?- perguntei-lhes, pouco animado com a ideia do meu próprio Natal.

- Eu e o Tsukasa vamos para Nova Iorque ter com a irmã dele e os pais dele.- senti-me gelar, nunca tinha imaginado o Natal deles, ele provavelmente devia ficar deliciado com a expressão dela quando a via resplandescer de alegria com o presente dele. A surpresa da cena foi tanta que só tive reacção para abanar ligeiramente a cabeça e emitir um som de acentimento.

- Prometi às gémeas que as levava, este ano, à Disneyland Paris .- hoje não era definitivamente o meu dia, agora Paris, dentro de momentos estaríamos a falar sobre o casamento da Shizuka e do meu insucesso sentimental.

- Quantas vezes é que elas já lá foram este ano?- inquiriu a Tsukushi levantando-se e começando a caminhar para a janela.

- Não faço ideia, umas três no minimo. Somos o país com os melhores parques de diversões, no entanto elas têm de atravessar meio mundo para ficarem satisfeitas.

- Vá não sejas tão duro com elas, vocês meninos ricos são assim temperamentais e coquetes.

- Digam-lhe que sim, senão ninguém almoça hoje.- disse o Soujiroh que tinha acabado de chegar e nos surpreendeu a todos com a sua imperceptível chegada.

- Oh ! Perfeito ainda bem que chegaste!- disse ela, pulando rapidamente do sofá e dirigindo-se para a mesa.- Estou morta de fome.

- Se não fosses tu estaríamos a levar com uma lição de moral sobre como é mau ser rico.- fofocou o Akira com o Soujiroh.

- Hey… nunca disse que era mau ser rico, apenas digo que grande parte das pessoas se deixa corromper pelo dinheiro e pela vida luxuosa, desprezando outros valores.- defendeu-se ela, já sentada na mesa, com o menu nas mãos.- Agora se quiserem discutir mais sobre o assunto terão de esperar até eu saciar a fome, estou quase a desmaiar.

- Credo, parece que estás sempre esfomeada. Não comeste nada ao pequeno almoço?- inquiriu o Akira que já estava sentado na cadeira que tinha ocupado na noite anterior.

- A não ser que ela tenha tido tanta actividade matinal que tenha ficado sem reservas nutricionais.- brincou o Soujiroh. Ora realmente, só me faltava a imagem da vida sexual dos Domyouji para completar o meu dia, quem me dera não ter compreendido a metáfora do Soujiroh, para não ter de o imaginar junto a ela, a tocar-lhe na pele e a sentir-lhe a respiração nas costas, quando ela se agarrava a ele durante o sono. Como poderia ele ter tudo aquilo e no entanto desprezá-lo de uma maneira tão terrível?

- Estás cada vez mais descarado, Soujiroh.- repreendi-o, baixando a cabeça e colocando o guardanapo no colo.

- Rui, não te devias dar ao trabalho de responder. Ele gosta de saber como é a vida de um casal e não sabe como perguntar.- afirmou a Tsukushi, que olhava ternamente para o Soujiroh, fazendo o Akira rir a bandeiras despregadas. Eu não me ri, apenas sorri…a imagem dela deitada com o Domyouji ainda me pairava na cabeça.

- Muito interessante a conversa, mas tenho de a interromper.- começou o Akira.- Como estão os preparativos para a cerimónia de chá?

- Acho que vai estar tudo pronto a tempo. Agrada-me bastante a sala.

- A que horas vai ser.- perguntou-lhe a Tsukushi.

- Em princípio às quinze horas. Vais arranjar maneira de arrastar o Tsukasa contigo?

- Achas isso possível?

- Tu tens os teus meios.- interpelou o Akira. - Ou de outra forma ele nunca se teria casado.

- Ahahaha. - riu-se ela.- Falas como se eu tivesse feito pressão para ele se casar comigo.

- Não nada disso, apenas me referi que senão fosses tu não existiria mais ninguém.

- Isso é uma suposição deveras exagerada.- respondeu-lhe ela. Era isto que mais me perturbava saber que ela era única, que senão fosse ela, ele muito provavelmente não seria o que é hoje, que continuaria a ser um ser humano frio, cruel e egoísta. O facto de eu saber que ele precisava dela e que também eu precisava dela era desconcertante. Não fosse o meu coração dizer-me que ele não a merecia porque a desprezava e talvez não tivesse aguentado a dualidade e dificuldade do nosso triângulo amoroso.

- Por favor, Spaghetti Carbonara, salada primavera com molho vinagrette e água mineral.- ouvia pedir, outra vez tinha perdido o resto da conversa divagando nos meus pensamentos.

Os pedidos seguiram-se e eu ainda não tinha decidido quando ouvimos alguém subir as escadas apressadamente.

- Bom dia!- exclamou o intruso.

- Tsukasa!- exclamou ela claramente radiante por o ver e levantando-se rapidamente para ir ao seu encontro. Não é que eu não soubesse que ela o adorava, mas sempre que estava sozinho com ela, sem a presença do Domyouji podia mais facilmente fingir que tal não era verdade.

- Eu não acredito que tu estás aqui a esta hora.- comentou o Soujiroh, tão chocado como o Akira, que se virou para mim e disse:

- Como vês ele veio por ti.- no entanto não fui o único a ouvir aquilo.

- Sim, eu vim por ele.- confirmou o Tsukasa agora abraçado à Tsukushi.- Por ele e não só.- acrescentou agora olhando para ela e beijando-lhe a testa. E ficando-lhe a sussurar qualquer coisa que eu não consegui perceber. Devo ter ficado azul de ciúmes, não fossem todos os olhos estarem cravados neles os dois e eu, muito provavelmente teria sido descoberto.

- Nem vou comentar para não estragar o nosso almoço.- atirou o Soujiroh, claramente insatisfeito com as declarações do Tsukasa.

- Sim, também acho melhor.- concordou o Akira.- Senta-te Tsukasa que ainda estamos a fazer os pedidos.

- Isso são modos de me receberem.- reclamou o Tsukasa enquanto se sentava.- Deixo o meu trabalho para vir almoçar com vocês e tratam-me dessa maneira.

- Tsukasa não faças dramas, por favor.- repreendeu-o a Tsukushi.- Não temos de estar agradecidos pela tua presença.

- Ah ah ah.- riu-se o Soujiroh claramente satisfeito com a intervenção dela.

- Vês o péssimo exemplo que dás aos playboys dos teus amigos?- perguntou-lhe ela.

- Ãh?- indagou ele, claramente não compreendendo onde é que ela queria chegar e fazendo-me intervir por ela.

- A Tsukushi acha que estes dois têm curiosidades sobre casamentos e como vocês são os únicos casados aqui…

- Mas então têm um óptimo exemplo. Duvido que encontrassem um casamento como o nosso: feliz e para sempre.- afirmou, fintando-me atentamente.

- Não podes falar da eternidade, estás longe dela.- contra-argumentei.

- Posso estar longe mas conheço o suficiente do meu casamento para saber que a eternidade é nossa.

- Ah! Estás apenas a supor e além disso o que é hoje pode não ser amanhã.

- Rui, tu não sabes do que falas, algo tão grandioso como o nosso amor não muda. Mas tu não podes saber isso, pois não?

- Talvez perceba melhor do que tu julgas.

- Desculpem, mas estou cheia de fome será que vocês os dois podiam encomendar para começarmos a comer?- implorou ela, que parecia não estar ciente do que se passava ali ou de outra forma a intervenção dela não teria sido tão indiferente.

Fizemos os pedidos e começaram as conversas paralelas. Reparei que o Tsukasa levou os dedos dele ao lábio da Tsukushi e o afagou levemente enquanto lhe dizia qualquer coisa que mais uma vez ficava entre eles, tal como a resposta que ela lhe deu.

- Então Rui? Vais ou não hoje connosco à inauguração do restaurante?- inquiriu-me o Akira.

- Ãh!? Desculpa… acho que não, tenho outras coisas para fazer hoje.- respondi-lhe apressadamente, desviando a minha atenção do casal à minha frente para ele.

- Nem sabes o que vais perder, vai ser uma festa daquelas.- tentou aliciar-me o Soujiroh.

- Acredito que sim, mas hoje não vai dar.

- Melhor ainda, assim não tens tanta competição Soujiroh.- interviu o Akira, dando uma ligeira pancadinho no ombro do outro.

- Como se eu tivesse problemas com isso.

- Por favor, estamos a comer podem parar de ostentar a vossa virilidade de uma forma tão explícita.- queixou-se ela fazendo-me rir com a sua expressão, era mesmo típico dela não ter meias medidas.

- Como queira, minha senhora.- proferiu Soujiroh gesticulando no ar uma vénia com a mão.

- Tsukasa dia 16, às três da tarde, vamos todos à cerimonia de chá de Natal do Soujiroh, vens connosco?- perguntou-lhe o Akira enquanto enfiava o seu garfo na salada de rúcula com alface.

- Não sei, tenho de ver a minha agenda.

- É Natal, vê se arranjas tempo.

- As coisas não são assim tão fáceis, Akira.

- É uma verdade mas existem coisas pelas quais vale a pena fazer um esforço.- argumentei eu.

- Tens toda a razão, Rui.- concordou o Tsukasa sorrindo maliciosamente.- E eu tenho todos os bons motivos para fazer esse esforço.- acrescentou mas sem o sorriso anterior, claramente queria atingir-me com as suas palavras.

- Hummmm….- ouvimo-la murmurar, a expressão dela era tão deliciosa quanto o sabor que ela devia estar a experimentar na altura.

- Comer contigo, Tsukushi, dá-me ainda mais prazer.- confessei-lhe, deixando os olhos do Tsukasa a arderem contra mim e ela a engasgar-se levemente.

- Tens toda a razão, ela quando come faz com que pareça que está a ter a melhor refeição do mundo.- apoiou-me o Akira.

- Isso é porque de facto estou a ter a melhor refeição do mundo.- disse depois de ter engolido e bebido um pouco de água.

- Tu com os teus exageros.- comentou o Tsukasa, sorrindo pelo canto da boca.

- Não estou a exagerar é verdade, vocês não compreendem porque não sabem apreciar o que têm. Todas as refeições que comemos são únicas e consequentemente as melhores do mundo.

- O que faz uma coisa única ser necessariamente a melhor coisa do mundo.- perguntei-lhe fixando-lhe os olhos atentos e doces dela.

- Tu mesmo disseste, é o facto de ser única. Se é única não existe em lugar no mundo coisa que se lhe compare, não existindo comparação ou semelhança tornasse assim numa das melhores coisas do mundo.

Ela tinha-me respondido e eu não sabia o que lhe havia de dizer, fiquei a ponderar no que ela me tinha dito. Se algo é único não existe forma de comparar com nada, não é possível dizer que A é melhor do que B e obter no fim a melhor coisa, porque A e B não são comparáveis. Ela tinha razão no entanto as melhores coisas do mundo estão quase sempre associadas a coisas boas. Quem me garantia que, aquela coisa única, a melhor coisa do mundo era realmente boa? O que não falta no mundo são coisas únicas que não são boas, são apenas únicas.

- Não vais comer?- perguntou-me ela.

- Claro, estava apenas a pensar no que me disseste.

- Foi assim tão mau que te tirou o apetite?- ouvia-los por debaixo da nossa conversa, no entanto só ouvia a voz dela e sentia-me completamente absorvido na conversa, como sempre ela prendia a minha atenção de uma forma única e exclusiva.

- Mau? Estás a ser modesta, sabes muito bem que não foi mau, foi apenas controverso.

- E porque é que achas que é tão controverso? Afinal é apenas uma opinião pessoal.

- Tens razão reformulei mal a minha opinião. Tu és uma pessoa controversa. – ela soltou uma gargalhada sonora e deixou-me deliciado a vê-la inclinar ligeiramente a cabeça para trás, ostentando o seu delicado e delicioso pescoço. O Tsukasa entrou instantaneamente em acção, colocando um fim à nossa conversa particular.

- O que é assim tão engraçado ?- perguntou-nos, ela ignorou-o e eu provoquei-o.

- Uma piada privada Tsukasa, apenas isso.

- Piadas privadas com mulheres casadas, devias medir as tuas palavras Rui.- recomendou-me ele.

- Credo Tsukasa. – disse o Soujiroh, com um ar exageradamente reprovador. - Com tanto conservadorismo, vais acabar na pré-historia moral.

- Oh! Não o ofendas, a cabecinha dele não dá para mais.- gozou-o a Tsukushi, enquanto agarrava a mão dele que estava pousada em cima da mesa e a afagava gentilmente.

- Muito obrigado Tsukushi, és de facto a esposa que qualquer homem deseja.- disse ele ironicamente, sem perceber que aquilo não era uma ironia porque era pura e simplesmente uma verdade.

- Amén.- brincou o Soujiroh.

- Soujiroh ela pode abusar, sou casado com ela agora tu.. tu devias ter um bocadinho mais de cuidado.

- Ciúmes Tsukasa?- perguntou-lhe o Akira.

- Motivos não lhe faltam para ter ciúmes.- disse eu, pousando calmamente o copo de água, que tinha levado aos lábios.

-O que queres dizer com isso Rui?- perguntou-me ele com os olhos a faíscar, segurando com demasiada força a faca que tinha presa na mão.

- Não existe nada pior do que falarem de nós como se nós não estivessemos presentes.- queixou-se a Tsukushi, que depois se levantou posou o guardanapo na mesa e acrescentou.- Tsukasa eu posso não ser uma mulher de sonhos, mas vocês concerteza que não são uns príncipes encantados. – depois sorriu maliciosamente para nós e disse que ia ao toilette.

- Ainda bem que não levo as coisas realmente a peito senão teria ficado realmente magoado, Tsukushi.- gritou-lhe o Soujiroh, quando ela já descia as escadas.

- Esta miúda ainda vai ser a minha morte.- brincou o Soujiroh, dirigindo-se ao Tsukasa.

- A minha também…a minha também – respondeu-lhe ele olhando pensativamente para mim. Mentalmente eu repeti as palavras dele: ela também seria a minha morte.

- Com tanta morte vou ter de acabar por formar com o Hanazawa Rui o F2.

- Não tenhas assim tanta certeza.- contrariou-o o Tsukasa.

- O quê? – perguntou-lhe o Akira que claramente não tenha percebido a razão daquele comentário. O Tsukasa sabia que também eu haveria de morrer pela Tsukushi logo eu não estaria vivo para formar com ele o F2, mas o Akira não sabia disso e por isso estava tão espantado com a interrogação do outro.

- Ah! Senão percebeste não vou ser eu que te vou explicar tenho mais do que fazer.- exclamou o Tsukasa irritado.

- Ok! Não se fala mais do assunto. Por vezes a ignorância é uma benção.- retorquiu o Akira, que me surpreendeu quando escondeu o seu olhar de sábio por detrás de uma chávena de café.

- Sábias palavras, Akira.- congratulei-o eu, pensando o quão melhor seria se na minha vida não tivesse tido conhecimento de algumas coisas. Como teria sido bom se eu nunca tivesse descoberto que a Shizuka me tinha traído, quando saí pela primeira vez de Paris; como teria sido agradável não saber que o Domyouji era loucamente apaixonado pela Tsukushi… isso iria, sem dúvida, poupar-me muitas dores de cabeça.

- Como podem defender filosofias baratas? Se estivessem a viver no paraíso dos tolos, iriam lamentar serem os últimos a não saberem. Por muito má que seja a verdade é sempre melhor do que a ignorância, que nos cega. Vejam o que me aconteceu, nunca quis averiguar se a Sara era realmente apaixonada pelo meu irmão, por medo da resposta e vejam o terrível mal entendido que aconteceu.- explicou o Soujiroh, cujo coração naquele momento se abria e nos alertava para um erro fatal, um erro que o tinha incapacitado para a vida. As palavras dele obrigaram-me a pensar, no reverso da moeda, ou seja na ignorância e nas suas consequências: quando ignorei a dimensão do meu amor pela Tsukushi e deixei o tempo passar e deixá-la envolver-se, cada vez mais, com o Tsukasa ou quando não soube que a Shizuka me enganava e apenas prolonguei a nossa união, por si só já morta.

Ao regressar do toilette, a Tsukushi encontrou a mesa em profundo silêncio de meditação.

- O que aconteceu?- interrogou-nos, enquanto se voltava a sentar.

- Nada.- respondeu-lhe o Tsukasa que agora se debruçava sobre ela e lhe beijava o pescoço, fazendo com que a minha pele se arrepiasse e os meus olhos sentissem um súbito fascínio pela sobremesa que tinham à sua frente.

- De todos nós Tsukasa, tu serás sempre o mais afortunado.- comentou o Akira.

- Ainda bem que o reconheces.

- Ao menos sabes porquê?

- Motivos não faltam, basto ser eu para ser mais afortunado.- respondeu insolentemente, como tantas outras vezes o tinha feito.

- Não é dificil de imaginar. Tu és o mais afortunado de todos nós porque a tens a ela.- respondi-lhe eu, apontado para a Tsukushi, que me fintou com uma expressão de surpresa no delicado rosto.

- Exactamente.- confirmou o Akira.

- Não é apenas ele que é afortunado eu também sou. Afinal ele e eu estávamos destinados um ao outro.- proclamou ela, interpelando o Tsukasa e impedindo-o de responder.

- Começo a ficar enjoado com tantas declarações de amor.- gozou o Soujiroh, deixando-me a pensar que a declaração tinha um ponto de verdade, pelo menos para mim. Enjoava-me a forma como ela declarava o seu amor por ele, enjoava-me a forma como ele a tocava, a forma como ela olhava para ele , no fundo enjoava-me tudo o que envolvesse o amor deles.

- Ciúmes é um pecado mortal.- criticou o Tsukasa.

- Se o Soujiroh morresse por cada pecado mortal que ele comete estaria na sua enésima reencarnação.- exclamou ela, fazendo-nos rir.

- Oh! Os pecados são o sal da vida.- filosofou ele como resposta.

- Nem todos.- corrigiu o Tsukasa. - Adoraria poder ficar mais com vocês, mas não posso, ao contrário de vocês eu tenho responsabilidades e desde que cheguei o meu telemóvel ainda não parou de tocar.

- Nesta altura o teu escritório deve estar a arder. Não o edíficio todo deve estar a arder… é melhor mesmo ires a correr, não existem bombeiros neste país. – ironizou ela, que claramente não tinha gostado do comentário dele e deixando-me a pensar no que ela não teria gostado dele: se o facto dele se ir embora ou se pelo facto dele ter dito que nós não fazíamos nada ou talvez ainda pelo simples facto dele se estar a gabar.

- Se tivesses realmente consciência da minha responsabilidade não brincarias com isso.

- Não sei como não poderia estar a par disso, afinal durmo contigo todas as noites, quando dormes.

- Ora aí está.. não tens consciência disso porque és demasiado burra para perceberes.

- Sim, eu sou burra e tu és demasiado estúpido por não conseguires ter tempo para nada.

Enquanto discutiam, os olhos dela faiscavam e os dele brilhavam de excitação, deixando revelar que para ambos aqueles confrontos particulares eram os seus jogos privados preferidos, entre eles os confrontos eram profundas manifestações de entendimento e amor.

Por esta altura já o Akira e o Soujiroh conversavam sobre outra coisa, claramente tão habituados aos duelos deles que já nem se davam ao trabalho de prestar atenção.

- Vens ou não?- perguntou o Tsukasa à Tsukushi.- Estou aqui a perder tempo contigo: "Time is Money".

- Que não seja por isso, cherrie.- disse ela enquanto abria a grande mala prateada, para retirar uma carteira e depois atirar algumas notas para cima do Domyouji.- Aqui tens, money.

- Aha aha aha aha ah. – riam os outros dois, eu estava demasiado absorvido na complexidade da cena para deixar as emoções fluírem, isso ou os ciúmes tinham congelado o meu sentido de humor.

- Ora aí tens o que querias. Já deste o teu show, agora vem. Eu deixo-te na universidade.

- Show? Aqui quem se está a comportar como uma diva és tu.

Ele levantou-se fez sinal para lhe trazerem o casaco dele e disse:

- Anda, pega no teu casaco.

- Tsukasa eu não soutua emmpregada, para me dares ordens.

- Antes fosses, eras bem mais disciplinada.

- Estás errado, se fosse apenas tinha pavor de ti.

- Tsukasa ela é mais teimosa que tu, pede-lhe desculpas e acaba logo com isso senão nunca mais saís daqui.- aconselho-o o Soujiroh.

- Está calado.- ordenou sem tirar os olhos da esposa, que tinha ido resgatar o casaco de cima do sofá.

- OK. Vamos embora ou ainda fazes algo mais estúpido que tu próprio. – disse-lhe.- Desculpem meus queridos. Se precisarem de alguma coisa telefonem-me.- acrescentou, pegando na mala e fazendo o sinal de um telefone com o polegar e o dedo mindinho. Ao sentir que ela se ia embora fiquei em pânico e subitamente levantei-me e disse:

- Tsukushi eu preciso de ir à universidade para ir tratar de uma papelada não queres vir comigo? Assim tu não perdes tempo, Tsukasa. – acrescentei com um ar inofensivo e desinteressado.

Ela fintou-me, pensou durante uns minutos e depois recusou o meu convite, deixando-me a mim insatisfeito e satisfazendo plenamente o seu marido, que logo a agarrou pelo cotovelo e se despediu:

- Adeus a todos. Foi um prazer.

- Até para o ano Tsukasa.- despediu-se Soujiroh.

- Quem me dera.- respondeu-lhe o outro.

- Bom trabalho. - despediu-se sensatamente o Akira.

Eu apenas lhes acenei com a cabeça enquanto os via a descer as escadas juntos (continuavam a falar num tom bastante mais rápido do que seria normal). Ela tinha recusado a minha boleia e tinha, mais uma vez, preferido a companhia dele, a história da minha vida.


	9. Chapter 9

- Estás a pensar ir regular a tua situação na universidade?- perguntou-me o Akira.

- Sim, vou hoje tratar disso. Espero poder começar com as aulas para a próxima semana.

- Então almoçamos amanhã? – perguntou o Soujiroh.

- Quem sabe se não somos outra vez surpreendidos com a presença do Tsukasa.

- Começo a pensar que vocês dramatizaram a situação. Desde que cheguei, ele tem estado sempre presente.

- Rui é a tua magnífica presença que o atraí.- respondeu-me o Soujiroh, que sem saber tinha chegado à mesma conclusão que o Akira.

- C'est mon charme.- brinquei, enquanto me levantei para me dirigir à janela. Eles já tinham partido, o carro dele já não estava no parque de estacionamento.

O telemóvel, do Akira, tocou e ele atendeu, permitindo que eu e o Soujiroh fossemos testemunhas das respostas e perguntas melosas que lhe saiam da boca. Era quase palpável o amor dele pela mulher que lhe telefonava.

Quando éramos crianças, ele era o miúdo que se apaixonava pela professora e com o tempo passou a ser o miúdo que fazia a professora apaixonar-se, depois era o miúdo que destruía casamentos alheio a tudo, excepto ao facto de que o podia fazer. Enchia a cabeça das mulheres com sonhos de riqueza, lúxuria e opulência para depois as abandonar sozinhas e destruídas, na altura, julgo que achava um certa graça, afinal elas estavam apenas a pagar pela sua própria ambição, queriam apenas escalar a montanha da riqueza e do luxo que ele lhes podia oferecer, mas hoje quando penso no assunto lembro-me que no meio de tantas poderia ter existido uma que o amava verdadeiramente e tenha sido vítima de um capricho egoísta. Que direito tem um ser humano de destruir voluntariamente a vida de alguém, independentemente do facto dessa pessoa ser ou não integra?

- Parece que alguém tem um compromisso.

- Eu já tinha um compromisso, Soujiroh. Ia à inauguração do restaurante, lembras-te?

- Sim, mas agora vais de trela.

- Agora não vais ter competição alguma.- rematei eu para o Soujiroh.

- Ah! - desprezou ele. - Mas vocês continuam a achar que eu preciso de me preocupar com isso?

- Já vi que os dois vão ter uma noite preenchida. Eu tenho de ir, vejo-vos amanhã, OK?

- Tens a certeza que não queres vir connosco, vão aquelas modelos da última festa.- tentou aliciar-me o Soujiroh.

- Não, obrigado. – repeti, já vestindo o meu casaco cinzento. – Até amanhã.- despedi-me virando as costas e descendo a pequena escadaria.

Coloquei os pés na rua, o sol ainda reinava no céu e como um gato espreguicei-me, fechando os olhos para os proteger da luz que me cegava. Decidi deixar o Buggatti Veyron preto a brilhar ao sol, por mais uns momentos, e caminhei pelos jardins verdes, os mesmos dos meus dias de estudante. Lembrei-me de um dia que mais tarde veio ao nosso encontro como castigo: o dia em que o Tsukasa espancou um estudante quase até à morte…ainda o vejo em cima do miúdo a espancá-lo e nós os três atrás dele indeferentes e com um ar aborrecido, fartos de esperar e alheios à vida que quase se perdia. Enquanto o Tsukasa lhe batia eu olhava pela janela, estava um dia de sol como o de hoje, mas mais vívido do que a imagem do tempo, era o som do Tsukasa a rir às gargalhada enquanto olhava no fim para o rapaz inconsciente e cheio de sangue no chão. No fim dele estar satisfeito, levantámos as pernas e passámos por cima do corpo imóvel que ficou deitado no chão. Era assim que nós eramos: eu, insensível e indiferente, o que era tão mau como quem dava o murro que no nosso caso era o Tsukasa e por vezes o Soujiro, o Akira fazia sempre má cara quando o Tsukasa se excedia no entanto não passava disso. Aqui em espécie de confissão, acho que a única pessoa que alguma vez enfrentou o Tsukasa foi a Tsukushi, nenhum de nós, que era amigo dele teve audácia para enfrentar o poder animal que ele é, quando está furioso. E assim ela fez lenda como Maria Antonieta, que no cadafalso pediu ao executor mais um minuto, minuto esse que se prolongou pela eternidade. No momento em que ela declarou guerra ao Tsukasa reportou-a para a eternidade das memórias do Flower 4.

Larguei as minhas memórias por momentos para consultar o relógio: três e um quarto, tinha de ir. Caminhei no sentido contrário até ao carro que continuava a brilhar ao sol, agora sozinho, o Akira e o Soujiroh já deviam ter saído e como estávamos em período de férias escolares não existiam mais carros para lhe fazerem companhia.

Entrei, liguei a ignição e automaticamente Beirut, cantava "Nantes": "Well it's been a long time, long time now / Since I've seen you smile / And I'll gamble away my fright / And I'll gamble away my time ". A letra veio como uma loufada de novo alento, tinha de ser persistente e capaz de apostar o meu medo e o meu tempo (acima de tudo o meu medo).

Não conduzi muito, a universidade era perto da antiga escola. Era um edíficio antigo, compacto com linhas simples e sóbrias, no entanto harmoniosas no seu tom bege que naquele dava ares de dourado. Os campos relvados bastante verdes abrigavam estudantes estendidos no chão e estátuas.

Iniciei a minha caminhada até ao edífico consciente que as cabeças se viravam na minha direcção e que cochichava sobre mim. Já estava habituado a este tipo de atitude afinal pertencia ao mundialmente famoso F4… sorri para mim, esta era a expressão que ela mais utilizava para nos definir. Iria ser bom encontrá-la no campus todos os dias, passar tempo com ela…vê-la rir-se das atitudes que as mulheres tinham ao pé de mim e acima de tudo poder fazer tudo aquilo que tudo fazíamos antes. Uma pontada de saudade invadiu com tal pujança o coração que agarrei no telemóvel, procurei o nome dela na minha lista e telefonei-lhe. Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip…

"- Sim?"- sussurou-me a voz dela."- Hanazawa?"

- Tsukushi? Estou a incomodar?- perguntei-lhe tentando compreender a razão pela qual ela sussurrava.

"- Não, estou apenas numa aula chatíssima: direito civil. Para quê termos aulas se o que fazemos aqui é única e exclusivamente ler?"

- Já pensaste que a maior parte dos advogados deste mundo sofrem de iliteracia? - respondi-lhe sorrindo para o telemóvel. Ouvi do outro lado ela a rir-se e alguém claramente a mandá-la calar.

- É melhor eu telefonar noutra altura.

"- Não, não vale a pena. Faltam apenas dois minutos para a aula acabar."

- Óptimo! Então podes vir ter comigo à entrada da faculdade?

"- Estás aqui?"- perguntou-me de tal forma surpreendida que abandonou o tom sussurrante e fazendo com a mandassem calar novamente. Mais uma vez sorri.

- Sim, estou. - respondi-lhe. - Vens ter comigo?

"- Claro, vou já." - disse-me desligando o telemóvel.

Fechei o telemóvel e guardei-o no bolso, dirigi-me a um dos muitos bancos que percorriam o caminho até à entrada do edíficio principal e sentei-me, para depois inclinar a cabeça e respirar o ar fresco.

Com os olhos fechados senti alguém sentar-se ao pé de mim, era ela…respondeu-me o meu coração com um pulo.

- Está um dia lindo.- comentou, senti-a encostar-se no banco. Eu permaneci de olhos fechados e cabeça inclinada. Queria apurar os meus sentidos: cheirar-lhe o perfume no meio do ar frio do Inverno japonês, sentir-lhe o corpo perto do meu e ouvir-lhe a voz cristalina…conseguia visualizá-la na perfeição, com uma nitidez que jamais teria conseguido de olhos abertos.

- Sim.- acenti com um leve grunhido.

- Costumo vir muitas vezes para estes bancos, daqui o cheiro das árvores é mais forte e a relva parece mais verde. Com excepção dos dias em que todos os outros lugares onde eu não estou me parecem mais verdes, mais perfumados e mais agradáveis.

- A relva do outro lado é sempre mais verde, era o que a minha ama me dizia quando eu queria coisas que já tinha. – respondi-lhe abrindo os olhos para a contemplar, ela fixava o céu azul com uns óculos de sol escuros, que reproduziam mil brilhos e lhe conferiam uma atmosfera de superestrela, no entanto o sorriso suavizava-lhe toda a expressão e remetia-me para um espírito de paz e desejo de a abraçar.

Sem pensar, inclinei-me sobre ela, abracei-a e beijei-lhe o pescoço, abrindo espaço por entre o cachecol e o casaco que ela trazia. O corpo dela reagiu com um espasmo involuntário, no entanto eu não parei avancei subindo-lhe pelo pescoço e encontrando-lhe a boca que antes de a violentar com os meus lábios sondei com os meus dedos, tal como o Tsukasa lhe tinha feito horas antes. Sentia-lhe a respiração e o calor dos lábios na ponta dos meus dedos, desloquei-os para a nuca dela e encostei os meus lábios ao dela. Hahahaha...perdoem-me o riso, mas as vossas caras devem ser hilariantes, pensaram realmente que eu a tinha beijado? Não se preocupem, eu não o fiz, foi apenas a minha imaginação que o fez.

- Tsukushi. Tenho de te confessar que me atormentaste bastante à hora de almoço.- disse-lhe com toda a sinceridade, na certeza porém que ela não iria compreender o verdadeiro sentido da palavra. - Como podemos garantir que as melhores coisas do mundo são boas?

Ela mexeu-se levemente no banco e disse:

- E porque razão tens de garantir algumas coisa Hanazawa? Não o podes fazer. Mas já que insistes nisso, acho que tu te esqueces duma coisa: as melhores coisas não necessáriamente positivas. Por exemplo, o Hitler foi um dos melhores tiranos do século XX, mas ninguém pode dizer que isso seja uma coisa boa, pois não?

- Como é que algo tão mau pode ser considerado a melhor coisa do mundo?- era mais uma censura ao mundo do que uma pergunta para ela me responder. Mas ela não deve ter percebido isso porque se riu e fez-me pensar que tínhamos trocado de papéis, antigamente era eu quem me ria dela ou que a fazia sentir-se pequena ao pé de mim e agora era ela que me fazia isso.

- Desculpa mas tem uma certa graça ver-te a tomar o papel de ingénuo.- ela tinha pensado exactamente no mesmo que eu. Ri-me com ela, quando parámos ela respondeu-me:

- O mundo é como yin e o yang, o bem e o mal coexistem aqui. Se excluirmos um dos lados, quer seja o bem ou o mal, perderíamos a verdadeira percepção do mundo. Tu tens de experimentar o ódio para conhecer o amor e vice-versa, um sem o outro seriam apenas coisas. Assim é normal que existam as melhores coisas do mundo no lado mau e o mesmo se passa no lado bom.- era um argumento forte e fazia sentido no entanto:

- Tens noção que isso é um paradoxo não tens?

- Tens algum problema com paradoxos?

- Sim tenho, são contraditórios.- disse fintando-lhe os olhos, sabia que era iria contra atacar e eu não iria ter forma de escapar porque ela iria ter razão.

- Bem vindo ao mundo dos sentimentos.- respondeu simplesmente. Com apenas esta frase ela soube que tinha vencido e tal como eu esperava tinha perdido, de uma forma mais simples do que eu pensei ser possível.

- Falas com tanta certeza. Tornas-te assim tão emocional?

- São os seus olhos senhor.- respondeu-me inclinando a cabeça como sinal de respeito. Ela podia ter razão, na verdade ambos podíamos ter razão, afinal tinhamos passado dois anos e qualquer coisa sem nos vermos, alguma coisa devia ter mudado:

- É estranho quando estamos todos juntos não fosses tu casada com o Domyouji e com uma aliança no dedo e todas as fotografias e filmes que eu visse diria que pertenciam ao passado e não ao presente.

- Humm.- disse abanando a cabeça.

- Sei que nenhum de nós é o que era porque não é possível sermos os mesmos, no entanto não encontro as grandes diferenças que deveria de encontrar depois de dois anos sem contacto.

- Se tens dificuldades connosco imagina os problemas que enfrentamos quando queremos ver em que mudaste.

- Porquê?

- Tu és impenetrável como a muralha da China, não espera és mais ainda porque o David Copperfield atravessou a muralha da China. – retorquiu rindo e fazendo-me rir.

- Já me compararam com muita coisa mas nunca com um momumento.

- Existe sempre uma primeira vez.- respondeu-me.- Mas vá Rui não é assim tão estranho eu comparar-te a uma parede sólida de pedra, pois não?- eu não lhe respondi, achei que era uma pergunta retórica. Ela não falou durante um tempo e depois continuou.- Olha para o resto de vocês: o Tsukasa, bem o Tsukasa é mais fácil de ler do que as letras garrafais de um jornal, o Akira é sempre sensato e calmo, no entanto quando está preocupado com alguma coisa cruza os braços e franze as sombrancelhas de uma forma inegável e , por último, o Soujiroh que consegue não esconder nada com o seu carácter show off, ele não esconde emoções nenhumas se está triste, chora, se ele está furioso, protesta, grita e briga… eles eu vejo-os eu consigo ler-lhes a cara agora a ti é tão dificil. Podes estar a mentir-me com a pior mentira do mundo eu posso crer nela porque simplesmente não sei ler os sinais que emites.

- Já te tinha dito que não era perito em revelar sentimentos ou emoções. – expliquei-me, estava sentir um misto de prazer e medo ao ter aquela conversa com ela. Queria sinceramente saber o que ela achava de mim e qual era a imagem que ela tinha de mim, no entanto tinha medo que ela me atingisse como uma faca e matasse toda a esperança que tinha guardada em mim.

- Por favor, Rui não interpretes isto como uma crítica. És como és, a culpa é minha que não tenho capacidade para te compreender. – acrescentou fazendo uma pequena pausa, traçando a perna para o outro lado e voltando a fixar uns estudantes que tinham um grande cão amarelo.- Lembro-me que quando percebi os teus sentimentos pela Shizuka percebi que existiam muitas partes de ti que não conhecia. Vi-te fazer um sorriso que nunca te tinha visto na cara e os teus olhos, os teus olhos brilhavam ao falares dela. Aquela parte de ti eu assisti por mero acidente no entanto não pude deixar de pensar em todas as tuas partes que desconhecia e que nunca as iria conhecer.- quando ela me disse isto tive vontade de lhe agarrar a mão e de lhe dizer que para ela eu arrancaria a pele, os músculos, os ossos só para ela me ver a alma.- E assim se constrói uma grande vontade.

- Vontade?- perguntei-lhe eu, que evidentemente tinha deixado escapar alguma coisa.

- Sim! A vontade de desvender o grande mistério do Hanazawa Rui.- respondeu-me fitando-me com o sol a bater-lhe nas lentes dos óculos.

- Oh! Meu deus! - exclamou ela levantando-se e olhando espantada para o relógio.- Estou atrasada para a minha aula.

- Posso fazer-te companhia depois das aulas?- arrisquei.

- Eu acabo ás cinco e um quarto. Se quiseres esperar por mim tudo bem, podemos ir lanchar ou algo do género.

- Espero por ti aqui.- ela pegou na mala, acenou-me com a mão e desatou a correr pelo campus. Eu fiquei até não conseguir ver mais o cabelo dela voar atrás dela. Deixei-me cair outra vez no banco, avassalado pelas saudades dela, era tão tão bom estar com ela e de acima de tudo conversar com ela…ela excitava-me todos os sentidos.

Dirigi-me à reitoria, onde fui recebido com tanta pompa e circunstância como já não estava habituado, viver fora num país onde desconhecem a nossa identidade e o valor da nossa conta bancária traz essas coisas. O reitor no meio de vénias disse-me para não me preocupar e que poderia começar as aulas quando quisesse, rematou ainda que eu não precisava ter-me incomodado em dirigir-me lá e blá blá blá. Foi de tal forma aborrecido que dava por mim a desejar ter telefonado em vez de ter dado o corpo ao manifesto.

O reitor agradecia-me pela enésima vez a doacção dos meus pais quando reparei no relógio atrás dele, eram cinco e um dezoito. A aula dela já tinha acabado, tinha de me ir embora.

- Muito obrigado sr. Tokugawa, vou retirar-me.- disse-lhe fazendo uma vénia, que me foi retribuida várias vezes, quer por ele como pela sua secretária que estava em pé quando passei por ela ao sair.

Quando voltei a encontrar a Tsukushi, ela estava rodeada por um grupo de amigos, deviam ser uns cinco dos quais quatro eram mulheres.

- Hanazawa!- acenou para mim

- Não pode ser é o Hanazawa Rui dos F4.- exclamou uma levando a mão ao peito e começando a abanar-se depois com a mesma.

- Como é que tu não…oh! Bem não interessa apresenta-nos.- gritou-lhe outra.

- Calma meninas, não vão querer assustá-lo, pois não?- acalmou-as ela enquanto olhava para mim e me piscava o olho. Percebi que iria ser atacado mais tarde por esta cena e não evitei a formação de um sorriso nos meus lábios.

- Ai que sorriso lindo… é ainda mais lindo ao vivo.

- Hanazawa está é a Naoko, a Harumi, a Kazue, a Akiko e o único senhor é o Sano, namorado da Akiko.- agora percebia tinha sido a única a não fazer um comentário sobre a minha presença.

- Prazer.- disse-lhes fazendo-lhes uma vénia à qual eles retribuíram.

- Eu e o Rui íamos beber um chá, alguém quer vir connosco?- convidou ela, deixando-me bastante frustado, a última coisa que me apetecia era passar o meu fim de tarde com aquelas raparigas em vez de ficar com ela sozinho.

- Sim...claro.- exclamaram as três das mulheres claramente excitadas.

- Obrigado Tsukushi, mas nós já tínhamos combinado umas coisas com os pais da Yankumi.- justificou-se o rapaz que até agora não tinha falado. Invejei-o por ter um motivo para se escapar dali com a mulher que ele amava, também eu queria ter uma desculpa para poder ficar sozinho com a Makino.

Tinha de haver uma maneira de me livrar daquelas mulheres. Eureka! Levei a mão ao bolso e disse:

- Desculpem tenho de atender.- afastei-me um pouco do grupo e telefonei para a Tsukushi, ouvi o telemovel dela tocar e via-a a pedir desculpas e a tentar encontrar o telemóvel na descomunal mala. Procurou, procurou, tocou, tocou até que ela teve de pousar a mala num banco e começar a retirar livros, cadernos, chaves e por fim o telemóvel.

- Sim?

- Tsukushi sou eu.- disse acenando discretamente. Ela lançou-me um sorriso de cumplicidade e divertimento que me fez vibrar de excitação, sentia-me um miúdo traquinas, prestes a cometer mais um pecado inocente.

- Rui,que surpresa em ouvir-te.

- Tsukushi, por favor, tens de me livrar de ir tomar chá com elas, por favor.- implorei-lhe, levando a minha mão livre de encontro á outra que sustentva o telemovel para ela perceber que estava a implorar.

- Humm… queres que minta a todas aquelas pessoas que estão agora a olhar para ti fixamente e a rirem-se como virgens numa aula de educação sexual?

- Exactamente…conto com a tua magnífica discrição para me ajudares.

- Se eu fizer isso espero que te lembres generosamente de mim no Natal.

- Tudo o que quiseres.

- Se eu pedisse para implorares mais um bocadinho tu irias fazê-lo não irias? – perguntou-me sorrindo maliciosamente, o que lhe conferia um ar sensual, o tipo de ar que eu nunca lhe tinha visto antes de ter saído do Japão, ela era definitivamente um mulher, cheia de sensualidade, inteligência e personalidade.

- Milhares de vezes se quisesses.

Ouvia-a e vi-a rir-se:

- Não te vou torturar mais. Vai ser fácil, quando desligares tu, primeiro para não parecer estranho o nosso telefonema acabar ao mesmo tempo, vais chegar até eles e vais dizer que infelizmente não vais poder ir porque aconteceu qualquer coisa e vais-te embora…

- Mas…- interrompi-a.- assim não vamos lanchar os dois.- queixei-me desiludido.

- Não te preocupes, se tu não fores elas não vão querer ir comigo. Encontramo-nos no parque de estacionamento. OK?

Senti-me tão contente por estar a fazer aquilo com ela e por ela não me ter simplesmente dispensado.

- És um génio da conspiração.

- Deixa os elogios para depois. Boa-sorte.

- Até já.

- OK, agora vai.- desliguei o telemóvel enquanto ela continuava com o dela colado ao ouvido e me fazia um gesto com a mão para me incentivar.

Aproximei-me do grupo fazendo com que o grupo histérico de raparigas se calasse e me fintassem com demasiada avidez, para raparigas que se assemelhavam a puras virgens.

- Peço desculpa mas não vou poder lanchar com vocês. Recebi uma chamada da minha mãe, preciso de ir. Peço que me perdoem.- menti-lhes fazendo-lhes uma vénia de despedida, enquanto elas ficavam a suspirar: "que pena"; "fica para a próxima" e "que fofo vai ter com a mãe", perante o olhar embaraçado do casal que estava com elas. – Por favor, avisem a Tsukushi, eu vou ter de ir.

- Não te preocupes. Até à próxima.- despediram-se de mim. Eu virei as costas dando uma última espiadela à Tsukushi que parecia estar realmente ao telemóvel…grande acrtiz.

O que aconteceu depois eu não sei dizer, caminhei firmemente em direcção ao parque de estacionamento radiante com o que tinha feito com ela, avistei o meu carro e sentei-me no _capot,_ esperando que ela aparecesse. Estava ansioso pela chegada dela, queria rir-me da situação. Esperei uns quinze minutos, até que a avistei a correr para mim. Dificilmente serei capaz descrever o que senti ao vê-la banhada pelo sol, com a mala a reflectir tons prateados e a expressão radiante no rosto dela, claramente entusiasmada. Ela apareceu-me como nos filmes em que os amantes correm ao encontro um do outro, estava de tal forma envolvido na onda de adrenalina da situação que quando ela estava quase ao pé de mim abracei-a e levantei-a ligeiramente para rodopiar com ela, numa cena típica de filme. Ela riu-se bastante e quando a pousei no chão e soltei ainda ria com as faces rosadas.

- Parecemos dois criminosos a comemorarem a fuga.- para mim parecíamo dois amantes que se encontravam passado muito tempo, mas não seria eu que haveria de lhe dizer isso.

- Graças a ti somos livres.

- Obrigado!

- Posso recompensá-la?- peguntei-lhe oferecendo-lhe a mão como um verdadeiro _gentlman_. Ela estendeu-me a mão dela e rindo posou-a em cima da minha.- Entre por favor na sua carruagem.

- Mas que carruagem tão moderna.

- São os novos tempos.- respondi-lhe abrindo a porta. Ela sentou-se e eu dirigi-me ao lado oposto do carro para assumir o controlo do carro.

- Talvez fosse melhor eu baixar a cabeça para evitar que algum deles nos vejam juntos.- ri-me com a sugestão dela e prevenia:

- Não sei se é sensato que estiverem por aí _paparrazzi _ainda não dizem que somos amantes e que estamos a esconder a nossa relação.- ela pareceu ficar alarmada.

- O quê _paparrazzi_?

- Tens assim tanto medo de ser vista comigo?

- Não…claro que não, não estou a fazer nada de mal, somos amigos.- respondeu ela de certa forma hesitante, o que me deixou intrigado. Porque razão estaria ela com receio de ser fotografada comigo? Seria alguma pressão do Tsukasa, seria ele muito ciumento controlador ou apenas já a tinha avisado acerca da minha conversa com ele? Não, isso não poderia ser ou ela não estaria agora ali sentada ao meu lado. Mas então o que seria?

- Da forma como ficaste calado posso supor que não somos amigos.

- Quem cala concente. Não precisava de acrescentar nada.

- Isso ou estavas a pensar em como poderia ter sido bom ter trazido aquele grupo de raparigas loucas para te arrancarem a roupa.- eu sabia que ela não iria deixar passar aquilo em vão.

- Estás com ciúmes?- perguntei-lhe olhando para ela, que ficou levemente embaraçada, mas respondeu-me prontamente:

- Não te sentes claustrofóbico? Com um ego assim tão grande, era normal que sentisses as consequências da falta de espaço.

- Hahaha.- ri-me.- Estava a pensar em irmos para um café pequeno que conheço, mas julgo que não vai ser uma boa opção tenho medo de te sufocar com o meu ego.

Agora era ela quem ria e me fazia fintá-la pelo canto do olho e sorrir.

- Agora a sério, já regularizaste a tua situação?

- Sim, já está tudo tratado posso começar quando quiser. Achas que amanhã é um bom dia?

- Parece-me um óptimo dia.- respondeu sorrindo-me.- A vantagem de ser poderoso, rico e conhecido não é só ter raparigas excitadas na nossa presença, não é Hanazawa?

- Não o posso negar, está longe de ser só isso. Em geral elas também se atiram aos nossos pés, oferecem-nos comida e beijam-nos as mãos como sinal de respeito.

- Era apenas isso que me convinha saber. Quando me casei com o Domyouji uma das coisas que mais me impressionava era o efeito que a presença dele tinha nas pessoas fossem homens ou mulheres, jovens ou velhos…todos pareciam respeitá-lo, desejá-lo, agradá-lo…eram muitas pessoas e por consequente muitos sentimentos. O que importa é que causava sempre um forte impacto e isso chocou-me.

- Porquê?

- Como é que tantas pessoas podem depositar tanta emoção em alguém que não conhecem verdadeiramente e que no caso dele são conhecidos inúmeras situações de violência gratuita?

- Não desmaiavam mulheres quando os Beatles apareciam? Ou quando o Elvis as tocava?

- Isso é muito diferente. Essas pessoas fazem as outras desejarem-na pelo que fazem, pelo que são.

- O Tsukasa também é desejado pelo que faz. È rico, é bonito, é poderoso, é carismático, é popular, etc.

- De tudo o que enumeras-te poucas coisas são realmente mérito dele: riqueza, foi herdada, assim como a beleza e o poder, a popularidade antevêm do facto dele ter herdado tudo aquilo, acho que a única coisa que lhe sobra é o carisma que isso os desconhecidos não lhe podem valorizar porque não o conhecem.

- Tens razão no que dizes, mas também tens de ver que se ele não tivesse presença suficiente mesmo tendo herdado como herdou não teria tamanha reacção das pessoas perante ele.

- Não vou discutir mais, tu não és imparcial. Falar do Tsukasa é como estar a falar de ti, do Soujorh ou do Akira, vocês têm todos o mesmo tipo de atenção.

- De uma certa forma sim, somos todos iguais.

- E assim formaram o legendário F4.

- O que te faz impressão não é as pessoas poderem reagir daquela maneira perante alguém, mas sim poderem reagir assim perante nós.

- Humm…sim é bastante possível que seja esse um dos motivos, afinal conhece-vos e sei que vocês são tão dignos de atenção especial como qualquer um de nós.- a sua língua sempre afiada, não se conteve em expressar o que ela sentia.

- Sinceridade em estado puro.

- Por vezes, é mais em estado massivo. – fintei-a e sorri-lhe, gostava sinceramente dela e de estar ali ao pé dela.

- O que foi?- estou cada vez pior, devo andar mais emocional do que uma grávida no oitavo mês de gestação.

- Estava a pensar em como gosto de estar contigo.- fiz uma pequena pausa e acrescentei.- Tive saudades tuas.

- Eu também.- respondeu-me ela, mas percebi que sem grande empenho emocional, foi uma resposta quase mecânica.

- Estamos quase a chegar.- mudei de assunto, não valia a pena saber até que ponto ela tinha sentido ou não verdadeiramente a minha falta. Quando a encontrei pela primeira vez parecia que tinha sido verdadeira, mas agora com esta reacção tão desligada deixava-me com bastante dúvidas. – Acho que vais gostar bastante do sítio se é que nunca lá estiveste.

- Qualquer sítio para mim está perfeito desde que tenha uma cadeira. Se quiseres podes me deixar fechada no carro com um bocadinho da janela aberta para eu respirar…

- Ahahaha….Tenho a certeza que se te fizesse isso não iria conseguir dormir à noite.

- Rui…nada é assim tão importante que te possa tirar o sono.- respondeu-me ela, sem no entanto saber que estava errada, graças a ela os meus dias de sono inabalável viam-se muitas vezes comprometidos.

- Touché.- menti-lhe. Parei o carro e avisei-a que tínhamos chegado.


	10. Chapter 10

- Oh! É magnífico! - exclamou ela enquanto girava lentamente de braços e olhos abertos. - Este cheiro do mar…que saudades.

- Sabia que haverias de gostar.

-Muito! Obrigado. – respondeu, olhando-me profundamente e mostrando-me o quão sincera estava a ser.

Era um cenário de facto encantador, à nossa frente estendia-se o mar e a areia negra, que naquela altura do dia reflectia, tal como a água, tons prateados. Conduzi-a até à entrada do pequeno café que tinha toda a faixada em vidro e madeira, permitindo assim uma plena comunhão com a praia.

Fui recebido com saudações e saudades, de tal forma que me senti quase incomodado por saber que ela achava aquilo tudo exagerado e desmedido. No fim, indicaram-nos uma mesa com vista para o mar.

As poltronas que estavam ao pé da mesa faziam com que nos sentíssemos em casa, o que para mim era complementado com o facto dela estar ali, ao meu lado, só para mim. Quase incosncientemente proferi:

- Mais uma vez sozinhos.

- Estava mais alguém dentro do carro que eu não tenha dado conta?- claramente que ela ou estava a gozar comigo ou não tinha compreendido.

- A única vez que estivemos sozinhos foi naquela noite em que te encontrei.

- Se pensares bem só passaram dois dias desde que te encontrei. Sim, porque alguém não teve a decência de me informar que estava cá. – fiquei sem palavras, sem saber o que lhe responder, ela tinha razão, não tinha sido correcto com ela, mas a situação era tão dificil e eu estava tão perdido sem saber o que fazer que na altura pareceu-me ser a melhor opção.

- Lamento. As coisas estavam um pouco complicadas. – justifiquei-me com a maior sinceridade que poderia aplicar na situação.

- Não precisas de lamentar, és livre. Não te posso impor a minha presença.- de facto não podia, mas era o que fazia de uma forma tão inconsciente e inocente que o único que podia ser culpabilizado era eu. Felizmente, fui salvvo de uma resposta, pelo empregado de mesa que se dirigiu a nós para saber o que queríamos.

- Oolong tea, por favor.

- Um cappuccino para mim.

Ela levantou-se tirou o casaco, posou-o noutro cadeirão ao pé da sua mala e caminhou até á janela.

- Está vista é completamente estonteante. E o café tem uma atmosfera tão relaxante.

- A decoração e a música são excelentes de facto. Fico assim perdoado?

Ela riu-se e virando-se para me olhar frente-a-frente, disse:

- Com mais duas ou três visitas a este maravilhoso sítio e sim ficas perdoado.- o castigo não podia ser melhor, quase tão bom como saber que ela gostava de estar comigo.

- Será um prazer.

- Tens a certeza? Afinal só agora é que vieste ao meu encontro.- dei graças aos céus por ela não ter a mania de falar com o nós, como alguns casais irritantes o fazem.

- Isso não tem nada haver com o facto de eu não gostar da tua companhia.

- Desculpa, estou a ser incoveniente. Até porque compreendo que quando se chega do outro lado do mundo a última coisa que temos vontade é de nos enfiarmos num restaurante com todos os velhos amigos, para nos encherem de perguntas.- foi evidente que ela quis apenas ser educada, claramente que na cabeça dela a razão pela qual eu não tinha procurado o Tsukasa ou a ela era porque eu devia estar muito incomodado com o casamento da Shizuka. – A minha mãe sempre disse: tristezas não pagam divídas, por isso vamos mudar de assunto.- fiquei-lhe grato, porque sabia que aquele assunto não teria fim ou resposta possível. Acenei-lhe com a cabeça, mostrando que concordava com ela.

- Os nossos pedidos.- informou ela quando viu o empregado aproximar-se da mesa. Sentou-se novamente no cadeirão, ao meu lado, enquanto murmurávamos um agradecimento, para ficarmos novamente sozinhos.

Ela agarrou no copo com o chá e levou-o aos lábios.

- Como tem sido a sensação de estar de volta a casa?

-Inesquecível, já não me lembrava que podia passar por tantas peripécias.

- Peripécias?- pois ela não conhecia nenhumas, faltavam-lhe muitos dias desde que eu tinha realmente chegado ao Japão. - A não ser que te estejas a referir a situações que ocorreram durante a tua estadia anónima.

- Exactamente peripécias que remotam ao meu tempo de anonimato.

- Pela falta de pormenores suponho que não estejas muito interessado em relatá-los.

- Não é bem interesse, é mais a incoveniência.

- O que é que tu podes ter feito que possa ser incoveniente para mim?- com esta ela deixou-me a pensar.

- Não é incoveniente para ti e sim para mim.

- Hanazawa! - exclamou ela abrindo muito os olhos.- O que foi que fizeste assim de tão comprometedor? - o rosto dela brilhava de curiosidade e fez-me sorrir. - O que fizeste foi assim tão bom e embaraçante que te faz sorrir?

- Não. Estava a sorrir porque ao ver-te aqui à minha frente faz-me pensar que já não és aquela menina que conheci inocente, pura, que agora és uma mulher de verdade. No entanto, a tua essência, o teu brilho continua intacto agora mesmo a tua expressão de curiosidade mostrou isso. – ela ficou parada a olhar para mim, depois sorriu-me e disse:

- Afinal consegues reconhecer que mudámos.

- As tuas mudanças são demasiado evidentes para não serem notadas.

- Achas que mudei assim tanto?

- Não achas?

- Eu vivi sempre comigo, não fiquei dois anos sem me ver.

- Fisicamente estás quase irreconhecível, já te tinha dito. Não fosse o teu sorriso, os teus olhos e provavelmente não te iria reconhecer. O teu porte evoluí-o, a forma como te moves, os teus gestos são diferentes não são mais tímidos e infantis, são refinados e sedutores. – ela retraiu um pouco o corpo e eu continuei. - Pareces segura de ti mesma e confiante. – estava pronto para continuar não fosse ela roubar-me a palavra:

- Algum dia teria de me tornar numa mulher. Agora quando me descreves deixaste-me com um aperto no coração. Como se eu não conhecesse essa mulher e tivesse perdido a mulher que eu conhecia. – ela desviou os seus olhos para a praia. Deixando-me a contemplar-lhe o perfil. – Mesmo vivendo comigo, existem dias em que não reconheço o meu próprio reflexo.

- Passas-te por muito, a tua vida mudou muito é normal que mudasses com ela, tu mesma disses-te algum dia terias de tornar mulher.

- Sim disse numa mulher, mas não disse que tinha de ser exactamente esta mulher.- ela continuava a fixar a praia que agora estava mais escuro e começava a revelar os pequenos pontos de luz da cidade.

- Não vejo nenhum problema na mulher em que tornaste, muito pelo contrário não consigo imaginar como poderias ser melhor.- respondi-lhe abertamente continuando a olhar para ela.

Ela soltou um riso irónico e fixou-me:

- Em dois dias como podes saber que tipo de mulher me tornei?

- Sei mais do que julgas. Alem disso não eras tu que me consideravas bom observador?

- Não tens poder para tanto.

- Então ajuda-me.- pedi-lhe aproximando-me dela e colocando os meus olhos ao nível dos dela.- Deixa-me conhecer-te.- fiz-lhe o pedido que queria fazer desde que a tinha visto entrar no restaurante. Ela ficou estática durante uns momentos e depois com uma das mãos bateu-me levemente no ombro e a rir disse-me:

- Oh! Tu e as tuas armadilhas. Desta vez não me enganas. - disse-me, espetando o dedo para mim e abanando-o.

Achei que o melhor seria fingir que ela tinha razão, de facto aquele meu comentário deveria ter soado desesperado demais e pior indecente demais. Ri-me discretamente e refugiei-me na chávena de capuccino, para esconder a minha própria frustação. Ela não tinha ideia do que eu sentia por ela ou se desconfiasse não me dava margem para investidas o que significava que não queria nada comigo. Começava a encarar a ideia que entre mim e ele nunca passaríamos daquilo que tinhamos até ali: amizade. Não era o que eu desejava, mas sempre seria melhor do que não a ter de forma alguma. Assim era imperativo ter cuidado nos meus "movimentos" para acima de tudo não comprometer a relação que tinha com ela.

- Vamos ver o mar de mais perto?- surpreendeu-me ela, virando-se para mim com ar de quem não iria ouvir um não.

- Está muito frio. Tens a certeza que queres ir?

- Tens a certeza que vens comigo?

- Hahaha… OK, vamos.- não lhe podia resistir.

Deixei o dinheiro em cima da mesa e saímos os dois para a tarde onde o sol já não brilhava. Caminhámos no estrado de madeira até ele se existinguir, ela sentou-se na beirinha do mesmo e começou a tirar os sapatos, largou a mala e saiu a correr para o mar. Eu fiquei parado no mesmo sítio, a sorrir, como podia ela não gostar da mulher em que se tinha tornado? Era uma mulher no entanto tinha aquele espírito jovem e doce que ela sempre tivera… corria para arriscar molhar os pés, enquanto o vento lhe varria o rosto.

Estava imenso frio mas eu conseguia sentir o calor invadir-me o corpo, o mesmo tipo de calor que só sentia quando estava perto dela.

- Rui, não vais ficar aí pois não. Anda. - incentivou-me ela virando-se de costas e abrindo os braços, para depois expirar profundamente o ar. Descalcei-me como ela e fui ao seu encontro. Ali estava ainda mais frio, mas o cheiro do mar, a água a borrifar-nos a cara com a sua fúria e a visão da espuma branca a formar-se a poucos centímetros de onde estavamos era uma sensação suficientemente forte para aniquilar o frio.

- É hipnotizante, não é? - perguntou-me, encarando-me e deixando-me ver as suas faces rosadas pelo frio.

- Deves estar gelada. Deixa-me ver as tuas mãos.- e sem hesitar agarrei-lhe nas mãos, que estavam geladas.

- O que importa? Este cenário vale mais do que um par de mãos frias.- retirou as mãos dela, deixando as minhas vazias.

- Mas importa, se te constipares o Tsukasa mata-me.

- Quem sabe senão te agradece? - mais uma vez, ela deixava-me intrigado com as suas afirmações. Porque razão diria ela aquilo, na noite em que a encontrei e que ela claramente estava fragilizada pela ausência dele, ela nunca me tinha dado pistas da insatisfação dela. No entanto, hoje ela dava-me pistas confusas. O que será que tinha acontecido depois deles terem saído do F4 Lounge?

- Ele acabaria por me matar de qualquer maneira.- suspirei eu pensando na crescente inamizade que crescia entre nós os dois.

- Ele é um homicida patológico.- rimos os dois. Como reagiria ele se soubesse que eu estava com ela na praia a rir-me dele? O mais provável era que me matasse de verdade, o que no fundo não me atingia, os momentos que estava a ter com ela valiam mais que a minha vida.

- Importas-te que fique aqui mais um bocado?

- Não, está à vontade. Desde que te possa fazer companhia.

- Obrigado.- agradeceu-me sentando-se no chão e entralaçando os braços nos joelhos.- Já nem me lembro a última vez em que estive assim.- interpretei que ela estava a falar do lugar e não do estado de espírito, mas mesmo assim fiquei com dúvidas. Sentei-me ao pé dela, de forma a que o meu corpo tocasse no dela.

- Eu também não.

- Tem sido difícil viver sem ela? - perguntou-me ela de repente deixando-me estático perante a pergunta.

- Não, não tem sido difícil. O casamento dela foi apenas o fim formal da nossa relação.- respondi-lhe depois de uma pausa.

- Existe algo que doa mais do que perceber que o amor acabou? Perceber que aquela coisa que nos consumiu durante tanto tempo, que nos guiou durante tantos dias da nossa vida terminou? - falava com tanta intensidade na voz, como se soubesse perfeitamente do que estava a falar.

- Talvez exista.- respondi-lhe, pensando que o amor que sentia por ela era bem mais penoso do que ver o meu amor pela Shizuka destruído.

Ao contrário do que eu pensava ela não me questionou sobre o que poderia ser pior, ficámos os dois mergulhados em silêncio apenas rodeados pelo barulho do mar. Passavam-me tantas coisas pela cabeça, como no fundo não me passavam nada, tal era a minha paz de estar ali. Deixei cair o corpo e fiquei deitado na areia, vendo-lhe as costas e o cabelo a ser sacudido ora para a frente ora para trás. Tive uma tentação imensa de estender a mão e de lhe afagar o cabelo. Subitamente ela virou-se para mim e apanhou-me a fixá-la:

- Queres ir embora, não é?- eu movi a cabeça de forma negativa, ao que ela respondeu.- Deves estar gelado. Desculpa, se soubesses o que te esperava terias escolhido ir beber chá com as elas.

- Nem que estivessem a chover punhais, neste momento, eu iria preferir beber um chá com elas.

- Pois, pois.- proferiu, levantando-se e começando a sacudir a areia da roupa.- Vamos?- convidou, oferecendo-me uma mão para me ajudar a levantar.

- Tens a certeza, por mim podíamos passar a noite aqui.- desde que ficássemos os dois juntos estava disposto a qualquer coisa.

- Hahaha…já imaginaste passar a noite aqui? Amanhã iriam encontrar os nossos corpos congelados. – já tinha imaginado, até demais, como seria passar a noite com ela, no entanto nenhuma delas acabava com nenhum de nós congelado.

- Pronto, pronto já percebi que a minha companhia é execrável.- respondi estendendo-lhe a mão de volta e deixando-a puxar-me até ir de encontro a ela. Não resisti e abracei-a:

- Assim combateríamos o frio. - disse-lhe, enquanto sentia o cheiro da pele dela misturado com o cheiro de mar.

Ela afastou-se de mim e começando a caminhar respondeu-me:

- Sim, por alguns minutos era possível que combatêssemos o frio. Apanhou as coisas dela do chão e caminhou para o fim da passadeira deixando-me atrás dela.

- Vamos encher o teu carro de areia.

- Não é relevante.- respondi-lhe enquanto calçava os sapatos.

- É claro que é relevante, só não é relevante porque não vais ser tu a limpá-lo. Anda cá.- acabei-me de calçar e aproximei-me dela. Como se eu tivesse dez anos ela virou-me e começou a sacudir-me o casaco, fazendo-me rir às gargalhadas. Virou-me novamente e voltou a sacudir-me.

- Não te rias, vais fazer-me o mesmo.

- Sim, senhora.

Baixei-me um pouco e com a mão sacudi-lhe a areia que tinha no casaco e depois a que tinha nas calças. Ela virou-se e ficou de frente para mim eu continuei agachado aos pés dela e sacudi-lhe as calças e fui subindo até ficar frente a frente com ela com a distância não maior que quatro centimetros. Fixei-lhe os olhos, estava tão perto dela, sem grande consciência levantei a minha mão toquei-lhe suavemente na face ela rapidamente se afastou de mim e levou a mão ao sítio onde eu a tinha colocado, para remediar a situação disse-lhe:

- Pronto, imaculada. Sem um único grão de areia. – ela riu-se.

-Imaculada é difícil de imaginar.- pois, era mesmo dificil de a imaginar verdadeiramente imaculada, mas o mais dificil para mim era imaginar o Tsukasa a profaná-la.

Tentei sorrir-lhe e fui abrir-lhe a porta, ela entrou e ouvia-a suspirar, quando ocupei o meu lugar.

- Bancos aquecidos…era capaz de adormecer agora. - explicou-me.

- Estás à vontade.

- Só se quisesse morrer, eu a dormir ao pé de ti era o mesmo que tentar um leão com um pedaço de carne.- a língua era uma coisa fascinante, as frases e as palavras unidas traziam um conteúdo que podia ser interpretado de mil e uma maneiras. Neste caso, ela dizia-me que eu adorava dormir e que vê-la dormir só me iria fazer adormecer. No entanto, eu poderia interpretar que ao vê-la dormir ao meu lado não iria resistir-lhe e iria atacá-la, agarrando-a, beijando-a, etc…

- Já que não confias então vou levar-te a casa o mais depressa possível para poderes dormir.

- Diz antes para tu poderes dormir. Quanto mais depressa me despachares mais rapidamente poderás ir dormir.

- Contigo nunca tenho sono. – ops, informação a mais.- És demasiado imprevisível para me deixares adormecer.

- Obrigado.- agradeceu virando o pescoço na minha direcção e sorrindo.

Sem pressões, sem esforço as palavras saíam-me da boca, tanto que foi com pesar que a vi sair do carro e fechar a porta, quando parei em frente à porta de entrada da casa onde ela vivia.

- Queres entrar? - perguntou-me ela olhando pela janela do carro.- naquele momento a única coisa que ela me poderia dizer melhor do que aquilo era que me amava e como isso era praticamente impossível, ela não podia ter dito melhor.

- Não estaria a incomodar?

- Achas mesmo? Mas aviso-te que muito provavelmente o Tsukasa não está em casa.

- A tua companhia é me suficiente. – saí do carro, dei as chaves ao empregado que se tinha assomado de mim e agradeci-lhe. Subi os degraus que davam acesso à casa e pela primeira vez entrei na casa Domyouji.

A casa era encantadora e pefeita para ambos. Tinha uma complexão moderna de linhas simples, com grandes janelas de vidro, mas não era isso que sobressaía mais na casa, o seu traço particular era funcionar como se fossem duas casas, sendo no entanto uma só, em perfeita harmonia.

A porta foi-nos aberta por uma empregada que usava um uniforme bastante sofisticado: uma saia preta, com uma blusa branca com um lindo alfinete de peito e uma versão moderna de um obi.

- Bem vinda a casa menina. - claramente que tinha um alto nível de intimidade com a Tsukushi.

- Boa noite Syori.

- Boa noite senhor.- comprimentou-me com uma vénia à qual eu retribuí. A conversa que se seguiu entre elas eu não ouvi practicamente nada tal era a minha atenção nos pormenores que observava.

O hall de entrada encontrava-se bem iluminado e o chão branco reflectia ainda mais a luz. No meio do grande espaço estava uma mesa simples redonda em madeira preta com um impressionante _chandelier_ de cristais _Swarovski_que vinha desde o tecto até ao tampo da mesa, por detrás dele uma parede ladeada por duas aberturas, cobertura por uma fina pintura de cerejeiras em flor em tons de prata e preto.

- Então é apenas um gripe. – ouvia perguntar à empregada.

- Sim, dentro de dias vai estar óptimo, só precisa de atenção e descanso.- respondeu-lhe a outra sorrindo.

- Ainda bem. Já sabe se precisar de alguma coisa não hesite.

- Muito obrigado menina.- respondeu a senhora fazendo uma vénia, que a Tsukushi retribuíu.

- Como deves ter ouvido o Tsukasa não está em casa. Como desconfiava estamos sozinhos. – explicou-me, entregando o casaco a uma empregada que se aproximou dela e sentia que alguém me pedia o meu também, despi-o e entreguei-o.

- Mi casa es su casa.- disse abrindo os braços e permitindo circular os olhos pela nova divisão em que nos encontrávamos.- Não preciso te dizer isso pois não?

- É melhor estipulares limites ou então posso abusar da tua boa vontade.

- Jamais… queres beber alguma coisa? Comer talvez?- olhou para o relógio e acrescentou.- que péssima anfitriã que eu sou. São horas de jantar é claro que queres comer. Vou pedir para servirem o jantar, queres alguma coisa especial?

- Não qualquer coisa está bem.

- Venho já.- avisou-me saindo daquela divisão e desaparecendo num corredor.

A divisão onde estávamos possuía uma parede lateral em vidro, o que permitia uma vista prodigiosa para a piscina ilimuninada e para o magnífico jardim que se estendia até eu não o alcançar mais com a vista. O chão ali era reluzente em mármore cinzento claro. Era uma sala bastante ampla, com uma grande lareira que carregava um descomunal espelho numa moldura trabalhada em prata. De frente para lareira estava duas poltronas, ladeadas por dois sofás no mesmo estilo, no meio delas estava um simples mesa de apoio com o tampo preto, com uma cabeça de um buda em pedra e outra mais pequena em prateado, bem como alguns livros empilhados num monte, e um vaso em vidro com duas flor de lótus, a boiar na água. No entanto, _pièce de résistance_ da sala estava reflectida no espelho, quem entrava reparava nela por isso mesmo. Na parede oposta à lareira, um enorme rectângulo metalizado revelava o perfil da Tsukushi, com uma mão no cabelo e outra no pescoço do Tsukasa, que também de perfil, repousava as mãos na cintura dela ou pelo menos aparentava fazê-lo, visto que ambos só estavam retratados até metade do tronco. Era uma obra bastante íntima, a posição deles quase permitia que os seus narizes se tocassem, mas não era essa a razão de eu afirmar que era uma pintura intíma. Era o olhar que ambos trocavam, de desejo, de cumplicidade …a boca dela ligeiramente aberta e os lábios dele ostentavam um beijo prometido entre ambos, um beijo que certamente deram enquanto tiravam aquela fotografia. Senti-me petrificar em frente à descomunal imagem, que me despertava o desejo de que aquela fosse a minha imagem e por outro lado, me fazia pensar que ali era o santuário deles os dois e eu estava violá-lo, com o meu desejo de roubar a santa do altar.

- Gostas? - ouvia perguntar, perto de mim. Virei-me bruscamente para a voz quebrando contacto com a obra:

- Muitíssimo, é soberba. Nunca tinha visto nada igual.

- Foi ideia do Domyouji, colocarmo-nos como parte da mobília. Toda a gente fica espantada, seja por gostarem ou por odiarem.- riu-se e depois continuou. - Acho que o facto de parecer que a tinta foi arrancada para deixar a nossa imagem é o que lhe confere um toque especial.

- Não, o fascínio vem da imagem em si.- o meu corpo pesava milhares de quilos, naquele momento.

- Talvez… a mãe dele quando aqui entrou ficou abismada com a indecência que tinhamos estampado na nossa sala principal. Em como o nome Domyouji estava a ser vulgarizado etc etc. – afirmou desenhando círculos invisiveís no ar com a mão direita, eu sorri-lhe, com esforço, em resposta. O peso não me abandonava e sentia o coração apertado.

- Rui, estás a sentir-te bem?- perguntou-me aproximando-se de mim.

- Estou apenas um pouco zonzo, deve ser ainda efeito do jet-leg.

- Queres deitar-te um pouco? Talvez seja o melhor. A culpa é minha deves estar constipado.- aproximou-se ainda mais de mim e colocou-me a mão na testa.

- Não tens febre. Mas é melhor deitares-te por um bocadinho.

- Não é necessário, obrigado.

- Então pelo menos, toma um banho e muda de roupa. Por favor, vou ficar muito mais descansada.- pediu-me suplicando com os olhos que mostravam que estava realmente preocupada.

- Está bem, aceito.

- Obrigado.- agradeceu-me com uma pequena vénia.- Vem comigo.- conduziu-me de volta ao hall de entrada para depois subirmos a escadaria. Passámos por um outro hall que deveria dar acesso à grande suite, continuámos pelo chão brilhante até que parámos em frente de uma grande janela. Ela abriu a porta e convidou-me a entrar com ela.

- Está à vontade, no closet vais encontrar roupa nova. Não te preocupes não é a roupa do Tsukasa. – para ela deveria parecer-lhe inimaginável eu vestir a roupa usada de alguém. – Não será necessário mostrar-te nada, pois não?

-Não, tenho a certeza que não me hei-de perder.- respondi-lhe sorrindo.

- Então até já, também vou tomar banho. – despediu-se mais uma vez e saiu fechando a porta atrás dela.

O quarto tinha uma cama grande, com uma armação preta simples, dando a ideia de um grande cubo, por cima dela caía um tecido fino em tons de açafrão. Aproximei-me da cama e deixei-me cair sobre as almofas, cor de areia que enchiam a cama.

O peso que havia sentido na sala não me tinha abandonado, muito pelo contrário, parecia que me consumia cada vez mais as forças do corpo. Talvez ela tivesse razão, talvez fosse apenas uma constipação e nada mais do que isso. Como eu queria que isso fosse verdade e não tivesse nada haver com o facto de ter comprovado mais uma vez que ali não existia espaço para mim. O que iria eu fazer? Não podia simplesmente deixá-la ir porque não conseguia, não era por falta de esforço era incapacidade física e psicológica de superar o meu amor por ela. Se em dois anos de distância não a consegui esquecer é porque de facto não estava destinado a conseguir fazê-lo. Podem dizer-me que era a minha obsessão por nunca ter tido nada com ela que me fazia ser incapaz de deixar de amá-la, mas eu irei sempre preferir a ideia que estava destinado a ela.

Com um grande esforço, levantei-me da cama, dei a volta e puxei as portas de correr, que davam acesso à casa de banho. Instantaneamente, em frente à parede de pedra negra, a minha figura apareceu imprimida no espelho, estava pálido e com os olhos fundos, com ar de quem precisava realmente de um banho.

Dirigi-me ao peculiar chuveiro, que ficava no canto de duas partes em vidro e cuja cabine também era em vidro. Abri a água, que logo soltou uma cortina de fumo, despi-me e deixei a água molhar-me. Era uma sensação no mínino estranha estar nu perante tanto vidro, conferindo-nos a sensação de vulnerabilidade.

Quando terminei, vesti uns jeans, com uma camisola cinzenta, dei uma última vista de olhos ao quarto e abandonei-o percorrendo o caminho inverso para ir ter com ela.

Ainda não tinha penetrado totalmente na sala e já estava com os olhos colados ao reflexo da pintura no espelho. Encostei-me a um dos cadeirões de forma a ficar frente a frente com a pintura e deixei que o seu poder hipnótico actuasse sobre mim.

-Oh! Magnífico já estás pronto. Ia agora chamar-te para jantarmos.

Pela segunda vez na mesma situação não tinha dado pela entrada dela. Tinha mudado de roupa: vestia uns jeans justos com um camisolão de malha cinzento que lhe deixava à mostra um ombro e calçava umas sabrinas, uma fita preta de cetim no cabelo dava-lhe o toque especial... tinha um ar tão casual, sensual e convidativo. Devo ter feito alguma expressão demasiado ousada porque ela perguntou-me:

- Ah! Hanazawa Rui não querias que vestisse um vestido de gala, pois não?

- Não esperava outra coisa de ti, confesso-me desiludido.- sorriu-me docemente e disse-me:

- Como te sentes?

- Melhor.- respondi-lhe sinceramente, depois do banho o peso que tinha sentido havia diminuído, aqueles sintomas deviam ter sido causados pela surpresa e choque de descobrir a verdadeira intimidade deles.

- Ainda bem, não me iria perdoar por te fazer doente.- rindo para mim mesmo pensei que ela deveria ter muita culpa na alma…- Anda vamos comer.

Conduziu-me pelo corredor que estava coberto por quadros de imagens pessoais: ela a sair da igreja com o Tsukasa sobre uma chuva de arroz; eles os dois deitados na cama; ela e o Akira a empurrarem um carro com o Domyouji claramente a gritar. Eram imensas as fotografias, umas mais pequenas outras maiores, todas misturadas, em molduras de diferentes feitios.

- O hall da fama.- explicou-me ela reparando que eu tinha parado de a seguir.

- Está aqui toda a gente de facto.

- Já viste esta?- disse ela apontando para a fotografia onde eu dançava com a Shizuka.

- Sim, foi no dia do teu casamento.

- Rui, desculpa… talvez tivesse sido melhor não... Mas é uma foto lindíssima e apenas porque acabou não quer dizer que todas as boas memórias tenham de ser eliminadas, pois não? - justificou-se ela.

- Não precisas pedir desculpa, concordo contigo, apesar de tudo não guardo rancor da minha relação com a Shizuka. – continuei a contemplar as fotografias. - Esta aqui, vocês estavam a brigar?- a fotografia a que me referia tinha uma Tsukushi com o dedo apontado ao Domyouji e a boca aberta em protesto enquanto ele tinha a mão no cabelo e a sombrancelha franzida.

Ela inclinou-se sobre mim para ver a fotografia e depois voltando à posição inicial respondeu-me:

- Exactamente, foi o Akira que a tirou disse que eram momentos essenciais na nossa relação, que tinha de ir para o hall.

- Gosto desta aqui.- disse-lhe apontado para a foto onde o Soujiroh estava na sua moto com uma Yuki radiante agarrada a ele.

- Eu também, fui eu que a tirei. Ele nega mas está caidinho por ela, não fosse o problema dele com o amor verdadeiro e já estava com ela há muito tempo.

- Cada vez mais acho que nós devemos ter um mecanismo que nos impede de aproveitar as boas oportunidades.

- É bem provável, será uma questão de tempo até descobrirem isso nos genes humanos.- vagueava com os meus olho pelas fotografias quando vejo uma onde eu tinha estampado no rosto a desilusão do amor: no meio da fotografia estava o Tsukasa radiante com a Tsukushi, ao colo, igualmente radiante ladeado pelo Soujiroh e pelo Akira que sorriam de felicidade e por mim que estava num canto da fotografia com as mãos nos bolsos e com uma atitude bastante frustada. - aquele dia foi difícil para mim, não tivesse sido a resolução que tinha tomado em partir no dia seguinte e muito provavelmente não teria aguentado a pressão no meu peito e o desejo de morrer. Será que alguma vez ela iria ter consciência do sacrifício que eu tinha feito por ela?

Dezenas de fotos estavam ali expostas: o F4, quando éramos miúdos; uma festa de Natal onde a Tsukushi a rir, de vestido de noite e barrete de pai Natal era enlaçada pela cintura e beijada no pescoço pelo Tsukasa; uma foto de um jantar com a irmã do Tsukasa em pé a brindar, com a Tsukushi, o Tsukasa, o Soujiroh, o Akira e os restantes convidados de copos levantados; um Akira sorrindente a assoprar as velas do bolo que alguém sustentava no ar; o contorno do corpo da Tsukushi, pronta para mergulhar, na luz do pôr do sol e muitas muitas outras..que me faziam ver que tinha perdido muitas coisas desde que tinha saído daqui.

- Perdi muita coisa.- confessei-lhe.

- Não. Ganhaste apenas outras coisas.

- Que no entanto são bastante inferiores às que podia ter ganho.- respondi-lhe, não me referindo aos anos em que não estive com eles mas sim às oportunidades que tinha deixado passar no passado.

- Parte rumo à primavera Rui, o que foi feito já não pode ser alterado.

Acenti com a cabeça:

- Vamos jantar? Estou com fome.

- Vamos, também tenho fome.- continuámos pelo corredor, até uma sala rectangular, com grandes portas em vidro, que davam acesso à varanda.

- Senta-te, por favor.- incentivou-me indicando-me uma cadeira. Assomei-me dela e retirei-lhe a cadeira para ela se sentar no lado oposto ao meu.

- Adivinha o que pedi para nos prepararem.- perguntou-me ela sorrindo e lançando-me um olhar que eu li como sendo deverás instigante para os meus sentimentos de a possuírem.

- Não faço ideia, alguma pista?

- É o teu prato preferido.

- Pediste para me fazerem caril? Estou sensibilizado, muito obrigado.- ela era sempre tão atenciosa, não só para mim, a grande virtude dela era ser atenciosa para toda a gente, mesmo para aqueles que não mereciam.

- Era o mínimo que podia fazer.

Acabámos de jantar e ela levou-me para uma sala mais pequena e acolhedora que tinha a lareira acessa.

- Eles quando vêem cá a casa preferem esta divisão. O Soujiroh diz que as restantes são demasiado pretensiosa para ele se poder esticar no sofá.

- De facto esta divisão grita deita-te e dorme aqui.

- Tens a certeza que é só esta?- perguntou-me ela usando o seu conhecimento sobre o meu calcanhar de Aquiles.

Aproximei-me da estante, que enchia totalmente uma parede da divisão e percorri com o dedo indicador as lombadas dos livros.

- Alguma coisa que te chame a atenção?

Virei-me para ela e fintando-a profundamente disse-lhe:

- Bastante.

- Óptimo, a tua aprovação é importante. A deles é ignorável.- brincou ela, virando-se para agarrar uma chávena de chá, do tabuleiro que estava pousado em cima da mesa de apoio e depois se sentar num dos sofás ao pé da lareira. Imitei-lhe os gestos e sentei-me no sofá em frente ao dela. Caso estivesse sozinho, o mais provável era ter escolhido a _chaise-longue_ ao pé da janela, em vez do meio da sala.

- Ainda não te congratulei pela tua magnífica casa.

- Não me devias agradecer a mim, afinal nada disto é meu.

- Quem paga é o menos relevante.

- Uma decoradora é ela que decora no entanto as casas não são dela.

- No entanto o mérito da casa estar assim é dela, logo é a ela que devemos congratular.

- Venceste, obrigado. Também gosto bastante. Mesmo sem nunca me ter imaginado a viver num lugar como este... – não sei se ela ia acrescentar mais alguma coisa e fiquei sem saber porque entrou uma empregada que se aproximou dela e a informou que o senhor Domyouji tinha acabado de chegar. A rapariga não tinha saído há mais de um minuto, quando ouvimos alguém a aproximar-se rapidamente. Era ele.

- Rui! - exclamou com uma expressão muito menos jovial do que a sua voz tentava transparecer.- O que fazes por aqui?

- Tsukasa… que modos.

- Não falei para ti, pois não?- perguntou-lhe ele, virando-se para ela e depois concentrando toda a sua atenção novamente em mim.

Ela preparava-se para dizer qualquer coisa, mas eu não lhe dei oportunidade:

- Vim trazer a Makino a casa e ela convidou-me para jantar.

- Makino porque razão tiveste de incomodar o Rui para te trazer a casa?

Mais uma vez não a deixei falar:

- Eu levei-a até Chigasaki e depois trouxe-a de volta, não me incomodou nada, muito pelo contrário.

- Ah! Estiveram na praia.- exclamou ele.- Com este frio.- acrescentou. – Tsukushi a Syori disse que a roupa do Rui já está pronta, vai tratar disso e pede-lhe para servir o meu jantar... Por favor.- acrescentou ele, percebendo que de outra maneira não iria conseguir que ela saísse da sala.

- Vou tratar da tua roupa Rui. Com licença. - despediu-se abandonando a sala e fechando a porta.


	11. Chapter 11

Os olhos dele ardiam e sem grandes rodeios ou pausas, a boca dele abriu-se, mal a porta soltou o barulho do trinco:

- O que é que tu queres?

- O que é que eu quero?

- Sim, Rui não te faças de parvo. Percebes-te muito bem o que te perguntei.

- Eu quero cumprir a minha promessa. – ali pressionado, mas sem pensar um segundo, disse-lhe o que queria.

- Apareces cá passados dois anos e queres reivindicar uma estupidez dessas? Só podes estar a gozar comigo.

- Eu tenho legitimidade, eu avisei-te, não te estou a atacar pelas costas. O problema foi teu.

- Deixa de ser petulante Rui, o que sabes tu sobre a vida que levo com ela? Chegaste à meia dúzia de dias e achas que compreendes o que se passa num casamento? Não sejas patético.- cuspiu ele como se fosse veneno letal.

- Petulante? Sabes o que fiz eu por ti? Sabes o quanto me custou, o quanto me custa? Para chegar e ver a merda que fizeste com a oportunidade que te dei e que me custou quase a vida?

- Que oportunidade, tu só a quiseste porque não podia ser tua e agora que destruíste a tua relação com a Shizuka vens destruir a minha. Aviso-te não vais conseguir, playboy.

- Estás com medo Tsukasa? Se fores tão feliz como dizes, eu não faço nada, fiz-te uma promessa e vou cumpri-la.- numa questão de segundos, dei por mim a tentar recuparar o equilíbrio, que o murro dele me tinha roubado.

- Se tentares fazer-lhe alguma coisa mato-te.- ameaçou-me mostrando que não estava para brincadeiras e fazendo-me perceber que eu tinha tomado uma posição definitiva: conquistar a Tsukushi.

- Podes começar a andar armado, porque não vou recuar apenas porque me ameaças-te. No entanto, não compreendo porque fazes tanto drama da situação. Se estás tão seguro que o teu casamento é feliz, não tens nada com que te preocupar, eu não vou fazer nada. – desafiei-o, limpando o sangue que me escorria pelo canto da boca.

- Saí daqui.- gritou-me impiedosamente.

- Estás no teu direito. Pede desculpas, por mim, à Tsukushi por não me despedir dela. – olhei para ele um última vez e depois saí sozinho.

*****************************************************************************************

Quando regressei à sala senti que algo de muito grave tinha acontecido, o Rui tinha desaparecido e o Tsukasa estava com ambas as mãos pousadas em cima do aparador e com a cabeça em baixo, numa posição que transparecia frustação.

- Tsukasa? – chamei-o. - O que aconteceu? Onde está o Rui?

- Foi para casa. - respondeu-me ele asperamente.

O estranho comportamento dele começava a deixar-me preocupada, aquela atitude era comum quando ele estava furioso, no entanto nãofazia sentido nenhum. O que o poderia ter deixado assim? É um facto que ultimamente, ele tinha reacções bastante estranhas quando o assunto se tratava do Rui, mas uma reacção deste calibre não podia ser apenas justificada com a simples presença do Rui.

- O que estiveste a fazer com o Rui?

- Ele já te tinha dito, fomos beber um chá ao pé da praia e depois convidei-o para jantar.

- Diz-me porque razão a minha mulher passa uma tarde com um homem que não é o seu marido?- perguntou-me deixando a posição em que estava e fintando-me.

- Como? - a pergunta apanhou-me de surpresa. - Estás a querer insinuar alguma coisa.

- Não fui eu que passei o dia inteiro com ele, só tu é que sabes o que fizeste.– respondeu-me ela com um tom bastante ríspido.

- Mas o que é que se passa contigo, não posso estar com amigos ou é apenas com o Rui? Deve ser porque quando passo o dia com o Akira e com o Soujiroh nunca me fazes esse tipo de perguntas.- ele estava-me a deixar furiosa, desconfiava de mim e do próprio amigo. Ele apenas me fintou com a sombrancelha franzida.

- Nunca ficas sozinha com nenhum deles, numa praia deserta.

- Isso é mentira, além disso quem falou em praias desertas?

- Sim, como se neste frio alguém fosse doido o suficiente para estar na praia.

- Tu, por exemplo.- lembrando-me das vezes em que passávamos os dias em frente ao mar, com os corpos colados um ao outro para nos aquecermos. "Assim combateríamos o frio", foi o que o Rui me disse na praia quando me abraçou... céus, se o tsukasa soubesse disso concerteza que me matava.

- Em que estás a pensar.- perguntou, fintando-me perigosamente, como se me tivesse lido a mente.

- O quê? Agora queres controlar-me os pensamentos?

- Ele beijou-te Tsukushi?- perguntou-me quase a gritar.

Eu fui apanhada tão de surpresa que todo o meu corpo ficou rígido como se um raio o tivesse trespassado e me deixado em coma. Como é que ele poderia supor uma coisa daqueles? Eu que tinha partilhado com ele dois anos de vida em comum e outros tantos de amizade era agora recebida com uma desconfiança suja como a traição. Não era a primeira vez que ele desconfiava de mim, só que da outra vez tinham existiam fotografias para o provar e nós quase não nos conhecíamos. Agora a suspeita dele tinha sido fabricada na sua própria cabeça, provinha do que ele sabia de mim, do que ele conhecia, e mostrava claramente que não sabia nada ou de outra forma nunca teria feito aquela pergunta.

- Pela tua reacção talvez deva supor que estou errado. Talvez não tenha sido apenas um beijo. Ele levou-te para a cama?- não era possível, o meu cérebro só poderia ter processado mal o significado da mensagem dele. Num acto quase irracional lancei-me até ele e dei-lhe uma bofetada que o fez virar a cabeça. Sem reagir, levantou a mão direita e levou-a até ao sítio onde eu o tinha atingido.

- Como é tu podes abrir a boca para me dizeres uma coisa dessas? És meu marido, mas deves-me respeito.- comecei eu espetando-lhe o dedo de forma acusatória. – Mas o que é que se passa contigo? - respirei fundo e quando achava que ele não se iria pronunciar mais:

- Desculpa, não era minha intenção ofender-te.

-Não era a tua intenção? Então qual era a tua intenção apenas duvidares de mim e rebaixares-me?- as desculpas dele não me tinham apaziguado. Quem achava ele que era? Alguém que pedia desculpas e resolvia tudo sem mais delongas?

- Eu…lamento, não pensei no que disse.- justificou-se ele.

- Sabes Tsukasa, são estes momentos, em que temos a cabeça a ferver que dizemos exactamente o que pensamos. E tu claramente achas-me capaz de te trair com um dos teus melhores amigos, com um pouco mais de imaginação e dirias que passei o dia com ele, na cama onde tu dormes. –rapidamente agarrou-me na mão e a tremer de fúria disse-me:

- Nunca... nunca mais repitas o que acabaste de dizer, percebeste?- confesso que ele me assustou, durante breves momentos tive ideia que ele iria espancar-me.

- Se vais bater-me larga-me o braço, para poder defender-me.

Ele largou-me o braço com repulsa e disse-me:

- Como podes achar que te poderia bater?- parecia desiludido.

- Parece que hoje achamos muitas coisas Tsukasa. – queria mostrar-lhe que para ele era tão absurda a ideia de ele me bater como para mim era a ideia de eu o trair. – Mas convenhamos que motivos não me faltam para achar que me poderias agredir, afinal tens um longo historial de agressões.- contra-ataquei, ele olhou para mim como na noite em que eu o deixei no meio da chuva a gritar se alguma o vez o tinha visto apenas a ele.

- Vou dar um volta.- informou-me saindo da sala e deixando-me sozinha. Fixei a porta que se tinha fechado, por muitos minutos. Estava sem reacção, não sei se pelo choque da discusão ou se pelo facto dele me ter abandonado.

Lentamente, voltei-me para a janela e caminhei até ela, via ao longe os reflexos da água e o verde do jardim iluminado pelas lâmpadas brancas. Era sem dúvida a casa de um princesa, mas o que a tornava assim tão encantada não era a sua imensidão de salões, salas, salinhas e saletas, mas sim quem aqui vivia. Ele era sem dúvida a minha casa encantada, era nele que eu sentia todas as emoções que um humano pode sentir, era nele que eu descansava a minha cabeça enquanto ele me afagava os cabelos, era nele que eu confiava toda a minha vida, toda a minha felicidade e toda a minha infelicidade…ele era a minha vida. Tinha vindo de tão longe para estar com ele, tinha sofrido tantas calamidades para poder ficar com ele, tive de me transfigurar tanto para me ajustar ao que ele precisava, para ver agora as coisas a caírem na banalidade de um briga sobre fidelidade. Que estúpido, que burro como é que ele poderia achar que eu depois de tudo o que fiz por ele poderia simplesmente traí-lo, ainda para mais com o Rui, que apenas queria brincar comigo para se distrair da própria dor, a última coisa que ele queria era levar-me para a cama. Frustada dei um murro na janela... má ideia, gritou-me o cérebro, por cima da dor pungente, que nós dos dedos escoriados libertavam.

Talvez eu estivesse a exagerar, ele tinha sido sempre assim meio-animal meio-humano, quando o seu instinto de besta dava sinal era muito difícil comportar-se como um humano, era natural que mais tarde se arrepende-se de algumas coisas.

Abri a porta da sala e corri pelas escadas acima até ao quarto, entrei no closet agarrei no primeiro casaco que apareceu e na mala que tinha pousado em cima do sofá. Corri escadas abaixo e meti-me no carro, tinha de ir ter com ele, não podia deixar as coisas daquela maneira.

Conduzi pela noite parando apenas em frente do edifício que tinha o nome dele e agora também o meu: um homem fardado abriu-me a porta, agarrei no meu casaco e na minha mala e saí. Subi a escadaria branca com o coração aos saltos e com o casaco apenas pelos ombros girei a grande porta entrando no atriumm, de mármore, que naquela altura estava quase vazio não fosse a presença de um homem também fardado por detrás de um balcão redondo.

- Boa noite, seria possível ir até ao gabinete do senhor Domyouji?- perguntei ao senhor que me fez uma vénia em cumprimento.

- Concerteza senhora Domyouji, esteja à vontade pretende que avise?

- Não será necessário, obrigado.- respondi-lhe retribuindo a vénia e saindo dali a pensar em como ainda era estranho ter aquele nome.

Entrei no elevador e carreguei no último botão, deviam ter passado uns cinco meses desde a última vez em que tinha ali estado, não era de espantar que me senti-se ofuscada pelo enorme andar vazia à minha frente, quando as portas se abriram. As borboletas na minha barriga, começaram a dar sinal de vida e a incerteza do que tinha de fazer, só não me impedia de avançar porque o coração assim me ordenava.

Em frente à porta maciça de madeira, bati com mão na porta: outch, doía não deveria ter batido com a mão no vidro...Parva... Sem esperar pela resposta, não por falta de educação, mas porque muito possivelmente ele não tinha ouvido, entreabri a porta e espreitei: ele estava sentado na cadeira dele por detrás da grande mesa, no entanto a cadeira estava virada para a imponente vista que trazia Tokyo quase completa para dentro do escritório.

- Não fossem as boas recordações que tu me fizeste ter deste lugar e nunca mais cá teria colocado os pés por causa da tua mãe. – disse entrando na sala e vendo o corpo dele responder à primeira nota da minha voz. No entanto não se virou para mim, continuou com a cadeira virada para a cidade.

- Teria sido uma pena, porque está vista…bem, estava vista fala por si mesma.- continuei.

- Só vieste pela vista?- deu-me vontade de rir, por vezes ele conseguia ser tão infantil, era como uma criança ansiosa que lhe dissessem que a adoravam.

- Como já te disse senão fosses tu muito provavelmente nunca mais iria querer entrar aqui, mesmo com esta vista. Logo é claro que não vim pela vista.- sem o fintar, aproximei-me da janela ficando a uns meros dois metros dele.- Nestes lugares, onde temos uma vista como esta e podemos ver lá em baixo os pontinhos luminosos, fico sempre a pensar quem anda por ali, quem são aquelas pessoas, em quem pensam, o que amam, o que odeiam… não sei responder a nenhuma dessas perguntas que faço, no entanto faço sempre as mesmas perguntas cada vez que estou na mesma situação, muito provavelmente com a esperança que um dia serei capaz de as responder. – ele continuava silencioso e eu continuei.- O que eu quero dizer com isto é que muitas vezes quero e desejo o impossível e torno-me irracional.

- Como é que me encontras-te?- corrompeu ele o silêncio.

- Utilizando a minha bola de cristal. – respondi-lhe esticando o dedo indicador e começando a fazer desenhos imaginários.

- Sou assim tão previsível?

- Não, eu é que tenho um alto poder de dedução.- respondi-lhe abandonando a minha posição e caminhando para os sofás. Atirei o meu casaco e a minha mala para cima de um e encostei-me ao mesmo ficando assim com a visão da paisagem e dos contornos dele sentado na cadeira.

- Já que não abordas tu o assunto começo eu. Fiquei surpreendida contigo, nem parece teu, teres saído a meio de uma discussão. Onde está o grande Domyouji Tsukasa?- raios eu tinha de ironizar e rebaixá-lo, não fazia nada como deve de ser.- Desculpa, não era isso que eu queria dizer, estava apenas a dizer que tu és o líder do F4 contigo o jogo só acabava quando alguém desistia e hoje desisti-te tu. – para minha surpresa ele virou a cadeira na minha direcção e disse:

- Como sempre estás errada, não foi só hoje que eu desisti, já tinha desistido antes quando retirei o teu aviso vermelho. Podes dizer que só desisto por ti. – o que lhe poderia eu responder? Fiquei com o coração apertado aflita por não saber o que lhe dizer, tinha-me partido o coração, alguém como ele a dizer que desistia por mim, era como me declarar rainha do seu mundo. Não é que ele não mo tivesse já dito, mas a última vez tinha sido há tanto tempo, que eu já nem me lembrava do sabor daquelas palavras.

Caminhei firmemente na direcção dele e quando lá cheguei coloquei uma mão no braço da cadeira dele e com a outra apontei para a janela e a poucos centimetros da cara dele perguntei-lhe:

- Queres dizer que desistes de tudo aquilo por mim?

- Já te respondi a isso. Como magoaste a mão?

- Bati com ela no vidro depois de saíres... para libertar a frustação.

- Não te chegou a minha cara?

- Não mereces-te?- ele baixou os olhos para a minha mão como quem a analisa metodicamente e depois voltando a olhar-me, respondeu-me:

- Mereci e lamento por isso. – aproximei o meu rosto ao dele, até conseguir que os meus lábios roçacem a orelha dele e a sussurrar disse-lhe:

- Eu também lamento. - automaticamente ele agarrou-me pela cintura e fez-me sentar no colo dele enquanto me beijava o pescoço e depois a boca com uma vontade quase doentia. Rapidamente as mãos dele foram para debaixo da minha túnica, enquanto eu tentava tirar-lhe a gravata, ele, mais habilidoso que eu, deixou-me apenas de jeans, depois levantou-se comigo no colo e sentou-me na secretária, atirando algumas coisas ao chão, enquanto eu de pernas traçadas em volta do tronco dele o puxava para mim, num beijo mais forte. Arranquei-lhe a camisa, fazendo os botões saltarem pelo chão e beijei-lhe o tronco, ao que ele me respondeu fazendo-me deitar sobre a mesa, para que me pode-se percorrer a boca, o pescoço, os seios e a barriga com beijos. Como que em camâra lenta, vi os olhos dele fixarem-se nos meus enquanto me desabotoava as calças, levantei levemente a bacia para coloborar com o movimento descendente que ele fazia com as minhas calças.

- Adoro a tua Hello Kitty. – afirmou levantando a cabeça, para depois me beijar por cima das aclamadas cuecas pretas, com a cabeça da gata mais famosa do mundo. Ri-me, quase embaraçada pelo comentário e pela sensação do cabelo dele a roçar na minha pele nua. O que se passou asseguir ficará a cargo da vossa imaginação, afinal tenho um nome para manter e não acho apropriado revelar os segredos da minha vida sexual, no entanto posso assegurar-vos que a mesa não foi o único local que conheceu os magníficos talentos do Domyouji Tsukasa.

- Oh! Meu deus Domyouji, são sete da manhã.- exclamei, levantando a cabeça do sofá onde tínhamos estado a dormir apenas tapados pelo meu casaco. Ele com o braço por cima de mim murmurou qualquer coisa como não importa.

- Daqui a pouco isto vai estar cheio de gente e vão encontrar-nos assim.

- Eu faço o que quiser, sou o dono disto tudo.

- Talvez mas mesmo assim não faço questão que os teus funcionários me vejam assim.- sentei-me e apesar dos protestos dele para eu não sair dali, saltei para o outro lado do sofá e comecei a apanhar as peças de roupa do chão. Vesti as minhas calças e a minha túnica…fiquei sem cuecas, ainda não as tinha encontrado. Apanhei as calças dele, a gravata, os sapatos, uma das meias e a camisa dele, agora sem botões.

- Ah! Estes botões todos.- reclamei colocando-me de cócaras para apanhar os botões.- Tsukasa levanta-te e vem ajudar-me, tens papéis espalhados pelo chão todo.

- Deixa isso, alguém depois arruma. Vem deitar-te assim tenho frio.

- O teu egocentrismo ainda me vai matar.- suspirei enquanto apanhava os papéis, para depois os depositar em cima da mesa..- aquela situação era engraçada, não era a primeira vez que acontecia, mas nunca tínhamos passado ali a noite. Tínhamos acabado de dormir no escritório onde a mãe dele me tinha ameaçado e humilhado, tínhamos dormido nos mesmos sofás onde ele apertava as mãos a homens de negócios, incapazes de reacções emocionais. O que achariam eles se soubessem o que ali se tinha passado?

- Acabei.- informei-o, aproximei-me do sofá, onde ele continuava deitado, e debrucei-me sobre ele para lhe sussurrar ao ouvido:

- És tão preguiçoso e eu devo ser tua escrava. – ele num movimento rápido agarrou-me e puxou-me de volta para o sofá fazendo-me gritar e rir.

- És a minha escrava, mas eu pago-te muito bem.- beijou-me e tinha as mãos novamente dentro do meu camisolão quando a porta se abriu e entrou a secretária, que nos viu aos dois:

- Oh!- exclamou retirando-se o mais depressa possível. Enquanto o Tsukasa gritava:

- Não sabe bater à porta?

- Calma. - disse-lhe. – Eu avisei-te, a senhora não teve culpa nenhuma supostamente não devia estar aqui ninguém. – e não me contendo mais comecei a rir às gargalhadas.

- Onde está a graça?

- Em muitos lugares, mas sobretudo no facto da pobre senhora ter visto o teu rabo branquelo. Hahahaha.

Ele corou ligeiramente levantou-se, vestiu as calças e como não me parava de rir atirou-me a camisa sem botões.

- Vais ser lindo sair daqui contigo, de camisa sem botões e roupa amarrotada.- agora também ele ria. Acabou-se de vestir e com a camisa sem botões dentro das calças e o blazer vestido, perguntou-me:

- Que tal?

- Chiquérrimo, o último grito em roupa para encontros sexuais ocasionais.

- Tens de perceber que o modelo é demasiado bom e qualquer coisa lhe fica bem.

- Estará esse magnífico modelo disposto a levar esta pobre mulher para casa?- perguntei-lhe esticando os braços para ele me ajudar a levantar. Ele puxou-me e beijou-me:

- Vamos?

- Sim.- agarrei no meu casaco e na minha mala e saí atrás dele.

A secretária estava em pé e recebeu-nos com uma vénia:

- Perdão senhor Domyouji. Lamento muito.- repetia a pobre senhora enquanto fazia inúmeras vénias.

- Está tudo bem, você não teve a culpa.- respondeu ele no seu típico tom. Ainda bem que ele tinha ouvido o que eu lhe tinha dito.

A secretária rapidamente começou numa espiral de vénias e agredecimentos bastante sentidos até ele lhe dizer que ia para casa.

- Desculpe senhor vai querer alguma coisa especial na sala de reuniões?

- A que horas está agendada a reunião?

- Às nove horas, senhor. – informou ela. Percebi que tínhamos de ser rápidos ele tinha de estar aqui dentro de uma hora.

- Não será necessário nada, o mesmo de sempre. Até já.- despediu-se ele e eu imitei-o.

Ele chamou o elevador e eu fiquei a ver os números subirem até as portas se abrirem.

- Achas que chegas a tempo?

- Concerteza.- disse vindo ao meu encontro agarrando-me pela cintura e beijando-me o pescoço, porque eu tinha desviado a cabeça para lhe dificultar a tarefa e poder continuar a falar.

- Isto vai chegar aos ouvidos da tua mãe, tens noção disso?

- O que me interessa isso?- respondeu ele continuando as investidas sobre mim.

- Tsukasa.- disse-lhe agarrando-lhe o cabelo e puxando-lhe a cabeça de forma a que ele me olhasse nos olhos.- Ela vai cair-te em cima, vai condenar-te pelo teu comportamento lamentável e vai dizer-te que eu hei-de ser a desgraça da tua família.

- Só seras a desgraça da minha família se me deixares.- respondeu-me com um tom bastante sério.

- Isso só irá acontecer no dia em que for a melhor solução para ti e para mim.

- Isso nunca irá acontecer jamais poderá ser melhor para mim viver sem ti.- afirmou abraçando-me com bastante força, fazendo-me encostar a cabeça no ombro dele. Senti-a o anel dele na parte detrás da minha nuca e os dedos deles abertos como escudo de protecção. Eram este tipo de sensações que me faziam esquecer todos os momentos em que me sentia abandonada, despeitada, sozinha e mal amada.

As portas abriram-se e um bando de pessoas fardadas com fatos pretos e sóbrios ficaram admirados com a demonstração de afecto entre o seu patrão e uma mulher, que tinha o rosto enterrado no peito dele.

Abandoná-mos a posição, ele agarrou-me pela a mão e saímos do edíficio, comigo a rir-me de vergonha.

Ele pediu o carro dele e deu ordens para que levassem o meu para a casa.


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: A maior parte das vezes que actualizo a história esqueço-me do disclaimer, mas vamos lá:

Disclaimer: nada disto me pertence, a não ser o destino dos personagens.

Outro ponto, dou imensas vezes por mim a pensar se existem mais do que duas pessoas( muito adoradas : obrigado Iza-Amai e Josiane!!!) a ler a minha história. E basicamente o que eu adorava era que dessem um sinal de vida, bastava clicarem no review e escrever: "estive aqui", nada mais do que isso. Por favor, saciem a minha curiosidade/vontade/necessidade (sim, estou num daqueles períodos em que careço de atenção).

Obrigado pela atenção e perdoem estes anseios.

*******************************************************************************************

Quando cheguei ao carro, ainda sentia o sangue a invadir-me a boca, no entanto nada se comparava à raiva que sentia. Quem era ele para me dizer que eu não a amava? Era sempre ele que queria tudo o que era meu. Que legitimidade tinha ele para me acusar de acabar com o casamento dele por capricho... eu era um dos melhores amigo dele, apesar de tudo eu nunca lhe quis mal, seria incapaz de o prejudicar por um mero capricho, por mera vingança.

O telemóvel vibrou no bolso, era o Soujiroh muito provavelmente iria dizer-me que estava a perder uma grandde festa e depois iria perguntar-me se eu não queria aparecer, sem paciência para conversas de circunstância, ignorei a chamada e conduzi até casa.

Entrei de rompante e subi para o meu quarto, atirando-o o corpo para cima da cama. Tinha de me acalmar. Era de se esperar que ele se comportasse daquela maneira, os fortes e capazes protegem, sempre o que é deles. De certa forma, ele até foi comedido, noutros tempos teria-me desfeito o nariz ou partido-me algumas costelas – ri-me, os meus pensamentos conseguiam ser tão apaziguantes como a expressão furiosa dos olhos do Tsukasa.

Levantei-me e caminhei pelo quarto, em direcção à janela, onde gostava de me sentar com o violino... o meu violino…desde que tinha chegado, não o tinha tocado, ainda estava dentro do estojo, tal qual como o embalei em Paris. Dirigi-me ao armário, onde ele deveria ter sido colocado e peguei nele. O toque suave e leve da madeira fez-me recordar o dia em que dei um violino a uma menina, cujos olhos me fintavam como os da Tsukushi, num acto bastante mais altruísta, do que me pareceu na altura, ofereci-lho. Só tempos mais tarde, percebi que naquele momento tive necessidade de deixar uma parte essencial de mim nela, já que ela ia casar e não desejava guardar nada de mim, aquela rapariguinha, que me lembrava ela, haveria de guardar-me.

Encostei-o o violino ao ombro, encostei a cabeça e fiz o arco tocar nas cordas. A música encheu o quarto e com ela veio a velha sensação que a música tinha sido sempre a minha única e fiel companheira.

- Há muito tempo que não tocava no seu violino. – constatou a minha mãe, que tinha conseguido entrar sem se fazer notar. Parei de tocar e fui beijá-la. – O que aconteceu com a sua boca?- perguntou-me, preocupada com o corte.

- Um acidente, nada de grave não se preocupe.

- É claro que me preocupo, sou sua mãe, tenho essa função, vou pedir para virem desinfectarem-lhe isso.- aproximou-se da mesa onde tinha o telefone e deu ordens para chamarem a enfermeira, que fazia parte do _staff._

- Apesar da sua ferida o seu olhar está sereno. O que aconteceu?- a ela nada lhe escapava.

- Encontrei o meu caminho.- nada podia ser mais verdade do que isso, finalmente tinha encontrado o meu caminho, que por muito torturoso e duro que fosse seria o meu caminho, esse chão, por debaixo dos meus pés, estava garantido.

- Ainda bem Hanazawa, não sabe como fico contente por si.- disse ela agarrando-me nas mãos.- Já soube que hoje actualizou a sua inscrição na universidade, o seu pai ficou bastante satisfeito consigo.

- As notícias voam depressa. – respondi-lhe, os meus pensamentos continuavam a ser a única coisa que não era tornada pública. Preparei-me para questionar o paradeiro do meu pai quando bateram à porta, a minha mãe mandou entrar e, sem surpresa nenhuma, a enfermeira, de maleta na mão, fez uma vénia e depois dirigiu-se à minha mãe na busca de instruções. Com os cabelos apanhados e de olhos no chão, pediu-me para me sentar, posou a maleta em cima da cama e abriu-a, para de seguida tirar um par de luvas, que calçou.

- Importa-se de inclinar um pouco a cabeça para eu conseguir observar melhor o seu corte?

- Claro.- respondi-lhe obedecendo ao pedido dela.

- É um pequeno corte, não serão necessários pontos. Vou apenas desinfectar e colocar uns pequenos clamps. – diagnosticou, dirigindo-se à minha mãe e ignorando por completo a minha condição de paciente.

- Óptimo, comece por favor.- os seus gestos rápidos e concisos apenas cessaram quando fechou a maleta e se despediu com uma vénia.

Crescer nesta casa, nesta família foi sempre assim bastava estar na presença de alguém mais autoritário para me ignorarem por completo, a minha mãe na presença do meu pai, os empregados na presença da minha mãe ou do meu pai, o meu pai, bem o meu pai sempre me ignorou, independentemente da companhia. Para ele eu nunca fui mais do que um objecto que ele gostava de ostentar, de poder dizer que eu era filho dele e que tocava piano, violinho, que era óptimo aluno, que sabia falar várias línguas… para além disso não existia mais nada, no nosso lado mais privado, ele considerava-me um mentecapto incapaz de vir a presidir o império, que ele governa com pulso de ferro.

- Vejo que está tudo bem, vou dormir. – aproximou-se de mim e depositou-me um beijo na testa.

- Boa noite.- retribui-lhe eu.

Ao fechar da porta atirei o corpo para trás e sem pensar em mais nada adormeci naquela posição: vestido e calçado. Quando acordei, tinha os pés e um braço suspensos fora da cama, doía-me a cara do lado esquerdo e demorei alguns segundos pare recordar a origem da dor. Como iria eu explicar à Tsukushi o golpe do meu lábio e a súbita saída de casa dela? Iria o Tsukasa contra-atacar, proibindo a Tsukushi de me ver? Ou iria deixar-me perceber que dela não iria conseguir nada? Pará! Para quê tantas perguntas se não sabia responder a nenhuma delas. Não valia a pena pensar nisso.

Consultei o relógio de pulso para perceber que logo no primeiro dia estava atrasado para as minhas aulas. Levantei-me, estiquei-me e fui tomar banho tentando ignorar as consequência da noite anterior.

Desci para o pequeno almoço com uma melodia na cabeça, que teria mais tarde de experimentar e encontrei o meu pai, cercado de homens de fatos pretos:

- Bom dia Hanazawa.- cumprimentou-me, no seu tom frio.

- Bom dia.- respondi-lhe, com a mesma profundidade emocional.

- Não estás atrasado para as tuas aulas?

- Sim, tenho de ir. Bom dia para si.- saí dali com a mesma sensação de sempre: nunca iria ter uma conversa com aquele desconhecido.

Poucas pessoam conhecem a verdadeira realidade dos filhos de grandes impérios, afinal as pessoas vêem-nos nas revistas, nas grandes festas e acham que para nós a vida é só aquele brilho da ribalta. Ninguém pensa nos problemas que temos por crescer debaixo dos olhos do mundo inteiro ou da incrível responsabilidade que vamos ter de enfrentar quando tivermos de assumir o negócio de família (desejando ou não), ninguém pensa que nós não podemos casar por amor, porque os casamentos arranjados são sempre mais convenientes para o negócio. O Soujiroh, por exemplo, cresceu numa família bastante conservadora, inúmeros brasões e uma longa história como mestres de cerimónia de chá, mesmo antes de ter sido concebido já estava destinado a tornar-se um mestre da arte, quer gostasse ou não, essa era a sua obrigação. Cresceu numa família onde a sua, submissa, mãe ignorava por completo as frequentes orgias que o seu marido se via envolvido. Várias foram as noites em que o Soujiroh viu a sua mãe a ser desprezada e humilhada pelo pai. Como poderia crescer ele e conseguir respeitar as mulheres? Como poderia ele ter a verdadeira noção do que é respeitá-las?

O Mimasaka Akira é filho do rei do submundo Japonês e acreditem é o mesmo que dizer que ele é o rei do submundo global, ele tem demasiadas conexões e conhecimentos parase limitar ao Japão. Durante anos, o Akira não tinha ideia do que o pai fazia, via o entrar e sair acompanhado de homens bizarros, no entanto para ele, que era uma criança, não existia nada de estranho nisso, fora sempre assim. Quando cresceu e teve idade para compreender foi-lhe mostrado a dimensão do que o pai dele fazia e ele teve de aceitar, não só de aceitar, ele teve de colaborar porque um dia a cadeira será dele. Em casa cresceu com uma mãe, que fugiu de casa para se casar com o pai dele quando tinha 14 anos, ficou grávida do Akira com 15 e conseguia ser mais infantil do que quando ele tinha três anos.

Se acham que isto é mau esperem só até ouvirem a história do líder do F4: o Tsukasa nasceu no seio das famílias mais ricas do mundo e a mãe dele. que não foi abençoada com um instinto maternal, quase morria quando o seu primogénito nasceu sobre a forma de menina. Estou bastante seguro quando disso que a única alegria daquela mulher foi saber que o Tsukasa era o herdeiro que os Domyouji tanto precisavam, ou seja, um homem. Practicamente a única figura maternal na vida do Tsukasa foi a irmã, mas até isso lhe foi roubado, quando ela foi obrigada a casar, com um magnata. A mãe e o pai dele nunca estiveram presentes na vida dele ou quando estavam eram apenas por breves instantes, nem mesmo nas ocasiões especiais como o Natal ou aniversários havia excepção. São ou não são umas histórias cheias de _glamour_? Quem haveria dizer que por detrás das festas que o F4 frequenta se escondia tanta tristeza e dor?

A nossa vida era assim e tínhamos de a aceitar, eu tinha de aceitar que, enquanto caminhava pela universidade, as pessoas comentassem a minha presença, as raparigas rissem e suspirassem por mim, e os rapazes sentissem escárnio e despeito por mim. Era sempre assim, fosse para onde fosse as reacções eram sempre as mesmas, ninguém me via a mim, só viam o F4, Hanazawa Rui, herdeiro de uma fortuna incalculável. Alguém me condena por amar, quase exclusivamente livros e música? Eles não me julgam, conhecem-me pelo o que eu sou e não pelo que eles acham que eu sou.

Senti o meu bolso vibrar, era o Soujiroh:

- Sim?

"- Rui, tudo bem?"

- Sim, tudo bem porquê?- perguntei-lhe, pensando que ele já sabia da minha briga com o Tsukasa.

"- Por nada, é que ontem telefonei para ti e tu não atendes-te."- respondeu-me ele do outro lado."- Queria saber se hoje vens almoçar como combinado?"

- Claro.

"- Tenho notícias escaldantes para te contar a ti e ao Akira."

- Não vais contar à Tsukushi?

Ele riu-se deixando-me intrigado:

"- Não é preciso, ela já sabe."- respondeu continuando a rir-se.- Sabe até com mais pormenores do que eu. Temos de lhe perguntar.- a conversa estava a ser tão surreal que começava a desconfiar do estado de consciência dele.

- Soujiroh estiveste a beber?

"- Quando tu souberes o que é, não vais dizer isso."

- Poupa-me desse pensamento e diz-me agora.

"- O impacto não será o mesmo. Ao almoço saberás, também já só falta uma hora."

- OK. Até já. – desliguei o telemóvel intrigado com o que ele poderia ter para contar, mas já que ali estava ia até à aula. Dirigi-me ao edifício, bati à porta e entrei no anfiteatro. Fez-se um silêncio mortal e eu conseguia ouvir os meus sapatos a baterem no velho chão de madeira enquanto me dirigia para um lugar vazio, quando acabei de me instalar o velho senhor que estava à frente de um grande quadro preto continuou a sua aula, ficando apenas por detrás da sua voz os burburinhos:

- Sim, ela casou-se com outro.- ouvi alguem dizer. Perfeito existia algo mais bonito do que ver a nossa vida romântica na boca de estranhos? Revirei os olhos e concentrei a minha atenção no professor que falava sobre como a administração de empresas era algo tão primordial que se poderiam encontrar exemplos desde a pré-história. Não me surpreendia, afinal tudo era repetição de alguma coisa.

A aula terminou com o alvoroço das pessoas a saírem apressadas, eu, no entanto, fiquei para trás, queria pedir desculpa ao professor por ter chegado atrasado. Ele dobrou-se em inúmeras vénias dizendo que não tinha importância nenhuma e no fim desejou-me um bom regresso às aulas e esperava que me tivesse sido útil. Como poderia eu ter algum sentido de responsabilidade ou de culpa se todos me tratavam com tal servidão e apaziguamento que tudo o que eu fizesse era inócuo.

"Since you became a VIPerson it's like you're problems have worsen" ( "Desde que te tornas-te uma pessoa muito importante é como se os teus problemas se tivessem agravado"), Just Jack tocava no rádio, enquanto conduzia para ir almoçar.

Saí do carro e mais uma vez caminhei pela minha antiga escola que cada vez mais se tornava parte do meu presente.

- Estás a gozar comigo Soujiroh.- ouvi o Akira dizer.

- Estou a falar a sério. Fonte seguríssima, mas quando ela chegar vais ver.

- Bom-dia meus senhores.- surpreendi-os, estavam tão embrenhados na própria conversa que não deram por mim a subir as escadas.

- Ah! Rui! - exclamou o Soujiroh que estava em pé, em frente ao cadeirão do Akira.- O que aconteceu ao teu lábio?- perguntou cravando o olhar no meu ferimento e fazendo com que o Akira centrasse também a sua atenção em mim.

- Um pequeno acidente, nada de grave.

- Andas-te à pancada com alguém?

- Não, claro que não.- respondi-lhes num tom indiferente e indo-me sentar num cadeirão vazio.

- Parece um murro…- continuou o Soujiroh, que iria querer saber a história toda e como não queria mentir mudei o rumo da conversa.

- Deixa lá isso e conta-me o que tinhas assim de tão assombroso para nos contar.

- É um absurdo.- comentou o Akira.

- Vais arrepender-te, estou a garantir-te é pura verdade.

- Mas então o que foi? Contem lá.- perguntei cada vez mais curioso com o que poderia ser.

- Durante a manhã estava a organizar os últimos preparativos de uma cerimónia de chá privada, que como bem sabes não faço, mas é uma família muito íntima do meu pai e ele aceitou o pedido. E em conversa como sempre perguntaram-me quando me ia casar e aquelas balelas e para meu grande espanto a conversa mudou de rumo: ele começou-me a falar do escândalo que corria na Domyouji Tower.

- Escândalo?- interrompei incrédulo com o que ouvia.

- Exactamente a minha reacção foi igual à tua. Eu também não sabia de nada. Então ele explicou-me e disse que era normal afinal tinha rebentado apenas esta manhã. Parece que hoje de manhã uma empregada de limpeza enquanto limpava o escritório do Domyouji encontrou lingerie feminina, mais concretamente um par de cuecas pretas. – eu não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia, ele estava claramente a gozar connosco, tal como o Akira tinha dito.

- Um par de cuecas femininas?- perguntei-lhe eu, para ter a certeza que tinha percebido bem.

- Exactamente.

- É ou não absurdo?- perguntou-me o Akira.

- Sem dúvida é um bocadinho rebuscado pensar que o Domyouji tem uma amante e mais ainda pensar que ele a recebe no seu escritório.

- O quê? Amante?- o Soujiroh começou a rir-se.- Rui, as cuecas devem ser da Tsukushi.- PAM! Foi como se tivesse levado uma pancada na nuca, senti-me tão estúpido. As cuecas dela foram encontradas hoje no gabinete dele, como era isso possível? Eu tinha-os deixado em casa, porque razão haveriam eles de sair para irem ter sexo no escritório dele?

- Por favor Soujiroh, achas mesmo que o Tsukasa iria fazer alguma coisa no santuário que é o escritório dele?

- Eu não posso falar por ti Akira, mas o desejo não escolhe sítio para aparecer. E sendo casados é normal que eles o façam ou não?

- Tens a certeza que as cuecas são dela?- perguntei eu, afinal ninguém sabia se as cuecas eram verdadeiramente dela.

- Certeza não posso ter, logicamente, mas estás a ver o Domyouji Tsukasa a ter uma amante?

- Mulheres loucas por ele não lhe faltam, sabes disso muito bem.- respondi-lhe.

- É verdade Rui, mas não te esqueças que estamos a falar do Tsukasa.- interviu o Akira que achava aquilo mirabolante no entanto não partilhava a minha teoria da amante.

- Os tempos mudaram, ele já não é o mesmo.

- Tens razão, mas existem coisas que são impossíveis de mudar e essa é uma delas. Ele sempre teve uma aversão a mulheres que apenas nos desejam pelas piores razões.- continuou o Akira.

- Temos uma maneira muito fácil de saber se as cuecas são ou não da Tsukushi. Basta perguntar.- concluío o Soujiroh, com os olhos a brilhar.

- És louco e se as cuecas não forem dela?- ele ponderou um bocado e depois respondeu-me.

- Dificilmente as cuecas não são dela e senão forem dizemos que era uma brincadeira.

- Dizemos? Eu não digo nada. É demasiado indelicado perguntar-lhe se perdeu umas cuecas no gabinete do Domyouji. – atirou o Akira para o ar.

- Perguntámos ao Domyouji. Assim se as cuecas não forem dela não existe problema nenhum.

- Já te disse que não perguntamos nada. Tu és o único que parece acreditar nessa história mirabolante.

O Akira que estava sentado esticou-se para alcançar o seu bolso e retirar o telemóvel que estava a tocar:

- Sim? Tsukushi! – ao ouvir as palavras do Akira, o Soujiroh começou a gracejar finjindo ter um par de cuecas nas mãos.

- OK. Não te preocupes. Podemos combinar qualquer coisa mais tarde se quiseres.

- Tudo bem. Beijos.

Não precisava que ele explica-se o que ela tinha dito, percebi logo que ela não ia almoçar connosco. Automaticamente senti um fluxo de pânico subir-me à cabeça, de tal forma forte que me fez esquecer a imagem das cuecas dela no gabiente do Domyouji. Teria ele proibido-a de me ver? Espera calma, ela não era o tipo de mulher que se deixava manipular, o que tornava a situação ainda pior, ele deveria ter-lhe contado que eu a amava e era ela agora que se queria afastar de mim, de livre e espontânea vontade. Estava literalmente fodido. Estava tão perturbado pelos meus pensamentos que não ouvi o que ela lhe tinha dito.

- Devias ter lhe perguntado onde é que ela esteve hoje de manhã?- gozou Soujiroh.

- Por favor Soujiroh são apenas uma cuecas. Para quê tanto alarido?- respondi-lhe eu visivelmente mal-humorado.

- Apenas cuecas? Tens ideia da dimensão do que umas simples cuecas no gabinete de um homem como o Domyouji significam?- amargamente sabia muito bem o que significava, significava que ele tinha tido relações sexuais com a mulher que eu amava.

- Que as mulheres se despem para ele?- respondi-lhe ironizando.

- Também.

- O Rui tem razão, não existe razão para tanto alarido, eles são os dois casados é normal terem vida sexual, como qualquer casal.- afirmou o Akira. – E se fossemos almoçar, tenho um encontro e queria almoçar primeiro.

- Woooh... um encontro com a diva?

- Diva? Soujiroh tu estás mesmo a precisar encontrar mulheres com mais cérebro, elas estão a "_estupidificarte"__._

- As mulheres não conseguem ter tanto efeito em mim.- afirmou ele, fazendo o Akira responder sarcasticamente:

- Pensava que era o pavor que elas te causavam que te faziam escolher seres acéfalos.

-Hey! Elas conseguem decorar o que está na moda, que marcas se usam e julgo que até sabem as cores.- não havia ninguém mais descontraído do que ele quando se tratava de humilhar as mulheres que ele escolhia. Tudo porque para ele, elas não era nada, eram apenas meros brinquedos sexuais, visto que já não gostava de brincar com carrinhos, agora brincava com bonecas.

- Podias ter muito mais se encontrasses alguém de quem gostasses realmente.- explicou-lhe o Akira?

- Como tu? Que escolhes mulheres casadas?

- Meus caros, nenhum de nós pode falar de relações amorosas, estamos todos incapacitados de uma forma ou de outra.- eles riram-se com o meu comentário e as coisas ficaram por ali. Achei estranho, eu ter colocado fim a uma discusão, se fosse noutros tempos eu teria ficado indiferente perante o facto da conversa deles poder despoletar numa discussão.

Almoçámos os três sozinhos, tal como tantas vezes antes tinhámos feito, no entanto a conversa agora era outra. O Soujiroh continuou a abordar o tema do mistério das cuecas e eu continuei a insistir como poderia ele ter tanta certeza que eram da Tsukushi e em como de facto a desconfiança de uma amante na vida do Tsukasa poderia ser bastante perigosa para a imagem do grupo. O Soujiroh e o Akira riram-se e logo percebi o absurdo que tinha dito, em geral, os grandes empresários eram os primeiros a frequentarem casas de prostituição e a terem harens de mulheres que eles sustentavam para sustentar a sua própria vaidade masculina. Apesar do meu inicial mal humor, causado pelo choque da descoberta da devassidão sexual do casal que eu mais invejava, o almoço foi agradável, não podendo no fim deixar de registar em mim mesmo que sentia a falta dela e por muito que adorasse estar com os meus amigos e gostasse da nossa conversa de homens, sentia falta da presença feminina e delicada dela, presença essa que me marcava o corpo, a alma e o coração.

- Vamos fazer uma visista ao Tsukasa. - sugeriu o Soujiroh no fim da refeição, quando já todos bebíamos uma chávena de café.

- Como já disse tenho um encontro.

- Vá lá, vai ser um instantinho, vamos lá perguntámos sobre as cuecas e vimos embora. Cinco minutos vão ser suficientes. A que horas tens o teu encontro?

- Às três.

- Temos tempo de sobra, vamos agora e despachamos o assunto.

- Soujiroh não sei se já percebeste, mas tu és o único que está realmente interessado no assunto.

- Não, eu sou apenas o único que assume o interesse, vocês fingem mas estão mortinhos para saber o que aconteceu.

- Se é que aconteceu. - interferi eu. Ponderando que aquela história poderia ser apenas uma grande invenção de alguém que queria tornar o nome Domyouji num escândalo público.

- Obrigado Rui, mais uma razão para irmos fazer uma visista amigável ao Tsukasa. Vamos?

- Por mim tudo bem.- respondi eu, querendo de facto perceber se era ou não verdade.

- OK. OK. Eu também vou. Mas temos de ser rápidos.- concordou o Akira.

Saímos da escola em carros separados para que cada um depois podesse seguir o seu próprio destino. Eu fui o primeiro a chegar ao edíficio, parei o carro e entreguei-o ao rapaz que prontamente o foi arrumar.

- Rui! - ouvi o Akira chamar-me.

- Esperámos aqui pelo Soujiroh ou subimos?

- Ele deve estar a chegar, esperámos por ele.- passados poucos minutos o Soujiroh chegou.

- Prontinhos para conhecer o doce sabor da verdade? Ah e já agora espero que posteriormente me peçam perdão por terem desconfiado de mim.

- Vamos ver. Mas agora vê lá o que é que vais dizer ao Tsukasa.

Dirigimo-nos ao balcão redondo que se encontrava no meio do átrio e pedimos para sermos anunciados ao Tsukasa. Se fosse outra pessoa a senhora que nos recebia iria dizer que não tinhamos hora logo não poderiamos ser recebidos, no entanto ela mandou-nos subir atenciosamente.

No andar a secretária já nos esperava, para nos informar que o senhor Domyouji já nos esperava.

- Domyouji!- saudou o Soujiroh quando entrou no grande escritório. - Tsukushi por aqui?- ela estava aqui, bateu o meu coração, então ela não almoçou connosco porque estava aqui com ele. Tinha-me perguntando onde poderia ela estar e afinal a resposta era tão simples quanto: com ele.

- Não é exactamente como se estivesse no gabinete do meu amante, pois não Soujiroh?- perguntou-lhe ela bem disposta e sorridente sentada num dos cadeirões em frente à secretária do Tsukasa. De cabelos soltos, com uma incrível mini-saia rodada, de perna traçada e com uns sapatos de salto alto pretos ela estava inesquecível aos olhos de qualquer homem, despertando o desejo sexual quer por quem a amava ou por quem apenas visse.

- O que é que vocês querem?- perguntou o Domyouji fintando-me a mim.

- Não podemos visistar um velho amigo?- perguntou o Soujiroh aproximando-se da cadeira onde o Domyouji estava sentado e colocando-lhe o braço sobre o ombro.

- Tu Soujiroh não dás ponto sem nó. Diz o que queres, que tenho muito que fazer. – respondeu ele tirando a mão do Soujiroh

- Rui? - exclamou ela levantando-se rapidamente para vir ao meu encontro. - O que te aconteceu?- vocês não têm ideia do quão estonteante era a figura dela. Desde que tinha chegado tinha compreendido que era agora uma mulher de bom gosto e ninguém acreditaria senão soubesse que ela nem sempre usou aquelas roupas. No entanto nunca a tinha visto em algo tão sensual: a completar a sua mini-saia trazia um colete cinzento longo que fazia um efeito de corpete e lhe contornava todas as formas do corpo e como tal não fosse suficiente trazia um cinto preto, a cingir-lhe a cintura. O sol que lhe batia nos cabelos e a expressão dela de espanto fazia com que ela parecesse saída de um filme de Woody Allen ou de uma passagem de modelos em Nova Iorque.

- Um pequeno acidente, nada de importante.- respondi-lhe vendo que o Tsukasa continuava a ser bombardeado pelo Soujiroh, no entanto os seus olhos estavam focados em mim e na Tsukushi.

- Um pequeno acidente? Rui parece que levaste um murro.- ela parecia preocupada, muito provavelmente as peças do puzzle começavam a juntar-se na cabeça dela. Não seria eu a dizer-lhe que tinha sido o marido ela a esmurrar-me.

- Rui, tens a certeza que foi apenas um acidente? Ontem saíste tão de rompante que nem levaste a tua roupa. - perguntou-me ela apoiando um braço no outro e levando a mão direita aos lábios para os apertar entre os dedos com um olhar bastante apreensivo.

As nozes dos dedos dela estavam feridas, o tinha acontecido?

- O que aconteceu à tua mão?- perguntei-lhe quase lançando as minhas mãos para agarrar as dela.

- Oh! Isto nada. Numa onda de frustação esmurrei a parede e deu nisto. Tenho de começar a aprender que perder a vez no cabeleireiro não é assim tão vital. – o que me estava ela a esconder? O que terá acontecido depois de eu ter saído de lá, como teria ela efectivamente feito aquele ferimento e como teriam eles acabado a noite ali naquele escritório? Se é que acabaram ali, pessoalmente achava estranho eles saírem de casa e irem para o escritório.

- O quê?- exclamou o Tsukasa levantando-se bruscamente da sua cadeira, de tal forma que ela recuou com o impulso dele.

- Calma Tsukasa.- aconselhou-o o Akira.

- Não é nada de grave só mostra o garanhão que tu és.

- Tsukushi aquela víbora foi contar a toda a gente que me viu nu contigo no gabinete.- gritou ele para ela. Então era verdade, ele sempre tinha estado com ela aqui, neste mesmo lugar onde eu estava agora, torturava-me pensar que ele a tinha tido contra o peito dele naquele sofá ou que lhe tinha beijado o corpo contra aqueles vidros.

- Tsukasa não sejas idiota, ela é a tua secretária e foi a única pessoa a ver-te assim, seria estúpido demais divulgar isso sabendo que apenas ela sabia do facto.

- Esperem lá mas eu não sei nada sobre o facto de tu seres apanhado nu.- interviu o Soujiroh.

- Ãh!?- grunhiu quando percebeu que tinha cedido mais informação do que seria necessário.- Então o que é que tu sabes concretamente?

- Hoje enquanto estava a preparar uma cerimónia de chá para os Tanaka, ele abordou-me e no meio da conversa falou-me do escândalo que estava correr este edifício. Ao que parece uma empregda de limpeza encontrou um par de cuecas femininas pretas. – a expressão da Tsukushi não negava, as cuecas eram dela.

Ao contrário do que todos esperávamos o Tsukasa desatou a rir perdidamente.

- Hahahahaha…és mesmo idiota Tsukushi, perdes-te as tuas cuecas.

- Pelo amor de Deus Tsukasa, não compliques ainda mais a situação.- exigiu-lhe ela claramente embaraçada pelo conhecimento público das suas cuecas.

- Então Tsukasa a culpa não é só da senhora, tu também tens culpa.- interferiu o Soujiroh.

- Hey! Soujiroh isto só diz respeito a mim e a ela.

- Caso não tenhas compreendido Tsukasa o caso tornou-se público.- explicou o Akira.- Deixou de ser apenas entre ti e ela.

- Como tu és burro! Não sei como é possível conseguires dirigir uma multinacional.- reclamou ela aproximando-se da mesa dele gesticulando.

- Eu sou burro? Tu é que és tão estúpida que perdes as tuas próprias cuecas. – reclamou ele apoiando as mãos na mesa e esticando-se para ela.

- Talvez se tu não mas tivesses arrancado e atirado sabe deus lá para onde eu não as tivesse perdido.- outch, esta até a mim me doeu, o conteúdo era demasiado revelador. Ele ficou mudo e abriu a boca e fechou como um peixe fora de água, não fosse o riso do Soujiroh e do Akira e a sala teria ficado em profundo silêncio. – Agora que já paraste de brincadeiras talvez percebas que a tua mãe vai voar para aqui.

- Tsukushi o que importa se ela voa ou se nada até aqui?- perguntou-lhe ele fitando-a seriamente.

- O que importa?

- Sim, já te disse que ela é irrelevante para mim.

- Nãos tens medo das consequências?

- Makino, eu não tenho mais dezoito anos. Hoje quem dá as cartas sou eu, ela não tem nenhum poder sobre mim, sobre nós. – ele falava para ela como se mais ninguém estivesse naquela sala.

- Gostaria de acreditar nisso sinceramente, mas não consigo.

- Ela não nos pode fazer nada. No dia em que me casei contigo ela deixou de ter qualquer poder sobre mim.

- Ela pode tirar-te isto.

- Ela não pode, jamais ela iria fazer algo que prejudicasse o seu grande império Domyouji, em 15 anos a empresa não obtinha resultados tão bons, ela sabe muito bem disso. Mas mesmo que ela me tirasse isto não iria importar, o que importa realmente somos nós. – ele conseguiu que todos ficássemos emocionados com as palavras dele: o Akira e o Soujiroh emocionados pela surpresa de verem o Tsukasa com uma declaração tão íntima e delicada perante eles; a Tsukushi pelo facto do marido dela assumir perante todos nós que só lhe importava estar com ela e a mim por perceber o quanto ele a amava e o quão pecaminoso era o meu desejo.

Perante os nossos olhos, ela aproximou-se mais ainda da secretária e foi ao encontro da mão dele, que ele agarrou e segurou dentro da dele. O olhar entre eles era profundo e só eles sabiam o que sentiam um pelo o outro.

- Nós vamos embora. – interviu o Akira, compreendendo visivelmente que nós estavamos a mais. Saímos e ao fechar da porta consegui vê-lo dar a volta à secretária e abraçá-la.

Entrámos no elevador silenciosos e depois foi o Akira quem novamente quebrou o silêncio:

- Aquele, Soujiroh, é o tipo de amor que ambos precisamos encontrar.- eu e ele abanámos as cabeças.

- Nunca pensei que isto acabasse assim.- comentou o Soujiroh.

- Querias rir-te e foram eles que acabaram por se rir de nós.- respondeu-lhe o Akira.

Mal as portas se abriram eu saí, olhei para trás e disse-lhes:

- Até logo. – desapareci rapidamente no meio de todas as pesoas que entravam e saíam do edifício.


	13. Chapter 13

Esperei que me trouxessem o carro e entrei. Arranquei e conduzi sem rumo. Trazia algo no peito que me esmagava os pulmões e a capacidade de respirar, um vazio tão forte e avassalador que me tirava as forças do corpo. Era tão claro como água, ela nunca seria minha porque ela não pertencia a ninguém, ela fazia parte dele. Para a ter teria de arrancar um pedaço dele e eu jamais poderia fazer isso, até porque uma parte isolada acaba por morrer e perder a sua vida.

Não posso esconder que de uma certa maneira me sentia humilhado e com raiva, porque razão não me teria amado ela assim? Se ela me tivesse amado assim nunca me teria deixado de amar como deixou.

Saí do carro, estava de volta a um estranho sítio: à praia, a mesma praia onde tinha estado no dia anterior com ela, a rir-se e a correr alegre na areia como uma miúda de cinco anos. Caminhei pelo mesmo estrado que tinha caminhado no dia anterior e sentei-me no mesmo sítio onde ela se tinha sentado, para tirar os sapatos, tirei os meus sapatos e caminhei na areia até sentir a água gelada lamber-me os pés.

Estive ali durante vários minutos a contemplar a fúria do mar, com a água a gelar-me. De repente, do meio do nada, surgiu um cão que entrou a correr para a água e saiu de lá com uma bola na boca, aproximou-se de mim para depois se abanar e me cobrir de salpicos.

- Toto. - gritou uma rapariga que apareceu a correr. - Toto anda cá. – quando chegou ao pé de mim, ainda a arfar, dirigiu-se a mim agarrando o cão pela coleira.

- Desculpa ele é sempre assim, mal vê alguém tem logo de ir conhecer.

Agachei-me perto do cão, dei-lhe uma festa na cabeça e disse-lhe:

- Prazer Toto, sou o Hanazawa Rui. – o cão estranhamente estendeu-me a pata e com aquele gesto tão pequeno fez-me sorrir.

- Toto fizeste um amigo famoso.- disse-lhe a dona.- Ele é muito bem educado, não é?

- Sem dúvida. É bastante simpático. – respondi-lhe sinceramente, mas pouco interessado nela, que me sorria abertamente.

- Já que conheces o Toto, tens de me conhecer. - estendeu-me a mão. - Iku.

- Pazer Iku. - respondi-lhe estendendo-lhe também a mão, apenas como sinal de respeito.

-Também gostas do mar?

- Sim, é bastante apaziguante.- respondi-lhe, sentando-me no chão, para ser logo seguido pelo cão, que se sentou ao meu lado, permitindo-me enterrar os dedos no seu pêlo dourado.

- Eu venho aqui muitas vezes com o Toto, ontem estiveste aqui não estiveste?

- Sim, estive. - parecia que tinha sido à um secúlo atrás que eu tinha estado sozinho com ela naquela praia.

- Era a tua namorada? - não podia deixar de rir, aquela estranha a perguntar-me se a Tsukushi era minha namorada. - O que tem assim de tão engraçado? Eu via a maneira como olhavas para ela, é evidente que gostas dela.

- E diz-me como pode isso implicar que ela seja minha namorada?- perguntei-lhe encarando-a.

- Porque seria muito triste amares alguém e não seres retribuído.- respondeu-me ela simplesmente. Era um pensamento tão simplório que me fez rir e dizer-lhe:

- Não conheces nada da vida, pois não?

Ela corou ligeiramente e depois disse-me:

- Isso não faz sentido, eu vivo logo tenho de conhecer a vida, ne?- perguntou-me a sorrir com a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada.

Nem me apeteceu responder-lhe estava demasiado aborrecido para me dar ao trabalho de lhe responder. No entanto, ela tinha visto algo que a Tsukushi não tinha visto.

- Podias amar-me. - lançou-me ela deixando-me a pensar que sofria de problemas mentais.

- E porque razão haveria eu de fazer isso?

- Porque eu iria retribuir-te. Se isso não for motivo que baste não sei o que poderá ser. – acrescentou depois de ter visto a indiferença estampada no meu rosto

- És uma miúda engraçada, Iku.

- Obrigado, amanhã espero por ti aqui outra vez, a esta hora.- disse-me enquanto se levantava e prendia uma trela ao pescoço do cão. – Adeus.- acrescentou afastando-se abanando a mão na minha direcção.

Ri-me sozinho tinha sido um encontro surreal e o fim: "amanhã espero por ti aqui"…ahahah… miúda estranha e confiante nela mesma. Olhei para o meu pulso e vi que podia ir ás últimas aulas do dia, no entanto estava todo molhado o melhor seria ir trocar de roupa e depois logo via o que iria fazer.

Entrei em casa deixando um rasto de areia e água pelo chão, subi a grande escadaria e fui para o meu quarto. Despi-me deixando um rasto de roupas até à casa de banho, como que em homenagem às roupas espalhadas pelo chão do escritório do Tsukasa.

A miúda da praia tinha-me distraído dos sentimentos de vazio, humilhação e raiva que tinha sentido, sem no entanto ter conseguido fazê-los desaparecer, mas isso já era pedir muito a uma estranha.

A água escorria sobre mim e eu queria derreter-me e sair pelo esgoto, para deixar de sentir que não tinha mais solução na minha vida que muito provavelmente teria de aguardar o dia da minha morte para deixar de amar a Tsukushi. O mais que eu poderia fazer era apaziguar a sua ausência com novos planos e quem sabe novos envolvimentos emocionais.

Saí do chuveiro, sequei-me e de toalha enrolada deixei-me cair sobre a chaise-longue que decorava o meu quarto minimalista. Fechei os olhos e via a sorrir; a levantar-se e a caminhar para mim com uma expressã preocupada no rosto; sentada de pernas cruzadas; o cheiro do cabelo dela; o calor do corpo dela; a presença dela que de uma forma estúpida me enchia o coração de luz e calor e me resgatava dos meus pensamentos mais solitários. O que iria eu agora fazer? Só o tempo me poderia responder aquela pergunta.

Surgiram-me uns versos na cabeça, não os podia deixar escapar, o acto de criação não me visitava à tanto tempo. Entrei de rompante no _closet_, vesti as primeiras calças que me apareceram e agarrei numa t-shirt. Fui-me vestindo e desci até à pequena sala onde tinha o meu piano. Aquele tinha sido o meu primeiro piano, todo branco como a neve, até hoje era o meu preferido.

Sentei-me e compus uma música para aqueles versos, acabando por os completar. Não sei quantas horas ali estive, mas apenas parei quando fiquei satisfeito com a música, que me deixou radiante depois de estar completa.

Bateram à porta e depois de eu ter concedido licença, abriram a porta, era uma empregada:

- Senhor, a sua mãe pergunta-lhe se vai querer jantar com ela?

- O meu pai está em casa?

- Não, senhor.

- Diga-lhe que sim, que janto com ela.

- Sim, senhor. Com licença.- disse retirando-se com uma vénia.

Agarrei nas minhas pautas alinhei-as, fechei a tampa das teclas e levantei-me deixando as pautas dentro do meu livro de músicas. Caminhei um pouco até à janela e olhei para o céu que estava limpo de nuvens e carregado de estrelas cintilantes, espreguicei-me contemplando-o.

Tinha de mudar de roupa para jantar com a minha mãe, percorri novamente a casa até ao meu quarto e entrei no closet, reparando que alguém já tinha deixado o meu quarto novamente imaculado. Vrrrrrr, vrrrrrr, vrrrrr…ouvi o meu telemóvel vibrar em cima da cama. De calças pretas e tronco nu agarrei nele e abriu-o:

- Sim?- pelo nome do ecrã sabia que era o Soujiroh.

"- Rui! Tudo bem? Saíste tão apressado à tarde, que pensei que tivesses uma emergência."

- Nada disso, estava apenas atrasado para as minhas aulas.- menti-lhe.

"- Telefonei-te para ires connosco à estreia de um filme. Que tal? Passámos antes por um dos nossos velhos sítios e depois vamos à estreia, o que te parece?"

- Sim, pode ser. A que horas e aonde?

"- Às nove e meia no GOSS que tal?"

- OK, até logo.

- Adeus.- despediu-se ele desligando o telemóvel.

Uma estreia parecia-me bem, adorava filmes e as suas histórias de amor, medo, terror, mistério e todos os outros tipos de filme que pudessem existir. Voltei a entrar no closet e sentei-me num cadeirão para calçar um par de sapatos. Abri a gaveta das gravatas e escolhi um minimalista preta sobre uma camisa branca simples, com um cinto e estava pronto. Agarrei num blazer preto e desci para jantar com a minha mãe.

- Rui, fico feliz por jantar comigo. Muito obrigado.

- Não precisa de me agradecer.- respondi-lhe ajudando-a a sentar-se. – É um prazer.

- Hoje esteve com o seu piano? Algo novo que gostasse de me mostrar?

- Ainda não está pronto.- menti-lhe colocando o guardanapo no colo. Era uma música demasiado pessoal para ela ouvir, não queria que ela soubesse mais do que ela já lia em mim.

- Lembrasse do dia da sua primeira aula de piano?

-Perfeitamente. Gostei tanto que passei a noite toda a treinar o que tinha aprendido e foi preciso a mãe obrigar-me a deitar, porque eu não o teria feito de livre e espontânea vontade.

- Nesse dia percebi o quão persistente você poderia ser se gostasse de alguma coisa.

- Acha que sou persistente?

- Bastante pelo menos para si, as coisas simplesmente não se desvanecem.

- Não é necessariamente bom.

- Nem necessariamente mau, é apenas uma parte do seu carácter.

- Tem razão.

- Conte-me como tem sido encontrar todos os seus amigos? Sei que já reuniram o F4.

- É exactamente como noutros tempos. Parece que continuamos todos iguais.

- Com a excpeção que o Domyouji agora é casado e que agora ele é o CEO de uma grande empresa. – não compreendia porque razão toda a gente apontava aquela diferença.

- Sim, algumas coisas como é de esperar mudaram no entanto o essencial está lá.

- Quando me casei fiquei isolada do mundo que conhecia, os meus pais, os meus amigos e todos aqueles que faziam parte do meu mundo ficaram separados de mim. O seu pai levou-me para longe e só muito anos mais tarde é que voltei ao sítio onde tinha nascido, foi-me muito díficil porque eu era muito jovem. Felizmente as coisas já não são assim, o exemplo disso é o casamento dos Domyouji, ela continuou a estudar e os amigos continuam os mesmos, visita os pais quando deseja e eles visitam-na a ela.

- Os tempos mudaram. – respondi-lhe depois de ter limpo os lábios e levado o copo de água à boca.

- Sem dúvida. Hoje em dia os casamentos são muito diferentes.

- Mãe tem alguma coisa contra o casamento dos Domyouji?- começava a achar que ela tinha falado demasiado deles e como sabia que muitas pessoas tinham achado um ultraje uma rapariga pobre, como ela, casar com alguém tão rico como ele.

- De modo algum Rui, você deveria saber que sou acima de tudo pelo amor. – pelo amor, mesmo assim teve de casar por obrigação, não fosse ela minha mãe e teria-lhe dito isso mesmo.- Estava apenas a comentar que hoje os casamentos são diferentes, as pessoas casam-se mas já não é para sempre.

- O que sinceramente me parece bastante legítimo, antigamente os casamentos eram mantidos sem amor, apenas por respeito.

- Não fale do respeito como se fosse algo mau.

- Tem razão, respeito não é a palavra, opressão é a palavra. Até porque respeito tem de existir numa relação saudável.

- Tem razão no que diz, mas a verdade é que antigamente os casais esforçavam-se mais para viverem juntos.

- A mãe tem de me desculpar mas isso era apenas uma mera hipocrisia, as pessoas preferiram ser miseráveis, trairem-se e odiarem-se mutuamente do que enfrentar o julgamento social da separação.

- Existe de tudo, meu querido. Também existiam casais que se aprenderam a respeitar e a amar.- claramente ela estava a falar dela e do meu pai, apesar de já ter desconfiado do que ela me dizia não sei até que ponto ela me dizia a verdade.- e o mesmo se aplica à longevidade dos casais de hoje, também eu estava a cair no erro da generalização.

-Faz parte da sociedade, mãe.- intervi servindo-me da bandeja que o empregado me oferecia.

- Não é desculpa. Só porque é banal não significa que deve ser feito ou pode ser feito.

- Então o que justifica?

- Os seus valores morais.

- E como posso garantir que os valores morais não estão afectados pelos meus próprios anseios e desejos?

- Rui, sou sua mãe e acho que posso ter esta conversa consigo. Você sabe quem é aquela mulher que viu no restaurante?

- Sei, Makino Tsukushi.

- Não, meu querido, não é a Makino Tsukushi. O nome dela é Domyouji Tsukushi. Compreendo que para si ela ainda seja a Makino Tsukushi, mas ela não é e tem de ter a certeza que tudo o que faça a esta mulher está a fazer à Domyouji Tsukushi e que tudo vai ter consequências. Por isso tem de ter a certeza absoluta que conhece as consequências antes de fazer alguma coisa. – eu estava petrificado, ela sabia que eu gostava dela e agora perguntava-me se eu gostava o suficiente dela para lhe destruir o casamento, o que lhe poderia eu dizer?

- Mãe, eu tento sempre ponderar nas consequências, antes de fazer seja o que for. - respondi-lhe tentando desviar um pouco o assunto.

- Rui, você esteve fora mais de dois anos e as coisas mudaram muito. Essa jovem tornou-se uma figura pública, as pessoas gostam muito dela, com a sua história da Cinderela deixou o país inteiro deliciado, as raparigas acreditam que podem ser como ela e as mulheres invejam-lhe a vida. É considerada como uma loufada de ar fresco na alta-sociedade que é tão conservadora. Ela tem muito a perder se é que entende.

- Mãe, não farei nada de ânimo leve pode ter a certeza e muito menos algo que a prejudique ou que a magoe.

- Desculpe Hanazawa, eu tinha de lhe dizer isto. Pense bem no que vai fazer para mais tarde não sofrer demasiado com as consequências dos seus actos.

Recebemos a sobremesa em silêncio, eu não sabia o que lhe havia de dizer, ainda estava em choque, como poderia ela saber que eu gostava dela, seria instinto maternal ou era assim tão visível? Distraidamente olhei para o pulso que tinha pousado em cima da mesa e reparei que os ponteiros marcavam nove e vinte.

- Mãe, adorei jantar consigo, mas tenho um encontro.

- Antes de ir preciso de lhe dizer que eu e o seu pai vamos estar fora só voltamos no Natal.

- Negócios? - uma pergunta deveras estúpida o que mais poderia ser.

- Sim, o seu pai precisar de ir até à sede da Alemanha.

Pousei o meu guardanapo na mesa, levantei-me, dirigi-me à minha mãe abracei-a e depositei-lhe um beijo na cara:

- Boa viagem.

- Obrigado, cuide de si.- despediu-se ela de mim.

O jantar tinha sido surreal, sempre pensei que se a minha mãe soubesse que eu era apaixonado por uma mulher casada, haveria de incentivar a esquecê-la e dissuadir-me de fazer algo para a conquistar. No entanto, a única coisa que ela fez foi perguntar-me se tinha consciência das consequências dos meus desejos e se eu desejaria assim tanto que justificasse o que poderia dali advir.

Conduzi até ao Goss, estava imenso trânsito sobretudo naquela zona da cidade, Ginza era caótica, numa sexta-feira à noite. Quando cheguei ao bar, abri o porta-luvas e muni-me de um livro e entreguei o carro ao arrumador.

- Que prazer em recebê-lo aqui.- olhei para o relógio eram dez horas.

- Obrigado, estão no mesmo sítio de sempre?

- Exactamente, quer que o acompanhe?

- Não será necessário obrigado.

Subi as escadas, evitando a multidão que dançava e conversava no andar inferior, e caminhei até ao fim do primeiro andar, onde sabia que eles estariam.

- Rui! Estás atrasado.- disse-me o Soujiroh que como sempre estava rodeado de 4 jovens mulheres.

- Não perdi nada de importante, pois não?

- Perdes minutos preciosos da nossa presença.- falou mais uma vez o Soujiroh.

- Está tudo bem?- perguntou-me o Akira que estava sentado com uma mulher ao pé dele, aquele deveria ser Mrs. Robbinson, ainda não a tinha conhecido, segundo constava ela tinha ido de férias para uma ilha qualquer.

- Sim, estive a jantar com a minha mãe e distraí-me com as horas. Desculpem.

- Não tem problema, ainda é bastante cedo e para a estreia basta chegarmos lá por volta da meia-noite.

- Senta-te aqui comigo deixa-me, apresentar-te a Sakura. – ela estendeu-me a mão e quando me inclinei para a agarrar ela puxou-me e beijou-me em ambas as faces.

- Este é o famoso Rui.- disse fintando-me, depois agarrando num copo com um Pink Martini, acrescentou. - O misterioso e sedutor membro do F4. Deixa-me olhar bem para ti.- senti incomodado com o que ela estava a fazer, sentia-me como um diamante a ser avaliado pelo joalheiro, que decide se o vai ou não comprar, se o preço é ou não justo e sobretudo se está na presença de uma pedra rara. Era esse uma das grandes características da Sakura, fazia com que os homens se sentissem na pele de jovens mulheres. – Olhos doces, sorriso triste…o que se passa meu querido? Precisas de atenção?

- Já chega Sakura, não vais querer desvendar todos os segredos do Rui, à frente de toda a gente.- disse-lhe o Akira.

- Ela não teria o que dizer.- interferi eu, sendo claramente irónico.

Ela fixou-me mais uma vez e lançou-me um olhar que eu odiava: olhar de quem sabe mais do que diz.

- Já que não tens segredos, então senta-te ao pé de mim e deixa-me contar-te uns um tanto ou quanto escandalosos.

- Não o posso fazer, acabaria apaixonado por ti. E não podemos fazer isso ao Akira, pois não?

Ela apenas se riu e colocou o braço dela sobre o Akira e virou-se para o beijar, ele retribuiu e a minha presença ali ficou esquecida, afastei-me:

-Não sabia que era necessário trazer companhia.- disse ao Soujiroh, afinal era eu o único que estava sozinho.

- As minhas amigas estão loucas para te fazerem também companhia. Acho que esta aqui até já te fez companhia noutro dia.- disse-me ele apontando para uma rapariga ruiva com uns luxuriantes lábios pintados de vermelho. A verdade é que nem me lembrava da rapariga e não percebi se ele estava a falar a sério ou se estava a brincar, no entanto ele fez-me mais uma vez lamentar tudo o que tinha feito nas semanas anteriores.

- Não obrigado, afinal elas estão demasiado rendidas a ti.

- Ah! Rui eu não sou egoísta. Não tenhas problema de agarrar em algumas delas. Elas vão ficar delicidadas, não vão queridas?- disse inclinando-se sobre uma e beijando-lhe o ombro.

A que ele tinha dito que eu a conhecia levantou-se sinuosamente e veio ter comigo, cravou-me dois beijos no rosto e depois fico pendurada no meu pescoço.

- Tive imensas saudades tuas. Porque não pedes uma garrafa de champagne e vamos sentar-nos naquele canto a matar saudades?- era incrível a semelhança destas raparigas com as aquelas que tinha encontrado no bar de prostitutas, o único factor que as distinguia era o facto destas vestirem roupas caríssimas.

- Não tenho sede de champagne ou vontade de matar saudades tuas.

- Oh! Mas porquê Hanazawa? – interrogou-me fingindo desilusão, por debaixo das grandes pestanas.

- Porque não posso matar algo que nunca senti por ti, na verdade nem me lembro de ti.- arranquei os braços dela do meu pescoço e afastei-me.

Sentei-me confortavelmente no sofá e retirei o livro do bolso. Era um livro pequeno do Kafka "Metamorfoses", onde um simples caixeiro viajante se torna num bicho asqueroso e ele não consegue controlar nem o seu comportamento animal ou a reacção das pessoas perante ele. Ia intercalando a minha leitura com pequenos goles do chá, que tinha encomendado, e pequenas expiações aos membros da sala. A Sakura e o Akira estavam agora embrenhados numa dança que só eles mesmos poderiam compreender os passos, enquanto que o Soujiroh ria com as suas amigas. Tinha virado a minha atenção para as páginas do meu livro quando oiço o anfitrião que me tinha recebido dizer:

- Aqui está senhora Domyouji, quer pedir algo para comer ou beber?

- Um oolong tea, por favor. E desculpe o incómodo.

Virei toda a minha atenção para o fundo da sala e via-a surgir à minha frente. Caminhava com um passo rápido e parecia tão majestosa e coonfiante que o meu coração latejou de dor só de a ver entrar. Os cabelos soltos e aquele inesquecível vestido, que trazia de manhã no corpo, davam-lhe um ar tão encantador que todas as raparigas que estavam com o Soujiroh pareciam campónias comparadas com ela. Ela passou a grande entrada rodeado por um aquário e atirou a mala descontraidamente para o sofá mais próximo. Em pé, com a atenção de toda a gente cravada nela, começou a falar:

- Que inferno de lugar que vocês tinham de escolher. O trânsito aqui é sempre caótico, mas hoje...- disse abrindo os olhos e as mãos.- Puff...parece que toda a gente decidiu sair à rua ao mesmo tempo.

- Boa noite, para ti também.- ironizou o Soujiroh, as mulheres que estavam ao lado dele cochichavam entre si e poderia adivinhar o que diziam, pela cara delas mostravam que a presença da Makino não era bem-vinda.

- Eu lamento ter chegado tão atrasada.- respondeu, sentando-se numa mesa em frente ao sofá deles, traçou as pernas e continuou. - Mas tive até à quarenta minutos atrás a acabar um trabalho e depois fiquei quarenta minutos parada no trânsito.

- Deverias ter-me telefonado, eu tinha mandado alguém resgatar-te.- disse-lhe o Akira.

- Tens poderes que eu desconheço.- respondeu-lhe ela, depois de ter bebido um pouco do chá, que lhe tinham trazido.

- Ainda bem Tsukushi ou estarias envolvida num grande sarilho.- disse-lhe a Sakura.

- Sakura! – exclamou ela levantando-se e indo-se sentar ao pé da outra. Desculpa nem te cumprimentei.- deu-lhe dois beijos e depois continuou.- Como foi a viagem?

- O mesmo de sempre, a minha mãe a dizer que é o último ano em que vai àquelas termas, que senão fosse aquela água já teria morrido à muito tempo, enfim.- respondeu a outra rebolando os olhos com o copo de martini na mão.

- Reclamas, mas amas. – respondeu-lhe a Tsukushi fazendo a outra sorrir e acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Se fosses um homem Makino, casava-me contigo.

- Hahahaha…

- Makino onde está o Tsukasa? - perguntou o Soujiroh, interrompendo a gargalhada dela.

- Ele teve de viajar.- respondeu ela com uma expressão totalmente diferente da anterior- Uma semana em Nova Iorque.

- Foi por causa daquele acidente?- perguntou-lhe o Akira referindo-se ao acidente das cuecas.

- Julgo que não, ele tinha esta viagem já agendada só que não nesta semana, mas parece que adiaram a data…por isso foi assim tão inesperado.

- Hanazawa Rui não dizes nada. Estás assim tão absorvido no teu livro ou apenas ignoras a presença da Makino?- existia uma ironia maior que me pudessem dizer?

- O que achas que devo dizer Sakura?

- Humm… não sei, consigo pensar em milhentas coisas que um homem pode dizer a uma mulher como a Tsukushi, mas se tu não as sabes, não vou ser eu que te as vou ensinar. -

Todos riram excepto eu, a Tsukushi e a própria Sakura.

- Agora estou curioso Sakura que tipo de coisas pode um homem dizer a uma mulher casada como a Makino?- provoquei-a jogando o jogo dela.

- Estar casada não é a única característica da Tsukushi.- respondeu-me ela.

- Não tenhas tanta certeza. A única coisa que oiço é: sim, senhora Domyouji, concerteza senhora Domyouji… não importa o faço, o que digo ou o que sou, importa apenas com quem casei.

- Porque razão achas que me separei tantas vezes quantas me casei?- elas as duas riram e as "amigas" do Soujiroh reviraram os olhos, desprezando a forma como elas falavam do casamento, afinal na cabeça delas não existia nada melhor do que ser a esposa rica de alguém, não importava quem.

- Dizes isso agora porque ainda não me tinhas conhecido.- atirou-lhe o Akira acariciando-lhe o rosto que depois beijou.

- Não posso querer que vim agarrar velas. – queixou-se ela levantando-se, caminhando na direcção da mesa onde tinha estado sentada e agarrou o seu copo sem se voltar a sentar.

- Nem tive tempo para trocar a roupa. Acham que me deixam entrar assim? – perguntou ela baixando a cabeça de forma a ver o que trazia vestido.

- Makino nem que viesses nua. Tu hoje entras onde quiseres.- respondeu-lhe o Akira que estava agora abraçado à Sakura.


	14. Chapter 14

- Se viesses mesmo nua seria motivo mais do que suficiente para te deixarem entrar. - replicou o Soujiroh, fazendo com que a rapariga, do seu lado direito, lhe desse uma pancadinha no ombro, com um ar ofendido.

- Oh! Soujiroh que indelicadeza ainda chocas as tuas amigas e acabas a noite sozinho.- respondeu-lhe ela.

- Estás perfeita, lindíssima. - redimiu-se o Soujiroh.

- Sakura estou em condições?

- Estás com mais classe do que muitas que estiveram a tarde toda a prepararem-se. – logicamente atacava as restantes mulheres da sala, com o seu comentário mordaz, restava apenas saber se elas teriam compreendido. - Um toque de batom nos lábios e atinges a perfeição.

- Obrigado, devo estar com cara de morta viva e mal cheirosa, nem tive tempo para mudar de roupa.

- Estás com um ar jovial.- disse-lhe eu.

- É esse tipo de coisas que se dizem a mulheres como a Tsukushi.- atirou-me a Sakura, interrompendo um beijo com o Akira para me penetrar com os olhos.

- Obrigado pela lição Sakura.

- Ela gostou de ti, Rui. Fazes o tipo dela: misterioso.

- Ignorem a minha presença.- brincou o Akira.

- Tu estás acima de qualquer tipo.- respondeu-lhe a Sakura agarrando-o e beijando-o. A Tsukushi sorriu ao vê-los e voltou-se na minha direcção e, de copo na mão, aproximou-se do sítio onde eu estava sentado:

- Posso sentar-me aqui?

- Claro.

- Como está o teu lábio? Doí-te?

- Não, está óptimo.

- Ainda bem. – disse-me sorrindo, mas de uma forma triste apenas por simpatia.

- O que foi? Pareces distante.

- Só me pergunto senão será coincidência a mais teres saído daquela maneira da minha casa e no dia seguinte apareceres com o lábio ferido. - tal como eu pensava, ela desconfiava do marido.

- Não existem coincidências. E isto foi apenas um acidente e nada de mais.

- Um acidente… é essa resposta vaga que me deixa ainda mais preocupada.

- Não tens de te preocupar, isto é um assunto meu.

- OK... desculpa não me queria meter na tua vida.- arrependi-me das palavras que lhe disse, tinha sido demasiado brusco no entanto de que outra forma poderia eu pôr fim àquela conversa sem lhe contar a verdade?

Vi o Soujiroh levantar-se e caminhar na nossa direcção, ela estava de costas para ele, de forma que não o viu aproximar-se dela, para lhe perguntar baixinho:

- Já recuperas-te as cuequinhas? - ela deu um pequeno pulo de espanto e depois virou-se para ele:

- Começo a achar que estás demasiado interessado para quem não tem nada haver com o assunto. Serás tu raptor de roupa íntima feminina?

- Em tempos tive uma bela colecção, não o nego.

- Soujiroh tu tinhas troféus?

- Exactamente…os tempos eram outros e a idade também não ajudava.

- Preferia ter ficado na ignorância do conhecimento.

- As vezes que já pensei nisso.- confessei eu.

- Imagino que sim, afinal vocês conhecem os mais íntimos segredos uns dos outros. - disse ela fazendo o gelo do seu copo girar.

- Queres saber um?- perguntou-lhe o Soujiroh.

- Depende.

- Vais gostar.

- OK, conta.

- O Tsukasa fez xixi na cama até aos sete anos. – ao contrário do que o Soujiroh deveria esperar ela não se riu, pelo contrário ficou com os olhos tristes.

- O que foi? È um daqueles podres que toda a gente gosta de saber.

- Ele fez xixi na cama até aos sete anos Soujiroh, sabes o que isso significa?

- Significa o que acabaste de dizer: que ele fez xixi na cama até aos sete, apenas isso e nada mais.- respondeu-lhe o Soujiroh.

- Não, significa que ele era inseguro, muito provavelmente porque estava sempre sozinho, não se sentia amado e não ficava espantada se me dissesses que ele tinha medo do escuro.

- De tanto quereres compreender, um dia vais ficar muito desiludida quando descobrires todas as mentiras em que acreditas-te.- disse-lhe o Soujiroh, ela sorriu para ele e retribuiu-lhe:

- Se eu não tentar compreender o que irá restar? Actos irracionais, mais animais do que humanos?

- Eu não te condeno, apenas te avisei.

- Soujy vem fazer-nos companhia, estamos tão sozinhas.- chamou-o uma das amigas dele.

- Soujy?- perguntei-lhe eu.

- E vieste tu gozar com as minhas cuecas, Soujy?

- Não posso dizer que elas têm uma mente brilhante, pois não?- riu ele.

- É até bastante querido e adorável. Pergunto-me se tem razão de o ser. - provocou-o ela.

As raparigas tinham-se levantado, duas delas começaram a dançar, enquanto as outras se aproximaram da cadeira onde o Soujiroh estava sentado, para o acariciar:

- Vem dançar connosco, hoje ainda não dançaste connosco. – ele sorriu-lhes, agarrou na mão de uma delas e depois disse-nos:

- Lamento, mas o dever chama-me.

Ao vê-lo afastar-se com as duas raparigas, a esfregarem-se nele, lembrei-me da inocente Yuki, que era louca por ele, e que ficaria devastada se o visse naquela altura.

- Como vai a Yuki?- ela ainda estava a fintar a pista de dança e só ao ouvir a minha voz voltouo pescoço.

- Óptima, vai ser professora.- informou-me ela sorrindo com uma doçura que mostrava que gostava da amiga.- Tenho saudades dela, já não nos vimos como antigamente, a universidade dela fica longe e os nossos horários não são muito compatíveis.

- Ela continua apaixonada pelo Soujiroh?

- Ela ama-o, dificilmente o pode esquecer.- tive vontade de lhe perguntar o que ela tinha feito ao amor que tinha sentido por mim.

- Nem sempre isso é verdade.

- Se for amor dificilmente não é verdade.- como conseguia ela magoar-me tanto com meras palavras. Ela não me tinha amado por isso é que me tinha esquecido. Louco pela descoberta perguntei-lhe inconscientemente:

- Alguma vez me amaste?- ela ficou rígida na cadeira nos primeiros segundos, depois relaxou os músculos, mas não me respondeu logo, quase podia ouvir a cabeça dela a maquinar uma desculpa qualquer que fosse suficiente verdadeira e educada para me dar.

- Não sei a que propósito vem essa pergunta e acima de tudo sempre pensei que soubesses a resposta.

- Não, não sei, por isso é que te perguntei.- respondi-lhe de uma forma demasiado áspera, a questão é que sentia como se ela me quisesse enrolar para não me responder e eu não iria deixá-la sair dali tão facilmente.

- Tens razão, se soubesses não perguntavas. A resposta é sim, é claro que te amei e acredita a minha vida teria sido bem mais fácil se isso não tivesse acontecido.- senti-me invadido por uma onda de calor no corpo, uma simples palavra dela e tinha-me feito mudar de humor para voltar a fazê-lo no intervalo de poucos segundos. Ela tinha-me amado, no entanto tinha-me deixado, que raio de amor tinha sido esse, não tinha sido ela que tinha acabado de dizer que quando se ama dificilmente se esquece. Estava prestes a perguntar-lhe isso quando ela me começou:

- A primeira vez que te vi neste bar foi exactamente nesta mesa onde estamos agora os dois. Tinhas voltado à pouco tempo de Paris e estavas sentado onde estas agora com a pequena excepção que duas raparigas, semelhantes às que hoje estão ali com o Soujiroh, te beijavam a boca. É apenas um exemplo de uma situação em que tinha sido melhor nunca te ter amado. – senti a minha boca tão seca que parecia feita de cartão, ela tinha sofrido por mim e eu tinha brincado e manipulado os sentimentos dela, naquela altura estava tão despeitado pela falta de amor que magoar e ferir outras pessoas não constava na minha lista de preocupações.

- Perdoa-me…lamento muito.

- Rui, por favor, é passado. Agora não faz sentido e para mim não me serve de nada, nem me diz nada. Nem consigo compreender porque foste buscar esse assunto tão velho. – porque para mim não era velho, era actual e importava-me muito.

- Por vezes, fazemos coisas no passado sem ter noção das dimensões disso no futuro.- confessei-lhe eu, tendo consciência que ela não iria perceber verdadeiramente o que eu lhe estava a dizer. Estava tão embrenhado na expressão dela e na minha melancolia que nem me percebi que a Sakura se aproximava a dançar, com um copo na mão, que pelos vistos devia ser a sua imagem de marca.

- Humm… os dois aqui tão sozinhos, o que estão a conversar?

- Do passado. – respondeu a Tsukushi.

- Aprendam alguma coisa com alguém que já viveu mais do que vocês: o passado não paga dívidas.

- Isso e ex-maridos. - disse-lhe eu, irritado com a presença dela, existia algo nela que me incomodava. Não sei explicar muito bem, mas aquela expressão de quem sabe mais do que diz perturbava-me e deixava-me desconfortável ao pé dela.

- Também, meu querido, mas mesmo assim pagam mais, sobretudo quando não assinas acordos pré-nupciais.

- Desculpem, a conversa está adorável, mas tenho de ir tentar compor a minha figura. – levantou-se e caminhou até ao sofá onde tinha atirado a sua mala.

- Queres companhia.- perguntou-lhe a Sakura, quando ela agarrou na mala.

Graciosamente sorriu e recusou saindo logo de seguida por entre a parede de aquário.

- Onde está o Akira?- perguntei-lhe quando tinha reparado que ele não estava ali na sala.

- Recebeu uma chamada e foi atender.- respondeu-me, ocupando o lugar da Tsukushi. – Não tens medo de ficar sozinho comigo, pois não?

- Não estamos sozinhos.

- Tudo o que eu te diga, ninguém mais vai ouvir.- respondeu-me ela fazendo aquele olhar que tanto me incomodava. – Eu vi a forma como falas com ela.- o que é que ela tinha acabado de dizer? Teria ouvido bem?

- Como? - perguntei-lhe não para disfarçar, mas para ter a certeza do que tinha ouvido.

- Eu vi a forma como falas e olhas para ela.- repetiu ela agora bastante pausadamente.

- Aonde queres chegar com isso?

- A lugar nenhum, não precisas de te preocupar o teu segredo está bem guardado comigo. Mas não compreendo como é que ninguém desconfia. – eu precisava de confirmar as palavras dela e saber se ela não estava a fazer _bluff_.

- Não me queres dizer a mim, que sou o maior interessado, qual é o meu grande segredo?

- Rui, não precisas de jogar à defesa, querido. Tu não precisas de fingir que eu estou enganada e eu não preciso de dizer que estás apaixonado pela Tsukushi.- ela sabia, no mesmo dia duas pessoas tinham-me mostrado que sabiam da minha paixão pela Makino, começava a tornar-se um assunto do conhecimento geral, não iria faltar muito até que a própria Makino soubesse.

Sentia-me sem palavras, não iria mentir-lhe porque apenas iria dar mais veracidade ao que ela tinha acabado de dizer, no entanto também não sabia se haveria de lhe dizer que ela estava correcta.

- Não precisas de dizer nada e não te condenes, não é pecado e pergunto-me até que ponto tu não serias mais válido para a Makino do que o actual marido dela.

- Porquê?

- Porque ele vai acabar por destruir toda a essência dela. Em dois anos ele tornou-a no que tu vês.

- Para mim ela continua a mesma, não fossem as roupas sofisticadas que agora veste e o seu corpo de mulher e estaria como uma menina de liceu.

- Achas que ela é feliz?

- Porque não haveria de o ser? É casada com o homem que ama.

- Querido, ela não está a viver o sonho de uma cabana e um amor. Ela vive o amor com um CEO de uma empresa descomunal. – ela tinha razão a relação com o Tsukasa devia ser difícil, afinal ela amava-o, mas tinha de suportar tudo o que implicava ser mulher de alguém como ele.

Vi o Akira voltar a entrar e a caminhar na nossa direcção.

- Espero que não a estejas a seduzir, Rui.

- Achas que sou assim tão facilmente impressionável?- peguntou-lhe ela, levando a mão até ao braço dele.

- Tu não, mas ele dificilmente te conseguiria resistir.- disse-lhe debruçando-se sobre ela e beijando-a .

Desviei a minha atenção para o meio da sala onde o Soujiroh dançava com as raparigas.

- Tsukushi, vem cá.- gritou o Soujiroh quando a avistou. Largou as raparigas com as quais dançava e foi até à Makino onde a agarrou pelo pulso e disse:

- Vamos dançar. – ela disse-lhe qualquer coisa que não se ouviu mas que o fez rir. Podia ver as amigas dele furiosas de raiva, regressaram aos seus lugares com ar de poucos amigos e quando viram a Tsukushi a dançar com o Soujiroh começaram a cochichar.

A Tsukushi voltou a segredar alguma coisa ao Soujiroh a que ele lhe respondeu sorrindo. Eles dançaram os dois por uns minutos, deixando-me completamente hipnotizado pelos movimentos dela. A sua pequena saia que lhe roçava as coxas ao som da música, os seus braços nus que se moviam leves como lírios ao sabor do vento, os músculos fortes das pernas que se revelavam à medida que ela movia as pernas, os lábios vemelho-sangue que se entreabriam num sorriso eram tudo factores que me prendiam o olhar.

- Desejas-a assim tanto?- perguntou-me a Sakura inclinando-se para mim, de forma a que só eu ouvisse. Naquele momento não conseguia estancar as imagens de uma Makino nua a rebolar e a rir comigo, no meio de lençóis brancos banhados pela luz do dia. E aquela estranha mulher tinha-me lido os pensamentos.

Não fosse o facto da Tsukushi ter vindo agarrar no Akira para dançar e o Soujiroh na Sakura e eu teria de lhe ter respondido.

- Hanazawa Rui, por favor, dança connosco.- surpreenderam-me duas amigas do Soujiroh. Não iria ficar ali a noite toda, levantei-me e dirigi-me para o sítio onde os outros dançavam.

- Resolveste aceitar a companhia dessas bondosas criaturas?- perguntou-me o Soujiroh enquanto se inclinava para mim e mantinha uma mão na cintura da Sakura.

- Parecem bastante mais entusiasmadas com o Rui do que contigo.- disse-lhe a Sakura.

- Infelizmente não é pelo meu charme, é apenas pela novidade.- respondi-lhes, vendo-as aproximarem-se mais de mim e fechando um círculo, era incrível a forma como falávamos delas sem que elas protestassem ou se ofendessem, eram definitivamente prostitutas sociais, faziam tudo pelo_ status_.

Aguentei-as durante duas músicas, sempre com elas a esfregarem-se contra mim e a sussurarem-me ao ouvido que me adoravam, que eu deveria fazer-lhes mais companhia, que eu era bonito e não devia estar sozinho…enfim todo aquele tipo de conversa vazia e sem interesse. Quando a música terminou e começou um bolero dos Pink Martini, vi a Tsukushi a dar a mão ao Akira e ele a pousar a outra mão na cintura dela, uns passos para a frente outros para trás e com um movimento de ancas ela ia enchendo a sala de ritmo. Perto deles girava o Soujiroh com uma Sakura contrariada, conseguia ouvi-la a criticá-lo pelos passos e ele a responder-lhe que ela não sabia o que era dançar com classe, a conversa era de tal forma intensa que eles pareciam prontos a saltar para o pescoço um do outro. Foi nesse momento que tive uma ideia brilhante.

- Dêem-me licença. – disse-lhes, afastando-me delas, com protestos e suplicas como pano de fundo.

Aproximei-me do Soujiroh e da Makino e disse-lhe:

- Akira é melhor ires buscar a Sakura ou dentro de momentos estaremos a recolher o que restar dos dois. – ele olhou na direcção deles e largou logo a Tsukushi.

- Tens razão aqueles dois são sempre assim, querem os dois conduzirem. Tsukushi desculpa-me.

- Sem problema.

- O Rui substitui-me, certo? - tinha sido ainda melhor do que eu esperava, ele próprio tinha sugerido.

- Claro.- disse esticando a minha mão para que ela a agarra-se. Ele retirou-se e ela agarrou-me a mão e pousou a outra mão no meu ombro, enquanto eu lhe pousava a mão na cintura. Era a terceira vez que dançava com ela: a primeira tinha sido no dia em que o Domyouji a tinha pedido em casamento e a segunda no dia do casamento dela, ela lembrava-se disso:

- Não danço contigo desde o dia do meu casamento. Espero que tenha desenvolvido as minhas competências.

- Já tive oportunidades suficientes para ter percebido que te tornaste uma bailarina exímia.

- HAHAHA…. Exímia, muito obrigado Hanazawa.

- Achas que estou a exagerar?

- Não, apenas estás a ser adorável.

- Não é o que sou sempre?- disse enquanto ela se afastava de mim ficando apenas de mão dada comigo e depois enrolando-se, deixando-me com o nariz a cheirar-lhe os cabelos sedosos. A música terminou e como se eu tivesse planeado a música seguinte era o "My Funny Valentine", do Frank Sinatra.

Ela colocou os braços dela à volta do meu pescoço e muito calmamente pousou a sua cabeça no meu ombro, um pouco a medo, confesso, coloquei as minhas mãos à volta da cintura dela e deixei o meu corpo encostar-se ao dela. Podia senti-la relaxada e leve:

- Adoro esta música. – disse-me ela, fazendo-me pensar que queria tê-la assim para sempre. Os seus alucinantes saltos conferiam-lhe a altura perfeita para descançar a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Eu também.- respondi-lhe roçando levemente a minha cara no cabelo dela. A sensação de sentir o meu corpo com o dela embalados era tão bom, nunca tinha sentido tanto prazer, nem mesmo quando amava a Shizuka e ela se deitava nua comigo roçando a sua pele de pêssego na minha. Aqui era uma sintomia do corpo, alma e mente. Sentia não só o calor que provinha do corpo dela ou o delicioso cheiro da pele dela, sentia uma comunhão com o espírito dela, sentia-me flutuar e de olhos fechados podia desenhar com pormenores a alma dela.

- Rui! Rui!- o Soujiroh gritava o meu nome, senti-me como se estivesse a ser acordado abruptamente de um longo e reparador sono. Ela escapou-me dos braços e ele aproximou-se.

- Está na hora vamos embora, é meia-noite e dez.- explicou-me ele.- Aqui entre nós, que raio de dançarino és tu?- no ínicio não estava a perceber porque razão ele me dizia aquilo, demorei os minutos até perceber que a música que estava a tocar já não era o "Funny Valentine", mas sim um daqueles sons vibrantes e batidos dos Chemical Brothers. Tinhamos ficado a dançar uma música imaginária…teria ela sentido a mesma sintonia que eu? Teria ela sentido metade do prazer que eu tinha tido?

- Vamos todos no mesmo carro?- perguntou o Akira, reportando-me para a realidade.

- Somos muitos.- respondeu o Soujiroh.

- Deves precisar mesmo de muitos metros quadrados, para achares que não podemos ir todos na mesma limousine. - atirou-lhe a Mrs. Robbinson com um cigarro na mão.

- Quando ando de limousine, não é por ser chique, é por ser confortável e espaçoso.- respondeu-lhe ele.

- Não façam uma tempestade num copo de água. - interviu a Makino que estava sentada ao lado da sua mala.- Vamos como viemos e não incomodamos ninguém para nos virem buscar os carros.

- Perfeito agora vamos embora, que o politicamente correcto já passou à muito tempo.- disse eu, farto daquele confronto e sobretudo dos olhares das raparigas que acompanhavam o Soujiroh e das risadinhas que davam enquanto me fixavam.

- Esperem, todos sabem onde é?- perguntou o Akira.

- Para ser sincera não faço ideia de como se lá chega. Fui sempre com motorista. - respondeu a Makino, elevando as mãos, para fazer umas aspas no ar, enquanto apelidava o Tsukasa de motorista.

- Se ele não se lembrasse de perguntar queria saber como é que lá ias parar.- disse-lhe o Soujiroh.

- Ia usar o GPS. Sabes aquele pequeno ecrã no teu carro em que tu escreves para onde queres ir e ele te indica o caminho?

- Ahahahaha...- rimos todos pela resposta e as outras porque todos se tinham rido.

- Tsukushi o melhor é ires com o Rui, está muito trânsito e é perigoso conduzir à noite.- disse a Sakura, que sem compreender porquê estava a incentivar a Tsukushi a ficar sozinha comigo. Teria ela falado a sério quando disse que me achava melhor do que o Tsukasa?

- A Sakura tem razão, não deves de andar sozinha. Se te acontecer alguma coisa o Domyouji mata-nos.- concordou o Soujiroh.

- Por mim tudo bem. Vamos?- perguntei-lhes.

Algumas cabeças acenaram outros vociferaram um som afirmativo e eles começaram a sair. Os primeiros foram as raparigas sorridentes e falsas que sairem de braço dado com o Soujiroh e depois, da Sakura ter recebido o seu casaco, saiu com o Akira, abraçados um ao outro, com ele a segredar-lhe qualquer coisa ao ouvido enquanto caminhavam. Eu fiquei para trás à espera que a Tsukushi acabasse o telefonema para também podermos ir. Não sei o que ela dizia ou para quem dizia via apenas a figura dela, desfigurada pela água do aquário, a caminhar de um lado para o outro. Passsaram cerca de cinco minutos até que o telefonema acabasse e ela ressurgisse a pedir desculpas. Agarrou no casaco, na mala e a sorrir perguntou-me se podíamos ir. Eu acenei-lhe com a cabeça e caminhei atrás dela, pensando como ela estava diferente em algumas coisas. Caminhava poderosa, confiante e autoritária à minha frente sem medo, sem nada… de repente parou, o anfitrião estava-se a despedir-se de nós. Eu nunca iria parar para lhe retribuir a atenção, mas ela não era assim e despediu-se dele agradecendo a hospitalidade e com esta atitude fez-me repensar até que ponto ela estaria diferente? Só em alguns aspectos concluí, continuando a caminhar atrás dela.

- O que foi Rui? Tens estado tão calado. Ficas-te mesmo chateado por ter-te feito esperar? - perguntou-me ela enquanto esperávamos que me trouxessem o carro.

- Achas que poderia ficar chateado contigo?- ela ficou pensativa.

O carro chegou e antes de entrar pedi para que levassem o carro dela até casa, coisas que eles faziam para clientes como o F4. O arrumador abriu-lhe a porta, ela entrou e quando eu entrei ela agredeceu-me por ter tratado do carro dela:

- Tinha-me esquecido do carro. Muito provavelmente só viria buscá-lo amanhã ou coisa do genéro. – eu ignorei por completo o que ela me dizia e fui directo ao que me interessava.

- Porque razão ficaste tão pensativa, quando te disse aquilo?

- Porque me mentiste.- respondeu-me ela virando a cabeça na minha direcção, de forma a poder contemplar-lhe os grandes olhos castanhos e os lábios brilhantes, incrivelmente perto de mim.

- Não deves ter ouvido bem o que te disse.

- Ouvi, tu disseste por outras palavras que não poderias ficar chateado comigo e isso é mentira.

- É? Porquê?

- Porque já te zangaste comigo uma vez.- ela tinha razão de facto inconscientemente eu tinha mentido, em tempos há muito tempo atrás eu tinha ficado zangado com ela. Lembrava-me agora desse dia, foi no dia em que a levei a casa da Shizuka e a vi ajoelhada aos pés da outra a implorar-lhe que ficasse no Japão por mim, porque eu a amava e iria morrer de desgosto se ela se fosse embora. Na altura, fiquei louco de fúria, só ao pensar que a Shizuka poderia achar que era eu o mandante da acção. Nesse dia, maltratatei-a e julguei-a porque achava o acto dela impertinente e invasivo, não tinha compreendido o gesto altruísta e de amor que ela tinha feito por mim,ao preferir a minha felicidade à dela.

- Tens razão, sem querer menti-te. Mas sabes arrependo-me do dia que me zanguei contigo, sobretudo porque não tinha razão.

- Sinceramente não esperava, mas achei legítimo, eu fui muito intrometida.

- O erro foi meu, que não percebi a intenção do teu gesto.

- Esquece apenas me lembrei disso e mais nada. Agora diz-me já conhecias a Sakura?

- Não, nem a fama que a precede.- não iria insistir mais num assunto que ela claramente não queria falar e com o qual eu também não me sentia muito seguro.

- Ela é supreendente, uma história de vida incrível, no entanto é modesta e acessível.

- Uma história de vida incrível?

- Humm. - manifestou ela abanando afirmativamente a cabeça.- Não estou a cometer nenhuma inconfidência em contar-te, ela não a esconde, muito pelo contrário, orgulhasse dela. A Sakura, como eu provém de uma família pobre, quando tinha dezoito anos o pai, depois de a ter espancado, expulsou-a de casa, tudo porque ela namorava um rapaz às escondidas. Veio viver para a cidade e daí a personalidade dela e o seu mito desenvolveu-se, casou várias vezes com homens influentes e abastados e separou-se outras tantas, argumentando sempre que não suportava a tirania dos homens. Agora é conhecida por manter relações com homens mais jovens, que, segundo ela, ainda não adquiriram as capacidades de tirania, como os homens adultos. - contou-me ela sorrindo, conseguia ver que ela claramente gostava da Sakura. – Logicamente que as partes verdadeiramente marcantes da história eu não as relatei porque grande parte delas também as ignoro, mas isso é o bom das lendas, não é?- perguntou-me sorrindo.

- Sem dúvida, construir uma história onde a verdade se funde com a ficção é algo poderoso.

- O F4 é uma dessas lendas urbanas. O que as massas sabem sobre o mítico F4 é no fundo uma mistura de suposições, realidade e ficção.

- Tens razão nós somos de facto uma lenda e tu és uma privilegiada que nos conhece no íntimo, tu sabes o que é realidade e ficção, tu conheces-nos.

- Não sei até que ponto isso é um privilégio ou até que ponto tens razão na tua afirmação.

- Já percebi, achas que não nos conheces. É isso não é?

- Exactamente, conheço o vosso presente porque agora faço parte dele, vejo-o em directo. Mas pouco mais sei que isso.


	15. Chapter 15

- Para ti devo ser um perfeito estranho.- disse baixinho, quase a medo, tal era a minha culpa por ter estado tanto tempo fora sem me comunicar com ela.

- Logicamente que não és um estranho, mas dizer que te conheço seria uma mentira.

- Makino até que ponto podemos dizer que conhecemos alguém?

- Talvez tenhas razão, talves conhecer-conhecer ninguém conheça. Eu é que sou uma exagerada ou melhor uma grande intrometida. - acrescentou rindo.

A luz dos flashes quase me encadeava com o seu brilho intermitente, semelhante a uma lâmpada estragada. Em frente ao edifício, centenas de jornalistas, acompanhados por milhares de pessoas, esperavam ansiosamente todos os que desfilavam naquela passadeira vermelha. Ao meu lado, a Tsukushi permanecia calada e com o corpo contraído. Interroguei-me se ela estava preocupada em ser fotografada comigo ou apenas odiava aquele circo, sem resposta em vista resolvi questioná-la:

- O que foi?

- Odeio todo este aparato.

- Ainda não te habituas-te? Ouvi dizer que as revistas adoram-te.

- A mim não me adoram com certeza. Adoram a esposa do grande e poderoso Domyouji. Essa sim, é que eles amam.

- Qual é a diferença das duas?

- Eu sou real, ela é mera ficção, é a Little Miss Sunshine, que conseguiu um marido rico e que agora vive num castelo.- parecia bastante descontente, com essa visão tão simplista, que a diminuía quer como ser humano quer como mulher.

- São as consequências de casares com o líder do F4. – um sabor amargo e metálico invadiu-me a boca, seria este o sabor da inveja ou da amargura?

- Tudo tem um preço, não é? A vossa fama, por exemplo, é paga com suor debaixos dos holofotes e das luzes do palco.

- Obrigado pelo suar. Fica sempre bem reconhecerem o nosso esforço. – encarei-a sorrindo e vi o sorriso brotar-lhe igualmente dos lábios, perfeito como sempre. Parei o carro, depois de me terem indicado o lugares que me era destinado e perguntei-lhe:

- Pronta para suar?

- Quase. – soltou uma loufada de ar pela boca e depois explicou.- Preciso arranjar uma mala de mão, esta é muito grande. – começou a remexer freneticamente na mala e quando encontrou o que desejava retirou-o vitoriosa da mala. - Perfeito! - exclamou com uma caixa longa e dura, forrada a tecido, na mão. – O que te parece?

- Capaz de enganar um perito. O que é?

- Um estojo.- explicou-me enquanto abria a pequena caixa e largava canetas e lápis, dentro da mala. Agarrou no telemóvel, no cartão de crédito, num batom e colocou-o dentro da caixa fechando-a, com um click. Eu estava extasiado a observar o seu mundo feminino, invadindo os seus segredos íntimos. - Tens a certeza que não tens vergonha de ir comigo assim?- perguntou-me ela, enquanto recobria os lábios com o batom vermelho, que tinha acabado de colocar dentro da caixa.

- O meu úncio problema, com o facto de ires assim, é poderes roubar-me toda atenção dos fotógrafos.- ela encarou-me, deixando o batom suspenso na mão e os lábios abertos, prontos para receber tanto o batom como um beijo, o último era o meu preferido.

- Sim, sim…vocês nunca me levam a sério, pois não?- perguntou-me ela franzindo ligeiramente a sombrancelha e fazendo-me rir com a sua expressão.- Não é impossível, és demasiado adorável.- respondi-lhe ainda a rir.

- Pateticamente adorável, não me podia sentir mais segura para enfrentar aquele bando de sanguessugas fotográficas. - o meu riso cessou, era incrível como ela não compreendia o meu afecto por ela, o meu desejo por ela…

- Podemos ir agora? Eles já devem ter chegado.

- Claro.

- Precisas de um braço?- ela fintou-me e depois a sorrir sem proferir uma palavra moveu a cabeça afirmativamente e libertou um:

- Hummm… - enfiou o braço esquerdo no meu braço direito e inclinou-se para mim. Caminhámos pela passadeira vermelha, ao som dos gritos e pedidos dos jornalistas, contudo nada do que me diziam era processado pelo meu cérebro, nada mais me importava a não ser a Tsukushi de braço dado comigo, como se tivéssemos casado e estivéssemos a ser felicitados à saída da igreja.

As portas de vidro, abertas de par em par, revelavam o grande salão, cheio de pessoas, música e empregado, carregados com bandejas de champagne e outros líquidos. Os grandes candelabros de cristal, suspensos no tecto, vibravam, por cima da cabeça das pessoas, ao som da música. Aproximamo-nos da multidão e percebi que nos fintavam:

- Parece que já foste reconhecido.- disse-me ela perto do ouvido. O cheiro do seu perfume invadiu-me massivamente as narinas e infectou-me o cérebro. O ar quente expelido pela sua boca, enquanto falava, acompanhado pelo roçar da pele no meu corpo libertou a minha imaginação carnal e opulenta.

- Reconheceram-nos.- corrigi-a, obrigando-me a voltar à terra.

- Quem sou eu comparada com o famoso F4 Rui?- perguntou-me ela sem ironia na voz. Pensava em várias resposta para lhe dar: és a mulher que mais amo no mundo, és a minha dor de cabeça, de coração, de corpo e de alma ou então simplesmente:

- És a esposa do Domyouji, a verdadeira Cinderela.

- E como me reconheceram sem os meus sapatinhos de cristal?- perguntou ela rindo feliz. Fiz-lhe a vontade e também me ri, pensando no que ela escondia naquela frase: o Domyouji. Ele era o sapatinho de cristal dela.

- Makino!- chamou o Akira acenando levemente na nossa direcção (Ainda bem que não era o único que ainda a tratava por Makino). Ela retribuiu e caminhámos até aos sofás onde ele estava sentado, acompanhado pela Sakura e pelo Soujiroh, inesperadamente sozinho.

- O que é feito das tuas acompanhantes?- perguntei-lhe eu, instalando-me ao lado dele e deixando a Tsukushi a segredar com a Sakura.

- Pedi-lhes para dispersarem o seu amor pelos restantes presentes.

- Elas são deveras generosas.- comentei, avistando uma a dançar com um jovem rapaz, cujo rosto estava cravado de inexperiência e de borbulhas.

- Eu não sou ciumento.

- Não é bem verdade. Não te importas porque elas são lixo.

- Rui, não vais também tu falar-me sobre a minha vida amorosa pois não?

Revirei os olhos e apoiei os cotovelos nas costas do sofá, já esperava aquela reacção.

- Parece que não me conheces. A vida que os outros levam não me interessa e muito menos sou de dar lições de moral.

- É pode ser verdade, mas existe sempre uma primeira vez para tudo.

-Humm... mas porque será que falam tanto da tua vida amorosa?

- Porque não entendem o meu modo de vida. E o que mais me choca são vocês, os meus próprios amigos, que não me entendem.

- Já pensaste que comentam não porque ignoram a tua filosofia, mas sim porque a condenam?

- Qualquer das hipoteses é condenável.- respondeu-me ele, enquanto prendia com os olhos uma rapariga, que o fintava, com um copo de champagne na mão.

- Sabes eu amei a Shizuka, ela para mim era tudo, no entanto eu para ela não passava de um miúdo. – ele fixava-me atentenamente, provavelmente surpreendido por me ver falar dos meus sentimentos.- Fui atrás dela porque a Tsukushi me abriu os olhos, ela censurou a minha filosofia de vida que me incentivava a deixar escapar os meus desejos, que me impedia de lutar pelo que queria. Por vezes é importante deixar que nos dêem uma nova prespectiva sobre a nossa filosofia.

- Eu não sou capaz Rui, de lidar com aquele tipo de mulher.- confessou-me ele, como tantas vezes já tinha feito, mas desta vez consciente do efeito incapacitante desse problema.

- Não és capaz ou não ousas tentar?- fintou-me silenciosamente. - Soujiroh não te estou a julgar, eu confesso que tenho imenso medo de ousar, durante anos a minha vida ficou paralisada por esse medo, fiz merda, muita merda, andei vazio até que percebi que nada podia ser pior do que aquilo, ousar não podia ser pior do que aquilo. E decidi agir: ousar.

- Não penses que isso não me tem passado pela cabeça, tem e muito. Mas depois penso no que passei no passado, no desespero, na desilusão e fico sem força. É bem mais fácil não tentar, se não tentar nunca vou falhar e posso dormir descansado.

- Não sei se dormes assim tão descansado como afirmas, mas vamos mudar de assunto que acho que daqui a bocado estás a queixar-te das minhas lições de moral.- disse-lhe sorrindo e recebendo o sorriso dele em troca. Éramos amigos e éramos cúmplices, tinha sido sempre assim com os quatro, só agora é que as coisas se tornavam um pouco mais estranhas com a minha ausência de dois anos e com as frequentes ausências do Tsukasa.

- Meninos, vamos subir, estou mortinha para ficar no escuro com vocês.- brincou a Sakura que tinha abandonado o sofá e estava agora à nossa frente. Eu e ele levantamo-nos e ela enviou-se no meio de nós, para engachar os seus braços nos nossos:

- Poderíamos fazer um filme juntos.- disse enquanto caminhávamos. A Tsukushi falava com um homem, cujo nome não me recordava mas sabia que era um designer de moda famoso não só no Japão, mas a nível internacional. Aproximámo-nos do homem baixinho e anafado, que vestia um fato branco, com um lenço púrpura no pescoço e um chapéu branco.

- Nakatsu não a deixes bajular-te, diz-lhe que ela não merece ser ainda mais bonita.

- Estava a pensar exactamente nisso cara Sakura, nenhuma das minhas criações a poderiam tornar mais sublime.- vi as faces da Tsukushi ruborizarem ligeiramente dando-lhe um ar juvenil e puro, ela não se deixara contaminar por elogios, continuava inocente e humilde como sempre.

- Sakura devias saber que tenho inteligência suficiente para saber que não podemos bajular um génio, como o Nakatsu.- retorquiu a Tsukushi inteligentemente.

- Hanazawa Rui, como vai?- cumprimentou-me ele, que claramente se recordava do nosso breve encontro em Paris, num desfile em que a Shizuka participou.

- Bem obrigado. Vejo que o senhor continua a fazer furor entre as damas.

- Faz parte da arte.- respondeu-me sorrindo e levantando a mão num gesto claramente ensaiado, não gostava dele, para mim tudo nele era falso e combinado, no entanto tinha de assumir que as criações dele eram belas, sobretudo os quimonos, que lembravam os seus tempos áureos. – E como vai a bela Shizuka?- à minha volta senti a respiração suspensa dos meus amigos.

- Bela como sempre.- respondi sem hesitar. Não compreendia se ele tinha sido maldoso tentando criar uma situação delicada ou se apenas ignorava a situação.

- Oh! Claro, claro…mulheres belas serão sempre mulheres belas.- humm…ele parecia surpreso com a minha resposta, o mais certo era ele ter sido pura e simplesmente maldoso. – Adorável revê-los mas vou ter de cumprimentar uns velhos conhecidos que acabaram de chegar. Xau xau.- proferiu afastando-se e abanando a mão.

- Onde está o Akira?- perguntou o Soujiroh.

- Foi resolver um pequeno imprevisto.- respondeu a Tsukushi.

- Podes dizer-lhes a verdade Makino, eu estou ciente do passado dele. Na verdade do passado de todos eles. - interviu a Sakura, girando o dedo na direcção dos únicos membros do F4 presentes na sala.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou novamente o Soujiroh?

- Uma mulher fez uma pequena cena ao Akira.- respondeu ela, com o tom de voz natural.- Vocês devem estar habituados, afinal ele passou metade da vida a abandonar mulheres. – tal como ela dizia, não era a primeira vez que uma mulher fazia uma cena, ora gritando que ele lhe tinha destruído a vida ou que o amava e que o amor deles era eterno ou então que ele era um demónio e que ele merecia era morrer. A falsa calma da Sakura, fazia-me compreender as reacções anteriores: do querer ficar no escuro connosco ou o de podermos fazer um filme, ela gostava dele e estava claramente aborrecida com o sucedido.

- Vamos subindo, tenho a certeza que ele num minuto se junta a nós.– convidou-nos a Tsukushi.

- Vão subindo, vou já ter com vocês. Vou ver se o Akira precisa de alguma coisa.- disse o Soujiroh, compartilhando um olhar comigo que claramente me dizia para as levar para o camarote.

- Senhoras, por favor. - disse-lhes oferecendo primeiro o meu braço à Sakura e depois caminhando à Tsukushi que, tal como a outra prontamente, o aceitou.

Subimos as escadas, falando das expectativas do filme, que era uma produção nacional intitulada " Meia-noite ou a vida selvagem", título esse que tinha influenciado a hora da ante-estreia, mas que no entanto estava uma hora atrasado.

- O que conta é a intenção.- disse a Sakura, depois de instalada no camarote com uma vista privilegiada para o grande ecrã.

- Para ser sincera estou morta de sono.- confessou a Tsukushi, encostando o pescoço ao cadeirão e suspirando.

- Somos assim tão aborrecidos?- perguntei-lhe esticando o pescoço na direcção dela.

- Logicamente que não, estou apenas cansada. Não devia ter vindo para aqui, quem me dera estar em casa, tomar um banho e enfiar-me na cama. – sonhou ela com os olhos fechados, mantendo a cabeça na mesma posição.

- Começo a pensar exactamente no mesmo.- concordou a Sakura.

- Senhoras, estão a deixar o meu ego masculino de rastos. A minha presença deve ser claramente aborrecida para lhes causar sono e tédio.

- Rui, o mundo não gira à volta do teu umbigo.- atirou-me a língua afiada da Sakura.

- Estás a ser cruel Sakura.- defendeu-me a Makino, levantando a cabeça e abrindo os olhos para fintar a mulher que estava ao lado dela, de perna traçada.

- Cruel? A verdade é cruel Makino?

- O que te leva a querer que o Rui é egocêntrico?

A outra riu-se à gargalhada e eu senti a necessidade urgente de a impedir de libertar uma verdade demasiado dura:

- Já percebi que me tens em alta estima Sakura.- ela parou de rir e respondeu-me:

- De certa forma…acho-te fascinantemente fácil.

- Obrigado.- respondi-lhe sem perceber o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, no entanto sem ousar perguntar-lhe o significado.

- Por favor, podia trazer-me um chá de menta.- pediu a Tsukushi ao mordomo do camarote.

- Para mim um Pink martini. – pediu a Sakura, procurando qualquer coisa na mala e depois tirando uma cigarreira. Levou um cigarro à boca e acendeu-o com um isqueiro prateado, com um grande S cravado a diamantes.

- Magnífico isqueiro.- elogiei- Oferta de algum admirador?

- Querido, a esta fase da minha vida sustento-me a mim mesma. Sou uma mulher de meia idade, tudo o que adquiro é com o meu esforço.- respondeu-me, depois de expelir uma grande loufada de fumo branco pela boca vermelha. Percebi que ela estava definitivamente aborrecida e tudo o que lhe dissesse seria recebido como uma ameaça de morte. Felizmente momentos depois surgiram o Akira e o Soujiroh. No entanto o humor da Sakura continuava irascível.

- Vejam só quem chegou: os despedaça corações.

- O único coração que eu quero despedaçar é o teu, para o libertar do gelo que o cobre. – respondeu-lhe ele, indo abraçá-la por detrás, ela deu-lhe umas leves pancadinhas com a mão, que segurava o cigarro.

O empregado pediu licença, distribuiu os pedidos delas e perguntou se desejavam mais alguma coisa (o Soujiroh pediu um bourbon e o Akira um copo de champagne).

- Vamos comer qualquer coisa depois disto?- perguntou o Soujiroh.

- Por mim tudo bem.- respondeu o Akira, que ocupava agora a poltrona ao pé da Sakura.

- Eu estou capaz de matar alguém por uma cama, por isso excluam-me.- respondeu a Tsukushi. Virando-se ligeiramente para trás de forma a encarar o Soujiroh.

- Não digas isso. Vem connosco, o que vais fazer para casa sozinha?

- Dormir, Soujiroh.

- Nem acredito que estás a recusar uma refeição.- disse-lhe ele fingindo desapontamento.

- Eu também…- respondeu-lhe ela rindo.

- E tu Rui vais abandonar-me com aqueles dois?- perguntou apontando com a cabeça na direcção do casal, que agora se encarav frente-a-frente, sussurrando e tocando-se.

- A Tsukushi está sem carro, vou levá-la a casa.

- Rui! Nem pensar. Eu vou te táxi.

- Táxi a estas horas da noite, nem pensar. Eu levo-te.

- Ok …eu não vou de táxi. Peço para me virem buscar.

- Para quê? Eu levo-te.

- Não, já disse. Vai com eles. Não insistas Rui, sou bem mais teimosa do que tu e posso ficar a noite toda a contraiar-te. - não tinha saída, tinha de deixá-la fazer o que queria.

- Pronto... eu rendo-me.

- Óptimo, assim não fico isolado no meio do amor.- disse o Soujiroh num tom de voz mais alta do que seria necessário, apenas para despertar o casal do seu próprio mundo.

- Inveja é um pecado mortal.- respondeu-lhe o Akira.

- É o que eu sou, apenas um simples e banal mortal.

- Nascer num berço de ouro, pertencer a uma das famílias mais ricas do mundo…isso de facto torna-te mesmo um mero e simples mortal Soujiroh.- gozou a Tsukushi com a chávena na mão.

- Tu estás cortada da lista…- brincou ele.- Onde está a tua camaradagem, ao abandonares-me a mim e ao Rui com aqueles dois? – os três rimos, os outros dois nem sequer ouviram a conversa.

- Oh! Soujiroh, ainda bem que sei que, desde que tenhas cambalhotas de lençol e chá és um homem feliz e de bem com a vida ou de outra forma iria ficar seriamente preocupada com o teu despeito por mim.- "cambalhotas de lençol" ... a frase ficou a soar na minha cabeça como um sino. De que outra maneira poderia eu descrever os meus mais recentes pensamentos com ela, que ultimamente estavam confinados a lençóis brancos de linho egípcio e_ lingerie _rendada?

As luzes começaram a desvanecer e a grande tela começou a reproduzir os habituais créditos do filme, logo depois do realizador ter feito um pequeno discurso, que não me convenceu muito: "Trata-se de uma história moderna e actualizada do velho conto da Cinderela.", perguntaram depois a razão do título e ele explicou simplesmente dizendo: "Para o homem, ele poderia escolher perder a Cinderela, no entanto tê-la até à meia-noite ou pelo contrário viver para sempre na ignorância e na brutalidade do seu ser."

Vimos o filme no silêncio e na penumbra, contudo o melhor filme, para mim, era realizado à frente dos meus olhos, ao alcance da minha mão. A Tsukushi tinha cedido ao sono e tinha adormecido: a sua estava cabeça encostada ao cadeirão, a sua mão delicada caía do repouso do braço para tocar o vazio; as suas pernas unidas, oblíquoas elaboravam um quadro de pura descontração e prazer. O seu rosto estava calmo e sereno, capaz de me fazer arder de ciúmes dos sonhos dela. Quis tocar-lhe na pele levemente, apenas com a ponta dos dedos, para não a desenterrar do cemitérios dos sonhos e fechar os meus braços ,em redor do seu corpo frágil, para a proteger e guardar infinitamente.

No ecrã um homem grutural de barba por fazer, mangas arregaçadas e o rosto desfeito pelo álcool e pela angústia chorava no colo de uma prostituta, consciente da sua degradação ou de que afinal era um durão, levantou-se bruscamente e empurrou a prostituta violentamente, o que a fez embater na parede e começar a chorar. Quem me dera não ter de assistir àquilo, a Sakura e o Akira continuavam envolvidos neles mesmos e o Soujiroh tinha desaparecido surrateiramente.

O tormento continuou por duas horas, com muita choradeira, quer pela protagonista, uma mártir social, quer pelo protagonista um tirano apaixonado. Tudo para no fim acabaram felizes e contentes num jardim a florescer com flores de cerejeira. Por educação acredito ou por ignorância o público aplaudiu e o elenco subiu ao palco para agradecer. Foi a única coisa que vi, porque naquele momento a minha bela adormecida despertava, muito possivelmente pelo barulho das palmas. Agitou-se ligeiramente na cadeira entreabrindo os olhos, para logo depois os cobrir com o braço esquerdo, até se adaptar novamente à luz. Endireitou-se na cadeira, humedeceu os lábios e virou-se para a esquerda:

- Peço imensa desculpa, que indelicadeza a minha adormecer em pleno filme.- desculpou-se e fazendo-me rir.- Rui serias tão mais simpático se não te risses de mim.- censurou-me ela.

- Lamento Tsukushi mas vou preferir ser antipático. Adormeces em pleno cinema e depois ainda tens a audácia de pedir desculpas? O mínimo que podias fazer era fingir que nada tinha acontecido. - brinquei com ela continuando a rir e fazendo-a rir.

- Ainda não aprendi as lições de etiqueta todas, para a próxima não me esqueço.

- Adorava ouvir agora o Tsukasa se estivesse aqui e tivesse presenciado a tua _gaffe_.- disse o Akira.

- Vá não sejam assim tão inquisitórios, o filme era deprimentemente mau, eu tive bons motivos.

- Nisso tens toda a razão. O filme era péssimo, não fosse o Akira e tinha morrido de tédio.- intervira a Sakura.

- Pois vocês todos arranjaram argumentos e formas para não se entediarem, excepto eu.

- Humm..- emitiu a Sakura enquanto acabava o último gole do seu copo e rapidamente o pousava para intervir.- Não tenho assim tanta certeza, acho que arranjaste com que te entreter.- maldita mulher que mesmo estando a esfregar-se com o namorado conseguia controlar tudo à volta. Ninguém perguntou nada mas dúvido que tenham realmente percebido o que ela tenha dito.

No palco continuava um discurso sobre o filme quando saímos. A Tsukushi depois do sono reparador queixavasse agora de fome e ao contrário do que nos tinha dito ia fazer nos companhia.

- Vou telefonar para o Soujiroh para saber onde é que ele está.- afirmou o Akira pegando no telemóvel.

- Soujiroh onde estás? Estámos à tua espera.- do outro lado da linha vinha uma resposta que não ouvimos mas podemos deduzir:- OK. Já percebi. Arranjaste companhia, aparece lá se quiseres. Tchau.- despediu-se ele fechando o telemovel.

- Como devem de ter percebido ele está ocupado e podemos ir sem ele.

- Vamos então só os quatro.- disse a Sakura fixando-me com a expressão que claramente dizia: somos dois casais, tu e a Makino, eu e o Akira.

- Aonde vamos?- perguntou impaciente a Tsukushi.- Já sei! Que tal irmos ao Bed's?

- Para continuares o que aqui começaste?- perguntei-lhe eu para a provocar.

- Porque não? Se adormeci numa cadeira mais facilmente adormeço numa cama confortável. E responsabilizo-te desde já, se eu adormecer ficas encarregue de me trazer a casa.- ela riu e eu sorri-lhe.

- Eu acho que o Rui é cavalheiro suficiente para mesmo que tu não lhe pedisses fizesse essa árdua tarefa.- atirou a Sakura com a cintura rodeada pelo braço do Akira, que cumprimentava alguém que tinha parado ao pé dele.

- Vamos ou não?- voltou a perguntar a Tsukushi

- Vamos, estou farta de aqui estar.- respondeu-lhe a Sakura.

Saímos do edifício e estava novamente com ela no meu carro. Os dias passados sozinhos, sem a presença do Tsukasa, davam-me sempre a impressão de que ela era apenas minha e de mais ninguém.

- Como vão os teus pais?- ainda não sabia nada deles desde que chegara de Paris.

- Oh... estão óptimos! O pai finalmente descobriu algo que lhe dá prazer e lhe fornece um sustento para a família. Com o dinheiro que o Tsukasa lhe ofereceu, ele montou uma fábrica de secagem de algas e agora exporta para todo o país. Estão muito bem, têm uma linda casa ao pé da praia tens de lá ir…- de repente ela calou-se e vi claramente que a animação dela se apagou. – Bem para ti seria mais um casebre.- magoou-me saber que ela me achava capaz de considerar a casa de uma família um casebre.

- Tsukushi é verdade que já vi casas luxuosas, mas jamais iria pensar que a casa de uma família seria um casebre.

- Tens razão desculpa. Às vezes exagero um pouco nas diferenças que nos separam.

- Diferenças que nos separam?

- Sim, ricos e pobres…não desculpa super ricos e super pobres. - corrigiu ela sorrindo para mim, sem que no entanto eu tivesse vontade de fazer o mesmo.

- E eu aqui a pensar que éramos todos humanos.

- Rui, não te faças de tolo, não finjas que vivemos num mundo onde ricos e pobres são iguais.

- Tens razão. A tua presença sempre me deu uma sensação de igualdade, afinal olha para ti, parece que toda a tua vida te vestis-te assim, que toda a vida circulas-te neste meio.- ela concentrou toda a sua atenção na janela e ficou em silêncio.

- Era necessário que eu fizesse isso não era?- porque razão me perguntava ela aquilo? Eu não a estava a censurar, estava apenas a constatar.


	16. Chapter 16

- Tsukushi, eu não estava a censurar-te, acho incrível a tua versatilidade, a tua inteligência, não fazes nada que seja censurável: fazes tudo o que fazes, no entanto continuas fiel a ti própria, não te tornas-te hipócrita como a maior parte dos que participam neste círculo vicioso. – queria ver-lhe o rosto mas não era possível, ela continuava a fixar a rua, deixando-me apenas visão do seu cabelo, que reflectia as luzes da rua.

- Sinceramente Rui, não achas que sou uma hipócrita quando compro um par de sapatos que custam mais do que a casa onde cresci?

- Agora respondo-te com mesma a pergunta que me fizeste: era necessário que o fizesses. Não és mais a Makino Tsukushi, és uma Domyouji, não podes usar ou ter qualquer coisa.- era um facto que ela não me pertencia, tal estava-lhe gravado no nome, no entanto começava a achar que ela não adorava o seu actual nome, o discurso de censura escondia um grande desagrado pela actual forma de vida.

- Pergunto-me como seria se não fosse preciso…- sussurrou ela num tom inaudível. Eu ouvi, iria sempre ouvi-la, fosse para escutar a dor e a mágoa, que agora revelava ou para escutar o doce som da sua felicidade. Senti-me esmagado pela voz dela e todos os sensores do meu corpo piscaram em alerta vermelho: não a agarres, não a abraces, nem a consoles ou prometas que a vais proteger. - Quando somos pequenos sonhamos com coisas, coisas que agora tenho, só que na inocência da idade esquecemos que tudo tem um preço… eu gosto das roupas que visto, dão me prazer, mas… deixa esquece.

- Não diz, mas o quê?

-Não existe mais para dizer. Deixei-me levar pelo descontentamento e pela insatisfação.– não valia a pena insistir, além disso tínhamos chegado ao nosso destino.

- Ainda bem, estou cheia de fome, muito possivelmente estou rabujenta por isso. Sou como um bebé, acordo e tenho logo de comer ou fico maldisposta e rezingona.

O procedimento, neste sítio, foi exactamente como o prodecimento de tantos outros lugares aonde íamos: éramos recebidos por um senhor com farda, que abria a porta do carro à Tsukushi e a quem eu depois lhe dava a chave do carro.

O Bed's situava-se num edifício moderno, com linhas futuristas, tal como o seu conceito de bar/restaurante, isto porque em vez de de sofás ou cadeiras tinha camas cercadas de cortinas transparentes, que conferiam mais privacidade aos seus ocupantes.

- Sr. Hanazawa , Sra. Domyouji.- cumprimentou o empregado com vénias primeiro para mim e depois para ela, mais uma vez, ao pronunciarem o nome dela eu sentia-me estranho. Domyouji... Domyouji era o Tsukasa ou o grande império, era poder, era firmeza…agora Domyouji associado à Tsukushi era estranho, surreal e sobretudo doloroso.- Já os esperam na sala privada, por favor, por aqui.- indicou ele. Caminhámos silenciosamente atrás dele, enquanto olhava indiscretamente para os pequenos bungalows de cores neutras.

- Sejam bem vindos, à cama da paixão.- proferiu a Sakura quando nos avistou. Eu sentei-me na beira da grande cama, enquanto a Tsukushi atirou a mala para um canto e depois atirou o corpo para cima da cama, fazendo com que o seu cabelo formasse uma moldura, em torno da cabeça.

- Obrigado pela recepção. Já pediram alguma coisa?- perguntou-lhes ela.

- Não, mas tens aqui os menus.- explicou o Akira, esticando-se para lhe alcançar dois livros delgados, que ela agarrou, para depois esticar um braço na minha diracção para que também eu ficasse com um.

- Obrigado.- agradeci-lhe, agarrando o livro e desfilando os olhos pela lista.

- Este tecto é adorável. Viva a fibra óptica! - graças à fibra óptica, o tecto, formava um céu nocturno, cheio de estrelas. Já não me lembrava que o tecto era assim e desde que tinha entrado não tinha reparado, involuntariamente deitei o corpo de forma a comtemplar o tecto.

- Sempre gostas-te de brilho e luzes?- perguntou-lhe o Akira.

- E quem não gosta.- interrogou-o a Sakura.

- A Sakura tem razão, todos gostamos. Quando as ruas ficam enfeitadas no Natal toda a gente anda de bom humor ou pelo menos de melhor humor.- corrigiu-se.

- Já não falta muito para iluminarem as ruas, pois não?- perguntei-lhes já que não me recordava da data.

- Ainda bem que falas nisso. É este domingo a cerimónia de iluminação, na baixa da cidade.- disse o Akira. - Vamos todos, não vamos?

- Claro e este ano vai ser óptimo: está cá o Rui e a Sakura e, quem sabe talvez, o Tsukasa, possa ir.- exclamou a Tsukushi esperançada e bastante animada com a ideia.- Mas este ano temos de garantir que não é o Soujiroh que abre a garrafa de champagne.

- Porquê?- perguntei-lhe virando a cabeça para a encarar, continuava a fintar o céu artificial.

- No ano passado eramos só os três, depois de terem ligado as iluminações o Soujiroh abriu uma garrafa de champagne, mas não se limitou a abri-la, encharcou-nos em champagne. Quando ele esgotou a garrafa, nós pingávamos champagne e vocês não imaginam o cheiro a álcool nas roupas. No meio daquela gente toda a tresandar a álcool...ficou tudo a olhar para nós com olhares acusatórios.

- Estás a aligeirar a situação.- corrigiu-a o Akira.- Olhavam para nós com olhares de pura fulminação, deviam estar todos a pensar: ricos e degradantes.- a Tsukushi soltou uma gargalhada cristalina.

- Tens razão era, de facto, algo assim. Lembras-te daquela senhora de idade que empurrou o Soujiroh e chamou-lhe bêbado fétido…- ela ria às gargalhadas e mais ninguém se conseguiu conter com a descrição da cena.

- E quandos nos começámos os três a rir, ela chamou-te perdida da vida, que andavas com dois homens e que eu era outro bêbado tão depravado como ele, que éramos um antro de perdição.- acabou de contar o Akira também ele a rir. Eu ria-me com vontade a história era deveras engraçada, mas, tal como em outras vezes, lamentei todas as peripécias e todas as histórias que perdi.

- Antro de perdição…a mulher não estava assim tão errada quando disse isso. Será que ela vos conhecia?- gozou a Sakura, fazendo com que o Akira fingisse que a ia punir, agarrou-a num abraço apertado, para de seguida lhe beijar as têmporas, fazendo-a rir.- Tens razão és demasiado casto para seres perdido.

- Ohh! Agradeço imenso a parte da perdição que me toca e tenho a certeza que o Soujiroh também iria agradecer, por isso considera os agredecimentos dos dois.

- Ah! Tsukushi não fiques ofendida mas tu de facto gritas perdição, olha para a tua saia.- gozou a Sakura. A Tsukushi levou as mãos à bainha da saia e puxou-a para baixo a rir.

- Não sei se já repararam, mas a única pessoa que aqui tem legitimidade para falar sou eu. – disse-lhes, rebolando o corpo para o lado direito, para apoiar a cabeça numa mão.

- Tu?- exclamaram simultaneamente a Sakura e o Akira.

- Será que a única pessoa que aqui me conhece realmente e não duvida de mim é a Tsukushi?

- Querido Rui, não tenhas assim tanta certeza. Eu só não disse nada porque estava compenetrada a pensar no que ia comer.- foi impossível conter o riso depois da explicação dela.

- Vem uma pessoa de França para ser recebido desta maneira.- fingi-me ofendido.

- França…as iluminações de Natal são soberbas.- proclamou a Sakura com um ar sonhador.

- Embarcamos já amanhã se te fizer feliz. - disse o Akira olhando ternamente para a Sakura, que prendia agora nos seus braços.

- Uma verdadeira declaração de amor.- suspirou a Tsukushi, incendiando em mim a vontade de lhe dizer o mesmo.

- Estás a propôr-me um Natal em Paris?- perguntou a Sakura ao Akira.

- Não só o Natal, quando tu quiseres, onde tu quiseres. Desde que estejas feliz.- ela sorriu-lhe e beijou-o, aquele momento entre eles ocorria à nossa frente mas era como se nós não existissemos. Eu pousei os olhos na Tsukushi, que quase automaticamente, cruzou os seus olhos com os meus:

- Eles já decidiram onde vão passar o Natal e tu já decidiste?

- Em Paris, não será com toda a certeza. De momento, é a única coisa que sei e tu?

- Não faço ideia do local, mas só de pensar, que seja onde for, tenho de estar com a mãe do Tsukasa dá-me vontade de hibernar até ao Verão.- graciosamente levantou um braço e pousou-o acima da cabeça com uma verdadeira expressão de aborrecimento estampada no rosto.

- Ela contínua a ter-te em grande estima?- ironizei.

- Mais ainda, agora vê-me como uma oportunista que gasta o dinheiro do filho. Enfim, qualquer conversa para ela serve para me rebaixar, denegrir ou humilhar.

- Festas natalícias, por alguma razão, os suicídios aumentam nesta altura do ano.- respondi-lhe, sem me quer alongar muito porque apesar de ela descrever uma situação bem desagradável imaginar o Natal entre ela e o Tsukasa era um insulto à minha integridade mental.

- E eu que sempre adorei o Natal, a reunião da família e todos aqueles valores. Agora nem a minha família pode estar comigo no dia de Natal. - parecia tão triste e conformada.

- Eles não passam o Natal contigo?

- Achas mesmo que aquela mulher permitiria que os meus pais entrassem no seu precioso castelo? Não fazes ideia do sacrifício que ela faz só para se sentar à mesa comigo.

- Não estás a exagerar um bocadinho.

- Sinceramente acho que ela está até a desdramatizar a situação.- interferiu a Sakura, surpreendendo-me a mim e à Tsukushi.

- E como sabes tu isso?

- Porque eu sei muitas coisas, caro Rui.- proferiu piscando-me o olho, quase para me obrigar a lembrar o quanto ela sabia sobre mim próprio.

- Nem vou contra-argumentar, já vi que não vale a pena.

- Eu demorei muito mais tempo a perceber isso.- confessou-me o Akira.

- No entanto, aprendes-te e isso é o que importa.- respondeu-lhe ela sorrindo.

- Mas diz-me porque razão achas que a Makino está a desdramatizar?

- Porque, meu querido, aquela mulher é um demónio. Quem é que no dia do casamento de um filho diz que o seu melhor destino será o divórcio? Quem é que profere que preferia morrer a ter netos de um ventre indigno?

- Ela disse isso?

- Sem dúvida, poucas pessoas sabem afinal ela é discreta, sabe que seria uma má imagem para a sua empresa. Mas o facto é que ela diz e pensa coisas deste genéro. - eu estava surpreso, sabia que a mãe do Tsukasa era implacável, mas mesmo depois do casamento continuar a atormentar a nora, era puro veneno.

- Tsukushi, diz-lhe o que é que ela te ofereceu no dia de Natal, do ano passado.- pediu o Akira. A Tsukushi riu-se ironicamente e depois respondeu:

- Os papéis do divórcio. Imaginação é o que não lhe falta.

- Qual foi a reacção do Tsukasa?

- Parece que não o conheces. Ficou possuído, voou sobre ela e não sei como se conteve para não lhe apertar o pescoço, depois agarrou-me por um braço e arrastou-me quase um quarteirão em pleno Inverno até conseguir dizer alguma coisa. – respondeu-me ela que agora estava sentada na beira da cama de perna traçada e com o cardápio aberto nas mãos.

- Eu fui casada várias vezes e pela minha fama poucas foram as sogras que me desejaram, mas nenhuma me tratou da maneira que a Kaeda te trata. Ela é o demónio, com joías Cartier.- rimos, enquanto eu reflectia sobre as dificuldades da vida da Makino. As responsabilidades da sua nova posição social, o cargo do Tsukasa, a família dele, a sua juventude perdida prematuramente … ela tinha de ser mesmo uma mulher incrível para poder lidar com tudo aquilo.

- Humm… jóias _Cartier,_ estou a abrir o apetite a mim mesma.- suspirou a Sakura, dando claramente uma indirecta ao Akira que dificilmente deixaria passar aquilo em vão. Apostava que, no fim da noite, ela estaria com uma caixa de veludo nas mãos.

- A mim também: bife, sushi, pasta…humm..hummm...hummm…- comecei a rir-me à gargalhada, uma estava deliciada pela ideia de jóias e a outra perdida em pensamentos por comida, era mesmo nos desejos primordiais que se revelavam as verdadeiras intenções humanas.

- Tu és bem mais fácil de agradar, Tsukushi.- disse-lhe eu.

- De facto, o Tsukasa teve sorte contigo, no Natal oferece-te um presunto embrulhado e tu ficas nas nuvens.- ela ria às gargalhadas e numa sinfonia bem humorada e desafinada, nós acompanhámo-la.

A noite foi bastante agradável, jantámos e rimos bastante. As conversas fluiram naturalmente: velhos Natais, antigos presentes, como conhecemos a Tsukushi, alguns maridos da Sakura, … assunto nunca faltou e quando saímos do bar já eram cinco da manhã.

Levei a Tsukushi a casa e inevitavelmente quando os pés dela pousaram no chão, em frente à porta de entrada, o meu coração apertou-se por ter de a deixar e por não lhe poder pedir para ficar. Em desespero, perguntei-lhe se não queria ir até algum sítio sossegado beber um chá ou ver o mar ou passear por algum jardim, infelizmente as resposta que ouvi foram todas negativas, argumentando sempre que já era muito tarde e que estava cheia e sono.

Ao lembrar a dança íntima, entre mim e a Tsukushi, o meu coração enchiasse de calor, rejubilo e foi a sorrir que enfiei a cabeça na almofada fofa.

Acordei sobressaltado de um pesadelo: onde a mãe do Tsukasa se ria maquiavelicamente, como as bruxas dos filmes para crianças, enquanto o corpo inerte da Tsukushi permanecia aos seus pés, sem vida e com os olhos muito abertos: numa expressão de puro espanto e morte. Caída no meio da neve, ela branca e pura contrastava com a alegre Kaeda que toda de vermelho ria sanguinariamente da infelicidade que a morte da Makino trazia. O meu coração ainda batia-me fortemente, contra as costelas, quando me sentei no colchão entre as almofadas. Tentei normalizar a respiração, tinha sido só um sonho, mas a imagem dela morta era terrível, ali com os olhos abertos, inertes e sem brilho…bah..chega não penses mais nisso, convenci-me. Espreguicei-me, saí da cama, apenas em boxers, e dirigi-me ao brilho que vinha das janelas.

Não tinha nevado, desde a minha chegada ao Japão e eu começava, cada vez mais, a sentir saudades dos flocos de neve. Num flash voltei a ver a Tsukushi vestida de branco no meio da neve morta. Era apenas um sonho, não era uma premonição ou algo que se parecesse, por isso esquece o assunto, argumentei depois de decidir que um banho iria ajudar-me a esquecer o assunto.

Tomei banho, vesti-me e sem nada a preocupar-me, desci para tomar o pequeno almoço. Não era exactamente o sabádo de sonho: tomar o pequeno-almoço sozinho, na enorme mesa, era até deverás triste, já para não falar no facto que o horário do pequeno-almoço à muito que tinha passado (o relógio marcava duas e um quarto).

- Senhor.- chamou-me o mordomo.- Desculpe interrompê-lo mas tem uma chamada para si, do senhor Nishikado Soujiroh, deseja atender?

- Sim, claro.- o homem aproximou-se de mim e com uma vénia estendeu-me as mãos, calçadas de luvas brancas, com o telefone.- Obrigado.- ele retirou-se para o canto da sala.

- Sim?

"- Rui? Porque não atendes-te o telemóvel?"

- Não o tenho aqui comigo.

"- Já viste a capa da Gossip?"- não podia acreditar que ele me tinha telefonado para me falar da capa de uma revista.

- Não, acabei de acordar e não posso crer que tu me telefonas-te para isso. És tu que apareces na capa?

"- Eu? Não, muito mais interessante. És tu com a tua jovem amiga. Quem é ela? Parece ser uma brasa. Fico triste por ter de saber dela por uma revista. Já não confias nos amigos?"- eu estava perplexo, do que raio estava ele a falar?

- O quê? Jovem amiga? Tens a certeza que sou eu.

"- A Nova namorada do F4, Hanazawa Rui"- leu ele. - "Apesar de ter chegado recentemente ao Japão, um dos solteiros mais cobiçados do mundo, já não está sozinho, foi visto recentemente na praia em situações bastante íntimas com a sua nova namorada que, até à data, ainda não foi identificada. Meninas não fiquem de coração partido pensem que este, misterioso e sexy, membro do F4 bem precisava de alguém que o consolasse depois do terrível golpe que sofreu com a ex Shizuka Toudou, etc etc"- enquanto ele lia percebi que só podia ser aquela rapariga que conheci na praia, como é que era mesmo o nome dela? Também não interessa.

"- Então quem é ela?"

- Sinceramente Soujiroh, como é que tu podes acreditar nisso, até parece que não conheces o meio. Foi ontem, fui à praia e encontrei uma rapariga cujo nome nem me lembro. Devem ter-nos tirado fotografias.

"- Vou-te dizer. Para quem a conheceu naquele dia pareces bem íntimo dela."

- Duvido muito…fazemos alguma coisa hoje?

"- Não sei, tenho ténis com a minha instrutora às três queres vir?"

-Instrutora? Soujiroh tu sabes jogar desde os cinco anos, para que raio precisas de instrutora?

"- Enriquecimento pessoal."

- Ok, já percebi?

"-Queres vir ou não? Podemos jogar uma partidinha os dois."

- Combinado. Vou ter a tua casa?

"- Exactamente. E a noite de ontem como foi?"

- Boa e a tua, sempre pensei que aparecesses por lá.

"- Tive uns assuntos inesperados para tratar. "

- Imagino que sim, já ficaram resolvidos?

"- Com alguma disposição da minha parte e quem sabe acabo-os hoje."- confessou-me rindo, ele era impossível continuava a descartar mulheres e relações como habitual.

- Não contes mais nada, já vi que a história é a mesma de sempre.

"- Não sejas tão mauzinho, mudam os actores, muda a historia n'est-ce pas?"

- Oui, como queiras. Falamos mais logo então.- despedi-me dele e desliguei depois dele se ter despedido. – Matsuda, importasse de providenciar o meu saco de ténis?- respondeu-me afirmativamente e deixou-me sozinho apenas com uma empregada. Fui comendo uma torrada, enquanto passava os olhos pelo jornal, recordando a noticia da minha nova namorada. Não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia, éramos frequentemente capas de revista, vítimas dos paparrazzi e de intrigas cor-de-rosa. Quem sabe se aquela miúda não tinha sido contratada pelos fotógrafos para fazer manchete, era frequente fazerem esse tipo de coisas e depois ainda se perguntavam porque razão eu era tão reservado em termos de amizades. Não se pode confiar em nada ou em ninguém.

Saí para os jardins e caminhei até às garagens, cumprimentei os homens que ali estavam a trabalhar e agarrei na chave do Land Rover LRX, o único SUV cinzento, que ali se encontrava. Entrei, atirei a mochila da raquete e do meu equipamento para o banco do passageiro e conduzi em direcção à confusão da cidade. Entrei no parque de estacionamento subterrâneo, de um centro comercial. Estacionei e dirigi-me aos elevadores, para subir aos pisos superiores, quando as portas se abriram e deram a conhecer as pessoas que por ali passeavam num sabádo à tarde, recordei o dia em que fui com ela àquele mesmo centro comercial. Tinha sido um dia bem caricato, ela comigo, ele a persegui-la e ele a ser perseguido pela Sakurako, mas o mais caricato de tudo foi quando eu entrei na casa de banho e a vi sentada na sanita, ela tinha ficado horrorizada e bastante envergonhada e eu achei aquilo tudo divertido, que a única coisa que fiz foi rir. Nessa altura já desconfiava que gostava dela, no entanto nunca iria acreditar se alguém me dissesse que eu a amava.

- Bom dia, posso ajudá-lo.- ouvi uma voz lânguida a perguntar-me.

-Não, obrigado.- respondi-lhe, sem lhe dar grande importância e continuando a circular entre as fileiras de livros. Ela, no entanto, seguiu-me.

- Oh! Esse é maravilhoso, está no top de vendas deste ano, uma óptima opção como presente de Natal.- credo, ela era irritante, eu não queria conselhos e muito menos sugestões. Virei-me para ela e fiz-lhe um sorriso amarelo para que ela percebesse que eu não estava interessado, afinal não queria ser directamente desagradável com ela. Continuei com os livros e ela sempre no meu encalço, parecia um cão atrás de um osso.

- Importasse de me deixar sozinho?

- Oh... claro, queria apenas ajudá-lo.- respondeu a rapariga ruiva.

- Obrigado, mas como já lhe disse não estou interessado.- finalmente ela sorriu cinicamente e afastou-se em direcção à colega.

- Já viste? Deve estar com medo de ser visto com outra mulher, a namoradinha deve ser controladora.- ouvi-a dizer sarcasticamente.

- Tão lindo e tão insensível. Tu só querias ser prestável, é a nossa função. Deve ter sido por este feitiozinho que a Toudou o deixou.

- Toudou não. Champoudry, não te esqueças que ela casou. E tens razão tive pena dele, mas agora acho que foi muito bem feito.- era sempre assim criticavam, censuravam, …só porque não lhes tolerava os gestos lânguidos e oferecidos era condenado e julgado. Era o que dava ter sempre a vida privada escancarada na praça pública. Continuei o meu caminho tentando ignoras-lhes a conversa, no entanto aquilo da namorada tinha aguçado a minha curiosidade. Que raio de capa seria aquela, que tinha feito o Soujiroh dizer que pareciamos íntimos? Só havia uma maneira de saber, caminhei até à zona das revistas e procurei pela Gossip, mas sem sucesso, a revista não estava lá.

- Desculpe?- perguntei à funcionário que ali estava perto.- Onde posso encontrar a Gossip?

- Já esgotou. Hoje vendou instaneamente. Os meus parabéns.- congratulou-me ela que evidentemente me tinha reconhecido.


	17. Chapter 17

- Não tem mesmo nenhuma?

- Posso ceder-lhe a minha, se desejar.

- Agradecia-lhe muito. – a rapariga deslocou-se até ao balcão e voltou com uma revista, cujas letras vermelhas permitiam ler: Gossip.

Não podia ser! Aquela capa tinha de ser uma alucinação: em letras gordas e vermelhas, como o Soujiroh tinha lido: "A nova namorado do F4 Hanazawa Rui.", acompanhada por uma imagem ampliada de mim a abraçar a misteriosa criatura, que não era mais ninguém que não a Tsukushi. Avidamente abri a revista e procurei a notícia, mais duas fotografias: numa a Tsukushi caminhava à minha frente, a sua identidade estava apenas protegida pelo cabelo revoltoso; na outra, ela estava de costas, enquanto eu lhe tocava no rosto.

O sangue, dentro das veias, gelou-me o corpo, o que seria quando ela visse aquilo, pior quando o Tsukasa visse aquilo? Eram fotografias comprometedoras e quem conhecia a Tsukushi não era assim tão dificil de a reconhecer, o que lhe iriam chamar se a imprensa descobrisse que era ela? Tudo por minha culpa, fui eu que tinha investido sobre ela, ela não tinha feito nada. No fundo, eu também não tinha feito nada, mas ali impresso, na revista, parecia tão ilícito, tão pecaminoso, era como se as fotografias transparecessem os desejos da minha alma. Eu desejava-a e não me arrependia do que tinha feito, no entanto não queria causar-lhe problemas e se voltasse atrás era apenas para garantir que ninguém a censurava ou julgava.

Atirei um nota à rapariga e agradeci-lhe rapidamente. Não levei mais nada da loja a não ser aquela incriminatória revista, que parecia pesar quilos de culpa. Desci até à cave e entrei no carro.

Será que ela já sabia das fotos? Iria ela rir-se ou ficaria preocupada? Agarrei no telemóvel para lhe ligar e perguntar mas desisti, não me devia precipitar. Muito possivelmente estava a fazer um drama, sem razão. Ia jogar com o Soujiroh e ia lhe dizer que era ela para ver o que ele me dizia. Sim, era um bom plano.

Conduzi até a exclusiva zona residencial, onde ele vivia, e fui recebido pelo guarda que me saudou e abriu os grandes portões, conduzi até à entrada e deixei o carro. A porta principal já estava aberta à minha espera e rapidamente fui conduzido ao jardim interior, onde o Soujiroh estava sozinho.

- Soujiroh! Como estás?- saudei-o, entrando e sentando-me num dos cadeirões em verga, enquanto pousava o saco e a raquete no chão, ao meu lado.

- Bem, obrigado. Vejo que compraste a revista.

- Sim…tu não reconheces a mulher que está comigo?

- Não, devia? É alguém que eu conheça?

- É a Tsukushi.- o rosto dele abriu-se de espanto, aproximou-se de mim e arrancou-me a revista das mãos, para confirmar o que eu lhe tinha dito.

- Não é que é mesmo.- proferiu ele.- O que raio estavas tu a fazer com ela? Assim…- interrompeu de repente o discurso, percebi que não queria ser demasiado ousado ou revelador.

- Nada, fui apenas com ela até à praia, depois da universidade. Sejamos sinceros não estamos a fazer nada de mais.

- Não... estás apenas a abraçá-la, a mexer-lhe com muita intimidade no rosto e olha esta – apontou para uma das fotografias, aquela em que a Tsukushi caminhava à minha frente - parece que bem…as fotos transparecem muita intimadade. – mais uma vez, ele recorria a eufemismos para abordar a situação.

- Não, estás a exagerar. Não é como se fossemos amantes ou algo do género.

- Rui, isto não é nada, nada bom.- disse ele batendo com a mão na revista. Ele estava-me a deixar seriamente preocupado.- Fogo Rui, parece que não conheces o Tsukasa, ainda para mais tu tens uma história com a Tsukushi. – definitivamente ele desconfiava dos meus sentimentos por ela.

- Talvez ele não a reconheça, afinal tu não a reconheces-te.

- Sim, é uma opção. Pouco provável visto, que ela é a mulher dele e ele deve-lhe conhecer todos os ângulos possíveis e imaginários.

- Soujiroh, tu não pensas que eu e ela somos amantes, pois não?

- És parvo?- a reacção dele era genuína. - É claro que não. Por ti não ponho a mão no fogo, mas por ela. Tu viste ontem o que aconteceu na sala dele não viste, ela nunca seria tua amante.- ele estava coberto de razão.- Aqui o problema é ele, quando ele vir isto vai ficar furioso, ninguém pode prever o que ele pode fazer.- mais uma vez ele estava certo, o Domyouji não era previsível e isso tornava-o muito perigoso.

- Ele já não é um miúdo, tenho a certeza que vai compreender que são fotos cuidadosamente escolhidas para se tornarem comprometedoras.

- Não tenhas tanta certeza disso. É verdade que ele já não é um miúdo e mudou muito, mas existem coisas em que ele continua exactamente o mesmo.

- Será que a Tsukushi já sabe?

- Não faço ideia, mas devíamos de a avisar. Ela tem de estar preparada. - senti um baque no coração ao pensar que era ela quem mais iria sofrer com isto, nenhuma reacção do Tsukasa me afligia tanto como a culpa que sentia.

- Vou tratar disso. Lamento, mas vou ter de cancelar o jogo de ténis, fica para a próxima.

- Também acho melhor. Este assunto não deve ser adiado.

Ele despediu-se de mim e eu voltei ao carro, agarrei no telemóvel e, pela segunda vez naquele dia, procurei o nome dela na lista, só que desta vez carreguei no botão verde: bip, bip, bip…

"- Sim?"

- Tsukushi! Tudo bem?

"- Tudo. Que coincidência teres telefonado agora, sabes onde estou?"- percebi pelo tom descontraído que não deveria estar ciente da existência da capa da Gossip.

- Não faço ideia.

"- No bar, ao pé da praia, onde estivemos, no outro dia."- era realmente uma grande coincidência, afinal tinha sido ali que as polémicas fotografias tinham sido tiradas.

- Posso ir aí ter contigo?

"- Claro, espero por ti."

- Até já.

Tinha sido uma decisão sensata ou o desejo de a ver? Gosto de pensar que foi um pouco de ambas. Rapidamente cheguei ao parque de estacionamento do local do crime. Saí do carro e vi o carro dela estacionado a poucos metros do meu. Confiança Hanazawa, encorajei-me silenciosamente dirigindo-me ao bar.

Entrei no bar e procurei-a com o olhar, encontrei-a, uma visão em branco: desde o casaco de lã branca até à saia rodada que vestia, apenas o castanho do cinto, que lhe cingia a cintura e as botas que calçava lhe quebravam a pureza. O sol batia-lhe na roupa e reflectia-lhe a luz no rosto e nos cabelos, o rosto dela estava concentrado num livro que agarrava com as duas mãos.

- "O amante de_ lady_ Chatterley"…polémico.- comentei, quando me aproximei.

- Polémico…e para ti? – ela percebeu que comentei de forma generalista, que aquela não era a minha opinião. Porque razão ela tinha de ser a minha metade, quando também era a metade do Tsukasa?

- Realista, acho bastante plausível uma mulher procurar satisfação sexual. - expliquei-lhe sentando-me na cadeira ao lado da dela.

- Achas que ela só procurava satisfação sexual?

- Nem só de sexo de faz um ser humano, mas maioritariamente ela foi impelida pelo sexo. Ou melhor o motivo inicial foi sempre o sexo, o que veio depois foram apenas consequências.

- Da maneira, que falas era quase como se ela fosse um animal com cio. O sexo não é apenas a satisfação carnal, pelo menos em alguns casos.

- Estás a julgar as minhas palavras.

- Estou? Tu acasbate de dizer que razão maioritaria dela sempre foi o sexo, acabaste de dizer que para ela a fisiologia do sexo era essencial.

- Não, eu disse apenas que o motivo dela sempre foi o sexo, seja pelos motivos fisiológicos ou os outros a que te referes: a ligação espiritual com alguém, o laço profundo que crias quando unes o teu corpo ao corpo de alguém, …- deixei a minha voz desvanescer porque sentia-me a perder o controlo de mim mesmo, o que lhe dizia e o olhar que provavelmente tinha fazia com a situação fosse muito perigosa para continuar a explicar.

- Enfim é só um livro, um livro que eu ainda não acabei. – respondeu a sorrir, fechando o livro, depois de ter colocado lá dentro o marcador, para que mais tarde soubesse onde tinha perdido o rumo à história. – Não queres nada? Uma chá? Um _cappucinno?_

- Não, estou bem obrigado.

- Então o que te traz até mim?- hahahahaha…tinha de me rir, o que me trazia até ela? Eu não sabia responder, mas era inevitável e irresistível. - Onde está a graça? Ah! Achas mesmo que pensei que viste por mim…estava a brincar.

- Enganas-te não vim pela paisagem, vim mesmo por ti. Preciso de te mostrar uma coisa.- agora era o momento da verdade e sentia-me bastante nervoso, como se tivesse cinco anos e estivesse em cima do palco para mostrar, pela primeira vez, a minha aptidão com o violino, perante uma grande audiência. - Hoje de manhã o Soujiroh telefonou-me a falar da capa desta revista.- comecei desenrolando a revista que tinha na mão e pousando-a em cima da mesa para que ela pudesse ver.- Ele não sabia quem era a mulher que estava na fotografia e queria saber quem era…- ela agarrou a revista com as duas mãos e depois de observar a capa por uns minutos fez um ligeiro sorriso e pousou a revista.

- Pelo menos ficámos bem na fotografia.- ela estava preocupada e nervosa e este comentário era a prova viva disso.

- Makino achei que devias saber para não seres surpreendida. Não sei se alguém te vai reconhecer, nas fotos que estão lá dentro não dá para veres que és tu e como vês, pelo título, não fazem ideia que és tu, o próprio Soujiroh não fazia ideia que eras tu…

- Hanazawa. - interrompeu-me ela.- não precisas de te justificar, não tens culpa. Além disso, não é nada do outro mundo, não estamos a fazer nada de mal, Rui. Somos dois amigos abraçados e nada mais. – não, não éramos dois amigos abraçados, mas ela tinha razão as fotografias não eram como se nos tivessem apanhado na cama ou algo do genéro.

- Confesso que estou preocupado com as consequências que te podem afectar.

- O Tsukasa…- ela tinha compreendido melhor do que eu julgara.- sim pode ser um problema, mas ele vê problemas em tudo e qualquer coisa por isso não te preocupes, eu tornei-me mestre em resolver os problemas dele. – ela tinha uma expressão luminosa e confiante no rosto, isso deu-me um novo alento e coragem .

- Eu nunca te quis causar problemas.- desculpei-me, mesmo depois de ela ter dito que eu não tinha culpa, eu sentia que tinha, eu sentia que lhe devia um pedido de desculpas, afinal tinha sido eu a abraçá-la, tinha sido eu que não me tinha comportado dignamente.

- Rui, já te disse. Não precisas de fazer isso. Vamos até à praia? Preciso de andar um bocadinho.

- Claro.- levantei-me, enquanto ela vestiu o sobretudo castanho e abriu a mala para retirar a carteira e deixar uma nota em cima de mesa. Saímos os dois para a rua, deixando para trás a revista, em cima da mesa.

Caminhámos em silêncio e desta vez ela não tirou os sapatos ou correu, quando a passadeira de madeira terminou. Perguntava-me se ela tinha sido sincera quando disse que a capa não era nada demais ou se apenas tinha dito aquilo para me acalmar e me livrar de qualquer preocupação ou responsabilidade. Tinha medo, apesar das suas palavras de conforto e apaziguamento, tinha tanto medo, que ela me abandonasse e me expulsasse para sempre do seu ser encantado. O que iria ser de mim, sem a presença dela novamente?

Ouvi o telefone tocar e ela procurou-o na bolsa, sem o abrir leu o ecrã e voltou a guardá-lo na mala enquanto ele tocava…não era bom sinal ela estava a evitar alguém, quem seria? O Tsukasa? Já saberia ele das fotos? O que lhe poderia eu fazer para a poupar de tudo o que ela podia estar agora e no futuro a sentir.

A saia tremia atrás dela, imitadando o cabelo, que misturava o seu cheiro com a maresia. Inconscientemente, aspirei o ar e o meu cerébro voou para longe da aflição e da preocupação que aquelas estúpidas fotos haviam trazido.

- Está um dia lindo, mas sinto falta da neve.- disse ela quebrando o silêncio.

- Também já tinha pensando nisso. A esta altura do ano os campos deviam estar cobertos de neve.

- Humm…- concordou ela abanando a cabeça. Tínhamos voltado ao silêncio, com ela à minha frente.

- Hanazawa Rui… Hanazawa Rui.- alguém gritava o meu nome e aproximava-se porque o som estava cada vez mais próximo. Virei-me para ver quem me chamava: uma rapariga magra, de cabelos castanhos, corria na minha direcção com um cão amarelo à frente dela.

A Tsukushi parou a poucos passos de mim e tal como eu fintava a rapariga que tinha encontrado, no dia anterior na praia.

- Hanazawa Rui, boa tarde.- cumprimentou-me com uma vénia ainda ofegante da corrida.- Boa tarde. - proferiu fazendo uma vénia na direcção da Tsukushi.

- Boa tarde.- respondeu a Tsukushi, inclinando-se também ela numa vénia para logo depois fazer uma festa na cabeça do cão que a circulava curiosamente.- Adorável como é que ele se chama?

- Toto.- respondeu a rapariga.- Hanazawa estava à tua espera como combinado.- aquela miúda não estava dizer aquilo: "tal como combinado"? eu não tinha combinado nada com ela, eu nem me lembrava do nome dela como é que poderia ter combinado alguma coisa com ela.

- Desculpa, mas não combinámos nada.- respondi-lhe, dando voz aos meus pensamentos.

- Combinámos sim. Eu disse-te que esperava por ti aqui, à mesma hora de ontem.

- Talvez tenhas dito, mas eu não levei isso em conta. Afinal não nos conhecemos e não acho que fosses doida o suficiente para marcar um encontro com um estranho.

- Tu não és um estranho. Apresentas-te ontem ao Toto e a mim, não te lembras?- ela começava a irritar-me, olhei para a Tsukushi que, tal como eu no dia anterior, tinha-se agachado ao pé do cão e lhe sussurrava coisas, não parecia dar grande importância à minha conversa.

- Desculpa…qual é o teu nome?

- Iku, o meu nome é Iku, porque é que me tratas assim?... Com essa indiferença? - ela tinha ficado com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Desculpa Iku, mas acho que temos um mal entendido. Nós não combinámos nada porque nós não nos conhecemos, nós não somos nada um ao outro.

- Já te disse que já nos conhecemos: tu és o Hanazawa, eu sou a Iku e ele é o Toto. E não me desprezes, já te disse que te posso fazer feliz. Eu sinto-o, compreendes.- ela tinha-se aproximado de mim e com o olhar suplicante e lacrimejante agarrava-me o pulso. As atitudes dela começavam-me a preocupar, comportava-se como uma louca.

- Calma, Iku. Tu não podes garantir que me vais fazer feliz ou estarias a mentir-me e tu não queres isso, pois não?- perguntei-lhe, num tom bastante infantil como se ela tivesse cinco anos. A resposta ao tom foi positiva, pois aligeirou o aperto do pulso e riu-se baixinho.

- Não, não quero. Mas eu sei que posso, tu precisas que cuidem de ti e eu sei que posso cuidar de ti. – a situação estava cada vez mais assustadora, ainda bem que não era a primeira vez que encontrava alguém assim ou teria sido uma situação muito estranha.

- Iku ninguém pode cuidar de ninguém, a não ser deles mesmos.

- Talvez, mas podemos ajudar a cuidar e eu posso fazer isso. Por favor, deixa-me tentar.- suplicava com os olhos.

- Iku, não podes pedir a alguém que te ame. Ninguém o faz apenas porque lhe pedem.

- Não te peço para me amares já, mas para me deixares cuidar de ti e depois quando vires que sei cuidar de ti que então aí me ames.

- Desculpem interromper. – era a Tsukushi que agora estava em pé, com a mala enfiada no braço e os cabelos a revolverem-se em frente ao seu rosto.- Acho melhor deixar-vos sozinhos.

- Não, Tsukushi, não é necessário, por…

- Rui, é melhor eu ir mesmo, preciso de fazer algumas coisas. – depois deixou de me fintar e virou-se para a louca da Iku.- Iku prazer em conhecer-te quem sabe não nos voltamos a encontrar, a ti e ao Toto.

- Obrigado.- respondeu com uma ligeira vénia.

- Vou acompanhar-te até ao carro.- assim teria oportunidade para lhe explicar o sucedido.

- Não obrigado, seria duma indelicadeza extrema, Rui. Não te preocupes acho que sou capaz de encontrar o carro sozinha.- acrescentou sorrindo-me, para depois se virar e começar a caminhar em direcção ao sol, em direcção ao estrado de madeira.

- Adeus. - gritei-lhe como despedida, ela levantou o braço direito em sinal de reconhecimento e depois baixou-o graciosamente. Foi uma imagem poderosa para mim vê-la de costas, com a luz a iluminá-la e aquele adeus, tão perfeito como uma cena final de um filme.

- Ela é casada Hanazawa, esquece-a.- maldita miúda, até esta louca percebia que eu a amava.- Olha para mim, que estou aqui, que te ofereço amor e compreensão. Não me importo que a ames, até ao dia em que compreendas que eu sou o melhor para ti.

- Sinceramente quem pensas tu que és? Estás a comportar-te como uma louca e começo a pensar seriamente que o és. Sabes quantas raparigas, quantas mulheres já me dissera exactamente o que tu me dizes? Tu só queres o mesmo que as outras, um príncipe encantado que não existe. Viste-me nas revistas, no raio que o parta e fizeste de mim o teu companheiro de solidão e construís-te um Hanazawa Rui que te agrada, mas não existe. – estava furioso com ela, graças a ela a Tsukushi tinha me abandonado.

- Não, não é verdade. Eu não procuro fama, dinheiro ou príncipes encantados. Eu apenas te encontrei aqui e vi-te com ela. O meu sexto sentido, os meus olhos não enganam, mostram-me o que tu achas que eu invento. Tu precisas de amor, precisas de alguém que te ame incondicionalmente, que cuide de ti, estás farto de sofrer, de te ser negado o amor. – o que ela me dizia atingiu-me como um raio, ela era louca, exagerada, mas estava a dizer a verdade, a pura verdade: eu precisava de descansar os meus braços e adormecer, sentia que toda a minha vida tinha lutado contra moinhos de vento e que nunca tinha sido feliz no amor, no entanto o que ela me proponha era impossível estava demasiado entranhado em mim a presença primeiro da Shizuka e agora da Tsukushi, que me cravava o peito com mais força, com mais garra que a Shizuka.

- Não me vais dizer nada?

- O que queres que te diga, que acho que és insana?

- Podes dizer se quiseres, mas acima de tudo quero que me digas a verdade.

- Iku, eu até podia querer tudo o que acabaste de dizer, a questão é que nós não escolhemos quem amamos, da mesma forma que não escolhemos quem nos ama. O que me pedes seria uma falta de respeito para ti e para mim.

- Hanazawa Rui, o que te peço neste momento é apenas que me deixes ser tua amiga. Que tal? Não é difícil, pois não? – tempos, anos antes de ter conhecido a Tsukushi teria desprezado o que ela me dizia, o que ela me pedia e sobretudo os sentimentos dela, no entanto estava numa fase pós-Tsukushi e muitas coisas tinham mudado, senti pena dela, não lhe iria dizer que não, afinal era só deixá-la aproximar-se um pouco. Tomava um chá com ela e pronto seria o suficiente para a calar e fazê-la desaparecer do mapa.

- OK… porque não? – a reacção dela foi explosiva, atirou-se para o meu pescoço e começou a pular fazendo com que o cão começasse também ele a pular contra nós.

- Oh! Não te vais arrepender, prometo-te. – a ladainha dela continuou cheia de agradecimentos e promessas que felizmente foram interrompidas pelo toque do meu telemóvel. Com esforço consegui separar o meu corpo do dela e retirei do bolso o telemóvel, no ecrã estava escrito o nome do Akira.

- Sim?

"- Rui, já viste a capa da Gossip?"

- Sim, já: as fotos da minha nova namorada.

"- Rui, o Tsukasa quando vir aquilo vai ficar louco."- ele tinha-a reconhecido.

- Tu conseguiste reconhecê-la?

"- Sim, bem foi a Sakura que me chamou a atenção para a revista, mas é evidente que dá para ver que é ela."

- O Soujiroh não a reconheceu.

"- O Soujiroh não seria capaz de reconhecer a própria mãe".- ouvi a Sakura dizer do outro lado da linha, que pelos visto estava em alta voz.

- Obrigado Sakura, é um grande consolo.

"- Querido, deixa de ser egocêntrico não estou aqui para te consolar e sim para ver se tens noção do que isto implica."

- Eu já avisei a Tsukushi. Ela disse que não era nada de preocupante. Além disso, o Tsuksa está fora e quando ele voltar muito provavelmente esta capa já não existe, a não ser na reciclagem.

"- Rui, o Tsukasa tem pessoas para o informarem sobre tudo o que lhe diz respeito, seria um milagre ele não tomar conhecimento desta capa." – disse o Akira.

- Eu não sei porque razão vocês me estão a dizer estas coisas. Até parece que a culpa é minha. Não pedi a ninguém para tirarem fotografias.

"- Eu sei, mas devias ter tido mais cuidado."

- Cuidado porquê? Eu só estou a abraçar uma amiga.- menti-lhes descaradamente.

"- Rui, eu sei disso, mas será que os outros sabem?"

- Akira, os outros nem a reconhecem, senão a capa seria outra.

"- Tu percebes-te muito bem que me referia ao Tsukasa."

- Vocês dançam com ela, abraçam-na, beijam-na porque razão é assim tão estranho existirem fotografias minhas a abraçá-la? – ouvi do outro lado o riso da Sakura. O que se passava ultimamente com as mulheres que eu encontrava que me liam como se eu fosse uma página aberta de um diário?

"- O facto de estares sozinho com ela, no meio da praia, dá quase a sensação de encontro clandestino, dá a sensação que são amantes."

- Eu já falei com ela e todos sabemos, inclusive o Tsukasa, que eu e ela não somos amantes.

"- OK, acho que tens razão, talvez esteja a exagerar. E afinal tu não podes fazer nada. Queres vir beber chá ou assim connosco?"

- Não, obrigado. Depois mais tarde talvez vos telefone para fazermos alguma coisa, pode ser?

"- Claro. Adeus então."

- Adeus.- despedi-me desligando o telefone e colocando-o novamente no bolso.

- Arranjas-te problemas, não foi? Fotografaram-vos aos dois e agora o que vai dizer o marido dela?

- Como posso saber? E sinceramente vamos mudar de assunto que este não te diz respeito.- o meu ânimo voltava a estar em brasa, aquela conversa com o Akira e com a Sakura tinha-me deixado a pensar no que eles comentavam agora os dois: seria suficientemente discreta a Sakura para não lhe contar que sabia que eu amava a Tsukushi ou seria o Akira suficientemente hipócrita para fingir que não via que eu amava a Makino?

- Rui não percebes, ela só te vai causar problemas e tu só lhe vais retribuir da mesma maneira.- não podia ouvir aquilo, tive vontade de lhe tapar a boca, para que ela não me enchese, ainda mais, o peito de culpa e a cabeça de certezas que eu não podia fazer a Tsukushi feliz.

- Cala-te.- gritei-lhe.- Vai-te embora, deixa-me sozinho.- gritei-lhe.

- Vou ficar aqui.- respondeu-me ela teimosamente.- Disses-te que ias ser meu amigo.

-Deixa de ser criança, não vês que não estou com cabeça para te aturar?

- Eu fico aqui assim, nem me vais notar.- disse sentando-se no chão e recebendo de braços aberto o cão que correu para ela.

************************************************************************************************

Ao ouvir a voz dele levantei o braço como despedida, que dia surreal: primeiro aquela revista e depois aquele encontro com aquela rapariga estranha, não tinha percebido grande coisa e não me admirava nada, afinal o que não me faltava na cabeça eram preocupações…Ah! Só espero que o Tsukasa não tome conhecimento daquela porcaria de revista ou teria de enfrentar uma tempestade e que tempestade, ainda por cima depois das reacções dele com o Hanazawa Rui. Se por coisa nenhuma ele tinha feito um drama, agora tendo fotografias como prova ele iria certamente destruir meio mundo, no mínimo. Não tinha medo dele, longe disso apenas começava a achar que eram demasiadas brigas, demasiadas tempestades para tão pouco tempo de casados… cada vez mais, pensava que talvez a mãe dele tivesse razão quando dizia que nós não estavamos destinados, não pelo factor social como ela argumentava, mas sim pelo carácter: ele possivelmente precisava de alguém mais submisso que eu, que o deixasse gritar e desvairar sem abrir a boca e talvez eu precisasse de alguém que fizesse menos guerras.

E de pensar que tinha de ir até ao lanche de caridade que eu tinha organizado…entrei no carro e pousei a mala no banco ao lado. Ali conseguia ver as pequenas silhuetas do Hanazawa Rui e da rapariga, a Iku. Estavam próximos um do outro, seria ela alguma namorada dele? Se fosse era injusto ter de ser eu a fazer a capa, eu que era casada tinha de ser dada como namorada dele... valha-me Deus.

Vamos é sair daqui… liguei o motor, coloquei a marcha-atrás e saí do parque de estacionamento, conduzi até casa, encontrando o trânsito habitual de sábado. E foi com alívio que avistei a entrada principal da casa onde agora vivia.

- Boa-tarde Tsukushi.- cumprimentou-me a Syori

- Boa tarde, já estou atrasada. Vou vestir-me num instante. Mas preciso que me faça um favor. Pede para preparem o carro, preciso que me levem até ao salão de chá.- pedi-lhe já subindo as escadas, em direcção ao quarto.

- Com certeza, vou já tratar disso, precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigadíssimo.

Entrei no quarto e comecei imediatamente a despir-me: larguei as botas o casaco, o cinto, o casaco de malha, a t-shirt, depois a saia e já em cuecas e _soutien_ dirigi-me à casa-de-banho, onde liguei o chuveiro. Com a água quente a escorrer e enquanto lavava o cabelo não pude deixar de me lembrar da grande ironia que aquela revista era, na noite em que o Tsukasa discutira comigo porque tinha estado com o Rui na praia tinha pensando que se ele soubesse que ele me tinha abraçado me iria matar. Ora pois iria tirar a prova dos nove, tinha agora uma capa: uma fotografia ampliada do Rui a abraçar-me. Com um frio na barriga, saí do banho, sequei o corpo e fui buscar um pouco de loção para hidratar a pele, que com movimentos rápidos e precisos espalhei pelo corpo. Corri nua para o meu closet e vesti umas cuecas e um soutien sem alças dourado...tive de sorrir recordando as cuecas que tinha perdido no gabinete do Tsukasa. Parecia que tinha sido à tanto tempo e afinal apenas tinha passado um dia. Vesti uma saia preta justa, com uma longa racha traseira (única coisa que me permitia caminhar com aquela peça) e calcei uns sapatos em pele escura, cujo interior estava gravado com as palavras: Yves Saint Laurent. Sentei-me no toucador e abri a gaveta de cima, que continha apenas pulseiras, peguei em três pulseiras banhadas a ouro e fechei a gaveta, colocando-as no pulso. Com as pulseiras a tilitarem no pulso à medida que movia os braços, coloquei um rolo no cabelo para conseguir que a franja ficasse arrumada numa poupa no alto da cabeça, quando fiquei satisfeita com o resultado, peguei num pincel para colocar um pouco de blush na face e esfumar um pouco os olhos. Fintei o espelho e novamente o assunto do revista voltou me a assombrar o pensamento. Tentando mudar de pensamento concentrei toda a minha atenção no batom que apliquei nos lábios. Não era uma profissional, mas estava satisfeita com o resultado, uma maquiagem simples, mas de bom gosto.

Em frente ao espelho, aplicava um pouco de perfume na pele, quando a porta do quarto foi escancarada bruscamente, automaticamente levantei-me para verificar o que tinha causado aquele impacto. Assumei-me da porta do cómodo e vi-o a caminhar rapidamente na minha direcção com uma expressão que me fazia antever tudo o que ali vinha, na mão trazia uma revista, A revista.


	18. Chapter 18

- EXPLICA-ME O QUE É ISTO.- gritou-me, empunhando a revista na mão. A prova dos nove, voltei a pensar. O desfecho, deste episódio, começava a ter contornos tão claros que quase podia sentir as mãos dele no meu pescoço, firmes até ao último sopro de vida.

- Tsukasa, acho que ambos sabemos o que é isso, não precisas que eu te diga.

- NÃO PRECISO? ACHO QUE PRECISO, PORQUE SE EU ESTIVER CERTO…- com a mão que tinha livre levou-a ao cabelo e esfregou a cabeça.

- Se estiveres certo o quê? Matas-me?- estava a ser imprudente, mas mais uma vez, o facto dele pensar que eu o traía deixava-me furiosa e queria provocá-lo tanto quanto ele me provocava a mim.

- CALA-TE. – gritou, aproximando-se perigosamente. Dentro de mim, o sangue continuou o seu curso, não senti medo ou vontade de fugir, afinal a esta altura estava tão carregada de adrenalina que a única coisa que eu podia fazer era lutar.- SABES O QUE É RECEBER A NOTÍCIA, POR OUTRAS PESSOAS, QUE A MINHA MULHER – deu especial enfâse ao "minha". – ESTAVA A SER APRESENTADA COMO A NOVA NAMORADA DE UM PLAYBOY. DIZ-ME SABES? NÃO, NÃO SABES. MAS SABES O QUE ISTO SIGNIFICA. DIZ-ME QUE MERDA É ESTA? – perguntou-me mais uma vez, batendo violentamente na revista. É verdade que a minha boca não se moveu, mas a culpa não foi dela, o problema foi o meu cérebro que de tão surpreso, com a intensidade das afirmações dele, se esqueceu de como funcionava.- NAQUELE DIA, EU SOUBE QUE TINHA ACONTECIDO ALGO. NÃO É NORMAL UMA MULHER PASSAR A TARDE INTEIRA, NA PRAIA, COM UM HOMEM... E AQUELE CABRÃO NA MINHA CASA CONTIGO... C-O-N-T-I-G-O…TINHAM ESTADO A TARDE TODA ABRAÇADINHOS NA PRAIA. IMAGINO QUE NÃO FICARAM POR AÍ. INFELIZMENTE NÃO TEMOS FOTOS QUE MOSTREM O BOM DA FESTA, NÃO É TSUKUSHI?

Ele tinha ido longe demais, para mim aquele luta terminava ali. Sentia nojo só de pensar que ele me achava capaz de o trair com o Rui. Ainda para mais, quando já tinha desconfiado de mim no outro dia. Para ser sincera, achava que ele agora teria ciúmes e faria uma pequena cena, mas nada que se aproximasse daquilo, nunca conjurei que ele me acusasse de ser amante de alguém. Mais uma vez, estava enganada e achava que esse tinha sido sempre o meu estado desde que o tinha conhecido. Como me poderia ele conhecer se me acusava de forma tão ultrajante? Farta daquilo e desiludida, com lágrimas a quererem rebentar nos olhos, virei as costas e caminhei na direcção do _closet._

- ENTÃO É ASSIM TÃO ÓBVIO QUE NEM MERECE UMA EXPLICAÇAO DA TUA PARTE?- eu não ia responder e pelo tempo de silêncio ele já esperava isso.- QUANDO OLHO PARA ESTA REVISTA, SABES O QUE EU VEJO AQUI? VEJO DOIS AMANTES, DOIS MENTIROSOS, QUE ME TORNARAM NUMA PIADA AMBULANTE. – parou por uns segundos e depois continuou.- AINDA BEM QUE ONTEM LHE ESPETEI UM MURRO NA CARA. É UMA PENA ELE NÃO ESTAR AQUI.- cerrou os punhos firmemente, mostrando a sua intenção claramente. - O QUE ESTÁS A FAZER? A FUGIR? TIVESTE CORAGEM PARA ME TRAIR E AGORA NÃO TENS CORAGEM PARA ASSUMIR AS CONSEQUENCIAS? QUE COBARDE.- ouvi-o gritar, quando já estava dentro do cómodo.

- Tenho de comparecer a um chá para angariação de fundos, que organizei. Quando terminar venho buscar as minhas coisas e deixo a casa hoje mesmo, não te preocupes. – murmurei-lhe no tom de voz mais audível que consegui, quando percebi que também ele tinha entrado na divisão.

- VAIS O QUÊ? NÃO SAÍS DAQUI ENQUANTO NÃO ME EXPLICARES ISTO. OUVISTE-ME BEM OU ACHAS QUE GOSTO FAZER FIGURA DE PARVO?

- O que queres que te explique? Já me mostras-te que sabes tudo e a tua versão é a tua verdade, não é? Porque razão vou dizer que é mentira, que somos apenas dois amigos, se na tua cabeça, suja, eu sou uma puta que se deita com o primeiro que aparece. – respondi-lhe virando-lhe as costas e caminhando para agarrar no top que jazia em cima do sofá. Num movimento brusco, agarrou-me o braço selvaticamente e obrigou-me a encará-lo:

- Dois amigos, TU PENSAS QUE EU SOU O QUÊ? PARVO, CEGO, ESTÚPIDO? ELE AMA-TE E TU... TU ADORAS, ASSIM TENS DOIS. À NOITE COMIGO E DE DIA COM ELE, ÀS ESCONDIDAS, IMAGINO QUE TENHA SIDO EXCITANTE.- "ele ama-te", ele chegava ao ponto de achar que o Rui me amava. O que se passava na cabeça deste homem que era casado comigo e me destratava aos berros?

- JÁ CHEGA TSUKASA. JÁ DESTE O TEU SHOW, JÁ ME OFENDES-TE, JÁ MOSTRAS-TE QUE TUDO O QUE PASSEI POR TI, QUE TUDO O QUE FIZ POR TI, QUE TUDO O QUE PASSÁMOS JUNTOS, PARA TI NÃO FOI NADA, NÃO SIGNIFICOU NADA E POR ISSO NÃO ME CONHECES. LAMENTO SABER SÓ AGORA QUE TUDOS ESTES ANOS DORMIS-TE COM UMA ESTRANHA. ACHAS QUE EU QUERIA ESTA VIDA? SABES QUE IDADE TENHO? VINTE E DOIS ANOS, SOU DEMASIADO JOVEM PARA TANTA RESPONSABILIDADE, PARA TANTO POMPA E CIRCUNSTÂNCIA. MAS EU FAÇO-O OU MELHOR EU FIZ-LO POR TI, PORQUE TE AMO, PORQUE QUERO FICAR CONTIGO. MAS BASTA TIRAREM-ME UMAS FOTOGRAFIAS COM UM AMIGO A ABRAÇAR-ME E TU PENSAS QUE EU SOU UMA PUTA, JÁ COMO TINHAS PENSANDO QUANDO SOUBES-TE QUE TINHA ESTADO NA PRAIA COM ELE. – e sem conseguir evitar as lágrimas cairam-me pelo rosto, rapidamente levantei as mãos para as remover, mas não paravam de surgir novas e o efeito das mãos foi quase nulo. Respirei fundo e concentrei-me para as eliminar, numa última tentativa, limpei novamente o rosto.- Lamento, lamento sobretudo que um casamento acabe por causa de uma mentira que tu te convences-te. Lamento, mais ainda, um dia ter acreditado em ti.- dirigi-me ao armário mais perto de mim e com as mãos ainda a tremer, abri distraidamente as gavetas e portas tentando encontrar as malas de mão. Olhava para elas distraidamente quando ouvi qualquer coisa cair, virei-me e vi a revista no chão. Fixei-o e vi-o avançar para mim. Abraçou-me e pousou a cabeça no meu ombro. Ele não podia estar a fazer aquilo, depois do que me tinha dito achava que era com um abraço que eu o ia perdoar. Já tinha caído nessa armadilha outras vezes, hoje não seria assim. Furiosa, levantei os braços até aos ombros dele e empurrei-o com toda a força que tinha, a surpresa dele foi tanta que se desequilibrou e bateu com a cabeça no armário. Agarrei numa bolsa e saí dali, em passo de corrida. Mal tinha alcançado a porta quando o ouvi praguejar.

Iniciei a descida das escadas:

-TSUKUSHI PARÁ. ESTÁS A OUVIR-ME.- gritou-me, sem no entanto me demover. No hall surgiu a Syori com a fronte preocupada.

- Precisa de alguma coisa?- perguntou-me

- DESAPARECE Syori.- gritou o Tsukasa, de tal maneira imponente que a pobre mulher desapereceu como num passe de magia. Estava quase a conseguir atingir os últimos degraus quando ele correu e agarrou-me pelo braço.

- Larga-me, já disse que tenho mesmo de ir. Quando terminar eu venho buscar as minhas coisas.

- Não sejas rídicula.

- Tens razão, aqui nada é meu. Peço-te apenas que me deixes levar os livros, preciso deles, depois pago-te. Agora solta-me. – disse-lhe tentando soltar o braço com um puxão. A sua mão cedeu por breves instantes, o que o fez perder a paciência. Enlaçou-me pela a cintura e atirou-me para as costas, carregando-me escadas acima como saco de mercadoria.

- Larga-me, larga a ordinária Tsukasa ou ainda ficas contaminado com a minha imoralidade.

- Tu não percebes que jamais te deixarei partir?

- Não me digas que te afeiçoas-te à prostituta? Oh! Claro que não. É uma questão de _status._

- _Status, _que _status_? Estou-me a lixar para o _status_.- respondeu-me ele claramente zangado, atirando-me para cima da cama. Ignorando as suas intenções, tentei chegar à borda da cama para escapar dele, coloquei o pé no chão quando senti novamente um puxão para a cama, que me deixou de deitada de costas, com ele por cima de mim, entalando-me com as pernas.

-Saí de cima de mim imediatamente.- ele não se moveu e eu levei as mãos até ao corpo dele para o empurrar, bater, esmurrar, arranhar, tudo o que estava ao meu alcance para que pudesse sair dali.

- Achas que isso me afecta? Podes ficar aqui a noite toda a esbracejar e a tentar escapar que não vais conseguir assim.

- Estás a medir forças é isso? Não precisas de fazer isso digo-to eu: és muito mais forte do que eu, és muito melhor do que eu, és muito mais superior do que eu, és tudo mais mais mais.- disse-lhe ironicamente, cheia de raiva. Ele fintou-me profundamente com um olhar desolado:

- Não sabes como eu queria que isso fosse verdade. Se eu fosse tudo isso não teria esta estúpida adição por ti. Não me sentiria fraco e a morrer só de pensar que tu me podes abandonar…- ele desvanesceu a voz, e relutantemente tenho de concordar que o que ele disse me afectou. Contudo o não anulava o simples facto dele não me conhecer o suficiente para saber que eu não poderia fazer juz às suas acusações.

- Porque será que tudo nessa frase me soa a falso?- respondi-lhe fingindo um ar de pensativa e depois exclamei:- Ah! Já sei! Porque não fazes nada para garantires que eu não te abandono.- ele baixou os olhos e passados alguns minutos disse-me:

- Sabes talvez seja por isso que eu tenho tanto medo, porque sei que não te mereço e que no entanto não posso viver sem ti.- senti um baque no coração, quase de culpa, a voz dele triste, o olhar envergonhado tinha me deixado numa posição bastante desconfortável e não tivesse sido a ideia de que ele me tinha colocado numa posição ainda mais constrangedora e eu teria baixado a guarda naquele exacto momento. Fechei os olhos e inspirei profundamente:

- Tsukasa saí de cima de mim, por favor. Já te expliquei que tenho um lanche.

- Que se lixe o lanche e a solidariedade. Se saires daqui agora, sei que nunca mais voltas e não posso permitir isso.- respondeu olhando-me firmemente.

- Como é que consegues ser tão infantil?- perguntei-lhe – Não vou mudar de ideias apenas porque fiquei uma semana inteira fechada num quarto contigo em cima de mim. Deixa de ser ridículo, enfrenta os factos e deixa-me sair. – disse-lhe rispidamente, empurrando-lhe as coxas.

- Não importa o que possas achar ou dizer, importa-me apenas o que me pode acontecer no momento em que me deixares, o resto é irrelevante. Porque razão não consegues compreender isso?- perguntou-me ele com um ar bastante ofendido. Ele tinha cá uma lata depois do que me acusava tinha coragem de ficar ofendido porque eu não o compreendia? Quem é que me podia censurar por não ser capaz de o fazer? Ninguém, porque nem ele próprio se compreendia.

- Pela mesma razão que tu não compreendes que eu jamais seria capaz de te trair.- foi como se uma frigideira invisível o tivesse atingido: os seus olhos abrirem-se num espanto e o seu corpo caíu sobre o meu. Alguns dos seus caracoís cairam-me no rosto e os lábios dele roçaram-me na orelha:

- Perdoa-me, eu não sabia o que dizia. Fiquei cego de raiva, não conseguia ver nada mais do que ele a abraçar-te, ele a levar-te de mim. Perdoa-me, por favor.- sei que naquele momento poderia ter-lhe dito que sim, que o perdoava, mas não o fiz porque sensatamente sabia que estava apenas a deixar-me levar pelas emoções e mais tarde ou mais cedo iria arrepender-me de não termos ponderado sobre o assunto, por isso de uma forma bastante calma posei-lhe a mão na cabeça e afaguei-lhe os caracoís:

- Tsukasa não te posso responder agora, mas prometo que te vou dar uma resposta. Preciso de pensar e para isso tenho de sair daqui. – ele cravou uma mão na minha coxa e apertou com força ao ouvir as minhas palavras.- Eu vou voltar para te responder e para falarmos.- ele não disse nada e continuou na sua posição.- Posso ir agora?- ele continuou imóvel durantes alguns momentos e depois retirou as pernas que me ladeavam ficando sentado na beira da cama. Levantei o tronco e fiquei sentada ao lado dele, insegura pelo que estava a ocorrer naquele quarto. Com os dedos a tremer levemente pousei a mão no joelho dele e disse-lhe:

- Obrigado. – e levantei-me para ir vestir o top e sair dali, quando virei as costas para avançar no meu caminho ele agarrou-me o pulso e ainda sentado fintou-me:

- Não te esqueças do que te disse na outra noite. – e tão depressa como me agarrou largou-me, deixando-me especada a olhar para ele sem reacção para as palavras que tinha acabado de ouvir. O que é que ele me tinha dito na outra noite? Fiz um esforço para recuperar as memórias enquanto vestia a parte de cima e agarra numa cluncth: "Nunca te esqueças que sou um homem bastante poderoso e que sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa se me deixares, tu és a única coisa que eu preciso no mundo e se algum dia te fores, fico sem nada e não me vou coimbir de fazer as piores coisas que possas imaginar só para te voltar a ter.", surgiu-me na memória com um terrível arrepio, a imagem dele a beijar-me até me fazer sangrar, a voz dele ameaçadora e todas as imagens de hoje faziam parecer uma peça de teatro mórbida dum livro de terror.

Caminhei pelo quarto e passei em frente dele, que continuava sentado na cama agora com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, senti-me fraca e com vontade de o abraçar de o trazer para junto do meu peito e o proteger, de lhe passar as mãos pela cabeça e lhe dizer que ia ficar tudo bem. No entanto, algo não me permitia avançar até ele e lhe fazer isso, porque algo em mim ainda sangrava com as palavras dele, com a ideia que ele não acreditava em mim e pior que tudo que tinhamos vivido juntos não lhe tinha servido para perceber quem era eu minimamente. Ele não merecia que o abraçassem e consolasem ou continuaria como sempre a receber tudo o que queria, quando queria e como queria. Quando em miúdo exercia a sua crueldade tinha sempre alguém no fim para o desculpar, para o inocentar, para esquecer o acto que ele tinha acabado de cometer e toda a sua vida fora assim, contudo eu não estava disposta a fazer-lhe o mesmo. Consciente que estava certa caminhei firmemente pelo quarto e saí.

Desci as escadas e abri a porta de entrada, tentando vislumbrar a Syori para lhe pedir desculpas pelo sucedido. Pobre mulher que teve de levar com a fúria dele, sem ter culpa de nada.

O carro que tinha pedido, quando entrei naquela tarde em casa, surpreendentemente ainda esperava por mim.

- Peço imensas desculpas pelo atraso. Pensei já que nem estivesse aqui.- desculpei-me enquanto me instalava no banco de trás.

- Não precisa de pedir desculpas, estou aqui para servi-la.- respondeu-me o homem com um vénia e depois fechou a porta, quando tomou o seu lugar no banco do condutor voltei a agradecer-lhe.

- Muito obrigado. – o carro avançou e pode ver a casa a ser deixada para trás, com ela o Tsukasa.

Sentia-me exausta e não sabia como é que iria enfrentar um lanche social depois de tudo o que se tinha passado e tão pouco como iria resolver tudo o que se tinha passado. Estava encurralada como um animal pela feras, que frequentam a alta sociedade japonesa e pela besta que era o Tsukasa. Com um pouco mais de optimismo podia dizer que os anos tinham-me cedido uma capacidade de lidar de uma forma desprendida e quase mecânica de funcionar com a sociedade japonesa, infelizmente não me podia gabar de ter os mesmos atributos quando se tratava do Tsukasa, o lado emocional acabava sempre por prevalecer.

O carro parou em frente de uma passadeira vermelha que se encontrava ladeada por fitas de seda que separavam fotógrafos e curiosos dos transeuntes.

Como é que me podia ter esquecido de um casaco? Um vento frio que anunciava e cheirava a neve fazia-se sentir no meu corpo: mamilos erectos e pêlos eriçados, era mesmo o tipo de atenção que eu estava a precisar nos media.

Um falso sorriso enquanto caminhava e era alvo de comentários e chamamentos, não tinha outra opção que não a de me aproximar dos repórteres e responder às questões, só esperava no meu intímo que nenhum deles tivesse compreendido quem era a rapariga com o Hanazawa Rui.

- Boa-tarde.- cumprimentei-os sobre as inúmeras perguntas que me faziam.- Obrigado por terem vindo, todas as vossas perguntas serão respondidas mais tarde numa sessão para a imprensa. Agora desculpem-me, mas vou ter de me retirar, como já perceberam estou atrasadíssima.- despedi-me sorrindo.


	19. Chapter 19

Ela era demasiado intransigente e eu era demasiado egocêntrico para deixar os meus problemas e os meus pensamentos. Não iria tentar dissuadi-la, ela já era suficientemente crescida para ter consciência do queria e dizia, ou pelo menos deveria de o ser.

- Se o marido dela souber que tu tens uma namorada não vai achar que tens um caso com a mulher dele. - ela tinha interrompido o silêncio e os meus pensamentos com o seu comentário infantil, no entanto algo nele me fez verdadeiramente despertar. Ela tinha razão o Tsukasa sentia-se ameaçado por mim, se eu tivesse uma namorada ele iria sentir-se mais seguro, mesmo depois daquela discussão que acabou num soco. Era melhor do que ele achar que eu andava livre e leve pelo mundo, talvez assim ele não atormentasse a Tsukushi ou a impedisse de me ver.

- Aonde queres chegar com isso?- sabia muito bem onde ela queria chegar, mas não estava com disposição para lhe mostrar que compreendia o joguinho dela, preferia fazer-me de ingénuo para depois parecer mais inocente no terrível plano que ela me proponha.

- Que eu posso ser essa pessoa. Uma mão lava a outra, tu terias o que precisas e eu teria o que queria.

- Mudas facilmente de posição.

- Porquê?- pelo canto do olho vi que ela me fintava, mesmo assim não lhe dei esse prazer e continuei a fintar o horizonte.

- Porque passaste automaticamente da tua versão romântica para a tua versão práctica, para não dizer pior.

- Estás a ser cruel, eu só te queria dar mais um motivo para perceberes que ficas melhor comigo.

- Sim, uma víbora calculista como tu, é exactamente o que eu preciso.- descarreguei.

- Rui…estás a passar dos limites, não mereço que me trates assim. Já te disse que o meu interesse por ti é sincero. Posso ajudar-te, será assim tão mau que no fundo me ajudes a mim?- não, não era assim tão mau, no entanto era uma troca tão comercial como entrar numa loja e pagar por um artigo. Era isso que ela proponha, ela dava-me alguma coisa e em troca recebia o que desejava… qualquer um podia perceber que o seu interesse nunca poderia ser verdadeiro ou nunca insistiria numa transação deste tipo. Quanto mais pensava mais raiva começava a ter dela. Levantei-me e disse-lhe:

- Vou-me embora.- comecei a andar, sentindo que ela me seguia.

- Rui não dizes nada? Porque me tratas de maneira tão indiferente? Diz-me o que queres que te faça e eu faço. Rui? Rui?

- Chega!- gritei-lhe estacando o passo e virando-me para ela, que estava a menos de dois passos de mim.- Deixa de fingir que te interessas pelo meu bem estar, és uma interesseira como qualquer outra mulher que passou pela minha vida e não deixou nem sequer o nome como lembrança. Elas pelos menos tinham o bom gosto de não fingirem inocência e castidade. – os olhos, marejados de lágrimas, deixavam escapar lágrimas gordas e desprovidas de qualquer sentimento.

- Rui, não…não digas essas coisas.- argumentou no meio de soluços.- Eu não sou uma qualquer, eu gosto verdadeiramente de ti.

- Como? Como é que tu podes gostar de mim? Abre os olhos, TU- NÃO- -ME- CONHECES. Ninguém ama o que não conhece.

- Amor à primeira vista.

- Eu não te amo.

- Porque achas que amas aquela outra.- num movimento impensado agarrei-lhe o pulso e de uma forma bastante pausada e controlada disse-lhe:

- Nunca, mas nunca mais trates a Makino por "outra", ouviste? Porque se o fizeres podes ter a certeza que te vais arrepender amargamente.- quando terminei larguei-lhe bruscamente o pulso e virei-lhe as costas. O meu assunto com ela estava terminado. Ela correu até mim e atirou-se para as minhas pernas. Esticada no meio do chão, agarrando-me as pernas, chorava copiosamente, murmurando coisas como: "Não me deixes" ou "Vais arrepender-te". A cada minuto que passava a situação tornava-se mais estranha e bizarra, sendo cada vez mais difícil dizer-lhe a verdade e abandoná-la naquele estado. Maldita Tsukushi e o seu sentido de pena. Como estaria ela? Estaria em casa a pensar no que iria acontecer ou de facto não tinha dado grande relevância à capa da revista?

- Iku? Desculpa-me estou nervoso e descontei em ti. Perdoa-me.- acalmei-a, agachando-me ao pé dela. Era a melhor solução: pedir-lhe desculpas e sair dali o mais rapidamente possível.

- Oh...! Hanazawa Rui, não sabes como fico feliz por te ouvir dizer isso.- respondeu agarrando-se ao meu pescoço com os dois braços fortemente entrelaçados.

- Perdoas-me?

- Claro, claro que sim. - para completar a sua entusiástica afirmação encheu-me a cara de beijos e não fosse a minha especial atenção para evitar a sua boca e teriam sido demonstrações de paixão e não de ternura.

- Ainda bem.- respondi-lhe afastando-a ligeiramente de mim.- Iku vou ter de ir, ficas bem?

- Ooh... tem mesmo de ser?

- Tem, preciso mesmo de ir.

- Então promete que vais jantar comigo amanhã.- manipuladora, aproveitava-se da situação para me atrair para a sua teia, logicamente que a última coisa que eu queria era jantar com ela, mas queria tanto sair dali que estava capaz de lhe prometer casamento se ela o exigisse.

- OK, é o minímo que posso fazer depois de ter sido tão indelicado contigo. – levantei-me do chão e preparava-me para lhe dizer o último adeus, sem aprofundar o assunto quando ela disse:

- Óptimo, podemos jantar naquele restaurante ali. O que te parece? Afinal foi aqui que te conheci, gostava que fosse aqui o nosso primeiro encontro.- explicou-me, dando um risinho quando falou no primeiro encontro. Que irritante, comportava-se como se tivesse dois anos e não percebesse que eu estava mais do que desconfortável naquele papel.

- Claro.

- Às oito?

- Como queiras. Iku vou ter de ir. Adeus.

- Não te esqueças. Amanhã às oito horas.- gritou-me quando eu já caminhava apressadamente em direcção ao parque de estacionamento. Mulher louca, nunca pensei que ela fosse assim, tão perturbadora. Pelo menos, durante uns momentos aquela estranha rapariga tinha conseguido distrair-me de todo o assunto da revista.

Quando o carro começou a andar, pensei no quão ingénuo tinha sido no dia anterior quando julguei que aquele tinha sido um dia conturbado. Nunca sabíamos o real sentido das palavras até as vivermos realmente, infelizmente podíamos vivê-las inúmeras vezes. O dia que eu ontem considerara conturbado era hoje inócuo comparado com o de hoje e sinceramente esperava que o amanhã não fosse mais conturbado do que o de hoje, infelizmente o meu sexto sentido piscava em sinal de alerta, avisando-me que aquele jantar com a Iku não poderia correr bem. Como poderia? Afinal ela era como um traça compelida pela a luz que eu representava. Ela iria queimar-se até morrer e eu iria sentir todas as suas investidas contra mim. Ossos do ofício, diria a Tsukushi, com razão. Eram as consequências por todas as coisas boas a que tenho direito, uma espécie de justiça divina.

O carro passou pelos portões e quando saí do carro compreendi que não me apetecia entrar em casa. O meu cérebro não me deixou perceber para onde tinha mandado os meus pés caminharem e só quando lá cheguei percebi que era exatamente ali que eu queria estar. O jardim de orquídeas da minha mãe, era desde à muito tempo o meu refúgio nos dias frios, quando a minha audácia não era suficientemente forte para enfrentar o impiedoso vento de Inverno.

O cheiro ali era doce e quente, numa combinação tão única de aromas que onde quer que o cheirasse seria sempre uma viagem intima às minhas memórias. Deitei-me no sofá, que já não era o mesmo, mas continuava a servir para a mesma coisa: descansar o corpo. Fechei os olhos e aquele calor húmido e doce invadiu-me os sentidos como um feitiço soporífero, as preocupações e dúvidas que me assolavam a mente desapareceram e entrei num sono profundo, sem sonhos.

Alguém me agarrava o antebraço e o sacudia, primeiro levemente e depois com movimentos cada vez mais bruscos, que com mais atenção percebi que eram acompanhados pelo meu nome: Hanazawa Rui. Ensonado e sem acreditar que estava no mundo real, abri os olhos e fintei um Akira, debruçado sobre mim a agarrar-me.

- Estava a ver que não acordavas.- disse largando-me o braço e recuando um pouco, dando me espaço para colocar as pernas no chão e me sentar. – Sentes-te bem? – acenti com a cabeça. - Estava a chamar-te à imenso tempo... Temos de falar.- ele fornecia demasiadas informações para o meu estado de consciência, desorientado no tempo e no espaço, consequência do despertar violento.

Levava a mão aos olhos quando o oiço:

- Então não dizes nada? O que vais fazer?

- Como? Desculpa, não percebi o que disseste, ainda estou um pouco aturdido.

- Rui! Vê-se despertas!! Vais precisar de estar bem acordado, oTsukasa voltou para o Japão. – não me mexi e ele deve ter pensado que eu não o tinha compreendido, esquecendo-se que eu não era pessoa para ter grandes explosões emocionais, mesmo em situações delicadas como esta. - Sabes o que isso quer dizer não sabes?- francamente... é claro que sabia, mas o nó na garganta que sentia, adicionado à minha dor física, não me permitiam dizer nada e ele, provavelmente derrotado, continuou. – Ele sabe que era a Tsukushi contigo naquela revista. O que vais fazer?- repetiu ele pela segunda vez, e tal como na primeira vez, eu não sabia o que lhe haveria de responder, anteriormente por não saber o que me perguntava e agora porque não sabia o que fazer. O silêncio instalou-se involuntarimente sobre nós, apesar das fortes tentativas do meu cérebro para quebrar aquela ausência de som, no entanto a resposta convincente e útil não surgia.

- Rui.- chamou-me ele à realidade, quebrando assim o silêncio desconfortável.

- Desculpa, estava a pensar. – percebi no rosto dele, que se contraiu, a pergunta : "em quê?".

- Rui, para te ser muito sincero, o mais correcto a fazer neste momento é falares com a Tsukushi. Ela neste momento é quem pode ser a mediadora entre ti e o Tsukasa. – mexi o corpo com um espasmo, como se estivesse pronto para intervir e de facto estava, estava quase para dizer que não precisava de uma mediadora, que eu era bem capaz de lidar com o Tsukasa sozinho, no entanto percebi que seria uma afirmação infantil e despropositada para o momento e assim com uma força hercúlea contive a minha vontade de expressão. – Sim, porque confrontar o Tsukasa neste momento seria uma péssima decisão.- ele surpreendeu-me, quer por ter compreendido a minha linguagem corporal, como por ter destruído a única ideia que me bailava na cabeça: ir falar com o Tsukasa. Para mim, essa era a melhor solução, eu abordava-o, destruía logo todas as barreiras que ele tinha erguido e quem sabe se no fim não voltava com a princesa nos braços.

Caminhei um pouco em redor das flores que libertavam o seu perfume para a atmosfera. Parei em frente a um canteiro coberto de flores pequeninas e amarelas que libertavam um perfume tão doce, que quase causava naúseas, inspirei fundo e deixei que o seu cheiro doentio me invadisse o cérebro. As suas complexas cadeias de moléculas rapidamente foram reconhecidas pelas minhas papilas sensitivas e transmitiram essa informação ao meu cérebro que reconhecendo o perigo iminente da droga respondeu-me com uma dor pulsante na têmpora direita. Levei a mão ao local e massajei um pouco com os olhos fechados.

- Sentes-te bem Rui?

- Sim. - respondi abrindo os olhos e olhando na direcção dele. Na verdade sentia-me bem e já sabia o que ia fazer. – Akira, vou seguir o teu conselho, vou falar com a Tsukushi.

- Sinceramente, é a única solução que vejo neste momento.

- Foi o que pensei, é definitivamente a única e a melhor solução. – virei-me e comecei a caminhar na direcção da saída. – Ficas?

Quando me respondeu já o sentia ao meu lado, a caminhar:

- Não, tenho uns assuntos para resolver.

- Espero que nada de complicado.

- Não, o mesmo de sempre, nada de anormal.

- Parece então que o único que vai partir para uma cruzada sou eu.

- Sim, parece que sim.

- Boa sorte para mim.- proferi colocando uma mão ao lado do meu corpo de forma a que ele a pudesse apertar.

- Boa sorte Rui. Cuidado com o que fazes, amigo.- esta afirmação dele ainda pairava na minha cabeça quando liguei o motor do carro e deslizava pelas ruas agitadas de Tóquio. O que queria ele dizer com cuidado com o que fazes, estaria ele a profetizar a desgraça que eu queria realizar? Mas para isso ele teria de compreender tudo, tudo aquilo que eu achava que ele sabia desde o ínicio da conversa nessa tarde. .. Espera!! Com tudo isto esqueci-me de que não fazia ideia onde ela estava e não sabia para onde ia, na verdade estava para o sítio onde reinámos durante muitos anos: Eitoku, mesmo sem ter noção onde a poderia encontrar. Parei o carro e procurei pelo telemóvel no bolso do casaco, senti o seu toque metálico e puxei-o ficando com o grande ecrã a fintar-me. Procurei o nome dela e carreguei para permitir que a chamada fosse efectuada. Bip...bip...bip...bip...bip...bip...bip...estava quase a desistir quando:

"- Sim?"- ouvia-a do outro lado a perguntar."- Tudo bem Rui?"

- Sim, tudo bem. Tsukushi estou a incomodar?- ouvia muito barulho de fundo, talvez ela estivesse com amigos ou numa festa.

"- Não, claro que não. Estou num chá de angariação de fundos que organizei."

- Lamento ter de roubar-te tempo, mas queria pedir-te se seria possível encontrar-me contigo ainda hoje. – a resposta não veio logo, o meu coração estranhamente batia e doía, não de antecipação pela resposta ou por ouvir a sua doce voz, batia e doía apenas pelo simples facto de que já o fazia desde o início deste telefonema, era a minha dor, a minha preocupação a dar sintomas de vida. O que seria depois da nossa conversa?

"- Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

- Não...bem, não sei, preciso falar contigo sobre aquela capa de revista. Sei que o Tsukasa já voltou e tenho a certeza que a sua súbita vinda é fruto daquela revista.- teria continuado o meu raciocínio não fosse a voz dela quase aflita a roubar-me a vez.

"- Rui! Por favor, não precisas de te preocupar com isso. Não existe nada para falar sobre aquela capa, porque não aconteceu nada. Não temos de temer nada, entendes?"

- Mesmo assim Tsukushi preciso de te explicar umas coisas... por favor, quando é que me podes encontrar?

"- OK, Rui... tu é que sabes, mas espero que não te sintas na obrigação de fazer alguma coisa por aquilo. Não tens de te sentir responsável por nada daquilo, está bem?"- quem me dera poder fazer o que ela me pedia: deixar de me sentir responsável, seria tão bom, infelizmente não era possível até porque eu estava cheio de culpa: "_mea maxima culpa_ ".

"– Se quiseres podes vir ter comigo ao Four Seasons Chinzan-so, o chá é aqui. Eu estarei à tua espera."

- Obrigado por arranjares tempo. Vou já para aí. Até já.

"- Adeus."- despediu-se ela.

Sem perder um minuto, dirigi o carro para o local que ela me indicara. Num pulo saí do carro e atirei as chaves ao empregado, que me recebia em frente às portas douradas. Sentia-me à beira de um colapso emocional, tal era a excitação por ter encontrado a solução perfeita para a situação.

Entrei sem encontrar resistência, afinal eu continuava a ser eu, no meio da confusão do luxuoso hall procurei informações sobre a direcção da sala onde se realizava a festa. E foi no meio de mesas redondas e pessoas que a encontrei apagada e bela como um sol de Inverno. Conseguia dizer que estava a tratar de burocracia e que estava bastante embrenhada no assunto, no entanto eu conhecia-a e via-lhe a inquietude das mãos, o olhar indiferente... também ela estava à beira de um colapso nervoso, infelizmente os nossos motivos não podiam ser mais antagónicos.

- Tsukushi. -chamei, quando me aproximei das três senhoras que a cercavam.

- Hanazawa! Já chegaste...- parecia surpreendida e desconfortável, confesso que me senti triste, afinal ela não ansiava a minha presença.

- Espero não estar a incomodar.- referi mais para as restantes do que para ela.

- De forma alguma. Julgo que conhecem Hanazawa Rui? - perguntou às distintas senhoras, mais uma das mil e uma formalidades que ela tinha aprendido nos anos em que estive fora. Era lógico que elas me conheciam da mesma forma que eu as reconhecia, os nomes eram insignificantes, sabia o suficiente delas e elas sabiam o suficiente de mim: éramos ambos ricos, poderosos e bem nascidos.

As senhoras responderam bastante educamente, assim como a boa educação exige e eu tentei manter-me o mais sociável possível, afinal não queria começar uma luta com aqueles pequenos _poodles _de _pedigree _que tendem a ser bastante coléricos e letais.

- Tsukushi será que posso dar-te uma palavrinha?

- Ah! Claro, desculpa. Minhas senhoras dêem licença por favor. - virou-se na minha direcção e com o corpo de lado instigou-me a segui-la lado a lado, dando-me apenas espaço para murmurar um com licença às abandonadas.

- O melhor é subirmos, lá em cima estamos mais à vontade, sem ninguém para atrapalhar.- abanei apenas a cabeça para lhe mostrar que concordava. Subiamos a escadaria, felizmente ou infelizmente não fomos fotografados e os boatos de que eramos amantes nunca surgiram publicamente.

Ela estendeu a mão e abriu uma porta maciça, em madeira cujas maçanetas douradas brilhavam no meio do hall envidraçado, deixando assim a descoberto uma sala vazia que apenas continha um piano, um descomunal candelabro em cristal, reflectido num espelho dourado e grandes janelas envidraçadas.

- Já não me lembrava da beleza desta sala.

- Então ainda bem que não a podemos usar. Imagino que a beleza dela iria ficar diluída com a multidão.- respondeu ela fazendo bater a ponta dos saltos no chão de madeira e mostrando-me apenas as clavículas brancas por baixo das alças da blusa.

- Muito provavelmente. – sentia-me nervoso e com a boca seca.- Tsukushi deves estar a pensar qual é a minha urgência em querer falar contigo ou talvez não, não sei.

- Sim, talvez não.

- Óptimo. Assim não te apanho desprevenida. Lamento sinceramente todo o embaraço que te possa ter causado com o Tsukasa. E é por isso mesmo que estou agora aqui, à tua frente, para te explicar um pouco as reacções dele. Sabes está na hora de te abrir o jogo, afinal tu também estas nele e tens o direito de conhecer com que cartas estamos a jogar.- ela franziu o sobrolho, e percebi que estava intrigada com as minhas palavras.

- Abrir o jogo? O que queres dizer com isso? O que é que eu não sei que deveria saber?

- Muito antes do teu casamento, ainda na altura em que tu e o Tsukasa não namoravam eu disse-te que te amava e o Tsukasa também te disse o mesmo, andámos os dois numa luta por ti. Lembras-te?- ela enrubesceu mas respondeu afirmativamente.- Pois bem, um dia o Tsukasa veio até mim e de joelhos pediu-me para te deixar, que ele te amava perdidamente, que tu eras única para ele, etc. Eu ...acedi.- hesitei por momentos, quase que dizia infelizmente acedi.- Nesse mesmo dia, tu ficaste admirada quando nos viste de bem com a situação e nunca compreendes-te, pois bem, agora aqui tens a solução para o teu espanto.

- Rui, por favor não precisavas de me vir dizer isso agora, não é por isso que o Tsukasa vai subir mais na minha consideração só porque se ajoelhou a implorar por mim.

- Não Tsukushi, não era isto que eu te queria revelar, isto era apenas o contexto. Por favor, deixa-me continuar. – ela acentiu, murmurando um "desculpa-me".- Pois bem, nos dias em que se seguiram ao pedido do Tsukasa apercebi-me que o que tinha feito por ele tinha sido bem maior do que esperava, afinal amava-te mais ainda do que pensava e deixar-te ir, mesmo para um dos meus melhores amigos, era bastante dificil, confesso que quase insuportável. Sentia-me encurralado, sufocado, doente...Tsukushi.- não conseguia ver a minha face mas podia desenhá-la bastante corada. O senhor Rui a revelar pudor, ao confessar amor ao seu grande amor, que universo estranho e confuso, não? - Depressa percebi que a situação não podia continuar e que no entanto não podia voltar atrás com a minha palavra, assim decidi voltar para Paris. Contudo não me bastava isso, antes de partir tive necessidade de mostrar a minha verdadeira dor ao Tsukasa, queria que ele soubesse, que tivesse consciência da importância do meu acto. – agora era ela enrubescida, tão adorável como uma criança que chegou a casa a correr. – um dia antes do teu casamento fui até ao escritório dele e disse-lhe tudo: que gostava de ti, etc etc e fiz-lhe uma ameaça.- ela abriu os olhos julgo mais de curiosidade do que de espanto. – Se algum dia voltasse e te encontrasse infeliz ele poderia ter a certeza que eu não lhe daria uma segunda chance, eu não teria misericórdia dele e iria seguir-te até ao fim do mundo, até te tornar minha.- a face dela era de puro constrangimento.


	20. Chapter 20

- Hanazawa...- gagejou. – Eu... mas então... - mais uma vez tinha de intervir.

- Hey Tsukushi! Isso aconteceu à mais de dois anos, não te preocupes, o Tsukasa não tem nada com que se preocupar. Aquilo foi uma coisa do momento, estava ferido e magoado, gostava verdadeiramente de ti... Só te contei para que soubesses que é normal o Tsukasa reagir mal, afinal ele acha que eu vim para cumprir a minha promessa. Mas diz-lhe que não podia estar mais errado, eu não te amo, nem te quero.- "And the oscar goes to ... Hanazawa Rui", nenhum crítico de cinema me podia acusar de representar mal o papel de homem indiferente. – Na verdade eu já tenho alguém. – Senti o meu peito arder com a força de mil ferros em brasa, infelizmente ninguém ouviu o meu grito de dor.

- Tens? Alguma razão especial para nunca a termos conhecido? – ainda hoje me pergunto se ela estava a ser fria e irónica ou se estava realmentre ofendida por não ter conhecimento de causa.

- Bem... tu já a conheces-te.

- Já?... Oh! Será aquela rapariga da praia?

- Exactamente. É a Iku.

- Rui, tu foste tão indelicado com ela quando fingiste que não a conhecias. Como é que ela te tolera?

- Da mesma forma que tu toleras o Tsukasa.

-Com amor? Tu ama-la?

- Não... – céus, isso não!! Seria incapaz de admitir isso, sobretudo para ela, afinal o que poderia ser mais pecaminoso do que dizer à mulher que amamos que gostamos de outra? - Não sei.- corrigi.- As coisas ainda estão muito no início.

- Rui, o teu "não" foi tão espontâneo que parece ter-te saída da alma e não da razão. - como sempre ela estava a tornar-me a vida ainda mais difícil.

- Achas-me assim tão incapaz de amar alguém ou não confias nas qualidades dela para ser amada?- se era para ser dificíl, seria para ambos.

- Não, claro que não. Como podia achar uma coisa dessas se não a conheço? E muito menos poderia achar que tu não tens capacidade para amar, afinal eu vi o teu amor pela Shizuka.- revirei os olhos e voltei o corpo ao mesmo tempo, contendo-me para não gritar que o meu erro tinha sido mostraar demasiado amor pela Shizuka enquanto ela me amava.

- Vamos então corrigir isso, vamos fazer com que tu e todos os outros a conheçam.- sugeri voltando-me para ela, que estava com a mão apoiada no piano.

- Óptima ideia, afinal vocês têm sempre de aprovar as namoradas uns dos outros, não é?

- Até agora tu foste a única que passou com distinção.

- Hahahaha.- riu-se ela. - Não tenho tanta certeza, houve momentos em que o Akira e o Soujiroh me quiseram assassinar. - eu lembrava-me bem desses tempos, para mim foram mais os tempos em que tive vontade de assassinar o Tsukasa, aliás, parace que o tempo não passou, isso ou foi a vontade que ficou.

- Tudo show deles, que se sentiam com pouco protagonismo.- ela fixou-me com uma expressão terna na face.

- Rui, obrigado por me teres contado isso, é sempre complicado falar sobre um passado que envolve emoções fortes como as que vivemos. Mas tu fizeste-lo. Graças a ti compreendo algummas das atitudes do Tsukasa. Muito obrigado, não sei como te agradecer.- e nisto agarrou-me na mão de repente e apertou-a dentro das suas, sorrindo-me docemente.

Tuda aquela situação tinha-me esgotado as forças e fragilizado, tanto que quando ela me agarrou as mãos senti lágrimas nos olhos e uma vontade crescente de lhe dizer que me sentia tão perdido e abandonado, que se ela me deixasse novamente concerteza iria morrer. Como tal não podia acontecer, recolhi bruscamente as minhas mãos e afastei-me em direcção à janela.

- Não sejas tola Tsukushi, fiz o que tinha de fazer, não tens de agradecer.

- Sabes bem que sim, jamais saberia isto se tu não me tivesses contado.

- Realmente, aquele orgulhoso nunca te diria que me tinha implorado o quer que fosse.

- Ah! Então já percebeste que tenho de facto motivos para te agradecer. E vou agredecer-te, vou fazer um jantar em tua honra e da Iku. O que te parece? - péssimo, parecia-me simplesmente péssimo. Ter de me imaginar com aquela miúda onde quer que fosse já era suficientemente mau, mas imaginá-la no meu círculo de amigos era dez vezes pior.

- Magnífico, Tsukushi. Ficaria-te muito agradecido. Ela vai adorar.- menti-lhe.

- Fala-lhe sobre isso, se ela como disses-te gostar, marcamos um dia que eu combino tudo com os outros. OK?

- Claro. Como vamos jantar juntos, perguntou-lhe já hoje. - ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça e depois caminhando na minha direcção acrescentou:

- Rui, obrigado pela conversa foi de facto muito importante para mim. Infelizmente o dever chama-me. Telefona-me quando tiveres falado com ela sobre o jantar, para eu poder começar a combinar. Quanto mais cedo melhor, estamos quase no Natal e vai ser mais complicado estarmos todos juntos numa ocasião só nossa. – uma ocasião só nossa , foi o que ela disse? Sim, os lábios brilhantes dela mexeram-se libertando essas sílabas... a ironia entre mim e ela era interminável, até na conversa mais banal eu ficava preso pela minha constante fantasia de um dia eu e ela termos realmente uma ocasião só nossa.

- Fiz mais isto para a minha consciência do que por ti, acredita.- porque razão estava eu a ser tão desagradável com ela? Ah! Claro, queria que ela me fizesse uma cena de ciúmes, que ela gritasse e que dissesse que eu não tinha nada de estar com aquela estúpida rapariga, que eu tinha era de esperar por ela, que ela haveria de voltar para mim, que no fundo ela seria sempre minha.

- Como queiras... tenho de ir. Ficas?

- Senão te importas gostava de ficar mais um pouco.

- Fica à vontade, se puderes gostava que te juntasses a nós.

- Não sei, não vou prometer nada. Está a ficar tarde e ainda tenho de ir a casa trocar de roupa.

- Sem pressões, já sabes fica à vontade. Adeus Hanazawa.- eu acenei-lhe com a cabeça e ela caminhou em direcção à porta, deixando-me apenas a visão das suas clavículas e dos seus saltos.

Caminhei até ao piano, puxei o banco e sentei-me à sua frente. Pousei as mãos na tampa preta de mogno e abri a tampa devagar. As teclas pretas e brancas ficaram expostas à luz da sala e os meus dedos roçaram nelas, fazendo-as vibrar.

Toquei o que os meus dedos desejaram. A minha cabeça vazia, aliviada, triste, confusa, demente e acima de tudo dorida. Sabia que agora seria assim, o fim, a minha desistência, mais uma vez tinha começado a lutar e na última hora batia em retirada para um beco sem saída. A Tsukushi seria a minha eterna Waterloo. Assumir perante ela uma namorada não me deixava margem para nada a não ser um adeus. Que estúpido... Pam, pam, responderam dramaticamente as teclas.

Merda, merda, mil vezes merda... lágrimas escorriam-me da face, mais uma vez tinha perdido tudo.

- Então!! O mundo não vai acabar.- gritou-me uma voz, remetendo a minha música ao silêncio. Agilmente levei as mãos à face para limpar qualquer rasto de água salgada que pudesse existir e depois virei-me na direcção da voz: Sakura, os meus olhos confirmavam o que os meus ouvidos não queriam acreditar.

- E o que sabes tu sobre o meu mundo, para afirmares se ele vai ou não acabar?

- Sei o suficiente para te garantir que não vai acabar.

- O que vieste aqui fazer?

- Ora não é obvio? Vim ver-te. – respondeu-me aproximando-se com um flute de _champagne_ na mão.

- Não mereço tanto esforço, devias voltar.

- Podes não achar, mas consegues ser mil vezes mais interessante do que as senhoras de meia idade.

- Obrigado. Não sabia que tinhas sido convidada.

- Eu também não sabia que tu tinhas sido convidado.

- Eu não fui convidado – respondi-lhe consciente de que ela, melhor do que ninguém, sabia isso.

- Chega-te para lá um bocadinho, Rui.- a contra gosto afastei-me no banco e deixei-lhe um espaço para ela se sentar.- Obrigado... fizeste bem, as melhores festas são sempre aquelas para as quais não fomos convidados. – não haviam dúvidas que esta estava a ser uma grande festa para mim. - Meu deus, à quanto tempo eu não me sentava a um piano.- pousou o copo com o líquido dourado e pousou os dedos nas teclas produzindo uma subida e descida ritmada da escala musical.

- Não é dificil de acreditar. Tocas pessimamente.

- Que desagradável, Rui. Se te fores encontrar com a tua namorada com certeza que ela vai ficar aborrecida contigo.- namorada, oh céus.- Não me abras assim os olhos Rui, eu não tenho medo de cara feia e tu ainda não tens poderes para me fulminares com o olhar.- não, infelizmente ainda não tinha, mas vontade não me faltava.

- E porque razão haveria eu de te querer fazer mal, Sakura?

- Porque sentes que estou a violar o teu espaço.

- Nisso tens razão, pessoas como nós são facilmente violadas, afinal somos pessoas espaçosas.

- Bem visto, deve ser isso que me faz gostar tanto de ti.- ri-me, sem vontade, mas ri-me, ela devia estar a gozar comigo quando dizia que gostava de mim.- Não te rias, não estou a brincar, gosto verdadeiramente de ti, deve ser o meu instinto maternal a despertar. Tenho idade para ser tua mãe e tu tens um ar tão necessitado e desesperado.- ora outro elogio maravilhoso, se me odiasse não sei o que seria.

- Ainda bem que gostas de mim, não conseguiria suportar o teu ódio, deves ser demasiado feroz.

- Podes bem acreditar nisso, meu querido. Não me queiram para inimiga, mas também quem me tem como amiga, tem-me para o resto da vida. Assim como tu terás.- quem me dera estar de melhor humor para poder desfrutar desta afirmação de afecto inexplicado.

- Tenho a certeza que não vieste até mim para me confessares isso.

- Já te disse que vim porque estava aborrecida e também porque a Tsukushi me falou da festa que vai organizar para aparesentares a tua namorada.

- Calculei que fosse isso.

- E eu não esperava outra coisa de um homem prespicaz como tu.

- E então?

-Então nada Rui, não venho cobrar nada, não precisas estar à defesa. Eu compreendo a tua situação e mesmo que tu agora não a compreendas vais entender, mais tarde ou mais cedo, que foi a atitude correcta. Se lhe tivesses dito que a amavas, ela iria obrigatoriamente ter de se afastar de ti, por uma questão de respeito ao Tsukasa e por uma questão de segurança emocional. – tinha-me fingindo desinteressado da conversa dela fixando as teclas e acariciando uma ou outra, afinal não queria dizer: sim senhora, eu amo a Tsukushi.

- Segurança emocional?- perguntei-lhe levantando a cabeça para a fintar ainda a tempo de a ver pousar o copo que tinha levado aos lábios.

- Sim. Qual é a mulher que se sente segura ao pé do primeiro homem que amou e que afirma que ainda a ama depois destes anos todos?- novamente fosse num outro dia e provavelmente teria-me rido pelo absurdo que ela disse, mas como hoje, era hoje, eu não me ri apenas contestei:

- Não me parece uma coisa que a Tsukushi fosse capaz de sentir. Ela ama verdadeiramente o Tsukasa, não se deixa levar por banalidades do genéro quem me ama e me adora.

- Hahahahaha... muito engraçado, Rui. És tão inexperiente que quase me emocionas. - baixei os olhos, visivelmente embaraçado e constrangido pelo comentário, que só por vergonha não contestei.- É claro que a Tsukushi ia ficar insegura, não sei se tens consciência disto mas o casamento dela não é um mar de rosas, o Tsukasa consegue ser um bom estuporzinho, o que não facilita e acredita que ela se deve sentir sozinha mais vezes do que afirma. Ter-te a ti, a confessar amor e ao lado dela, só iria fazer com que ela duvidasse dos próprios sentimentos. – ela tinha razão no que dizia, mas não iria ser eu a afirmá-lo.

- É este o momento em que te pergunto porque razão achas que amo a Tsukushi, a mulher do meu amigo?

- Não precisas de o perguntar ambos sabemos o porquê de eu dizer isto.

- Não, na verdade não sei. Por favor, elucida-me.

- Porque é verdade.- ela fintava-me com um ar tão despreocupado, que parecia não ter consciência da gravidade da afirmação que fazia.- pensei por uns minutos negar a verdade, mas ponderei que não seria sensato fazer-lhe isso, ela era demasiado prespicaz para descortinar a verdade e eu estava tão cansado que não seria capaz de fingir convictamente.

- E se fosse verdade o que interessava isso?

- Não interessava Rui, estamos apenas a conversar como dois adultos, que somos. Mas posso dizer-te que se fosse verdade tu terias de pensar bem o que querias fazer, porque as consequências são tantas e as vantagens tão poucas que se tudo não for bem analisado ainda podes acabar a perder muito.

- Pobre de mim que não tenho a tua experiência.

- Rui, não ironizes e não me tomes por tua inimiga, que eu não sou, se estou aqui é porque gosto de ti e te quero ajudar. Lamento saber o teu segredinho, mas bem pensado já toda a gente sabe, a única pessoa que não sabe é mesmo a Tsukushi e isso é normal.- um a zero, para a Sakura. Ela tinha razão, toda a gente já devia saber que eu amava a Tsukushi e quem não sabia desconfiava abertamente.

- Nunca tinhas pensado nisso, não é? – diabos de mulher, a ela eu não lhe podia esconder nada, não valia a pena continuar com o jogo do "eu não sei do que estás a falar".

- Não importa mais o que eu penso ou deixo de pensar... – ela fixou-me seriamente, percebendo talvez que o meu estado de espiríto era de puro sofrimento e aflição.- Deixa-me sozinho, por favor.

- Tens a certeza?- ela perguntou-me com apreensão.

- Tenho, não te preocupes. Como tu disseste o mundo não acabou.

- Exactamente, Rui.- ela levantou-se pegou no flute que estava agora vazio e quando pensei que ela iria abandonar-me tocou-me no braço e disse-me - Rui é um jogo, aprende a jogar e quem sabe se ainda podes ganhar. – o quê? O que ela queria dizer com isto?

- É demasiado complexo para ser um jogo.

- E os jogos não podem ser complexos? Rui, não é preciso ser um génio para analisar a situação devidamente: a Tsukushi está a morrer nesta relação - o meu coração bateu mais forte, as palavras dela magoaram-me profundamente, era triste ouvir as minhas suspeitas confirmadas. - é verdade que eles se amam profundamente, no entanto ninguém é de ferro e podes ter a certeza que a corda vai rebentar. Pode demorar muitos anos Rui, mas se tu estiveres disposto a esperar e a jogar adequadamente quem sabe senão ganhas.- não posso dizer que não gostei do que ela me disse, mas senti um aperto no coração tão forte, que me fez sentir mal, estavamos a conspirar contra um casamento, contra duas pessoas que eu amava. Mas pior que tudo, conspirávamos contra duas pessoas que se amavam.- Não faças essa cara Rui, já és homenzinho o suficiente para saberes o que queres e para saberes como queres. Jamais poderás ter os dois: o casamento deles e ela.

- Sakura só porque tu tens sangue frio para tudo não implica que eu o tenha de ter.

- Pois então decide-te, meu querido. O que queres fazer é declarar uma guerra e com certeza que não esperas que tudo se resolva sem veres uma gota de sangue.- ela estava tão certa como dois e dois serem quatro, eu não queria ver sangue, eu só queria ver a Tsukushi ao meu lado.

- Rui. – chamou-me ela, estalando os dedos em volta da minha cara.- Pensa bem no que queres e no que vai acontecer.- prescrutei os olhos dela e ela percebeu que ali já não tinha mais nada a fazer, virou as costas e saiu fechando a porta atrás dela.


	21. Chapter 21

Quando eu era miúda, fugia de casa sempre que brigava com alguém ou com alguma coisa, acabando sempre por refugiar-me entre um banco de jardim e um arbusto. Ficava lá sentada durante horas, com as pernas dobradas e os braços em volta dos joelhos. No fim voltava para casa sempre nas mesmas horas, quer tivesse saído à três horas ou à três minutos, era sempre quando a minha barriga dava horas que eu sabia que estava na hora de regressar a casa. Afinal de barriga cheia o mundo parecia-me sempre diferente e toda e qualquer fúria que eu pudesse ter desaparecia.

Infelizmente eu já não era uma criança e as minhas brigas com alguém ou com alguma coisa não se resolviam apenas com a barriga cheia de comida. Hoje em dia apenas me permitia que eu ficasse menos rabujenta e pouco mais.

Naquela noite, quando regressei a casa, sentia-me como se não comesse à anos.

As pernas doíam-me por tentar andar, quando elas obviamente não o desejavam fazer. Não, eu não tinha medo, jamais tive medo dele, eu apenas não sabia o que fazer. Iria sair de casa? Iria deixá-lo? Iria ficar? O que iria eu fazer? Como sempre um dos meus instintos, fosse o de lutadora ou o de suicída levava-me para o meio da batalha sem nenhuma arma, sem nenhuma estratégia, como sempre iria lutar nua – _mano a mano._

Coloquei a mão na maçaneta fria e respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta. A fresta de luz projectou-se pelo quarto revelando um caos de vidros, penas e cacos. Inicialmente pensei que fosse um truque da luz e que o quarto continuasse intacto, contudo com o fechar da porta a imagem de destruição permaneceu inalterada. Os quadros que anteriormente adornavam as paredes, sujavam agora o chão, acompanhados pelos objectos que figuravam em cima dos móveis.

Depois do choque inicial, a minha curiosidade despertou carregada de perguntas, mas apenas uma importava: o que o tinha levado a fazer aquilo. A resposta podia parecer óbvia, mas se eu pensasse que ele era um homem de negócios racional, calculista e frio a certeza perdia a firmeza perante tal argumento.

Uma silhueta, ou pelo menos o que restava dela, estava despojada em cima da cama, dissolvida entre lençóis e almofadas desalinhadas.

Aproximei-me da cama, sentindo os vidros crepitarem por debaixo dos pés. Sim, definitivamente era ele, de barriga para baixo, de olhos fechados e com os punhos cerrados.

O coração caiu-me aos pés e a culpa subiu-me à boca deixando um sabor amargo e seco. O colchão tinha sangue, havia sangue nas roupas dele mas sobretudo nas mãos dele. Oh! Meu Deus, o que tinha ele feito?! Sem cuidado atirei-me para cima da cama para tocar-lhe, sentir-lhe o pulso e confirmar a extensão dos danos. Era eu a culpada disto, se ele morresse como iria eu sobreviver?

Respira agora... o sangue provinha dos cortes que ele tinha nas mãos, nada mais do que isso. O alívio invadiu o meu corpo como um bálsamo. Que alívio, que loucura, também onde é que eu tinha a cabeça para achar que o Tsukasa se haveria de suicidar. Aliavada da culpa que sentia beijei-lhe as mãos feridas,e ele continuava sem se mexer ou emitir qualquer som e eu sem inibições pela ausência da presença dele continuei a beijar-lhe as mãos. Comecei a sentir o sangue dele nos meus lábios, aquele sabor metálico e salgado invadiu-me as mucosas e trouxe-me de volta à realidade. Larguei-lhe as mãos e mexi o corpo para sair da cama e procurar alguma coisa na casa de banho que lhe estancasse o sangue. Sentada na beira da cama senti uma mão a agarrar-me firmemente o pulso... era ele. Sem um palavra percebi o que ele queria e não iria recusá-lo, voltei com o corpo à minha posição inicial. Com o punho dele cerrado no meu pulso e a ideia que ele parecia uma criança ferida e com medo do escuro presente na minha cabeça, sussurei-lhe:

- Eu não saio daqui, mas deixa-me tentar limpar-te este sangue. – ele deixou, largou-me o pulso e enlaçou-me com um braço pela cintura puxando-me contra ele. Ele era sempre assim, um bicho, um animal ferido, que jamais iria admitir a sua fraqueza perante outra pessoa que não fosse eu. Eu sabia que lhe custava horrores ter de estar assim fraco e exposto perante alguém, mas também sabia que perante mim ele nem sequer reparava, era como se eu fizesse parte dele de tal maneira que se ele assistia à sua própria vergonha e embaraço, eu também assistia. Sem grande escolha, agarrei numa almofada que por ali jazia e retirei-lhe a fronha e rasguei-a, com uma parte limpei-lhe a mão livre e com outra fiz-lhe uma ligadura. Libertei a mão que me agarrava e repeti o procedimento, mal terminei ela tomou o seu lugar. Afaguei-lhe os cabelos que estavam espalhados pelo rosto e libertei-lhe os olhos dos caracoís mais rebeldes, sem nunca me lembrar do rancor que tinha sentido por ele desconfiar de mim ou sequer me lembrar o motivo que nos tinha levado a esta situação. O meu anterior anmésico, a comida, fora substituído por outro ainda mais poderoso, o Tsukasa. Bastava-me vê-lo triste, ferido ou magoado para esquecer tudo o que anteriormente me tinha magoado.

Ele levantou a cabeça e veio pousá-la no meu colo. O que iria eu fazer com ele? O que poderia eu fazer com aquele homem, que me despedaçava o coração e me destruía a vida dia para dia. Por muitos bons dias que eu vivesse com ele, muitos mais vivia de completa solidão e abandono. Era duro ter de amar o grande e poderoso F4: Tsukasa Domyouji. Cansada debrucei-me sobre ele, pousando a cabeça nas costas dele. Sentia o calor através do tecido e acima de tudo sentia-lhe o cheiro.

A vida ao lado dele seria sempre assim um caminho longo de opostos, sem intermédios. Com ele seria sempre solidão ou união total, dor ou prazer, tristeza ou felicidade, desespero ou euforia... e provavelmente era esse o maior motivo pelo qual ele era o amor da minha vida. Esta eterna mutação, esta inconstância e evolução dos tempos sem que eu nunca pudesse prever o que vinha a seguir. Aqui eu não existia routina ou quotidiano.

Este episódio acabou da mesma maneira que todos os outros, com um entendimento silencioso e pacífico, acompanhado por fortes doses de amnésia.

O meu telemóvel tocou, algures no meio da confusão que era o quarto, libertei-me da mão do Tsukasa, que me prendia pela cintura, e arrastei o meu corpo até à beira da cama, pousei os pés no chão, sempre atenta aos destroços e procurei os meus sapatos com o olhar. Como não os encontrei, arrisquei um serpentear perigoso por entre os objectos cortantes do chão, em busca do telemóvel perdido

- Sim?- sussurrei, de forma a não acordar o Tsukasa.

"-Bom dia! Acordei-te?"- agarrei num casaco do Tsukasa que estava no chão e saí do quarto para falar normalmente.

- Não, mas não é ainda muito cedo para se fazerem telefonemas?- questionei entrando numa sala, no fundo do andar.

"- Não tens mesmo noção de que horas são, pois não?- instintivamente procurei orientar-me temporalmente e consultei o ecrã do meu telemóvel que marcava: 11:23 H.

- Credo! Pensei que fossem seis da manhã.

"- Deves ter tido uma longa noite."- logicamente que ele se estava a referir ao facto do Tsukasa ter vindo intempestivamente para o Japão após ter tido conhecimento da polémica capa de revista. Não o censurava, muito pelo contrário, era nosso amigo e preocupavasse com o destino das nossas vidas.

- Felizmente hoje é um novo dia. O dia das iluminações de Natal, que mais poderia eu pedir?

"- Ainda bem que falaste nisso, foi por isso mesmo que te telefonei."

- Achas que me ia esquecer do dia das iluminações de natal?- perguntei rapidamente, achando que ele queria lembrar-me da cerimónia, era sempre típico dele organizar tudo meticulosamente, querendo garantir que todos estariam presentes e que todos iriam passar um bom bocado.

"- Não, sei que não te irias esquecer disso. Telefonei para perguntar o que achas de convidarmos a amiga do Rui para as iluminações de Natal e depois um jantar?"

- Óptima ideia, que melhor ocasião para estarmos todos juntos que não com luzes natalícias. Achas que o Rui e ela vão aprovar?

"- Eu já falei com o Rui, por ele está tudo bem."- existia alguma coisa nesta história do Rui com aquela rapariga, a Iku, que não soava bem. A forma como ele a tinha tratado na praia pareceu-me genuinamente distante, até com uma certa repulsa, no entanto ele agora falava dela como se os dois tivessem uma ligação amorosa. Adoro o Rui e acima de tudo queria a felicidade dele, mas temia sinceramente que ele estivesse a embarcar numa aventura com a pobre rapariga apenas para esquecer a Shizuka. Já o tinha feito comigo e esperava sinceramente que não o estivesse agora a fazer com esta rapariga.

"- Onde achas que deviamos ir jantar?"

- Hummm...restaurantes é o que não faltam. Não achas que talvez fosse melhor recebê-la num ambiente mais familiar, talvez cá em casa? Os vossos ambientes demasiados luxuosos conseguem ser bastante intimidantes, acredita.- avisei-o recordando-me das primeiras vezes em que saí com eles e me via pequenina, como uma formiga no meio de um oceano de luxo e requinte, sentia-me tão deslocada e fora do meu meio que só tinha vontade de desaparecer pelo meio do chão, sobretudo quando sentia os olhos das outras mulheres a julgarem-me e a avaliarem-me. Sorri, o Tsukasa era sempre impiedoso para as mulheres que tentavam diminuir-me, era sempre proctector e atencioso na sua maneira de ser.

"- Talvez em tua casa ela se sinta ainda mais intimidade do que num restaurante luxuoso. Um ambiente neutro é melhor, assim ficamos todos ao mesmo nível."

- O Asagawa, que te parece? A comida é a melhor coisa do mundo e tem um ambiente normal, sem exageros... a não ser nos preços.- acrescentei-me a rir.

"- Concordo é um bom restaurante. Eu trato das reservas."

- Achas que vais ser capaz? O mais provável é só termos mesa para o ano 2020.

"- Tsukushi, mas tu és casada com um Domyouji e achas que só ias ter mesa num restaurante no ano 2020? Onde é que tu tens vivido neste últimos anos?"- às vezes, até a mim me espantava a minha ingenuidade, esquecia-me frequentemente que viviamos num mundo em que um nome nos abria quase todas as portas, mesmo aquelas que tinham um sinal com interdita a passagem a estranhos: Domyouji não era apenas um nome com uma história milenar, era um passaporte para um mundo privado e exclusivo com regalias especiais e únicas, que qualquer outro comum mortal facilmente se iria lembrar.

- Acho que tenho vivido dependente de vocês. Por isso é que perco a realidade das coisas.

"- Tola. Não vives dependente de ninguém, és livre."- é talvez eu o quisesse ser e talvez eu quisesse acreditar nele, no entanto a partir do dia em que percebi que amava o Tsukasa deixei de ser livre, para ficar dependente daquele amor.

- Talvez...- respondi pouco confiante. Comparando a minha actual forma de vida com a anterior, considerava-me tão dependente como um toxicodependente..- ... e já que sou livre, vou levar a Yuki comigo, está bem?

"- És livre, até ao ponto que não interfiras com a liberdade de mais ninguém."- respondeu-me ele claramente insinuando que eu tentava forçar uma relação entre a Yuki e o Soujiroh.

- Se estás a insinuar que eu levo a Yuki para forçar o Soujiroh, estás enganado. Antes dela gostar dele, já gostava de mim. Somos amigas.- não mentia, ia lhe pedir para vir porque tinha saudades dela e também não fazia mal nenhum ela e o Soujiroh estarem juntos, ambos adoravassam-se.

"- Eu não estava a insinuar nada, minha querida."- disse ele num tom quase de riso contido.

- Fico feliz por saber que não duvidas das minhas sinceras intenções.- respondi-lhe em tom de brincadeira.

"-Não o poderia conheço demasiado bem esse teu coração de manteiga. Tsukushi, a Sakura avisou-te que nós levamos o _champagne_?"

- Sim, eu levo os flutes. – estava a ficar com os pés gelados de estar descalça, mesmo por cima da carpete felpuda.

"- Adoro a tua responsabilidade. És a única com quem posso contar. Os outros são todos uma cabeça de vento."- ri-me, ele era tão querido, gostava tanto da maneira atenciosa e preocupada com que ele lidava com tudo o que nos surgia na vida, fossem festas ou problemas.

- Obrigado, faço minhas as tuas palavras. Tu também és o único com quem posso contar.- do outro lado surgiu o som de risos, mas depois veio o silêncio e por alguns segundos assim permanecemos.

"- Tsukushi?"

- Humm...- respondi-lhe eu mais concentrada em fintar os dedos dos pés gelados do que na minha própria resposta.

"- O Tsukasa vai estar presente?"- levantei a cabeça, respirei fundo e com os olhos fixos na paisagem, pensei na resposta que ainda não tinha formulado devidamente na minha cabeça.

- Não sei.- respondi, quando percebi que depois daquela noite eu podia esperar qualquer coisa.

"- Com certeza que ele vai querer conhecer a nova amiga do Rui."

- Ficaria furiosa com ele se ele fosse porque queria conhecê-la e não porque quisesses estar com os amigos. – era o que mais me faltava o Tsukasa a comparecer a uma ocasião só porque queria conhecer uma desconhecida, quando por vezes faltava a compromissos com os próprios amigos.

"- Pronto, então não se fala mais no assunto. Estava apenas a querer despertar a curiosidade nele."

- Mimasaka Akira estás a querer insinuar que sou uma pessoa aborrecida? – perguntei-lhe num falso tom ríspido.- ele riu-se e depois defendeu-se:

"- Nunca, tu és exactamente o oposto."- preparava-me para soltar um suspiro de alívio, quando as portas da sala são abertas bruscamente, fazendo-me encarar um Tsukasa amarrotado e com um ar exasperado.

- Onde é que te enfiaste? Ninguém sabia de ti. – quando terminou libertou todo o ar que tinha preso e vi os músculos do rosto descontraírem.

"- Que barulho foi esse?"- interrogou-me o Akira do outro lado da linha, com uma voz que transparecia preocupação.

- Nada... o Tsukasa, esqueceu-se de como se abrem as portas. – ele fixava-me, quase estupefacto, muito provavelmente pela minha falta de resposta.

"- Está tudo bem?"

- Tudo, não te preocupes. Akira vou desligar, ainda não tomei o pequeno-almoço e provavelmente é isso que o Tsukasa veio pedir.

"- OK. Manda-lhe cumprimentos. Se precisares de alguma coisa telefona."

- Obrigado, até logo.- ele despediu-se e desligou. – Tsukasa para quê esse drama? Eu estive sempre aqui. – ele sorriu-me e depois sem que eu esperasse ou prevê-se, avançou rapidamente sobre mim e abraçou-me com tanta força que achei que ele me queria sufocar. Intimidada pela reacção dele, pousei timidamente uma mão no cabelo dele e outra na cintura, como forma de consolo silêncioso.

Separou-se de mim, encarou-me profundamente e com as duas mãos agarrou-me a cara para depois depositar um beijo na minha boca. O beijo aprofundou-se tanto como as suas mãos no meu corpo, eu deixei de o consolar para o instigar contra mim.

No meio daquela sala em tons de pastel, parados, como se o tempo não existisse para além dos nossos movimentos, algo era inegável, mesmo que eu não conseguisse acreditar: ele amava-me.

Não sei se ficou explícito mas esta coisa das iluminações de Natal é um pouco como aquela cerimónia que os nova iorquinos fazem todos os anos em frente ao Rockefeller Center para iluminar a árvore de Natal. Beijinhos e obrigado. Iza não é bem aquilo que você pediu, mas fica cheirando um pouquinho a Natal.


	22. Chapter 22

Se alguém me chamou enquanto saía do edíficio, se choveu o resto da noite, se as ruas estavam congestionadas pelo trânsito ou se eu não jantei são tudo coisas que naquela noite não me interessaram. Só tinha uma coisa gravada a ferro e a fogo na minha cabeça, o meu jogo tinha-se complicado e surgiam novos peões.

A noite tinha-me obrigado a assumir que iria falar com a Iku e que iria manter a minha vida o mais normal possível. O quão difícil seria fingir que gostava daquela rapariga?

Tomei o pequeno almoço no jardim de inverno e percorri os jornais com um olhar distraído, excepto na coluna social, onde li com bastante atenção todos os detalhes da festa de solidariedade da Tsukushi , não porque quisesse saber como tinha corrido mas sim porque precisava de confirmar se alguém achava que nós tinhamos um _affair._ Aparentemente a festa tinha sido um sucesso, tinha angariado bastante dinheiro e passo a citar:" mais uma vez a senhora Domyouji mostra que não é preciso nascer num berço de uma família tradicional para ser um perfeito exemplar de charme e bom gosto."

- Senhor Hanazawa, o senhor Akira está ao telefone, deseja atendê-lo?- surpreendendo-me o mordomo que tinha entrado silencioso como um gato

- O Akira?!... - raios, tinha me esquecido de retribuir as inúmeras chamadas que ontem ele me tinha feito e eu tinha ignorado.- Passe-me o telefone. - o homem assim fez e depois percebendo que não era mais desejado retirou-se.

- Akira, bom dia! – comprimentei mostrando-me o mais amistoso possível, para desdramatizar o silêncio da noite anterior.

"- Rui! Estava preocupadíssimo contigo, não sabia nada de ti. O que se passou?"

- Acalma-te meu velho, já não tens idade para essa preocupação toda. Além disso, sabes bem que se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa tu, com os teus contactos, serias o primeiro a saber.

"- Lá estás tu a diminuir o perigo da situação. Os franceses ensinaram-te mesmo a perder o sentido de perigo, não foi?"

- Só podes estar a brincar. Tu não pertencias ao F4, pois não?- se havia uma coisa que nenhum de nós tinha presente era o perigo, afinal eramos governados pelo inconsequente e impulsivo Tsukasa Domyouji.

"- OK, OK Rui. Mas como tu disseste já estamos demasiado velhos para essas coisas. O que se passou?"

- Não se passou nada, para além do que tu já sabes. Estive apenas a colocar o meu sono em dia. – de certa maneira era verdade, caí na cama no minuto em que cheguei a casa.

"- Tens a certeza que não entraste em coma? Como é possível alguém dormir tantas horas?"- notei na voz dele uma descontração diferente, diria mesmo que ele estava aliviado. O Akira era um homem realmente bondoso, preocupava-se genuinamente com todos e era sempre gentil e atencioso, tanto que as mulheres não lhe resistiam.

- Até parece que não me conheces.

"- Acho que o stress de toda a situação me deixou meio incapacitado. O Soujiroh é que acertou que tu devias estar a dormir."

- Ora aí está um humano que me compreende bem, uma pena ele não tolerar a ideia do casamento.- gracejei

"- E a tua nova amiga também é contra?"- não sei porque é que fiquei surpreendido com a afirmação dele, era evidente que ele já sabia de tudo o que eu tinha conversado com a Sakura, só não sabia se ele conhecia realmente todos os pormenores e rezava para que a resposta a essa dúvida fosse negativa.

- Humm...vejo que a Sakura não te guarda segredos.

"- Por acaso, estás errado não foi a Sakura, foi a Tsukushi."

- A Tsukushi!? – será que ele tinha notícias dela? Saberia alguma coisa do Tsukasa?

"- Sim, a Tsukushi. Quando fui buscar a Sakura à festa estivemos um pouco à conversa e ela falou-me do jantar que quer organizar para vocês."

- E então o que te parece? – perguntei enquanto me aproximava de uma das grandes janelas e fintava o verde do exterior.

"- Bem, só não compreendo porque razão não nos falas-te antes dessa rapariga. Já não confias em nós?" - já esperava que ele dissesse isto e no fundo compreendia, mas que mais podia eu fazer, eu não podia falar de alguém que não existia.

- Sabes muito bem que não é nada disso. As coisas ainda estão muito incertas. – senti-me compelido a dizer-lhe que só tinha tomado aquela posição para acalmar o Tsukasa, até porque se existissem pessoas que compreenderiam a minha delicada situação uma delas tinha de ser o Akira.

"- OK, Rui. Mas tens de ver que a situação é muito estranha. Tu apareceres com uma jovem sem mais nem menos... "– ia ser um longo dia e começava já com esta longa conversa

- Apenas para ti, a Tsukushi não achou nada estranho.

"- Logicamente, ela não passa 24 horas contigo como eu." – ri-me com ideia de eu e ele estarmos 24 horas sobre 24 horas juntos.

- Dificilmente estamos sempre juntos. Nunca queres tomar banho comigo.

"- Esqueci-me que eras mestre a fazer conhecimentos rápidos." - a ironia dele, desencadeadou-me um sorriso e só não me ri porque iria acabar com o meu papel de mentiroso.

- Pode parecer estranho, mas ela tocou-me, sabes bem que sempre tive um sexto sentido para as pessoas. – a frase até tinha a sua verdade, ela na verdade tinha sido detectada pelo meu sexto sentido só que no sentido oposto: ela era o tipo de pessoa que eu queria evitar.

"- Bem, tu lá sabes o que fazes." – ou talvez não, pensei.

- Obrigado.- respirei fundo, a conversa constrangedora estava com um fim à vista.

"- Não me agradeças. Se estiveres errado és tu quem paga as consequências." - pelos vistos não, a conversa constrangedora ainda não tinha acabado.

- Mas que desagradável que tu estás hoje. Troubles in paradise? – uma boa maneira de desviar uma conversa era sempre atacar os pontos fracos dos outros.

"- Muito pelo contrário, meu caro Hanazawa, estou cheio de planos. Ontem combinei com a Sakura onde vamos passar o Natal."

- Humm... e onde será?

"- Paris." - a inveja, com a sua mão vergonhosa bateu no vidro dos meus olhos. Paris, a esta altura do ano era uma coisa sublime, os Campos Elíseos eram uma combinação de ouro e prata, espelhada no Sena. A cidade do amor com o amor das nossas vidas, soava a hipérbole, mas para mim era um paradoxo.

- Óptima escolha, a cidade do amor para um casal apaixonado.

"- Não é bem como julgas. Vamos levar as minhas irmãs."

- Paris é suficientemente romântica para aguentar com essas duas pestinhas.- pronunciei eu, lembrando as caras idênticas das gémeas.

"- Estiveste fora dois anos Rui, elas estão dez vezes pior. Mas adiante. Telefonei para saber se estavas vivo e para te lembrar que hoje vão acender pela primeira vez as iluminações de Natal" – levei a mão à cabeça e fechei os olhos, já não me lembrava que era hoje.

- A que horas e aonde? – jamais iria faltar aquilo, mesmo que isso implicasse faltar ao jantar com a Iku.

"- Às seis horas, em frente à árvore de Natal. E que tal tu levares a tua amiga contigo, ficávamos todos a conhecê-la e no fim podíamos ir jantar a qualquer sítio?" – oops... como é que eu iria explicar que eu não sabia o número de telefone da rapariga ou onde ela vivia e muito menos qual era o seu sobrenome.

- Sim, podia ser, mas a Tsukushi queria organizar ela o jantar, acho que não seria de bom tom fazer isso. – caminhava pelo corredor iluminado para descontrair um pouco a tensão muscular que sentia. Mentir era tão desgastante psicologicamente como fisicamente.

"- Que tolice, ela vai adorar, eu aviso-a." - engoli em seco, tinha de fazer alguma coisa rapidamente ou não conseguiria evitar a situação.

- Akira... não. Não te esqueças que ela teve de enfrentar o Tsukasa, ela não deve estar com cabeça nenhuma para combinar jantares.- não fosse a situação tão complicada e teria-me dado um palmadinha no ombro, tinha sido brilhante.

"- Tens razão. Eu organizo o jantar e aviso-a." – definitivamente hoje não era o meu dia, nada saía como eu esperava.

- Tens a certeza. Ela queria oferecer-me isso.- voltei a insistir, quase em desespero de causa.

"- Rui, tudo o que ela quer é apresentar a tua amiga ao grupo, só isso e nada mais. Não te preocupes se ela não concordar, eu não insisto e fica sem efeito." – não tinha outra solução que não fosse concordar.

- OK.

"- Perfeito então não te esqueças às seis, eu levo o _champgne_."

- Combinado. Adeus. – depois dele se ter despedido fechei a tampa do telemóvel e atirei-o para cima do sofá, que estava uns metros à minha frente. O que ia eu fazer? Não tinha o sobrenome daquela maluca ou o número de telefone. A minha única esperança era encontrá-la, como ela tinha pedido, no restaurante. Mas visto que não iria comparecer e que a tinha de encontrar antes disso o que iria eu fazer? Atirei-me para cima de um cadeirão e fechei os olhos: "Pensa Rui, pensa". Tamborilei os dedos nervosamente no braço do cadeirão. Estava literalmente perdido, na verdade, nem tanto assim, senão a conseguisse levar dizia que ela não podia e estava tudo resolvido. O aborrecido da situação seria, como não iria ter com ela ao restaurante, não iria ter forma de a contactar e teria de passar a frequentar aquele sítio na possibilidade de voltar a encontrá-la. A não ser que ... mas é claro, eu tinha meios suficientes para a encontrar. Levantei-me, saí da ampla divisão e caminhei pelos corredores até encontrar o Masaru.

- Preciso que me encontre uma pessoa.

- Com certeza senhor. De quem se trata?

- O nome da jovem é Iku, não sei o sobrenome dela. Encontrei-a em Chigasaki, ela tem um labrador amarelo chamado Toto. Preciso que me arranje os contactos dela o mais depressa possível.

- Vou já tomar as devidas providências senhor. Mas com tão poucas informações não sei se será possível encontrar a jovem senhora em tão pouco tempo.- não existia crítica, era apenas um aviso e eu tinha consciência dele.

- Faça os possíveis. É tudo, pode ir.- duma coisa podia estar certo, ele iria arranjar-me a informação que eu precisava. Já não precisava de me preocupar em como iria encontrar a Iku, esse assunto saía de cima dos meus ombros. Infelizmente sobrava um fardo mais pesado e que via o seu peso aumentado pela culpa. Sentia-me terrivelmente culpado pela situação em que tinha colocado a Tsukushi, ela estava com certeza a sofrer represálias do Tsukasa e por muito bem que ela lidasse com ele, ela estaria sempre a sofrer porque o amava.

Deitei-me no sofá e pensei o quão agradável seria morrer naquele momento, não necessitava de ser uma morte física, a única coisa que eu queria era descansar a minha alma eternamente. Contudo parecia que a minha hora ainda não tinha chegado, teria de morrer noutro dia. Conformado com a situação agarrei num livro e sufoquei a minha vida com a sua história e os seus personagens reuniram-se para assassinar as minhas preocupações e por momentos aliviaram o meu fardo.

O relógio bateu as quatro da tarde, enquanto eu transpirava no _court_ de _squash_.

- Senhor Hanazawa, desculpe interromper o seu jogo mas tenho as informações que me pediu.- automaticamente fixei toda a minha atenção naquele homem e não fosse a minha natureza tão reservada teria-o beijado.

- Perfeito. Muito obrigado. Foi muito difícil?

- Segundo as informações que me foram cedidas foi mais fácil do que o esperado, parece que a jovem senhora é bastante popular na região que falou. – não compreendi bem a natureza da afirmação, estaria ele a sugerir que ela era promíscua ou que era popular porque era querida por todos?

- Telefone para ela por favor, quero falar com ela imediatamente. – rematei, consciente que não me interessava sinceramente se ela era promíscua ou se era uma gentil criatura perante a população local.

- Com certeza senhor. – retirou-se por uns momentos e depois regressou com um telefone sobre uma bandeja prateada. – A senhora já está em linha. – agarrei o telefone que ele me estendeu e agradeci com a cabeça, dando-lhe o mote para sair.

- Estou? Iku?

"- Rui? Oh!... Rui... não sabes como tenho o coração a bater, quando atendi e me disseram que querias falar comigo. Até parece mentira. Como arranjaste o meu número?"

- Tenho os meus meios Iku.

"- Oooh... é tão romântico. Eu sabia que haverias de ficar a pensar em mim. Sabes já me tinha castigado mais de mil vezes por não te ter dado nenhum contacto. Mas não foi preciso... e assim foi tão melhor." – a voz dela não negava a excitação, ela dava risadinhas, suspiros e floreados à voz.

- Absolutamente. – assim tinha sido o cúmulo do romance, os contactos do Masaru deveriam pedi-la imediatamente em casamento e com a minha benção viveriam felizes para sempre, longe de mim.

"- Ruiii... "- chamou com aquela voz que começava a detestar cada vez mais.

- Sim, Iku.

"- Porque é que me telefonaste? Estavas assim com tantas saudades minhas? – noutra pessoa eu diria que estava a ser irónica, mas aqui não era o caso.

- Como hoje não vou poder ir jantar contigo, como combinado.- calma Rui, não te rias, não é exagero afirmar que vocês combinaram jantar. Do outro lado da linha ela gemeu em desagrado, eu ignorei-a. – Queria convidar-te para conheceres os meus amigos e jantares connosco. O que te parece? – ao contrário do que eu esperava ela não começou a gritar ou a guinchar, permaneceu muda por uns segundos e depois respondeu:

"- Queres que conheça os teus amigos?"

- Sim, a ideia é essa.- mas o que raio se passava na cabeça dela? Porque estava tão renitente? Não pensei que tivesse de lhe implorar e muito sinceramente não estava disposto a fazê-lo.

"- Rui, o que te fez mudar de ideias em relação a mim? Nunca achei que fosses avançar tão depressa. Na verdade cheguei a pensar que tinha cometido um erro quando fiz pressão para jantarmos os dois."

- Sabes Iku no outro dia quando falámos mostraste-me que tinhas muitas coisas para me oferecer e eu quero aproveitá-las.

"- Tiveste problemas por causa das fotos?"

- Acho que já te tinha dito que esse assunto é entre mim e os outros envolvidos e mais ninguém.

"- Sim, já me tinhas dito isso. Mas se me pedes para ir conhecer os teus amigos tens de me colocar a par da situação para evitar constrangimentos." – uma coisa eu não podia negar ela era tudo menos aborrecida. Primeiro surgia como uma miúda simples e ingénua e depois atacava como uma mulher racional e calculista. Será que ela sofria de dupla personalidade?

- Iku, achas mesmo que isso é relavante para conheceres os meus amigos? A situação das fotos é uma coisa que só diz respeito ao casal e a mim e como somos pessoas civilizadas e não temos nada a esconder podes acreditar que não existe problema nenhum.- esperava sinceramente não estar a mentir, iria a Tsukushi estar na cerimónia? Devia ter perguntado ao Akira.

"- Rui...Rui..."

- Desculpa, o que estavas a dizer?

"- Estava a dizer que aceito. Vou contigo, mas quero que assumas um compromisso comigo."

- Que compromisso?

"- Que estarás empenhado em aprender a amar-me e permitirás que eu te mostre o meu amor e apreço por ti."

- Combinado. Não te esqueças Iku somos amigos especiais, por agora.- achei por bem avisá-la em que ponto da situação estávamos, antes que ela pudesse espalhar pelo mundo que íamos casar e ter filhos. O por agora foi um incentivo para a manter junto a mim, apesar do que muitos possam supôr eu sabia dizer exactamente o que era preciso para ter o que queria.

"- Como vês Rui terias facilitado imenso as coisas, senão tivesses resistido tanto. "

- Não sejas apressada Iku, mais vale tarde do que nunca.

"- Tu és mesmo tudo Hanazawa. Sábio, lindo, inteligente, rico...um rei." – para contrariar as minhas afirmações de que ela procurava um príncipe encantado, ela apelidou-me de rei.

- Sabes Iku, quem me derá ser só um plebeu. Agora não queres saber aonde vamos?

"- Claro."

- Já foste alguma vez ver o início das iluminações de Natal?

"- Já, quando era pequena o meu pai chegou a levar-me algumas vezes."

- Óptimo, então hoje irás recordar os teus tempos de infância, depois vamos jantar. O que te parece?

"- Vamos jantar sozinhos?"

- Não, vamos com os meus amigos, eles querem conhecer-te. Organizaram este jantar especialmente para ti.- se lhe insuflasse bastante o ego talvez ela não precisasse de marcar uma posição e optasse por uma postura mais discreta.

"- Estou a começar a ficar nervosa, Rui. És tão atencioso, nunca tive um namo..."- subitamente interrompeu a palavra e rapidamente a substituíu por: amigo especial.- "...como tu."

- Ainda bem que gostaste. Temos de estar no centro às seis horas, a que horas queres que te vá buscar?

"- Bem da minha casa até ao centro de Tóquio, é aproximadamente uma hora. Às cinco parece-te bem?"

- Claro. A tua morada por favor? – uma mera formalidade na verdade, sabia que o Masaru já tinha essa informação, no entanto achava que iria dar um ar de perseguidor senão o fizesse. Despedi-me dela, pousei o telefone e olhei para o meu relógio de pulso: 4:20 H. Nunca chegaria a casa dela às cinco, mas também pouco importava, ela jamais estaria pronta às cinco.

Como o meu jogo de squash já tinha acabado decidi subir para tomar banho.

- Akira! Tudo bem? Já falaste com a Tsukushi?- perguntei-lhe quando finalmente o telefone parou de apitar e ouvi a voz dele.

"- Por quem me tomas? É claro que já falei com ela."

- E...?- perguntei impaciente.

"- E ... ela concorda plenamente. Gostou imenso da ideia, vamos jantar ao Aragawa, que te parece. Ela não é vegetariana, pois não? "– sabia lá se ela era ou não vegetariana.

- Não, está descansado.

"- A ideia foi da Tsukushi e eu concordei. Não é um restaurante pretensioso, não intimida ninguém e só de pensar nos bifes começo a salivar. "

- Vocês os dois estão com um conceito de pretensioso bastante distorcido. Não achas pretensioso um restaurante cobrar mais de 119 ienes por um bife Kobe e ter uma lista de espera superior a um ano?

"- Sabes bem que não nos referiamos a isso. Estavamos a falar do ambiente e eu sempre disse que quando a comida é boa, não importa o preço."

- Sim... tens razão. – respondi-lhe apenas para lhe fazer a vontade.- Como está a Tsukushi? E o Tsukasa?- acrescentei rapidamente lembrando-me que só perguntar por ela seria só acrescentar mais achas à fogueira.

"- Bem. Ele ladra mas não morde." – senti-me aliviado.

- Continuo a achar que o melhor teria sido eu abordá-lo.

"- Só o terias irritado mais e não irias ajudar em nada, assim as coisas já se resolveram."- duvido muito que as coisas estejam resolvidas. Para ser sincero estava até espantado dele não ter invadido a minha casa, a meio da noite, para me espancar.

- Que sera sera (Whatever Will Be, Will Be). – filosofei, lembrando d' O Homem que sabia demais", do grande mestre do suspense: Hitchcock.

"- Não é bem assim. O que farás, será. É mais assim." – definitivamente ele estava-me a dar uma indirecta e ao contrário da namorada dele, que me incentivava, ele era contra a qualquer tipo de avanço sobre o casamento da Tsukushi e do Tsukasa. "- Voltando atrás, já falaste com a tua amiga?"

- Já, está tudo combinado. Possivelmente vamos chegar é atrasados.

"- Desde que estejam lá é o que importa."

- Obrigado, Akira vou ter de desligar tenho de me preparar para a ir buscar. – apressei o fim da conversa e abri a torneira de água quente.

"- OK, vemo-nos mais logo."

- Adeus.


	23. Chapter 23

Com os olhos bem fechados, a água escorria-me pelo corpo, mas a água que me lavava por fora jamais me poderia lavar por dentro, onde eu guardava toda a minha sujidade. Mentir à mulher que amava, arrastar uma inocente para o meio do meu jogo, criar conflitos no seio dos meus amigos, era realmente muito sujo: "Sem remorsos", foram as palavras da Shizuka, as mesmas palavras que eu precisava de interiorizar e por alguma razão tinha cada vez mais dificuldade em aceitar.

Saí de casa, com um casaco quente, luvas e uma garrafa de _champagne_, debaixo do braço. Primeiro pensei em levar o meu querido Toyota 2000 GT, mas logo substítui essa ideia, não queria violar aquele santuário com a presença mundana da Iku, o Porsche Carrera preto que estava mesmo ao lado, iria ser a carruagem dela.

Comecei a avistar a zona residencial e procurei o número da casa que o Masaru me tinha dado (e a Iku confirmado). Uma rapariga com um casaco fúcsia esperava por mim à porta do número que eu procurava. Os seus cabelos compridos balançavam ao sabor do vento e os seus olhos fixavam o interior do carro.

- Estás atrasado.- apontou-me quando saí do carro para a cumprimentar e abrir-lhe a porta.

- Sim, o trânsito não me permitiu vir mais depressa. Vamos?- disse abrindo a porta e gesticulando com o braço.

- Sim, já que estamos atrasados.- ela entrou, eu fechei a porta e retomei o meu lugar no volante.

- Não te preocupes com isso, já os avisei que não iria conseguir chegar a tempo.- ouvi os brincos dela tinirem, quando ela virou a cabeça para mim.

- Estou muito nervosa, vou conhecer o F4.- soltou um risinho e agarrou as duas mãos junto ao peito.

- Pensei que estivesses mais nervosa pela minha presença e não pela dos meus amigos.- disse-lhe apenas para fazer conversa.

- Não precisas de ter ciúmes, Rui.- disse atirando o seu corpo para cima do meu, de forma a pousar a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Iku!! Por favor, estou a conduzir tem mais cuidado.

- Desculpa, Rui.- disse levantando a cabeça e voltando à posição inicial.- Deixei-me levar pela emoção do momento. Não tens ideia do que isto significa para mim.

- Por muito que seja, tens de pensar que a nossa segurança é mais importante.

- Claro, mas nunca ouviste dizer que um coração apaixonado é inconsequente e louco?- quase lhe perguntava se os corações eram tão loucos como ela, mas depois achei que insultá-la não seria a melhor forma de começar a noite.

- Sim, mas chavões populares não são justificações para nada.

- Dizes isso porque nunca sentis-te o teu coração avassalado pela paixão.- ri-me, na verdade ri-me muito, eu não sabia o que era sentir o coração avassalado pela paixão...era demasiado engraçado para sequer merecer comentário.

- O que é assim tão engraçado, Hanazawa Rui.- com o tom de voz dela percebi que estava realmente aborrecida.

- Lembrei-me de uma piada que vi num filme.- menti, não tinha de me justificar perante ela.

- Lembraste-te de uma piada ou achas que já amas-te realmente alguém.

- Não sei porque estás a fazer essa conversa. Não foste tu no outro dia que me disseste que eu amava a Tsukushi?

- Eu utilizei a palavra amar para tu perceberes que eu sabia que sentias qualquer coisa por ela, no entanto eu não acho que seja amor. – por momentos tirei os olhos do trânsito e olhei para ela.

- E porque não? – isto começava-me a parecer bastante idêntico à conversa que tinha tido com a Tsukushi, na noite anterior.

- Porque tu, e isso é uma das coisas que mais gosto em ti, és um romântico trágico. Vives apenas de amor platónico. Tu não sabes o que é um amor pulsante e vivo. – odiava quando ela falava como se me conhecesse.

- Tens um conceito bastante redutor de amor. – não queria alongar a conversa sobretudo quando estavamos quase a chegar.

- Redutor? Não, único. Amor é o que é e não o que as pessoas lhe querem chamar. – de certa maneira ali tinha razão, o amor era demasiado banalizado nos lábios do mundo, no entanto ela não podia afirmar que o amor tinha apenas uma definição ou uma forma de ser sentido.

- É inegável que és uma mulher diferente Iku.- foram as palavras que arranjei para terminar aquela conversa. À nossa frente acumulavam-se carros e centenas de pessoas caminhavam nos passeios em direcção à grande árvore.

- Obrigado.- ela nem por um minuto achou que aquilo não era um elogio. Sorri-lhe e mudei de conversa.

- Vai ser difícil encontrá-los aqui.

- Pelas manifestações das pessoas podemos logo saber onde está o resto do F4.- ela sorriu-me e eu retribuí o gesto.

- Finalmente.- suspirei quando consegui entrar no subterrâneo de um edíficio comercial, para poder estacionar.

Se andar de carro era díficil, andar a pé não era mais fácil. As pessoas amontoavam-se nas ruas e era díficil de abrir caminho, assim não consegui repelir a mão da Iku quando ela me agarrou, era melhor mesmo que ela me agarra-se para não nos separarmos. Com a minha cabeça acima da multidão descortinei a Sakura a rir, com o Akira e o Soujiroh.

- Já os vi, anda.- disse-lhe agarrando-lhe a mão com mais força e puxando-a. Se ela se queixou eu não ouvi nada.

- Rui! - exclamou o Soujiroh quando me avistou a abrir caminho pela multidão, os outros viraram a cabeça para me encontrarem com o olhar.

- Pensei que não vos iríamos encontrar. Que ideia tão estúpida marcarmos um encontro no meio desta confusão.

- Hey... não é estúpido, é a nossa tradição.- retaliou o Soujiroh.

- Eu concordo com o Rui, é um tradição estúpida. Não sabemos se a Tsukushi está perdida ou atrasada.

- Querida, foi para isso que se criaram os telemóveis.- explicou-lhe o Akira, que pelos vistos concordava com a tradição, tal como o Soujiroh.

- Com este barulho todo achas que alguém consegue ouvir o telemóvel?- perguntei, senti um puxão na minha mão e um leve pigarrear. A Iku queria fazer-se notar, virei-me para ela.- Desculpa. – virei-me para os meus amigos e acrescentei . - Não vos apresentei a Iku.- voltei a encará-la.- Iku esta é a Sakura.- a deslumbrante mulher, trajava um casaco Robert Rodriguez preto até ao joelho, com aplicação de pêlo na gola, os sapatos eram uns stilettos simples em verniz preto, que pela sola vermelha revelavam a sua origem: Louboutin. Viver com uma modelo tinha-me trazido mais conhecimentos do que as esperadas noções de anatomia.

- Prazer Iku, espero que tenhas uma noite muito agradável.- cumprimentou-a a Sakura sorrindo.

- Obrigado.- respondeu a Iku, de uma forma que identifiquei como distante e fria, os olhos dela brilhavam para o Soujiroh e para o Akira.

- Este é o...- ela não me deixou terminar.

- Eu sei quem ele é. è o Mimasaka Akira. Prazer.- interrompeu, terminando com uma vénia para o Akira.

- O prazer é meu. – respondeu-lhe ele também com uma ligeira vénia.

- Com certeza não precisas que te apresente o Soujiroh.- ela virou-se na direcção dele e repetiu as acções que tinha feito com o Akira.

- Perfeito agora que todos já nos conhecemos, digam-me por favor que isto vai ser rápido ou então que vamos já abrir uma garrafa de _champagne_.- afirmou a Sakura, movimentando o peso do corpo de um pé para outro.

- Mas porque razão não viemos só 3 como no ano passado?.- lamentou-se o Soujiroh. A Iku baixou levemente a cabeça e bateu as pestanas, em sinal de timidez...falsa.- Desculpa minha querida nada contra à tua presença. – desculpou-se num tom bastante cortês.

- Olha Soujiroh fico muito agradecida pela parte que me toca.- atirou-lhe a Sakura, cruzando os braços e revirando os olhos. Preparava-me para responder quando um movimento anormal da multidão me prendeu a atenção. Uns cinco homens altos, vestidos com fatos executivos pretos abriam caminho em direcção a nós, no meio deles vinha o poderoso Tsukasa Domyouji com um olhar feroz e atrás dele caminhavam uma Yuki e uma Tsukushi, profundamente envergonhadas. A Iku que até ali tinha estado ao meu lado, avançou inconscientemente uns passos para a frente para admirar melhor toda a situação, com certeza que o Tsukasa era a cereja no topo do bolo dela.

- Sinceramente Tsukasa, achas mesmo que era necessário este aparato todo.- perguntou o Akira depois dos homens do Domyouji terem fechado um círculo à nossa volta.

- Adorei, parecia a polícia de choque a controlar um motim.- gozou a Sakura.

- Que bom que foi divertido para ti, Sakura.- respondeu o Tsukasa fixando-a com a sua feracidade natural. Atrás dele continuavam a Yuki e a Tsukushi, silenciosas e aparentemente constrangidas com a situação. – Akira, achas que eu iria vir para o meio da multidão sem protecção? Achas que iria arriscar a segurança da minha esposa.- as últimas palavras foram ditas para os meus olhos.

- Ainda no ano passado estivemos aqui os três e nenhum de nós trazia guarda costas. – afirmou o Soujiroh que tinha quebrado o contacto visual com a Yuki.

- E lá por vocês serem inconsequentes e não medirem o perigo eu também tenho de o ser?- atrás dele a Tsukushi mexeu-se e avançou para o Tsukasa colocando-lhe a mão no antebraço e intervindo:

- Tsukasa já falámos disto, não vale a pena perdermos o nosso tempo com o mesmo assunto. OK? – deixou de o fixar e virou-se para a rapariga que estava ligeiramente à minha frente, encarando-a.- Olá Iku, prazer em ver-te. Sou a Tsukushi. – cumprimentou-a com um aceno de cabeça e presenteou-a com um sorriso. Nos meus lábios surgiu um sorriso e a ideia que de a Tsukushi deveria ser presa. Trazia vestida uma capa azul escura que lhe cingia a cintura, uma mini-saia em ganga, com uns collants pretos acompanhados por umas botas que lhe ficavam um pouco acima dos tornezelos, com uns saltos vertiginosos, tanto que as pernas delas pareciam ter quilómetros de altura.

- Rui, tens alguma coisa engraçada para dizer?- perguntou-me o Tsukasa com os olhos capazes de me assassinar, não compreendi imediatamente a pergunta, mas depois fez-se luz: o meu sorriso continuava nos lábios, bem como os meus olhos na Tsukushi.

- Diz lá Rui...- incentivou-me a Iku.- Eu também pensei o mesmo, aliás acho que todos pensámos no mesmo.- ãh?! Foi a expressão geral no rosto de todos, o meu coração saltou um batimento, o que será que esta maluca iria dizer? Ficámos espectantes e foi a Sakura que quebrou o silêncio:

- Então Iku o que é que tu, o Rui e todos nós pensámos?

- Que o aparato do Tsukasa era apenas para proteger a Tsukushi.- definitivamente a mulher tinha um problema mental. – Com aquela roupa é difícil de controlar a multidão, sem ajuda especializada. – foi tão constrangedor que por momentos ninguém fez nada a não ser fintar incredulamente a aparentemente doce e querida Iku.

O Soujiroh começou a rir alto:

- A tua amiga é engraçada e sincera. Eu estava mesmo a pensar que tu com essas maravilhosas pernas de fora precisavas realmente de guarda-costas. Com todo o respeito, Tsukasa.- isto não era bom, nada bom mesmo, vi a tensão nos nós dos dedos da Tsukushi que apertavam o braço do Tsukasa, não sei se para evitar que ele fizesse alguma coisa ou para libertar a própria tensão.

- Obrigado, Soujiroh.

- Oh ! Desculpa Tsukushi...- lamentou-se cinicamente a cabra que me acompanhava. – Não era minha intenção constranger-te, eu acho que estás fabulosa, era um elogio.

- Não te preocupes Iku. Tenho noção da roupa que visto. Mas acredita o objectivo não era chamar atenção.

- Bem ninguém passa despercebido com uma saia dessas.- contrapôs a estava abusar e para lhe mostrar isso agarrei-lhe o braço e puxei-a para o meu lado.

- Passar despercebido não é o mesmo que não chamar à atenção.- respondeu-lhe muito bem a Tsukushi...como eu amava esta mulher. A Iku ficou muda, ao meu lado.

- Akira abre imediatamente a garrafa de _champagne_ que estamos todos a precisar de uma bebida.- exigiu a Sakura, passando-lhe a garrafa de _champagne _que tinha mão. O Tsukasa fez sinal a um dos guarda costas que lhe entregou um saco de papel. A Tsukushi tirou-lhe o saco e aproximou-se do Akira começando a retirar de dentro do saco flutes de plástico e passando-os para ele os encher e os entregar à Sakura que os distribuíu.


	24. Chapter 24

- Tens a certeza que queres beber, queridinha? Tão pudica com certeza que és contra bebidas alcoólicas. – a Sakura não ia deixar barato a conversa da Iku e eu regozijei pela primeira vez a presença dela.

- Acho que fui bastante mal interpretada. - defendeu-se a outra.

- Na verdade acho que foste bastante clara. – afirmou, deixando a sozinha a vê-la afastar-se para ir buscar outro flute.

No fim da operação da distribuição do _champagne_ todos tinham um copo na mão e o Soujiroh e Yuki cochichavam perto um do outro com bastante intimidade. Involuntariamente, quando os vi, abri um sorriso nos lábios, ele parecia tão relaxado e feliz ao pé dela, era um tolo por desperdiçar a felicidade dele daquela maneira. A Yuki tinha sido paciente e fiel até à data mas um dia iria ficar cansada e ele iria ficar sozinho, como sempre.

- Rui, ainda não apresentas-te a Iku ao Tsukasa e à Yuki. - censurou-me a Tsukushi. Do outro lado do grupo, a Sakura murmurou algo semelhante a: "Eles deviam agradecer-lhe.".

- Tens razão. - respondi-lhe reprimindo o riso, que o comentário da Sakura me tinha causado. - Tsukasa, Yuki está é a Iku, uma amiga minha. - a Yuki sorriu levemente para a outra, mostrando claramente pouco esforço para parecer simpática. O Tsukasa, por sua vez, nem sequer se dignou a fingir interesse, pura e simplesmente olhou-a com desprezo e depois virou a cara para concentrar a sua atenção na Tsukushi, que lhe sorriu e pousou a cabeça no ombro, incentivando-o a enlaçá-la pelos ombros e a beijar-lhe o topo da cabeça, coisa que ele fez, com os olhos presos nos meus.

- Acho que os teus amigos não gostaram de mim.- sussurrou-me a Iku, agarrando-me o braço.

- E porque será?

- Fui mal interpretada, não a estava a censurar. Mas que a saia é curta é.

- O que te interessa isso? É ela que a está a usar e não tu. É problema dela. Vai ser difícil gostar de ti, Iku, quando estás constantemente a atacar os meus amigos. Sobretudo depois que te avisei que não tolerava faltas de respeito. - afastei-me dela e fui falar com a Yuki, que ainda não tinha visto desde o meu regresso.

A cerimónia continuava a ser como eu me lembrava, o presidente de câmara de Tóquio fazia um pequeno discurso falando das actividades natalícias a desenvolver durante a quadra na cidade e a importância desta quadra no coração de todos nós, no fim acompanhado por uma celebridade (que este ano era uma cantora) acendia a descomunal árvore de Natal.

O ar estava carregado pela magia dos pontos luminosos e a multidão fixava os olhos ora para o alto para apreciar a estrela que reinava no topo da árvore, ora para os lados, para observar as luzes que brilhavam, no meio das copas das árvores despidas.

Com os olhos cansados e com inúmeros pontinhos de luz virtual a brilhar no olhar, entrámos no Aragawa. O modesto restaurante estava apinhado como sempre, no entanto uma mesa para oito encontrava-se vazia, um perfeito diamante, para um sítio como aquele.

Guardaram-nos os casacos e indicaram-nos a mesa e quando estávamos todos sentados, quatro de cada lado, homens dum lado e mulheres do outro, a conversa iniciou-se:

- Como é que vocês continuam a vir todos os anos ver a mesma coisa? – perguntou o Tsukasa.

- Tradição, Tsukasa. Já ouviste falar? - respondeu-lhe o Soujiroh, que estava sentado ao seu lado.

- O que ele queria dizer é que acha uma perda de tempo o que estivemos a fazer. - interpretou sabiamente a Tsukushi, fixando o marido.

- Também.

- Não te está a escapar nada, Tsukasa? – perguntou-lhe o Akira?

- Absolutamente, dinheiro. É o que me está a escapar quando não estou a trabalhar.

- Credo Tsukasa, vira o disco. Já não suporto mais essa tua conversa de avarento.- disse-lhe a Sakura, descontraidamente, enquanto retirava as luvas pretas de cano alto em cabedal.

- Obrigado Sakura, acho que nenhum de nós poderia ter dito melhor.- congratulou-a a Tsukushi. O Tsukasa olhou fixamente para a mulher à sua frente e lançou-lhe um olhar magoado.

- Talvez se vocês não me estivessem constantemente a bombardear, eu não tivesse de estar sempre a repetir o mesmo. – aquele comentário era o suficiente para despoletar uma onda de indignação na mesa e vi a Iku, à minha frente a olhar expectante para a outra ponta da mesa, onde estava o Tsukasa. Senti-me impelido a fazer alguma coisa:

- Sabem visto que a tradição não agrada a todos, devíamos actualizá-la. – isto uma tentativa quase ridícula de mudar o assunto, mas a mesa percebeu e a Tsukushi apanhou a minha deixa como uma tábua à deriva num naufrágio.

- Actualizar a tradição de Natal... mas como?

- Podíamos passar a noite a voar por várias cidades para ver as iluminações de Natal.- sugeriu o Akira.

- Demasiado cansativo. - contra-argumentou a Sakura.

- E que tal dançarmos nus em volta de um árvore de Natal? - perguntou o Soujiroh, com lábios rasgados pelo sorriso e fazendo com que a mesa disparasse em gargalhadas, com a imagem do grupo nu a dançar em volta de um árvore iluminada, como membros de uma tribo indígena.

- E tu que não sugerisses algo indecente. - murmurou o Tsukasa mais para ele próprio do que para os outros.

- Sugeres algo melhor Tsukasa? - perguntou a Sakura.

- Eu já tenho a minha própria tradição natalícia. Vocês que criem a vossa. - respondeu ele, pegando no copo de vinho para o fazer girar levemente. Fixei-o, curioso com a afirmação dele.

- Não sabia que tinhas uma tradição natalícia. - continuou a Sakura, com os seus grandes olhos fixos nele. - Não a queres partilhar connosco. – o que se seguiu foi tão inesperado que mantive a minha serenidade apenas por força do hábito.

- Posso contar? - perguntou ele à mulher que o fintava com a promessa de um beijo e de amor eterno. Ela fechou e abriu os olhos languidamente e acenou afirmativamente. Porque razão é que achei aquilo tão inesperado? Talvez porque na noite anterior ele tinha vindo de Nova Iorque de propósito para confrontar a esposa com uma capa sensacionalista. Como era possível os dois estarem naquele estado de alta intimidade e fazerem-me sentir como membro excluído de um clube privado?

- Eu e a Tsukushi, todos os Natais vamos para a cozinha fazer bolachas com as nossas caras. - quase parecia tímido a contar aquilo, como habitual a presença dela fazia-se sentir no comportamento dele.

- Bem, na verdade são tentativas de bolachas...- explicou a Tsukushi rindo.

- Serei o único a sentir-se ultrajado por só agora ter conhecimento de rituais natalícios privados? – inquiriu o Soujiroh sorrindo. Seria eu o único a sentir que aquilo era tão cruel, que aquele tipo de demonstrações deveriam ser proibidas?

- Soujiroh, tu não irias querer que eu te contasse os meus rituais natalícios por isso não te queixes. - rimos com a confissão da Sakura.

- Querida, antes que nos voltes a ameaçar com os teus contos de terror. – interviu o Akira, esticando a mão ao longo da mesa para procurar a da Sakura. - Digam-me se já decidiram o que vão querer pedir.

- Aqui não existe margem para escolha.- disse.

- _Kobe_ para todos? - perguntou o Akira, recebendo como resposta acenos de cabeça e respostas afirmativas. Fez sinal ao empregado de mesa e fez os pedidos.

- Iku, alguma vez comeste o _Kobe_ daqui? – perguntou a Tsukushi inclinando ligeiramente a cabeça na direcção da outra, claramente preocupada com a integração da rapariga.

- Não. É demasiado difícil reservar mesa. - explicou. – E tu já vens há muito tempo aqui? – rapariguinha malvada, estava realmente a fazer de tudo para diminuir a Tsukushi.

Primeiro a Tsukushi soltou uma gargalhada cristalina e depois jovialmente respondeu:

- Nem pensar, o mais próximo que eu comi daqui foi no Macdonald's. A minha família é tão pobre que o meu pai costumava tirar fotografias à comida dos buffets para depois regalarmos os olhos em casa. – rimo-nos a única que não achou verdadeiramente graça foi a Iku, no entanto fingiu na perfeição a sua gargalhada.

- Sabes Iku. - disse a Yuki, que até ali só tinha falado com o seu parceiro da frente, o Soujiroh.- A Tsukushi tem isto tudo que tu vês, mas não tem vergonha do passado dela. E isso é que a torna uma pessoa tão maravilhosa. É tão superior a outras coisas mesquinhas que andam por aí. – o Soujiroh engasgou-se com o pedaço de pão que tinha na boca, tal fora a vontade de gozar com a emproada da Iku, os restantes congratularam a Yuki com sorrisos e a Sakura chegou mesmo a bater palmas em silêncio.

- Obrigado Yuki, acho que me deixas-te sem palavras. – agradeceu emocionada a amiga.

- Aos verdadeiros amigos. - brindou o Soujiroh, levantando-se com o copo de vinho na mão e fazendo com que todos nós o imitássemos.

Os bifes foram servidos como sempre, com mostarda e pimenta preta, o seu marmoreado, tão célebre, era tão perfeito que eu imaginava sempre o _chef_ dentro da cozinha a pintar com pormenor cada bife. O café, como sempre, foi oferta e as sobremeses, como sempre, não constavam no menu.

- Então Rui, conta-nos como é que conheces-te a ... - o Tsukasa fez uma pausa na tentativa de se lembrar do nome da mulher que estava à minha frente.- ...a tua amiga. - pela primeira vez, durante toda a noite ele dirigia-me a palavra e suponha que só o fazia com intenção de me mostrar que ele sabia da efemeridade da minha relação com aquela mulher.

Preparei-me para abrir a boca, quando a Iku me interrompeu:

- Importas-te que seja eu a responder? – acenei negativamente. - Conhecemo-nos numa praia, vocês devem saber qual é, eu agora é que não me lembro do nome. - e olhando para a Tsukushi que estava ao dela, perguntou. – Tsukushi tu sabes qual é, é aquela em que eu te encontrei com o Rui. - eu comecei a ver tudo em _slow motion_: o Tsukasa levantou-se da mesa, bateu com o punho direito na mesa, com os olhos cegos de fúria presos na Iku, ela encolheu-se na cadeira, a Tsukushi levantou-se e foi-se por ao lado do Tsukasa pousando uma mão no peito dele e outra no braço dele, apertando-o entre os dedos. A mesa estava em profundo silêncio e única coisa que se mexia eram os lábios da Tsukushi, sussurrando ao Tsukasa, evocando uma cena semelhante a um encantador de cavalos.

- Eu...eu...- titubeou a Iku, com um rosto tão pálido como a toalha de mesa. A cobrazinha não tinha previsto uma atitude tão ameaçadora pelo Tsukasa, estava claramente apavorada e eu sorri. - Eu ...desculpem... eu não sabia que estava a ofender alguém...- começou a choramingar, tal como já me tinha feito na praia. - Eu estava apenas a relatar como...- soluçou um pouco. - como conheci o Rui...

- Por favor Iku, acalma-te. Não tiveste culpa de nada, está tudo bem. - o Tsukasa fixava um ponto qualquer na parede e os restantes elementos da mesa começavam a dar sinais da sua indignação cochichando entre si. – Rui. - chamou-me a Tsukushi, puxando-me involuntariamente para a realidade. - Talvez fosse melhor acompanhares a Iku até à casa de banho para ela se refrescar. – como se isso me importasse muito. Aquela cobra merecia era que eu a afogasse na sanita, no fim todos me iriam agradecer.

- Claro. - respondi-lhe levantando-me. Contornei a mesa e com uma mão atrás das costas da Iku, incentivei-a a andar.

- Espero que tenhas consciência de que nunca, mas nunca mais te quero ver à minha frente. - disse-lhe no tom mais frio e distante que consegui. Ela começou imediatamente a chorar com mais intensidade, o que fez algumas pessoas virassem a cabeça na nossa direcção.

- Chega de show, Iku. - censurei à porta do WC.- Vai à casa de banho, que depois vou levar-te a casa.

- Rui...- pedinchou agarrando-se ao meu pescoço com os dois braços. Imediatamente agarrei-lhe os braços e puxei-os com força para baixo. Tinha raiva, nojo, desprezo...sentia um turbilhão de emoções à flor da pele.

- Não. - calei-a, não permitindo que ela continuasse a fazer papel de vítima. - Tudo o que tu ali fizeste foi consciente. TU sabias das fotografias, sabias que ele haveria de ficar furioso, nunca achas-te é que seria contigo e não com a Makino.

- Ela não é Makino, ela é Domyouji, vê-se metes isso na tua cabeça, Rui.

- Já chega. Vai à casa de banho, faz o que quiseres. – ela virou-se e entrou pela porta, com o sinal feminino.

Respirei fundo quando ela desapareceu do meu campo de visão, nada poderia ter corrido pior. Ela poderia ter sido simpática ou simplesmente ter-se remetido ao silêncio, mas não ela decidiu que tinha de atacar a Makino... "vê-se metes isso na cabeça", encostei-o o corpo à parede, fechei os olhos e ignorei as vozes que me diziam que nesse ponto a Iku estava certa.

- Vem comigo. - abri os olhos desejando que os meus ouvidos me tivessem enganado.

- Tsukasa, estou à espera de Iku. Não vou sair daqui.

- Vem comigo. - exigiu, num tom ainda mais imperativo. Acenti com a cabeça e segui-o

Passámos pelo _manager_ e com um aceno de cabeça do Tsukasa o homem indicou-nos uma sala pequena, que deveria servir para os empregados tomarem as suas refeições e descansarem.

No minuto seguinte ao homem ter fechado a porta atrás de dele, o Tsukasa voou sobre mim, o meu corpo bateu violentamente contra a parede e senti a pressão do antebraço dele na minha garganta. Mantive a minha expressão impávida, maioritariamente porque já sabia que ele iria fazer aquilo e porque de certa maneira até era bom termos um confronto, durante todo o jantar estava-me a sentir constrangido, pela falta de frontalidade com que enfrentei a situação das fotografias.

O Tsukasa parecia um lobo, respiração acelarada, olhar feroz e músculos contraídos, a única diferença entre eles eram a pelagem erecta do lobo.

- Eu devia desfazer-te. - cuspiu finalmente, depois de só me ter fixado.

- Porquê? – não, eu não sou suicida, mas eu tinha de lhe mostrar que ele não me podia matar só porque amava a esposa dele. Ele mudou de posição, agarrou-me pelo colarinho da camisa e bateu com o meu corpo contra a parede.

- Não abuses, Rui. Não abuses, que não me vou arrepender de te bater até perderes os sentidos.

- Não te quero ficar a dever nada, Tsukasa.

- Oh! E não ficas. Está descansado, se não o faço é por ela. Que iria ficar furiosa e provavelmente não me iria perdoar. E tu querias isso não querias. Era a tua forma de entrares e tomares o meu lugar. - e pela primeira vez, desde o inicio ele conseguiu de facto afectar-me. Quando eu pensava e me sentia mal por querer destruir o casamento dele, era um raciocínio meu, a minha consciência lidava com ele da melhor maneira possível porque a minha mente saudável jamais fabricaria uma coisa que mais tarde eu não conseguisse processar. Agora quando era dito por outra pessoa, era como o monstro saísse do armário e me atacasse com unhas e dentes.

- É verdade, eu queria realmente isso, Tsukasa. Mas sabes que mais, eu não preciso que me batas, para ela ficar furiosa contigo, tu consegues fazer isso sozinho. – uma pressão exagerada na região abdominal acompanhada por uma dor intensa que se espalhava por todos os quadrantes, fez-me sentir a força do murro dele. Sem sequer ter racionalizado, tinha empurrado bruscamente o Tsukasa.

- Sempre tiveste uma maneira muito peculiar de lidar com a realidade Tsukasa. – ele voltou a equilibrar-se e fintou-me, levou a mão direita ao cabelo, cerrou os punhos da esquerda e respirou fundo. – Como é que feristes as mãos? Mais alguém te disse umas verdades? – desta vez quando ele me tentou acertar na cara, eu desviei-me e acertei-lhe em cheio no estomâgo. Ele cambaleou e depois recuou, para se equilibrar.

- Ouve uma coisa com atenção Rui: eu não vou fazer nada, não quero atrair mais atenção para este assunto, tenho uma posição a manter. Mas aviso-te, mais uma vez, que se tentares alguma gracinha com a minha mulher, eu mato-te. – ele não estava a brincar, ele já não era um miúdo com um acesso de raiva, era um homem calculista que media todas as suas palavras e manipulava a situação da forma que ele achava lhe ser mais conveniente.

- Não te preocupes Tsukasa, não vou fazer nada que a Tsukushi não queira. E se ela quiser, garanto-te que vou fazê-lo... Não tenho medo de ameaças. - neste momento da minha vida só tinha pavor aos ressentimentos e à culpa.

- Estás avisado. – afirmou num tom autoritário, antes de ter abandonado a sala.

Abri a porta e saí da sala, caminhei um metros e avistei a Iku à minha espera frente ao WC's, devia estar com vergonha de voltar para a mesa sozinha ou com medo do Tsukasa.

- Rui...- chamou-me avançando sobre mim e abraçando-me. - estava tão preocupada, onde foste? - mais uma vez, repeli-a.

- Não te interessa. Estás pronta? – de cabeça baixa, acenou afirmativamente, compreendi que estava novamente a chorar e isso deixou-me ainda mais furioso, não podia voltar para a mesa com ela ainda a chorar, a Tsukushi iria ficar mais preocupada com ela e a cena iria-se prolongar pela noite dentro, coisa que eu não queria.

- Iku, pára de chorar. Não sei se já percebeste mas o teu choro não me afecta minimamente. O teu choro é tão vazio como tu, compreendes. - expliquei-lhe num tom de voz calmo e indiferente.

Ela levantou os olhos lacrimejantes e vermelhos e agarrou-me uma mão:

- Porque é que me tratas assim, Rui? Tu prometeste que irias fazer um esforço para me amar. E se queres que te diga acho que nem fizeste um esforço para gostar de mim. - como eu tinha libertado a minha mão das dela, ela agora apontava-me um dedo, com um olhar bastante ofendido no rosto.

- Tu foste rude e indelicada, para não dizer pior, com a Tsukushi. O que querias que te fizesse que te agradecesse e congratula-se?

- Não fiz nada com intenção. Primeiro: a saia dela era realmente muito curta e segundo: ela sabia qual era o nome da praia que eu queria saber. - a audácia a defender uma causa que não tinha defesa era inacreditável.

- Chega, Iku. Não quero saber mais nada disso. Anda, vamos despedir-nos. – virei-lhe as costas e fui em direcção à mesa, onde a conversa já se fazia num tom normal.

- Gostei imenso do jantar, apesar dos contratempos. Agora vou levar a Iku a casa.

- Desculpem se vos causei algum incómodo. Foi um prazer conhecer-vos. - declarou ao meu lado a Iku, com o corpo ligeiramente inclinado, em posição de vénia. Ninguém lhe respondeu, com excepção da Tsukushi.

- Não precisas de te desculpar, Iku. Lamento se o jantar não correu como esperavas, espero poder mudar esta má impressão. - ela tinha-se levantado e no fim fez uma vénia à outra.

- Rui, depois telefonamos-te. - informou-me o Soujiroh.

- OK...Boa noite a todos. – despedi-me, mais uma vez com uma mão nas costas da Iku, para ela perceber que era a nossa deixa de saída.

Durante grande parte do caminho fomos calados, e eu agradecia aos céus por isso, não iria suportar nem mais um minuto da ladainha daquela rapariga maquiavélica.

- Responde-me a uma coisa Iku, porque razão odeias tanto a Tsukushi?

- Ela não vale assim tanto, que mereça ser odiada. - respondeu-me indiferentemente.

- Pela intensidade com que te odeio deves ter um valor incalculável. - ao meu lado as mãos delas começaram a tremer e o seu corpo a convulsionar num choro, quase silencioso não fossem as ocasionais tentativas de recuperar o fôlego.

Parei o carro na mesma casa, onde a tinha ido buscar, fiquei dentro do carro à espera que ela saísse sozinha, no entanto ela ficou ali, ao meu lado parada. Já não chorava, fixava apenas um ponto na rua.

- Saí. - disse-lhe numa voz calma, minutos depois de ter percebido que ela não iria sair por desejo próprio.

- Sabes Rui, eu nunca fui muito popular com os meus colegas de turma. O meu pai era o director da escola e ninguém nunca confiou em mim, sempre acharam que tudo o que eles fizessem eu iria contar-lhe. Cresci isolada pelos outros miúdos e refugiei-me no meu próprio mundo de fantasia.

- Iku, isso não me interessa nada. Saí do carro. Vai para casa. – interrompi-a bruscamente, se ela continuasse mais um bocadinho com o discurso de que ela era uma vítima eu provavelmente teria de a tirar do carro violentamente.

- Às vezes, só queria que me conseguisses ver com metade da clareza com que a vês. – lá estava ela outra vez, a mexer com os meus botões, a cutucar o meu calcanhar de Aquiles, o meu amor pela Makino era sempre a arma dela.

- S-A-Í. - soletrei lentamente, num tom imperativo. Ela virou-se bruscamente para mim, agarrou-me no braço direito com as duas mãos e abanou-me, enquanto implorava:

- O que é que ela tem que eu não tenho? O que raio todos vocês vêem naquela simplória. Ela é tão banal como qualquer outra mulher, mas vocês parecem todos cegos...parvos por ela. – soltei o meu braço, saí do carro, dei a volta, abri a porta dela, agarrei-lhe no braço e puxei-a para fora. Ela gritou e barafustou, eu nem sequer ouvi o que ela disse, estava fora de mim:

- Adeus. - gritei-lhe, antes de entrar no carro e sair dali, deixando a sombra dela agarrada ao asfalto da rua em que vivia.


	25. Chapter 25

Sempre tive uma preferência pelas sextas-feiras, fosse porque era um anúncio declarado do fim-de-semana ou pela aura misteriosa e sobrenatural que ao longos dos anos lhe haviam conferido.

Aquela sexta feira, amanheceu cinzenta e carregada de nuvens, mas o braço que me envolvia era tão quente que nem por um segundo ponderei que lá fora pudessem estar temperaturas negativas.

- Tenho uma coisa para ti. - sussurrou-me ao ouvido. Sorri em silêncio sem me mexer, fingindo que aquelas palavras não suscitavam interesse. - Se não estás interessada posso guardá-lo e oferecê-lo a outra pessoa. – retorquiu quase ofendido pela minha falta de entusiasmo. As palavras dele foram o suficiente para me fazerem mudar de planos, virei-me rapidamente e implorei para saber o que era. Automaticamente o rosto dele adquiriu uma expressão de prazer. Levantou-se, foi até ao closet dele e quando regressou para a cama trazia uma grande caixa prateada com um laço preto.

- Humm... uma caixa tão bonita. Tens a certeza que é para mim?

- E para quem mais seria?

- Os homens ricos e poderosos têm sempre imensas amantes. – a expressão na cara dele foi quase de vergonha.

- Acho então que serei sempre pobre e humilde perante os teus olhos. – eu ri-me e revirei os olhos menosprezando a afirmação dele. – Tu estás sempre a duvidar da minha capacidade de amar. - respondeu-me ele, com uma voz tão séria que revelava o seu descontentamento perante o meu descrédito.

- Eu não duvidei da tua capacidade de amar, apenas duvidei da capacidade de me amares exclusivamente a mim.

- Sinceramente Tsukushi, vê se pensas um bocado antes de falar. – ele estava realmente zangado, levantou-se e foi-se colocar de braços cruzados à minha frente. – Achas que tudo o que te digo é mentira? Sinceramente, que grande actor eu tinha de ser. – a jugular dele começava a dar sinais de tensão, fazendo-se notar por cima da pele suave do pescoço. Estendi o corpo até lhe alcançar as mãos com as minhas e puxei-o contra mim. Ele ficou em pé na beira da cama, deixando-me enlaçá-lo pela cintura e beijá-lo.

- Desculpa, era uma brincadeira, nada demais. – murmurei-lhe enquanto lhe beijava a veia pulsante.

- Que brincadeira tão parva. - parecia um garoto ofendido e amuado, mesmo estando a gostar do jogo.

- Existe alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para tu me perdoares? - perguntei-lhe, com as mãos entrelaçadas nos fios negros que eram o cabelo dele.

- Bem... sempre podes continuar a fazer o que estás a fazer.

- Acho que sozinha não vou conseguir. Vais ter de me ajudar. – puxei-o com força e caímos os dois na cama. Ele riu-se:

- Óptimo, já estou perdoada. Posso abrir o meu presente? - levantei-me para agarrar a caixa que continuava pousada na beira da cama, mas ele agarrou-me o pulso antes de conseguir alcançá-la.

- Mais devagar, minha querida. Quem te disse que eu te tinha perdoado?

- O teu riso. Ninguém se ri, zangado com outra pessoa.

- Tsukushi, sabes muito bem que não fizeste nada para merecer o meu perdão. – aproximei-me dele e dei-lhe um beijo relâmpago na boca.

- Então já posso abrir o presente?

- Achas que isso foi alguma coisa? Parece que me carimbaste a cara. – agora era eu que me ria.

- Se te carimbei a cara porque razão não ficou gravado "idiota"? É o único carimbo que utilizo em ti.

- OK. Já vi que definitivamente não queres saber o que te comprei. - levantou-se e agarrou na caixa.

- Nãooo... eu quero. Eu porto-me bem. Eu prometo.

- Acho que não posso voltar a confiar em ti. Não me sinto com forças para voltar a ser enganado por ti. - fez um ar cansado e virou costas para levar a caixa.

- OK. Faz como entenderes. Não te quero pressionar. – esperei alguns segundos e comecei a despir a camisa de dormir.- Céus, está tanto calor aqui. – ele virou-se para me fintar e eu continuei – Tanto, tanto calor. - tirei os calções e fiquei apenas em cuecas.

- OK! Podes ficar com a caixa.

- Ah! - levantei-me da cama e corri para a ir buscar. – Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado. - agradeci-lhe já com a caixa debaixo dos braços enquanto tentava beijá-lo.

- Sabes que foi um truque baixo e vulgar da tua parte, não sabes?. – perguntou-me enquanto me observava a desembrulhar a caixa em cima da cama.

O silêncio instalou-se no quarto, eu não lhe respondi e ele não me voltou a questionar. Tudo porque naquele momento o conteúdo da caixa nos avassalava a mente.

Dentro daquela caixa vinha o quimono mais bonito que alguma vez tinha visto, a sua seda era num tom cinzento claro e estava toda debruada em fio de ouro e fio vermelho, elaborando figuras elegantes de flores de cerejeira e bonsais.

- Tsukasa!- exclamei quando recuperei os sentidos. – Isto é... é inacreditável...

- Comprei-o para o usares hoje. – ele tinha-se lembrado da cerimónia de chá do Soujiroh. Gentilmente pousei o quimono em cima da cama e dirigi-me ao homem que me sorria com cumplicidade para o abraçar e beijar.

- Estou arrependido de te ter oferecido aquilo. Sinceramente prefiro ver-te assim vestida.

- Que falta de bom gosto, Tsukasa.- disse-lhe rindo.

- Foi o que já me disseram. – fingindo-me ofendida dei-lhe uma palmada no peito e depois desatei numa gargalhada.

Existem dias que são assim, perfeitos e doces. Às vezes, gostava de ter uma memória capaz de os guardar a todos, capaz de os recordar até ao mais ínfimo pormenor, desde o tom da luz no cabelo escuro do Tsukasa até ao cheiro que pairava no ar. Infelizmente nunca iria conseguir guardar todos os pormenores do intricado esquema de linhas do quimono ou se quer recordar perfeitamente a forma como ele brilhava ao movimento da luz e do corpo.

XXX

Depois de me maquilharem, pentearem e vestirem colocaram-me em frente ao espelho. Existem dias, e tenho a certeza que já sentiram isto, em que não reconhecemos o nosso reflexo, em que achamos que aquela pessoa que nos olha não faz parte de nós. Naquela sexta-feira, em frente ao espelho, a sensação era diferente, não reconhecia a mulher ali reflectida. Ela era surreal, tão delicada e refinada que só poderia ser imaginação de um poeta. Os seus cabelos negros estavam presos num coque no topo da cabeça, de onde saía um pente em forma de leque e no meio um alfinete em forma de flor, muito simples num tom dourado, o restante cabelo estava enrolado delicadamente à frente e atrás do coque e de cada um dos lados saiam mais dois pentes em forma de leque e uma flor dourada por debaixo da sua semelhante. A sua pele branca e delicada fazia um contraste com os seus olhos negros e os seus lábios vermelhos e perfeitos. Mas quem iria conseguir visualizar isso quando ela envergava um quimono tão deslumbrante?

- Tsukushi...- o Tsukasa tinha entrado na divisão e tão concentrada estava na minha análise que nem dei por ele.

Visualizei-o no espelho, ambos estávamos lá: erectos e imponentes, como naquelas fotografias muito antigas em que as pessoas estão muito direitas e sérias, porque senão a fotografia ficava desfocada.

Estendi a minha mão e ele compreendendo o que eu queria, estendeu a dele até as duas estarem unidas, com os dedos entrelaçados, uma na outra. Não posso negar que sentia algo estranho ao encarar aquela imagem, éramos tão diferentes ou melhor estávamos tão diferentes. Já não existia ali inocência, pureza ou timidez. Nós ostentávamos poder, riqueza e orgulho e nem mesmo o aperto quente daquela mão me fazia alterar a convicção que o reflexo poderia estar certo.

- Estás maravilhosa.

- Obrigado. – respondi, quebrando o feitiço do espelho e encarando o meu marido. – Vamos? – ele agitou a cabeça afirmativamente e saímos os dois, depois de ter agarrado o muff de pêlo branco, que tinha separado. Descemos as escadas e entrámos para o carro preto que nos esperava de porta aberta. Quando o carro finalmente parou, abriram a porta do lado esquerdo, o Tsukasa saiu e deu-me a mão para me ajudar a sair.

- Finalmente está a nevar. – comentei, quando vi os flocos a pousarem lentamente no chão à nossa volta.

- Parece que estava à espera que saíssemos de casa. - resmungou o Tsukasa, que odiava acumular neve, no seu por si só já rebelde, cabelo. Enfiei as mãos no muff e ergui a cabeça para o céu, com um sorriso. Adorava ver o céu cinzento chorar farrapos brancos e leves. Tinha tantas saudades de ver a neve cair e ao contrário do Tsukasa achava que tinha começado a nevar numa altura perfeita. O que poderia purificar mais a alma, antes de uma cerimónia de chá, do que a neve?

- Tsukushi, estou a gelar e a ficar coberto de neve. – baixei os olhos na direcção dele e sorri-lhe como resposta.

- Que raio de mania a tua de ficar a ver nevar ao ar livre. - censurou-me quando caminhava ao pé dele.

- A natureza ainda não consegue nevar dentro de casa, Tsukasa. Tenho de me sujeitar ao ar livre.

- Mas podes ver nevar através de uma janela. Onde eu posso estar quentinho e confortável a observar-te. – ofereceu-me um sorriso sarcástico e piscou-me um olho.

- Deixa-te de tolices e anda cá para te tirar os flocos de neve que tens no cabelo. – ele abriu e fechou a boca rapidamente, mostrando claramente pânico, que só lhe saiu da cara quando me ouviu rir.

- Não tem graça nenhuma. Com o tempo que eu tive à tua espera bem que poderia um monte de neve no cabelo.

- Devias ter visto a tua cara, foi impagável. – respondi-lhe ainda a rir.

Estávamos parados num grande hall forrado, enquanto esperávamos a nossa vez para nos guardarem os casacos.

- Boa noite. - cumprimentou a rapariga que agarrou no casaco do Tsukasa e nas minhas coisas.

- Muito obrigado. – agradeci depois de termos indicado o nosso nome, para mais tarde resgatarmos os casacos.

Subimos uma grande escadaria e no topo dela encontravam-se dois homens, vestidos para a cerimónia, que nos cumprimentaram afavelmente:

- Iremos de seguida anunciá-los ao anfitrião. – fez um gesto para o seguirmos e fomos conduzidos pela grande sala que já estava cheia de convidados.

- Devias ver a cara das pessoas a olhar para ti. Isso sim é impagável. – sussurrou-me inclinando-se ligeiramente sobre mim. Olhei-o nos olhos e sorri-lhe com cumplicidade.

- Elas não estão a olhar para mim, estão a olhar para o teu presente. – ele riu-se e julgo que o teria feito de uma forma ainda mais aberta caso a ocasião não fosse tão formal. A minha afirmação era dúbia, mas só depois de a ter pronunciado é que percebi isso. O presente dele era o quimono, mas por outro lado, eu própria poderia ser vista como o presente dele, um brinquedo de luxo, que só os homens ricos, como ele, poderiam ter. Não era a imagem que mais gostava de me inserir, mas a verdade é que muita gente naquela sala me via como o brinquedo do Domyouji Tsukasa. Afinal porque outro motivo um homem, como ele, poderia querer casar com uma rapariga pobre, como eu, senão fosse para brincar? Foi com este pensamento desconcertante que cumprimentei o Soujiroh, que nessa noite, colocava de lado o seu papel de amigo, para se tornar o anfitrião da festa.

Cumprimentou-nos com uma respeitosa vénia, que nós retribuímos e com um gesto convidou-nos a sentar no tatami. Ouviu-se o vibrar do gongo e fez-se silêncio, a cerimónia ia começar.

O Soujiroh subiu para o estrado adaptado para a ocasião. O facto de estar mais elevado, permitia que qualquer pessoa conseguisse seguir os seus movimentos durante a cerimónia que começou com gestos coordenados e refinados, colocando o _kama_ (panela de ferro) sobre o _furo_ (braseiro), para depois pegar numa pequena colher e colocar uma porção de chá verde em pó no _chawan_, adicionou a água e com a ajuda do _chasen _(bastão de bambu) misturou a bebida até ela adquirir uma consistência espumosa. Graciosamente levantou-se, desceu a estrutura e entregou o _chawan_ nas mãos do primeiro convidado, que bebeu um gole, limpou a borda, com um lenço branco de linho e passou ao próximo que repetiu o procedimento.

O jovem anfitrião voltou a ocupar a sua posição e voltou a repetir o procedimento inicial preparando mais uma taça de chá, para depois a vir servir mais convidados.

Cerca de três anos antes, eu teria sido um completo desastre naquela situação, não me sabia sentar ou sequer pegar no _chawan_ de forma correcta. Felizmente as aulas privadas com o mestre Soujiroh tinham surtido o seu efeito e quase ninguém reparava que as minhas mãos tremiam levemente e que no fundo eu era uma iletrada nas artes do chá.

******************************************************************************************************************************** Uma das minhas principais características foi sempre o facto de chegar sempre atrasado a todo o lado, maioritariamente das vezes porque adormecia. No entanto acho que grande parte da minha personalidade se perdeu, no momento em que regressei ao Japão. Afinal era sexta-feira e apesar de ser a cerimónia do meu grande amigo de infância, eu não precisava de ter chegado inconvenientemente cedo. Quando me levaram até ao Soujiroh apenas os subordinados e os idosos tinham chegado.

Perante convidados ainda tão desconcertantes, resolvi refugiar-me perto de uma grande janela, assim poderia observar tanto o céu como os convidados que chegavam.

O céu, que durante todo o dia tinha prometido neve, finalmente cumpriu a promessa minutos antes dela chegar. O grande Rolls Royce Phantom prateado parou, o condutor saiu e abriu a porta de trás. Sem surpresas vi o Tsukasa sair do carro, sendo logo seguido por um personagem imaginário. E quando penso nesta cena, não consigo compreender como é que o Domyouji teve coragem para profanar a figura daquela mulher com as suas palavras. Ela estava muito direita de cabeça erguida para o céu a fintar os flocos a caírem, enquanto ele a incomodava com as suas palavras.

Nunca me considerei um homem saudosista ou extremamente nostálgico, mas naquele momento achei que queria guardar aquela imagem sempre comigo. A pureza do fino manto branco, contrastava com a prata líquida que constituía o quimono daquela mulher e os finos traços de vermelho e de ouro rasgavam a natureza pálida com os seus tons vibrantes, tendo um efeito quase tão esmagador como o dos seus lábios vermelhos.

Não, eu não era um homem nostálgico, nem gostava particularmente de recordar o passado, mas ver as mãos delicadas da Tsukushi enfiadas num tubo felpudo branco fez-me desejar poder esquecer tudo o resto para garantir espaço na memória para essa recordação.

A imagem desapareceu quando os dois entraram no edifício e eu senti que deveria dos ir espiar, que precisava de continuar a observar aquele ser mágico, que acompanhava o Tsukasa. No entanto, a sensatez iluminou-me e manteve-me quieto. Mudei apenas de posição, queria poder observá-la quando ela entrasse naquela sala. Não esperei muito tempo até voltar a encará-la, agora ainda de mais perto.

Ela caminhava tão confiante ao lado do marido, que não deve ter vislumbrado mais ninguém naquela sala a não ser ele, perdendo assim a oportunidade de ver como todos olhavam espantados para ela. Confesso que isso me alíviou o peso no coração, afinal não era a minha paixão avassaladora que me atraía tanto para aquela criatura, era mesmo a beleza e a aura que ela transmitia que estava a atrair toda a gente.

A cerimónia começou e terminou e eu mantive sempre uma certa distância dos meus amigos, tanta que naquela noite apenas tinha cumprimentado o Soujiroh. Quando todos queriam cumprimentar o anfitrião e se instalou novamente um grande burburinho da sala, afastei-me até chegar à varanda.

As janelas estavam fechadas, num vã tentativa de conservar o ambiente quente, só que este era tão persistente que se introduzia por qualquer brecha que encontrasse tornando aquele edifício, rico em pedra, frio como um cubo de gelo. Assim quando abri a janela e senti o ar da rua, as diferenças de temperatura foram quase nulas.

Naquela altura já um manto branco cobria generosamente todo o chão da paisagem, de tal forma que senti o leve crepitar do gelo por debaixo dos meus pés durante a minha travessia até à borda da varanda. Continuava a nevar, mas agora eram fiapos escassos, que se acumulavam preguiçosamente em cima dos outros.

******************************************************************************************************************************** Aproximei-me das janelas, que estavam abertas de par em par, e mesmo sem o ter visto ir para ali, sabia que era ali que o encontraria. Só poderia existir uma pessoa que quisesse estar lá fora ao frio em vez de estar cá dentro com a multidão: Rui. Lá estava ele, com um quimono formal cinzento, que tornava a sua figura esbelta tão severa e séria, que quase o fazia parecer um personagem como o meu quimono me fazia parecer a mim. No fundo, naquela noite, nenhum de nós era o seu verdadeiro eu, éramos apenas projecções de algo diferente de nós, nem melhor, nem pior, apenas diferentes do que éramos.

- Posso fazer-te companhia? – ele virou lentamente a cabeça e fintou-me seriamente. Parecia tão triste, tinha os olhos tão escuros e existia algo na sua expressão que me recordou o desespero que ele teve quando descobriu que a Shizuka ia voltar definitivamente para Paris. – E a Iku, Rui? Porque não veio contigo? – questionei-o perante o silêncio dele. Afinal se ele estava assim devia-se à Iku e conhecendo como o conhecia sabia que ele nunca me falaria do que o angustiava por livre e espontânea vontade.

- A Iku? – interrogou-me, encarando-me com um olhar espantado, como se a minha pergunta fosse a mais descabida do mundo. – Sinceramente achas que voltaria a estar com ela depois do que ela fez?

- Desculpa, mas acho que não compreendo o porquê de uma atitude tão radical? - novamente senti que ele me encarava com surpresa.

- Para mim a forma como ela te tratou foi imperdoável. Jamais poderia perdoar alguém que te maltrata. – a expressão dele era tão exagerada e exacerbada que me fez rir. No entanto, o olhar dele silenciou-me rapidamente, era tão intenso e severo que demonstrava que a última coisa que eu poderia fazer naquela situação era rir. Senti-me quase sem ar e entrei ligeiramente em pânico por estar a ser encarada daquela maneira.

- Desculpa, mas estás a ser tolo. Ela não me maltratou e mesmo que o tivesse feito, não importava. O que interessa é a forma como ela te trata a ti e de como tu a tratas, mais nada. – ele não disse nada, continuou apenas a fintar-me atentamente com uma expressão tão vazia, que quase parecia que ele estava a ver algo para além de mim, como se por magia o meu corpo se tivesse tornado transparente. – Odeio ver-te triste e odeio mil vezes mais saber que além de ti também a Iku está a sofrer por minha culpa.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada amarga:

- Achas que estou triste por causa daquela rapariga patética? Céus...como tu estás a leste da verdade. – o meu coração contraiu-se e o meu lábio inferior começou a tremer ligeiramente, podendo facilmente ser confundindo com uma reacção ao frio.

- Rui, por favor, deixa-me ajudar-te. Partilha o teu fardo comigo. – implorei-lhe, agarrando-lhe as mãos e fintando-o, enquanto fazia um esforço imenso para parar de tremer.

- Quem me dera que pudesses. – foi a única coisa que me respondeu e depois soltou a mão e deixou-me sozinha na varanda, com um sentimento tão estranho, que me estrangulava o peito de tal forma que se não estivesse ao ar livre julgaria estar numa sala sem oxigénio.

******************************************************************************************************************************** O meu talento para escrever é fraco, por isso é normal que a aparência da Tsukushi ali descrita surja como uma coisa disforme, sobretudo o penteado, por isso deixo aqui o link da fotografia em que me inspirei para o penteado da Tsukushi. http:/ img467. imageshack. us/img467/8715/64691169a5af2d8e5cb1ao. jpg. Foi uma produção que a Vogue fez com a Gong Li, na altura em que foi lançado o filme "Memórias de uma gueixa".

O quimono logicamente não é o mesmo, infelizmente não sei onde coloquei o link do quimono da Tsukushi.

E já agora que estou neste pequeno aparte, gostaria de pedir um enorme favor a quem lê. Por favor forneçam-me algumas sugestões, esta história está a arrastar-se e gostaria que no fim quem leu achasse que pelo menos valeu o tempo perdido.

Obrigado e até qualquer dia.


	26. Chapter 26

Em 1801, Beethoven concluía a Sonata No. 14 in C-sharp minor_ "Quasi una fantasia"_, para piano, que ficou vulgarmente conhecida por "Moonlight Sonata". Os rumores diziam que tinha sido composta para a sua jovem púpila, condessa Giulietta Guicciardi, por quem, supostamente, Ludwig estaria apaixonado.

Em 1995, Noel Gallagher, o guitarrista dos Oasis, escreve "Wonderwall", que na sua língua de disléxico é o equivalente a wonderfull. Muitos afirmam que a música foi escrita para a namorada de Noel, Meg Mathews, que mais tarde viria a ser a Sr.ª. Gallagher. Com a chegada do divórcio, o Sr. Gallagher, disse publicamente que nunca tinha escrito aquela música para a namorada, mas que como os media afirmavam isso tinha sido difícil dizer à própria namorada que tudo aquilo não passava de um mal entendido e que afinal a música era para um amigo imaginário, que veria para nos salvar de nós próprios.

Em 2005, Kanye West compôs e produziu "Hey Mama", em homenagem à sua mãe, que viria a falecer dois anos depois.

Os estilos eram completamente diferentes, no entanto o objectivo era o mesmo: expressar amor. E como expressava eu o meu amor? Passando ao lado dele, sem lhe tocar e sem o admitir. Era a minha única solução, eu sei, não podia chegar e dizer que a amava, ou tal como a Sakura profetizara ela iria abandonar-me para sempre, no entanto não seria melhor isso? Não seria mais verdadeiro para todos, eu chegar ao pé da Makino e dizer-lhe tudo o que desejava? Se ela me tivesse de abandonar que fosse, mas agora conspirar para ela não me abandonar e ficar comigo era cruel, quer para mim como para o casamento do meu amigo. Que pessoa teria eu de me tornar para ter o que eu queria? O que será que iria restar de mim, para depois conseguir amar a Tsukushi sem culpas? Não podia arriscar, eu não queria acabar irreconhecível, incapaz de me identificar. Eu só queria isso, não queria fazer ninguém sofrer ou perder. Porque será que tinha de ser sempre eu a chorar, a perder, a ficar sozinho? Não merecia eu mais, não era eu um ser humano decente, merecedor de amor e carinho?

Os flocos de neve acumulavam-se uns sobre os outros adensando a camada que cobria grande parte da paisagem. Estava na minha hora, eu não poderia ficar ali, a decisão tinha de ser tomada e no fundo já estava latente em mim há muito tempo.

************************************************************************************************************************************************* Dois dias depois da cerimónia de chá, o Rui largou a bomba: estava de partida para Nova Iorque. Tudo quando acontece é inesperado e apanho-nos sempre de surpresa, no entanto quando o ouvi à minha frente dizer calmamente que estava cansado de Tóquio e que iria viver para Nova Iorque, pensei que se tratava de uma ilusão auditiva.

- Não vais nada. - foi tudo o que lhe disse, para lhe mostrar que comigo ele já não brincava mais e que não me conseguia enganar com as suas mentiras.

- Não estou a brincar, Tsukushi. - foi tudo o que se ouviu, durante uns minutos. Nenhum dos F4, se pronunciou e pareciam tão chocados como eu.

Chocada, não era bem o termo, eu sentia outra coisa, outra coisa dentro do meu peito, algo que só se tinha instalado depois dele ter dito que se ia embora.

- Quando é que partes?

- Amanhã. - levei a mão ao peito, para me proteger do impacto das palavras dele e sobretudo da expressão fria dos olhos dele.

Naquele dia, depois de muita discussão e de muito silêncio, da minha parte, ficou assente que nos iríamos despedir dele ao aeroporto, depois da decisão não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer daí que guardei para mim os meus gritos histéricos de interrogação: "Porque razão te vais embora? Enlouqueces-te. Nós estamos todos aqui."

- Tsukushi, saí do carro. – ordenou-me o Tsukasa quando me viu especada, enfrentando a porta aberta.

- Desculpa, acho que me distraí. – sentia-me tão apática, que não sabia sequer identificar o que me obstruía e limitava o pensamento.

- Não precisas de me dizer isso, está estampado no teu rosto. - com o rosto sombrio o Tsukasa agarrou-me na mão e puxou-me contra ele, até eu ter o braço enfiado no dele.

Percorremos todo o terminal em silêncio, até chegarmos à sala VIP. Ali, em pé, estava o Rui, trajava uns jeans pretos, com uma t-shirt simples e um casaco de malha com o capuz na cabeça. Parecia confortável naquelas roupas, sorria para a Sakura, que estava abraçada ao Akira, que tal como o Soujiroh parecia bastante descontente com a decisão do Rui.

Ao meu lado, o Tsukasa largou o meu braço e avançou sozinho para o Rui, com uma ânsia quase voraz.

- Rui, boa viagem. Tomaste a decisão certa.- abraçou-o, deu-lhe duas palmadinhas nas costas e depois soltou-o. - Nova Iorque é a tua cidade.

- Eu sei, se existir um sítio no mundo para mim é mesmo lá.

- O teu lugar, Rui, é ao pé dos teus amigos. - respondeu-lhe um Soujiroh, claramente decepcionado.

- Não, não é. O lugar dele é onde ele desejar. E vocês se fossem verdadeiros amigos iriam apoiar a decisão dele. - defendeu-o o Tsukasa, que parecia ser o único que apoiava a decisão do outro. Sim, não era de estranhar que o fizesse, afinal ele tinha-se mostrado sempre bastante desagradado pela presença do Rui e ninguém me tirava da cabeça que tinha sido ele o responsável pelo corte no lábio do Rui.

- Obrigado, Tsukasa. – fixei os olhos nele, ansiosa por encontrar uma resposta para a partida dele. Nada, foi a resposta que recebi dele quando encontrou os meus olhos e me fintou. A minha respiração ficou presa e senti um nó na garganta.

Fecha os olhos Tsukushi, ninguém precisa de te ver chorar. Naquele momento quis gritar-lhe, mas a garganta sufocava as cordas vocais e o ar não conseguia passar por elas. Rui não te posso curar, mas posso tentar, por favor, não vás. Estava tão desesperada, de uma forma como nunca pensei que ficasse. O meu choque era quase tão grande como o sofrimento que sentia por saber que ele nunca mais voltaria, não me perguntem o porquê, era uma coisa que simplesmente sabia, da mesma forma que sabia que o sol iria voltar a nascer ou que a terra iria continuar a girar. Uma voz gutural avisou que o voo para Nova Iorque, iria partir dentro de momentos.

- Bem parece que é o meu. – pegou numa mala de couro preta que tinha pousado no chão e colocou-a no ombro com um sorriso. Vieram-me lágrimas aos olhos, não estivessem todos com os olhos nele e eu iria ser descoberta. "Por favor, por favor...faz com que ele não vá embora", rezei baixinho, com todas as forças do meu ser, esperando sinceramente que alguém ouvisse as minhas preces e no mínimo cancelasse aquele voo.

Passaram-se vários minutos desde o aviso de partida do avião, à minha frente, os meus amigos, despediam-se do Hanazawa Rui e quando eu era a única que não o tinha feito, todos me fintaram com olhares de espanto.

- Boa viagem, Rui. - foram as únicas palavras que consegui libertar sem que a terrível dor que me rasgava se manifestasse.

- Obrigado, Tsukushi. - sorriu-me como sempre me fazia, quase para me enganar, quase para dissimular que estava de partida, quase para esconder que nunca mais o encontraria. – Obrigado por terem vindo. Vocês são mesmos os melhores amigos do mundo. – instalou-se o silêncio. - Desculpem sou péssimo para despedidas. Vou indo. - compôs a mala no ombro, agitou a mão no ar, em sinal de despedida, sorriu e depois virou-se para a porta de saída, que dava acesso aos locais de embarque. Ele tinha apenas dado um passo, quando a minha mente se libertou daquela dormência e daquela fé silenciosa. Soltei a mão do Tsukasa, da minha e avancei para agarrar o Rui, abraçá-lo e implorar-lhe para não nos deixar...para não me deixar. Eu precisava dele, eu não iria conseguir suportar a sua ausência.

- Tsukushi deixa-o ir. Não o faças perder o avião. - sussurrou-me o Tsukasa, quando me agarrou pelo braço, impedindo-me de alcançar o Rui, que seguiu o seu caminho impávido e sereno. Fintei com toda a minha mágoa o homem que me agarrava e me impedia de alcançar o Rui. Em troca, ele perscrutou-me com os seus olhos escuros e negros e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, desviei o olhar porque pura e simplesmente não queria saber o que ele sentia. Naquele momento só me interessava a dor que pulsava dentro de mim e me fazia querer cair naquele chão e chorar.

******************************************************************************************************************************** Depois da Guerra Civil Americana, muitos soldados foram submetidos a amputações, perdendo braços e pernas. Contudo um fenómeno muito estranho surgiu, grande parte dos amputados afirmavam que continuavam a sentir dores no membro amputado, o que era claramente impossível visto que não existia lá nenhum membro, logo era impossível sentirem dor, o fenómeno ficou conhecido por membros fantasma. Quando o Rui foi para Nova Iorque, senti que uma parte de mim tinha sido amputada, uma parte tão importante, contudo nunca antes tinha reparado o quão vital ela era para mim. Era o mesmo que devia ter acontecido com aqueles soldados, que com certeza nunca tinham valorizado os braços ou as pernas até de facto as perderem.

O Rui era o meu braço, a minha perna, a minha mão, a minha coxa, o meu seio, o meu lado direito inteiro. Ali já não residia nada, estava desprovida de metade do meu ser, contudo...contudo doía, doía tanto, que no inicio não conseguia sair da cama. O mundo à minha volta parou, não vi ninguém durante dois dias inteiros e ninguém me procurou, a minha dor funcionou como um campo de protecção em redor de mim. Passados dois dias, recuperei a minha respiração normal, coisa que anteriormente era demasiado penoso para o fazer, com isso o meu cérebro devidamente oxigenado permitiu-me compreender a atrocidade que eu estava a fazer, não só comigo, mas com o homem que eu mais amava no mundo: o Tsukasa. Até aí, a minha dor, cegava-me e tornou-me numa criatura egoísta, apenas preocupada com as suas emoções.

Levantei-me da cama, reparando que tinha uma pijama de seda vestido, no entanto não me recordava de o ter vestido. "O que me tinha acontecido? O que é que eu fui fazer." A minha cabeça latejou, com a súbita mudança de posição e o horrível sabor que tinha na boca penetrou-me, ao ponto de me agoniar.

Descalça entrei na casa de banho e mesmo fazendo o esforço para não fintar a minha figura no espelho, conseguir fisgar um vulto pálido e assustado. Abri a porta de vidro e rodei a torneira, despi-me e entrei no chuveiro. Depois de ter o corpo suficientemente lavado, fechei a água, enrolei-me numa toalha e procurei a escova de dentes. Mais uma vez ali estava aquele vulto. Os meus olhos fintavam-me, escuros e abertos, como que gritassem uma mensagem que eu não conseguia compreender, uma mensagem que eu não queria compreender. Aqueles eram os olhos da culpa. Culpa por precisar tanto de alguém, que não me pertencia, culpa por desejar alguém quando eu já tinha alguém, culpa por só perceber aquilo agora, culpa por algum dia o ter percebido. Culpa, culpa, culpa.

Coberta com roupas, não suficientemente fortes para camuflar a minha vergonha, saí do quarto em busca de alguém que me desses informações sobre o meu marido. No meu íntimo desejava ardentemente que ele tivesse viajado, afinal ele tinha sempre tanto trabalho, era tão conveniente que naquele período em que chorei desesperadamente a ausência de outro homem, ele não estivesse lá para ver tudo.

- O senhor Domyouji? Julgo que ainda está no escritório, senhora.

- Na empresa?

- Não, senhora, cá em casa.

- Obrigado. – afastei-me em direcção ao escritório dele e com o coração aos saltos girei a maçaneta reluzente. Abri uma fresta pela qual enfiei a medo a cabeça, estava escuro lá dentro e fui obrigada a abrir mais a porta para introduzir o resto do corpo.

- Tsukasa... – sussurrei na direcção do sofá onde o seu corpo encolhido repousava. Ele não se mexeu, mas o meu peito pulsava com tanta força e medo que ele me confrontasse que achei que iria ensurdecer com aquele som apavorante. Sem aguentar mais aquela espera, avancei até ao sofá e fixei o seu corpo adormecido. Parecia cansado e os círculos negros por debaixo dos olhos confirmavam as minhas suspeitas, os pulsos cerrados garantiam toda a sua tensão e fúria, os joelhos dobrados revelavam o seu abandono... a minha culpa.

- Perdoa-me. - murmurei, sentei-me na beira do sofá, lancei um braço sobre a cintura dele e colei o meu corpo ao dele. Em todos os anos que estivemos juntos já me senti muitas vezes magoada por ele, no entanto não podia dizer que o tinha magoado a ele. Se me perguntassem se achava justo que tal acontecesse eu iria responder que sim, afinal ele também tinha de conhecer o reverso da moeda. Infelizmente, como tudo na vida, quando as coisas acontecem nunca são o que esperamos. Preferia mil vezes ser eu a sofrer, porque tinha sido abandonada, porque tinha sido negligenciada... o que eu não daria para trocar de posição com magoá-lo e odiava ainda mais não o ter conseguido evitar.


	27. Chapter 27

O Tsukasa voltou à sua rotina, no entanto sentia nele um excesso de nervosismo e controlo que anteriormente não existiam. Ele havia-a evoluído, nada de muito significativo, mas o suficiente para eu perceber que existia uma centelha bastante perigosa no olhar dele quando me observava ao longe e me via interagir com outras pessoas.

Ele fazia a barba, observando o seu rosto reflectido no grande espelho, e pelo canto do olho observava-me a aplicar loção corporal, em _lingerie bourdeux_.

- Vais sair? - perguntou-me naquele fim de tarde chuvoso.

- Talvez. - respondi-lhe olhando na direcção do reflexo dele. - Porquê?

- Talvez não é resposta. Sabes muito bem se vais ou não sair. – fintava-me com a lâmina suspensa na mão.

- Se soubesse teria-te respondido logo ou achas que te quero esconder alguma coisa?

- Não sei, diz-me tu. Tens alguma coisa a esconder-me? - o meu corpo que até aí tinha estado ligeiramente debruçado sobre a perna esticada, ergueu-se rapidamente e com outro movimento colocou a perna no chão. Avancei na direcção do espelho sempre fitando os olhos dele que me seguiam atentamente.

- Alguma coisa a esconder-te? Humm... não sei, o que poderei eu a esconder-te quando sou vigiada 24 horas sobre 24 horas por dia. – agora em frente ao espelho, ligeiramente atrás dele, fintava as nossas imagens no espelho.

- Não são 24 horas. Sempre que estás acompanhada e em perímetro seguro ficas sozinha com quem tu bem entendes. - ele limpava agora os restos da espuma com uma toalha branca. Os seus gestos mecanizados e indiferentes combinavam com a forma como ele insinuava a minha infidelidade.

- Estou a ter um terrível déjà-vú. Mas consigo antever um final completamente diferente.

- Aí sim? E qual é esse final? - desdenhou ele, virando-se e encostando a bacia ao mármore do lavatório.

- Aquele em que tu tens o que queres. - ele fintou-me durante um tempo, com os braços cruzados.

- Tu não fazes ideia do que eu quero, se soubesses não estaríamos a ter esta conversa. – o tom era magoado. – Avisa, por favor, o Masuka para me vir ajudar a vestir. - a mudança de tema era obviamente uma forma de terminar a conversa de uma forma rápida e eficaz.

Caminhava em direcção ao closet dele displicentemente o que me deixou ainda mais furiosa do que estava.

- Tsukasa! - chamei-o rispidamente. - Eu não sou tua empregada e não te devo obediência cega. Sinceramente vai para o inferno com as tuas insinuações. No inicio compreendi a razão pela qual tinhas ciúmes do Rui, ele explicou-me o que te tinha dito, mas agora, agora não faço ideia porque razão estás cada vez mais paranóico.

- Eu não disse nada, foste tu que te acusas-te. E chega, por favor, tenho de me despachar, estou atrasado. – ao meu lado estava pousado um candeeiro de mesa, em prata, agarrei-o e sem pensar arremessei-o na direcção do Tsukasa que só teve tempo de se desviar e ouvir o estrondo do embate no espelho da parede. - virei as costas à situação e penetrei o grande quarto apanhando objectos à minha passagem e atirando-os em todas as direcções.

Ele agarrou-me o pulso, enquanto tentava atirar uma pequena caixa:

- Deixa-me. - com dificuldade, tentei soltar o pulso. - Das duas uma Tsukasa ou eu destruo este quarto ou mato-te. Como vês escolhi a primeira, não me obrigues a ficar com a segunda.

- Podes destruir tudo o que quiseres, mas só depois de avisares o Masuka e dele me vestir. – ora esta dose de realidade tão cruel e fria, tocou-me profundamente e momentaneamente quase perdi as forças nas pernas tal foi o meu choque. Larguei a caixa que tinha na mão e ele soltou-me o pulso. Não valia a pena:

- Se quiseres chamar o Masuka, chama-o tu. - disse-lhe enquanto esfregava o meu pulso e caminhava em direcção ao meu closet, para me sentar em frente ao tocador.

O telefone tocou e uma voz zangada atendeu com monossílabos e depois desligou.

- Vou sair agora, não me esperes para jantar. Telefonaram agora para ti da Glamour, querem marcar a sessão de fotografias contigo, acho sinceramente que devias fazê-lo, seria óptimo para a nossa imagem. Disse-lhes que irias retribuir a chamada, pensa nisso. – durante todo o discurso dele nunca o fintei, nem mesmo quando o vi a abandonar o meu campo de visão periférico.

- Adeus. - sussurrei para o espelho, muito depois da porta ter batido. Fixei os meus olhos e compreendi que ali estava um ponto de viragem. O ponto em que eu deixava os meus _stilettos_ de cristal e a promessa de ter um happy ending e me tornava apenas um reflexo, uma imagem sem sentimentos, sem emoções, sem prazer, culpa ou medo. Do outro lado do espelho, por detrás do meu cabelo, da minha pele, dos meus músculos e dos meus ossos, o meu cérebro falou-me de duas hipóteses: deixar tudo ou ficar ali, apenas a reflectir. O que seria de mim sem ele? Ele já não é ele, gritou-me a massa cinzenta. Pode até não ser, mas eu amo-o. Tola, amas um estranho, respondeu-me ele obviamente ofendido com a minha falta de razão. Não me defendi, ele tinha razão, era insano continuar a amar um homem que com pequenas e subtis coisas não era mais o mesmo. À noite quando entrava na cama tentava a todo custo não me tocar, no início não percebi porque depois existiam momentos, nessas mesmas noites, em que ele me agarrava com tal ferocidade que era impossível ele me ter repudiado minutos antes. Só com o repetir das noites é que compreendi que não podia ser coincidência, existia ali claramente um padrão.

Quando conheci o Tsukasa ele era um miúdo revoltado, ferido, sozinho e triste, tudo nele conseguia ser oito e oitenta ao mesmo tempo. Ao ser abençoado com uma família bilionária e com uma história milenar, o Tsukasa foi amaldiçoado com uma educação que o obrigava a ser forte, duro e cruel, nunca existiu espaço para a compreensão, o carinho ou o amor. Mas ele era, ou é, um ser humano excepcional e mesmo assim conseguia manter uma centelha de humanidade dentro dele, ele quis amar-me e foi altruísta e quis fazer-me feliz, mesmo quando eu não o queria. A sua pureza estava aí gravada e eu admirei-a e desejei-a, gosto de pensar que ela em algum momento foi realmente minha. Com toda a responsabilidade de ser CEO, com todos os problemas que surgiam num casamento e com todo o sentimento de culpa que surgia o Tsukasa foi-se afundando cada vez mais no seu antigo ser, voltou às suas origens. Cumpriu o seu destino, consagrou tudo para o qual havia sido educado. Os amigos dele, agora também meus, diziam que eu era a única que tinha o fio invisível e o conseguia puxar para mim, para perto do calor e da luz. No entanto, eu começava a acreditar que esse fio à muito se tinha rompido.

- TRIMMM...trimmm. - o telefone tocou interrompendo o meu raciocínio. A custo levantei-me e peguei no telefone.

- Sim?

- "Desculpe senhora Domyouji, mas a revista Glamour telefonou atender?"- no início não estava a processar a conversa devidamente e não compreendi o que significava o novamente.

- Pode passar, eu atendo.

- "Com licença".

- "Boa-tarde, está a falar com Makamura Shun, da revista Glamour. Lamento ter insistido em telefonar, mas estamos realmente ansiosos pela sua reposta."

- Boa-tarde. Confesso que ainda não pensei bem no assunto.

"- Tal como combinado, o cachet será entregue às instituições de solidariedade que indicar. Podemos falar em outros valores se isso a estimular mais."

- Não, julgo que o valor que falaram é justo. – estavam a oferecer muito dinheiro, que iria ajudar algumas instituições, sem que no entanto fosse necessário saberem de onde provinha o dinheiro. Motivada por essa ideia e também pelas últimas palavras do Tsukasa aceitei.

- "Muito obrigado, iremos contactar então a sua secretária para agendar a data que seja mais conveniente para nós e para a senhora."

- Obrigado. Boa tarde para si. – o homem do outro lado da linha retribuiu e desligou. Posei o telefone e caminhei em direcção à cama, para depois me atirar para cima dela. Mais uma vez, lá ia eu pousar como princesa encantada, de coroa e ceptro. "Seria óptimo para a nossa imagem.", comecei a gargalhar alto, que absurdo, o estúpido não percebia que o que seria bom para nós não estava relacionado com fotografias ou capas de revistas? O que seria bom para nós era ele parar e dizer-me o que se passava, o que ele queria e sobretudo se ele voltasse a ser o meu Tsukasa.

XXX

Com o Rui novamente fora, os meus dias tornaram-se novamente mais sozinhos. Almoçava sozinha e vinha para casa, sem nunca ter alguém que me arrastasse para ver o mar ou as folhas das árvores. É claro que os rapazes estavam sempre lá para mim, no entanto tinham a vida deles e não queriam que eles fossem os meus babysitter, era uma mulher e não uma criança que precisava constantemente de atenção. A verdade é que toda esta situação delicada com o Rui fazia-me sentir debilitada e demasiado carente, odiava esta pele, este meu lado, recentemente descoberto. Assim foi sem grandes sobressaltos ou alterações da agenda que fui para a sessão fotográfica da Glamour. Saí cedo de casa, para evitar atrasos e cheguei ao estúdio através das indicações do GPS.

- Sra. Domyouji, boa tarde. – saudou o homem que me aguardava à porta do edifício, retribuí a saudação. – Muito obrigado por ter vindo. – formalidades e apresentações desfilaram em rol durante a primeira hora em que estive no estúdio. Tal nem seria aqui referido caso não me tivessem apresentado um estranho personagem do meu passado: Oribe Junpei.

Parecia que tinha passado um século inteiro desde a última vez em que o tinha visto, mais estranho ainda seria pensar na última coisa que ele me tinha dito: "O Hanazawa Rui pela fúria com que me bateu, deve estar apaixonado por ti." Será que ele estava certo ou era mais uma das mil e uma faces do Hanazawa?

- Então senhora Domyouji não vai retribuir o meu cumprimento? - estava completamente absorvida nas reflexões do passado que pura e simplesmente ignorei que ele me agarrava na mão e a beijava com reverência. Retirei-a bruscamente e respondi:

- Sinceramente o que o leva a crer que o deva fazer?

- A boa educação, suponho.

- Sabe não existe boa educação que me vá obrigar a cumprimentar os meus agressores. - respondi-lhe num tom baixo, de forma a que apenas eu e ele soubéssemos do que falávamos.

- Não devia ter levado aquilo a peito... Tsukushi, sabes bem que nunca te quis magoar.

- Primeiro, não quero esse tipo de intimidade e depois se a intenção não era me magoar não sei então porque razão me fez passar por aquilo.

- Sabes sim, apenas não queres é dizer que casas-te com um homem cruel e perigoso.

- Cala-te, Junpei. Não sabes nada do que dizes. O que o Tsukasa fez não foi correcto, mas o que tu fizeste também não foi muito melhor. Entre ti e ele não existe muita diferença. – disse-lhe perdendo as estribeiras e a compostura.

- Aí é que te enganas. Olha para o que ele tem e olha para o que eu tenho.

- Vejo que continuas a dar importância a tudo o que não importa. – respondi-lhe sabendo que ele estava claramente a referir-se à conta bancária do Tsukasa.

- Achas que o casamento e o amor não são coisas importantes?

- Como?

- Sim, foi isso mesmo que ouviste. Afinal é isso que me torna diferente do Domyouji. não é? Ele tem-te a ti e eu o que tenho? Nada.

- Porque assim escolhes-te, Junpei. Tu fizeste o teu próprio caminho quando decidis-te tornar-te ainda pior do que os monstros que habitavam a tua cabeça.

- Habitavam a minha cabeça? – o tom de voz dele subiu e não parecia apenas zangado, parecia ofendido. – Eles não habitavam a minha cabeça, porque: primeiro, não eram plural e depois ele não era fantasia, ele existia e tinha nome: Domyouji Tsukasa. – eu conhecia esta história de cor e salteado e de certa forma não podia de deixar de ter pena dele. Afinal a revolta tinha-lhe consumido todos os bons sentimentos que ele tinha dentro dele.

- Não podes culpar os outros por todas as decisões que tomas na tua vida.

- Nunca se tratou duma questão de culpa, mas sim de justiça. O teu querido marido infelizmente nunca recebeu o que merecia. - houve algo no tom de voz dele que me assustou. Decididamente não queria continuar aquela conversa, de tal forma que me afastei dele e procurei o fotógrafo.

- Não te afastes muito que não vale a pena. - não compreendi porque razão ele disse aquilo, mas também não fiz tenções de lhe perguntar. Virei-me e procurei a assistente que me estava destinada, ela sorriu-me e aproximou-se de mim compreendendo que eu estava preparada para avançar.

- Se fosse possível gostaria de começar o mais depressa possível. - pedi à jovem rapariga.

- Com certeza, vamos então para a maquilhagem. O fotógrafo já lhe explicou como será a sessão?

- Sim, já me informaram que devido ao público alvo as fotografias serão baseadas na história da Cinderela.- os olhos da rapariga pareceram brilhar. – Humm..vejo que é uma fã da história.

Primeiro riu-se timidamente e depois enrubescendo um pouco respondeu:

- Quem não gosta, sobretudo quando o príncipe encantado é o Oribe Junpei.

- O quê? – de todos os modelos masculinos do mundo, tiveram logo de escolher o Junpei para fotografar comigo.

- Não a informaram?

- Não, eu não fazia a mínima ideia. - "ou não teria aceite o convite", pensei.

- Na verdade, foi decido à última hora. O Sr. Oribe pediu para fazer parte da sua sessão e como actualmente é um modelo com tanta visibilidade a revista não teve como recusar.

- Sim, suponho que não. – murmurei automaticamente. "Não te afastes muito que não vale a pena", agora fazia sentido o que ele dizia. Ele sabia que ia pousar comigo, ele sabia que isso iria provocar o Tsukasa...mais uma vez ele usava-me para chegar ao Tsukasa. Senti-me furiosa, porque não existia forma de acabar com o joguinho dele. Se me recusasse a pousar com ele iriam-me acusar de ser irascível e caprichosa.

Virei-me e procurei furiosamente o Oribe com o olhar:

- Importas-te de me acompanhar? – perguntei-lhe, agarrando-o pelo braço de forma a que ele percebesse que não era um convite e sim uma ordem.

Ele sorriu-me de forma maliciosa, tão maliciosa que me fez soltar o braço dele bruscamente, para quebrar o nosso contacto físico.

- Sinceramente qual é a tua ideia? – perguntei-lhe furiosa quando chegamos a um canto da grande sala.

- Tens de ser mais específica Tsukushi.

- Não te faças de parvo. Sabes muito bem ao que me refiro. Achas que o teu plano não ia ficar evidente?

- Plano? Que plano? – o sorriso malicioso nos lábios, acompanhados por aquela atitude de pura ignorância estavam-me a fazer perder a cabeça, noutros tempos e já lhe tinha dado no mínimo uma bofetada.

Apertei os punhos, cerrei os lábios, fulminei-o com o olhar e virei-lhe as costas, achando que ignorá-lo seria a melhor solução.

- Nem penses. - afirmou agarrando-me pelo braço e fazendo-me virar. – Agora que começas-te tens de terminar.

- Quem és tu para me exigir seja o que for.- respondi-lhe dando um safanão para libertar o meu braço. Estava a ficar com cada vez mais raiva deste homem, como ousava ele tratar-me daquela maneira. Como se eu fosse culpada de alguma coisa e ele fosse a maior vítima.

- Acho-vos imensa graça. Acham que são senhores do mundo, com toda a gente debaixo dos vossos pés. Mas sabes comigo as coisas não são assim. Não tenho medo nenhum de ti ou do teu maridinho.

- Deixa de ser parvo. A única pessoa aqui que quer meter os outros debaixo dos pés és tu. Foste tu que continuas com esses teus planos de vingança na cabeça.

- Que planos de vingança?

- Credo, que irritante. Pára de fazer esse teu ar de ignorante e desentendido. Ou será que achavas que ninguém me iria dizer que pediste para pousares comigo? - o rosto dele rasgou-se num sorriso, que apesar de enorme não transmitia uma ponta de sentimento, era frio e cruel como o sorriso do Joker e como se tal não fosse suficiente começou a bater palmas.

- Os meus sinceros parabéns, estás casada à dois anos mas o Tsukasa já te consegui transformar numa autêntica egocêntrica, como ele próprio. "E Deus criou o Homem à sua imagem". – senti-me ridicularizada e de certa forma humilhada, ele distorcia os factos e fazia-me parecer relamente a vilã da cena.

- Sabes Junpei o teu mal é mesmo esse, achares que o Tsukasa é um Deus. E como tal vives obcecado por ele. – ele não teve tempo para responder, a minha assitente aproximou-se de nós e pediu para me dirigir à maquilhagem.

- Claro. Peço desculpa por tê-la feito esperar. – segui a rapariga que se despediu do Junpei com uma vénia e deixei-o para trás com as palavras suspensas na mente dele. "Estúpido", foi o último pensamento que lhe dirigi.

As fotografias são coisas fascinantes, quando surgiram eram tão difíceis e dispendiosas que apenas os privilegiados poderiam ver o seu reflexo gravado num papel. Actualmente eram coisas tão vulgares que qualquer telemóvel trazia uma, mas não é isto que as torna fascinantes. O fascínio delas reside no facto de mesmo sendo coisas tão vulgares, como beber água de uma garrafa, continuam a ser coisas mágicas capazes de transmitir emoções e sentimentos. Continuam a capturar a alma, como acreditavam os indígenas.

Primeiro a minha alma foi capturada envergando roupas velhas e desbotadas.

- Levante o braço como se estivesse a enxugar o suor da testa. - pediu-me o fotógrafo por detrás da grande lente. Não era nada difícil de executar aquele movimento, pois estava imenso calor sobre os holofotes. – Perfeito, isso mesmo. – elogiou. – Mais uma e terminamos este _set_.

Vestiram-me como uma princesa e sentaram-me num trono com uma coroa e um ceptro, tiraram-me algumas fotos e depois o Junpei aproximou-se do fotógrafo, já caracterizado como príncipe encantado, versão moderna.

Cruzou os braços e fintou-me directamente, eu retribui-lhe o olhar.

- Perfeito, isso mesmo. - gritou o fotógrafo extasiado com o resultado das fotografias. Oribe Junpei abriu o seu típico sorriso malicioso.

- Oribe, vai para o pé dela. - ordenou-lhe o fotógrafo, o sorriso dele revelava que era isso mesmo que ele esperava.

Ele caminhou triunfante na minha direcção e depois com um sorriso mesquinho colocou-se à minha direita, com uma mão no bolso e outra pousada indolentemente na cadeira dourada.

- Tiveste saudades minhas? – soltei um som de desprezo e mantive a minha pose. - Maravilhosa...nunca saís da pose. Tanto que aprendeste com o teu casamento. – virei a cabeça e fulminei-o com o olhar.

- Não fales de algo que desconheces. Tu – disse-lhe apontando-lhe o dedo e ignorando as indicações para voltar à pose do fotógrafo. - jamais saberás o que é um casamento e muito menos saberás como é a minha relação com o Tsukasa.

Ele fintou-me por uns segundos e depois baixo-me o dedo:

- Estás a fazer-nos perder tempo. Volta à tua posição. – a audácia deste homem parecia não ter fim. Como se atrevia ele a dizer-me que os estava a atrasar. Eu sei que estava, mas não era culpa minha, caso ele não me tivesse provocado eu não teria parado. Apertei os punhos de frustação e fixei novamente a minha atenção no fotógrafo.

Passados muitos penteados, vestidos e sapatos depois, a sessão finalmente terminou e eu fiquei livre do Oribe, que me sufocou durante todos os minutos em que esteve perto de mim, sempre com aquela atitude sub-reptícia que o caracteriza tão bem.

Encontrá-lo foi um choque, nunca o esperei voltar a encontrar depois daquela tarde em que ele se despediu de mim na escola. É lógico que já o tinha visto inúmeras vezes nas revistas, mas no papel ou na televisão ele não passa de um boneco, de um personagem sem personalidade ou alma. Nunca associei a imagem dele, imprimida numa revista da moda, ao facto dele ser um homem torturado pelo seu passado e pelo seu desejo de vingança. Oribe Junpei era um homem de muitas caras, no entanto nenhuma delas era verdadeira e isso era o que o tornava ainda mais perturbador, com ele nunca existiam acções livres de significado, tudo o que fazia tinha um esquema oculto, uma razão sinistra e disforme que só ele mesmo entendia.

Nunca tinha gostado de puzzles ou quebra-cabeças e nem o passar dos anos me fez mudar de ideias. Por isso, antes mesmo de ter chegado a casa, resolvi apagar da minha memória os motivos pelos quais Oribe Junpei tinha pedido para participar numa sessão fotográfica comigo.


	28. Chapter 28

Nos momentos em que olhamos para fotografias ou vídeos onde a nossa imagem está projectada e pensamos no que desconhecíamos no momento em que a foto ou o vídeo foram tirados existe uma poderosa nostalgia que nos assola. O facto de existir um "eu" do passado e um "eu" do presente, que conhece o futuro do "eu" do passado é uma magia poderosa. Tão poderosa que se fosse possível o "eu" do presente avisar o "eu" do passado o nosso destino poderia ser significativamente alterado. Caso tal fosse possível eu estaria consciente da presença do Oribe Junpei na nova campanha de telemóveis do Domyouji e talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

- Sinceramente Tsukasa o mínimo que tu poderias ter feito era avisar-me que o tinhas escolhido para imagem da campanha. – ali estava eu, cercada de fotógrafos no evento de lançamento dos smartphones Domyouji, tentando manter a calma e a compostura perante a audácia do Tsukasa de ter contratado o homem que em tempos me tinha raptado e enganado.

- Não pensei que fosse relevante. Nunca te interessas-te pelos meus negócios e muito menos pelas minhas escolhas profissionais. – murmurou ele entre dentes enquanto sorria para as pessoas que circulavam ao pé de nós.

- Tsukasa, esqueces-te de quem é aquele homem?

- É claro que não. Mas com certeza sabes que não posso deixar a nossa vida privada interferir com os meus negócios.

- A nossa vida privada? Acho que estás errado, ele comigo não quer nada. É de ti quem ele tem raiva, é de ti quem ele se quer vingar. Ele deve estar radiante por lhe teres facilitado tanto o trabalho, já para não falar no quanto ele se deve ter rido de ti, por seres tão hipócrita ao ponto do contratar.

- Vamos acabar com isto, que não nos vai levar a lado nenhum. Além disso tenho de dar atenção aos meus convidados. Se quiseres continuamos em casa.

- Vai pró inferno, Tsukasa. Tu, a tua hipocrisia e a tua falta de escrúpulos. – virei-lhe as costas e deixei-o sozinho. A audácia daquele homem estava-me a fazer ferver por dentro. Como era possível aquela cabeça dura não compreender que era perigoso ter um homem como o Oribe Junpei tão perto de nós?

- Um cosmopolitan, por favor. - pedi ao empregado do bar. Sentei-me num dos bancos altos e esperei pela minha bebida, sem pensar em sair dali e brincar ao casal feliz, ele que o fizesse sozinho, eu não queria fingir mais do que já tinha de o fazer.

- Aqui tem senhora. - disse-me o empregado, enquanto pousava o copo triangular com o líquido cor de rosa lá dentro.

- Muito obrigado. – agarrei o copo e levei-o aos lábios.

- Um vodka martini. – ouvi pediram do meu lado esquerdo. - Oh! Mas que surpresa, o mundo é mesmo um lugar pequeno. - exclamou Oribe Junpei no seu tom cínico e falso. O meu coração acelarou de raiva.

- Deixa-me em paz.

- Achas que isso é forma de tratar um empregado do teu marido?... Um empregado teu?

- Empregado...tu? Desde quando é que um manipulador como tu pode ser chamado de empregado?

- Mas minha querida se o teu marido me contratou é lógico que eu sou um empregado da grande empresa Domyouji. – explicou-me, dando ênfase à palavra grande.

- Ignoras o significado das palavras. – afirmei, depois de beber mais um gole e pensar que devia sair dali o mais depressa possível, antes que fizesse uma loucura e chamasse a atenção de toda a gente para mim.

- Então sê uma querida e explica-me. - pediu-me inclinando-se ligeiramente para mim, com aquele ar lânguido que lhe era tão particular.

- Primeiro, não sou tua querida e segundo não sou um dicionário. – respondi, depois de agarrar o meu copo e descer do banco.

- Espera, não vás. – pediu, agarrando-me o antebraço.

- Como se um pedido teu tivesse algum valor para mim. – respondi-lhe soltando o braço bruscamente.

- Humm... talvez não tenha, é verdade. Mas talvez gostasses de saber novidades sobre o teu amigo Hanazawa Rui. – senti um baque no coração quando ele disse o nome dele. Não queria ficar ali, é um facto, mas fiquei tentada quando ele me ofereceu informações sobre o Hanazawa Rui, mesmo que fossem mentiras, só o simples facto de estarmos a falar dele, fazia-me sentir mais próxima dele. Desde que nos tínhamos despedido no aeroporto que não sabia notícias dele, tentei telefonar-lhe algumas vezes, mas o telemóvel estava sempre desligado. E mais uma vez o Rui tinha partido e tinha nos colocado à parte da sua vida, tal como tinha feito quando foi para Paris.

- Que notícias podes tu ter do Hanazawa Rui?

- Não acreditas em mim? Achas que te ia mentir?

- Junpei, eu acho que tu esqueces-te do que representas para mim. Ou seja, falsidade e mentiras.

- Não sejas assim, Tsukushi. Deixei bem claro que nunca fiz aquilo para te atingir a ti. Sabes bem que jamais te faria mal. Lamento se te tive de usar, mas não tive outra opção. – voltei a sentar-me no banco, inclinei o corpo para ele me ouvir por cima do barulho da sala e da música.

- Temos sempre outra opção, se optas-te por magoar alguém a culpa é tua. Não finjas que és uma vítima de um destino trágico.

- Já falamos tantas vezes deste assunto. Tu nunca fazes um esforço para me compreender e carimbas-me sempre como o vilão. – revirei os olhos e dei outro gole da bebida.

- Apesar da tua descrença e falta de compaixão pela minha pessoa eu sou generoso e sei que te preocupas com o teu amigo Hanazawa. Na verdade, até sei que ficaste muito perturbada quando ele se foi embora. – senti-me gelar quando ouvi as palavras dele, foi como se ele tivesse agarrado num punhado de sal e o tivesse esfregado exactamente na ferida que mais sangrava.

- Não estás à espera que confirme as tuas fontes, pois não?

- Eu não estava a pedir um comentário. Eu sei que sofreste com a partida dele. Ao contrário de ti, eu consigo sentir compaixão por ti. Consigo colocar-me na tua pele, sei o quão fiel és aos teus amigos, o quão fortes são os teus sentimentos pelos que amas. – não era este tipo de discurso que estava à espera dele e por momentos senti-me mal por ser tão rude com ele. Mas depois vez-se um clique dentro de mim e lembrei-me o quão manipulador ele conseguia ser.

- Que simpático da tua parte. – comentei no tom de voz mais falso que consegui.

- Eu sou bastante mais aprazível do que tu julgas. Destas pessoas todas, tu és a única que claramente não gosta de mim. – o tom mordaz dele e a censura implicíta para o Tsukasa deu-me vontade de rir. No meio da minha discussão com o Tsukasa, ele não conseguiu ver o que até o Oribe Junpei via.

- E que tal se me dissesses o que me querias dizer?

- Ah! Bem, claro. Pois então, na semana passada estive em Nova Iorque e durante uma sessão fotográfica ouvi uma das modelos falar sobre um rapaz que tinha conhecido, segundo ela era "riquíssimo, bonito e solitário". – se o peito me doía, quando ouvi a palavra solitário, doeu-me ainda mais. Estaria o Rui assim tão triste e perdido que até uma rapariga estranha o via? Céus porque não nos ligava ele, porque não nos incluía na sua vida? - Claro que isto não me despertou a atenção, afinal existem milhares de rapazes que correspondem a este perfil, só que quando ouvi a palavra Hanazawa percebi que ela só poderia estar a falar do Hanazawa Rui. E claro, curioso como sou, tinha de ter a certeza, por isso resolvi convidá-la a ela e ao amigo para irem à inauguração de um restaurante que eu conhecia. Logicamente que a Candie, não disse que não, afinal ela não é o tipo de mulher que negue alguma coisa… E sabes isso foi o que mais me espantou, o que estaria o Hanazawa Rui a fazer com uma mulher como a Candie, que realmente é um espectáculo para a vista, que se torna num pesadelo quando abre a boca para falar. – os floreados do Junpei e o conteúdo da conversa dele estavam-me a irritar tanto, que resolvi descer da cadeira e virar-lhe costas. Tinha dado o primeiro passo quando ele disparou contra mim:

- O Hanazawa Rui anda a consumir cocaína. – não me mexi nos segundos seguintes, acho que o meu cérebro não conseguia encaixar essa frase na personalidade do Hanazawa. – Achei que ias gostar de saber. – virei-me bruscamentre e avancei na direcção dele.

- Diz-me o que te leva a crer que eu estaria interessada em ouvir mentiras?

- Não te estou a mentir. Acredita no que quiseres, a verdade é que ele anda a consumir cocaína.

- Como te sentes quando deitas a cabeça na almofada e pensas em todas as mentiras cruéis que inventas? – perguntei-lhe com fúria.

- Podes fingir que te estou a mentir se te faz sentir melhor, mas a rapariga que eu conheci nunca ia ignorar uma informação destas.

- Chega! – exclamei batendo com a mão no balcão. - Vais parar de te fazer de vítima e vais dizer-me que inventas-te isso tudo.

- Não o posso fazer. Eu vi com os meus olhos. – aquilo era demais para mim, estava tão zangada e assustada ao mesmo tempo, que mal conseguia respirar. Virei-lhe as costas, atravessei a festa e disparei portas fora, só parei quando senti o ar frio, entrar-me nos pulmões.

Seria verdade? Estaria o Rui a entrar num ciclo de vícios? Não, não era possível, já tinha passado tanto tempo desde que ele deixara a Shizuka, a mágoa dele deveria estar minimizada. No entanto, o facto de estar lá sozinho, poderia torná-lo mais vulnerável. No fundo, algo dentro de mim me dizia que Oribe Junpei não me estava a mentir.

- Céus. - suspirei alto, levando as mãos à cabeça. O que poderia eu fazer? O que deveria fazer? O aperto no peito voltou a dar sinais, respirei fundo e tentei acalmar-me.

- Toma, veste isto. - disse a voz que pousou sobre os meus ombros nus um casaco quente.

- Obrigado, Junpei, mas não quero levantar rumores sobre relações extra conjugais contigo. – tirei o casaco e passei-lho para as mãos.

- Se estás mais preocupada com as aparências do que com a tua saúde o problema é teu.

- Não consegues evitar de me mostrar o quão superficial e fútil eu me tornei, pois não?

- Ainda há pouco me chamavas de mentiroso. O que digo não significa nada, não é?

- Pará Junpei. Estou cansada e esgotada. Não me apetece estar a fazer joguinhos contigo.

- Deixa-me levar-te para outro sítio. Não queres estar nesta festa e eu também não. Vamos para um sítio sossegado. – ri-me sem vontade.

- Não aceitei o teu casaco e ia aceitar o teu convite para sair daqui e ser vista sozinha contigo. Isso era mesmo estar a pedir sarilhos.

- O que te poderia acontecer? Perceberes que não sou tão má pessoa como julgas?

- O que poderia acontecer? Humm… bem deixa-me ver, a última vez que confiei em ti acabei presa num armazém, por isso não faço ideia do que poderia acontecer agora.

- Como queiras. – ele afastou-se e deixou-me sozinha. E eu não lhe podia estar mais agradecida por isso.


	29. Chapter 29

Quando voltei a ficar sozinha com os meus pensamentos compreendi que ele tinha razão numa coisa, eu não queria estar ali e precisava de ir para um sítio calmo, onde conseguisse colocar os meus pensamentos em ordem. Desci a escadaria e comecei a caminhar ao lado do trânsito que se movia num ritmo quase parado. No fundo da rua, vi um táxi livre, caminhei na sua direcção e quando o alcancei entrei.

- Boa noite senhora. - cumprimentou-me o taxista encarando-me com alguma suspeita, afinal estava de vestido de noite, sem um casaco no meio de uma noite de inverno.

- Boa noite. – respondi-lhe, sentando-me na banco de trás.

- Para onde deseja ir? – nesse momento a porta de trás, do lado oposto onde estava sentada, abriu-se de rompante e entrou um Oribe Junpei ofegante. – Senhor o táxi já está ocupado, vai ter de esperar por outro.

- Eu estou com a senhora. – o taxista fintou-me pelo retrovisor para ver se eu confirmava o que ele dizia, mas eu estava tão apática que o homem continuou sem compreender. – Leve-nos até à escola Eitoku. – o homem voltou a encarar-me e estranhamente eu acenei a cabeça afirmativamente, foi o suficiente para ele encolher os ombros e decidir que definitivamente hoje devia ser o dia dos doidos e o melhor que ele fazia era ignorar-nos.

- Trouxe-te o casaco. – disse-me, passando o para mim.

- Obrigado. Não sei o que esperas conseguir com isto, mas estou preocupada demais para descobrir. – vesti o casaco e senti-me melhor com o seu aconchego quente contra a minha pele gelada.

Demorámos muito tempo até chegarmos ao nosso destino, as ruas estavam lotadas, contudo estivemos sempre em silêncio. Não fosse o rádio barulhenta do táxi e apenas se iriam ouvir as buzinas e a azáfama normal do trânsito.

- Ora aqui estamos. – afirmou o homem quando parou em frente do edifício vazio, apenas iluminado pelas lâmpadas que cercavam o seu impotente jardim. O Junpei pagou e saímos os dois para a rua.

Quando entrei para o táxi, não sabia para onde haveria de ir, mas quando o Oribe sugeriu aquela morada, compreendi que era mesmo aí que queria estar. Ali onde tinha conhecido o F4, onde me tinha apaixonado pelo Hanazawa Rui, onde tinha sido torturada e amada quase até à exaustão.

- Vamos entrar?

- A escola está fechada, só cá deve estar o guarda-nocturno e duvido que nos deixe entrar.

- E alguém vai barrar a entrada à senhora Domyouji? - perguntou-me ele com o seu típico tom de voz cínico e sarcástico. Revirei os olhos e cruzei os braços. – OK, já que não queres usar o teu poder, eu tenho um plano B.

- É claro que tens, afinal tu és o homem dos planos. – comentei mordazmente.

- Deixa-te disso e anda. – agarrou-me pelo cotovelo e encaminhou-me para o lado lateral da vedação da escola.

- Não estás a pensar fazer o que eu estou a pensar, pois não?

- Como queres que saiba no que estás a pensar.

- Sabes muito bem ao que me referia. Vais saltar a vedação?

- Não. Vamos os dois.

- Nem penses, não posso. – o Tsukasa matava-me se soubesse que eu tinha feito isso, ainda para mais acompanhada pelo Junpei. De certa forma, era bem feito para ele, quem mandou contrata-lo. Esta presença fazia-se sempre sentir nas nossas vidas e o Tsukasa ia compreender isso quando descobrisse que eu tinha invadido uma escola com a ajuda dele.

- Ninguém precisa de saber.

- Claro, como se a tua especialidade fosse guardar segredos escandalosos, sobretudo os que envolvem o Domyouji.

- Deixa-te de coisas e anda lá. – o meu coração batia descompassadamente, o medo de sermos apanhados e o receio do escândalo falavam mais alto, no entanto por uma razão que desconhecia não era capaz de virar costas e vir-me embora. Aproximei-me dele e apoiei o meu pé direito nas mãos dele, que estavam posicionadas em forma de concha. Ele içou-me e eu agarrei-me com força na vedação. Precisava de mais apoio para conseguir transpor a perna para o outro lado.

- Chega-te mais, assim não consigo. – ele aproximou-se e eu sem vergonha pisei-lhe a cabeça com um pé e impulsionei-me para o outro lado.

- Mais um pouco furavas-me a cabeça com os teus saltos.

- Está mas é calado que ainda nos ouvem. – estendi-lhe uma mão que ele agarrou para se içar. – Anda lá.

- Ai…espera lá. – queixei-me, as lanças pontiagudas da vedação estavam-me a magoar o braço com a força que ele fez para se içar.

- Pronto, já está. – disse ele, quando aterrou no chão do outro lado.

- Não podias ter esperado um bocado. Magoei-me.

- E tu esperas-te quando quase me furaste a cabeça?

- Não foi de propósito.

- Eu também não.

- Pronto, está bem. Vamos mas é sair daqui. – comecei a caminhar em direcção às escadas de incêndio. Ali era o meu porto de abrigo, tinha vivido tantas coisas naquele cenário que ainda hoje me emocionava quando pensava naquele lugar.

- Foi aqui que o Rui nos encontrou juntos. – disse o Junpei, quebrando o silêncio, enquanto contemplávamos a noite do alto das escadas.

- Foi aqui que eu o vi pela primeira vez. – disse-o mais para mim, do que para ele. Estava no fundo a falar alto comigo, a lembrar os dias em que não haviam tantas preocupações nas nossas mentes e eu não tinha tantas dúvidas quanto ao meu futuro.

- Devias ter ficado com ele. – aquela afirmação caiu como uma bomba. Fiquei muda e surpresa.

- Que te interessa isso?

- Não interessa, mas sei que terias sido mais feliz. Ninguém pode ser feliz com um homem como o Tsukasa, cuja única coisa que sabe fazer é tirar e exigir.

- Alguma vez fizeste alguém feliz, Oribe? – ele fintou pensativamente a noite, mas não me respondeu. – Então deixa-me colocar a questão de outra maneira, alguma vez alguém te fez feliz?

- Já, já me fizeram feliz. Não vais acreditar, mas tu foste uma dessas pessoas. Os momentos que passei contigo foram genuinamente felizes. Tu eras minha amiga e gostavas de mim pelo que eu era e não pelo que eu parecia ser. Nunca te importaste que eu aparecesse nas revistas ou que fosse rico. Foste minha amiga e os momentos que passávamos a contemplar o lago, nos dias de sol, foram os melhores da minha vida.

- Eu gostava de uma pessoa que não existia, de um falso amigo.

- Não fui um falso amigo, fui teu amigo. Apenas usei a nossa amizade para atingir o Tsukasa.

- Se não vês o quão retorcido e perverso isso é, só mostra o quão louco tu és. – ele virou-se para mim e agarrou-me os pulsos.

- Perverso e retorcido? Tu que dormes com um todas as noites e pareces gostar, falas de mim como se fosse o bicho mais repelente do mundo. O que raio vês nele, que o torna tão diferente de mim? – a voz dele e a expressão era tão intensas, que por momentos amaldiçoei a minha estupidez por estar ali sozinha com ele sem mais ninguém saber.

- Larga-me. - disse-lhe dando um puxão para me soltar. Ele largou-me, mas não me deixou de fintar com o seu ar intenso.

- Vá lá diz-me qual é a diferença entre ele e eu? – fiquei a pensar uns momentos, mas não sabia o que responder. Afinal ambos eram ambiciosos, ambos tomavam medidas drásticas para terem o que queriam, ambos eram pouco escrupulosos, ambos tinham caracteres fortes, mas no fim tinha de existir algo que os tornasse diferentes ou eu não estaria casada com um e a odiar o outro.

- Ele ama-me. – esta era a grande diferença entre os dois, um era capaz de amar outro ser humano, sem se importar com a própria integridade física.

- E achas que eu não amo?

- Só amas-te o teu amigo e por vezes acho que nem isso. Acho que apenas ficaste cego com o desejo de vingança. No fundo, o que tu amas é a vingança.

- Estás enganada. Admirei muito o meu amigo e não se trata de vingança, trata-se de justiça. Caso fosse com um dos teus amigos, irias querer o mesmo. – nesse ponto ele estava certo, afinal o que me levou a conhecer o Tsukasa foi o facto de estar a defender uma amiga dele.

- Mas jamais iria usar pessoas inocentes, para atingir o meu fim.

- Tu não eras assim tão inocente. Se fosses inocente, nunca te terias envolvido com ele. Sempre soubeste o tipo de homem que ele era e mesmo assim aceitaste-o. – ele falava-me com um rancor que me assustou.

- Achas que eu escolhi? Achas que se consegue escolher quem devemos e não devemos amar. Fiquei tão chocada como tu, quando descobri que gostava daquela rapaz cruel, que tanto mal me tinha feito. Mas no fim não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer, o meu destino estava traçado.

- Ora aí está a desculpa mais velha do mundo: o destino. – ele riu-se cinicamente de mim e eu voltei a pensar que estava bem melhor se estivesse sozinha.

- Ouve Junpei, agradeço-te por me teres trazido até aqui. Mas queria estar um pouco sozinha com os meus pensamentos.

- Sabes que não me posso ir embora, precisas de mim para saltar a vedação. – fechei os olhos em desalento.

- Vamos ficar então em silêncio. Por favor.

- Como queiras. - respondeu-me ele com um ar quase amuado.


	30. Chapter 30

Comecei a invocar a imagem do Rui quando o Junpei se pôs à minha frente, com um dedo na boca, para invocar o meu silêncio.

- O que foi? - sussurrei-lhe, mais com o movimento dos lábios, do que com o som da voz.

- Shiuu… ouvi vozes. – tentei ouvir alguma coisa, mas não captei nada. Devia de ser mais um dos truques dele.

- Ai Junpei, deixa-te de criancices e deixa-me em paz.

- Cala-te, que ainda nos ouvem. – agarrou-me na mão e puxou-me para o lance das escadas que subiam. Soltei bruscamente a mão e preparava os pulmões para brigar com ele, quando vi no fundo das escadas uma luz tremeluzente.

- Ai que estamos feitos. Vão nos apanhar. – disse eu puro pânico.

- Anda, temos de sair pela porta. – ele agarrou no puxador da porta e preparava-se para o puxar quando eu detive-o.

- Não! Se abrires essa porta o alarme dispara e aí vão ter a certeza que estamos aqui.

- Se não sairmos por esta porta, vamos ser apanhados. Não podemos descer as escadas e não sabemos voar. – o meu coração batia tão depressa que ressoava nos meus ouvidos.

- OK. Tens razão. – ele voltou a colocar a mão no puxador.

- Espera… - sussurrei.- Tenho de me descalçar. Não consigo correr com estes saltos. – tirei os sapatos e agarrei-os com uma mão. O Junpei olhou para mim, para confirmar se eu estava pronta, colocou a mão no puxador, alcançou a minha mão livre e abriu a porta. Automaticamente o som do alarme invadiu o silêncio nocturno, camuflando o som da nossa corrida pelos corredores da escola.

Estava a ser puxada pelo Oribe Junpei, numa corrida desenfreada á frente dos guardas-nocturnos que nos perseguiam lançando impropérios na nossa direcção. Começavam-me a doer as pernas da corrida, os pulmões da falta de ar e a mão de agarrar os sapatos, que estavam quase a escorregar.

- Larga os sapatos. – ordenou-me o Junpei, enquanto me puxava por um corredor escuro.

- Não posso.

- Não és a Cinderela, ninguém te vai identificar pelos sapatos.

- Foram um presente, não os quero perder. – além disso, não queria chegar a casa descalça, isso iria levantar muitas suspeitas no meu marido. Sem que eu me tivesse apercebido, deu-me um safanão na mão e deixei os sapatos cair.

- Raios! Estúpido, animal, ai… que raiva. – pensei. Fiquei tão furiosa, que me esqueci que estávamos a ser seguidos, soltei a minha mão da dele e corri atrás dos meus sapatos.

- Rapariga estúpida. - censurou-me ele, que também voltou a trás para me vir buscar.

- A culpa foi tua, não tinhas nada, que mos fazer perder. – disse-lhe agarrando nos sapatos e correndo na direcção oposta. Afinal aqueles não eram uns sapatos quaisquer, não eram os meus primeiros Louboutin, mas foram os primeiro que o Rui me ofereceu. Poucos dias depois, de ter partido para Nova Iorque, recebi uma caixa e um cartão onde se lia: "Para que nunca mais andes sozinha, sem mim." Na altura chorei tanto, quando li aquilo, que me tinha recusado a utilizar os sapatos, como se isso fosse um castigo para quem mos tinha oferecido. No dia, em que os resolvi usar e traze-lo comigo, quase que os perdia, da mesma forma que sempre perdi o Rui.

- Anda. - senti um puxão e fui arrastada para dentro de uma despensa escura. Estávamos tão apertados que sentia a respiração do Junpei no meu pescoço e o abdómen dele tocava-me nas costas.

- Estamos encurralados aqui. Não devíamos ter parado de correr. – critiquei, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Isso é o que eles também esperam. Vamos esperar até eles passarem por aqui e depois corremos novamente até á porta, descemos as escadas e saltamos a vedação.

- Quem me dera que fosse assim tão fácil. – respondi-lhe em voz baixa.

- Relaxa, vai correr tudo bem. E se queres saber já não me divertia assim há muito tempo.

- Ainda bem que pelo menos um de nós se está a divertir. – desejei seriamente que apesar da voz baixa, o meu tom de voz fosse suficientemente explicito para revelar o meu sarcasmo.

- Não te preocupes, estou-me a divertir tanto que me divirto por nós os dois. – acho que só tomei consciência das consequências que iria sofrer por estar ali, sozinha com ele, a invadir uma escola, quando ele afirmou o quão divertido estava. Até lá, não sei se foram as preocupações ou o pânico da fuga, não me tinha apercebido que ele iria sugar sujo por saber que eu tinha cometido o erro de invadir uma propriedade e pior de ter estado sozinha com ele uma noite inteira.

- Imagino que sim. – agarrei com força os sapatos que tinha na mão direita e arremessei-os com força contra o meio das pernas do Junpei, abri a porta da despensa e desatei a correr, deixando-o para trás a gemer.

Quando alcancei o fim das escadas, estava em tal estado de agitação, que nem me apercebi se era seguida por alguém. Corri para a vedação, mas depressa mudei o rumo, porque sozinha nunca seria capaz de a transpor. A minha única saída seria entrada principal, o portão estaria fechado, é um facto, mas a vedação aí era substituída por arbustos, logo poderia ser transposta e caso eu estivesse certa, não estaria lá nenhum guarda porque estariam lá dentro há procura dos invasores.

Estava certa, não lá esteva nenhuma presença humana, mas infelizmente, ao contrário do que eu pensava, a sebe era tão espessa que apesar de ter tentado várias vezes não consegui abrir uma brecha para sair. Andei ali uns tempos para trás e para a frente, tentando encontrar um sítio em que a sebe tivesse uma falha. Quando finalmente encontrei, passei para o outro lado a custo, tendo no fim ficado, com as meias rasgadas, as mãos feridas e o cabelo desgrenhado.

Endireitei-me, calcei os sapatos e quando olhei à volta para procurar algum sinal de vida humana, vi um carro preto estacionado em frente aos portões da escola. Respirei fundo e caminhei na direcção dele. Ainda não o tinha alcançado e já o vidro traseiro do lado direito se tinha aberto até meio.

- Entra. – ordenou-me quando me assomei da porta do carro. O motorista saiu do carro, abriu-me a porta do outro lado e eu entrei. – Diga aos seguranças para regressarem. Ela já voltou. – O homem nem hesitou um momento, pegou no telemóvel e rapidamente deu as ordens. – Vamos para casa. – ordenou depois da chamada ter terminado.

Durante todo o caminho ninguém falou e eu começava-me a sentir-me como uma garota apanhada pelos pais, prestes a ser castigada. E claro, como eu não sou pessoa de tolerar ameaças, resolvi que o melhor era eu resolver aquilo o mais depressa possível.

- Então vamos falar sobre isto ou vais ignorar-me até ao fim dos meus dias? - perguntei, virando-me ligeiramente no banco para encarar a cara cerrada do Tsukasa.

- Quero que tenhas tempo para pensar no que aconteceu. Quando chegarmos a casa falamos. – não se dignou sequer a olhar para mim, manteve o olhar concentrado no seu Blackberry.

- Só podes estar a gozar comigo, Tsukasa. - primeiro aquele silêncio e agora aquela atitude do "Pensa bem no que fizeste" começava a ficar seriamente furiosa. Mas seria possível que ultimamente cada vez que olhava para este homem a única coisa que ele me fazia sentir era raiva, fúria ou desespero?

- Estás a confundir os nossos papéis, Tsukushi. – continuava a ignorar-me e a olhar fixamente para aquele maldito telemóvel. Não sei explicar muito bem como aconteceu, só sei dizer que quando dei por mim, tinha agarrado no telemóvel dele, aberto a janela e atirado o borda fora.

- ENLOUQUECES-TE. – gritou-me furioso.

- Eu é que enlouqueci? Tu portaste como se tivesses uma lesma a sugar-te o cérebro e sou eu que enlouqueci. – respondi-lhe também eu a vociferar bastante alto.

- Vê-se te controlas, Tsukushi. Não aguento mais os teus ataques de mau génio e tentativas para chamar à atenção, não tens cinco anos.

- Não sejas ignorante Tsukasa, se achas que chamar-te à razão é ter um ataque de mau génio, então que seja. Agora se achas que eu invadi uma escola para chamar atenção só mostra que não me conheces. – mais uma vez voltávamos ao mesmo drama, o drama em que ele não sabia quem eu era.

- Não foi para chamar atenção, não? Bem então porque razão uma mulher adulta resolve invadir uma escola no meio da noite. – eu fechei e abri a boca duas vezes sem saber o que responder. Fintei-o por uns momentos e pensei no que me tinha levado a fazer aquilo.

- A culpa é tua. Eu avisei-te que o Oribe Junpei só nos iria trazer problemas. – se eu estivesse sozinha nunca teria invadido a escola, primeiro porque não conseguia saltar a vedação e depois porque a ideia de irmos para aquele sítio foi dele.

- Mais valia estares calada. Pelo menos tinhas o benefício da dúvida.

- Mas é verdade, seu casmurro. Ele sugeriu o lugar e eu estava-me a sentir tão triste e angustiada que achei que seria um bom lugar para estar. – o Tsukasa olhou-me com alguma impaciência, denotando a sua falta de crédito perante a minha justificação.

- E ficaste assim porque eu o contratei e depois aceitas-te sair com ele a meio da noite, sem que ninguém soubesse para onde iam?

- Claramente que sabiam para onde íamos ou tu não estarias aqui à minha espera. – respondi-lhe secamente. Ele tinha a audácia de me dizer aquilo, quando sabia que eu era constantemente vigiada e ele sabia sempre para onde eu ia.

- Mesmo assim, não responde à minha pergunta. – logicamente, como em muitos assuntos, o Tsukasa resolvia ignorar as coisas quando elas não lhe eram favoráveis.

- Não foi isso que me deixou assim. Não directamente. – baixei os olhos e fintei as minhas mãos cruzadas. Não queria repetir o que o outro me tinha dito, se o dissesse alto, era como se aceitasse a sua veracidade e isso magoava-me muito.

- Continuo sem compreender. - comentou impacientemente.

- O teu modelo informou-me que encontrou o Rui e que o viu a consumir cocaína. – falei o mais depressa que consegui.

- O quê? – interrogou-me, não porque tivesse surpreendido pelo que eu tinha dito, mas porque não tinha compreendido a minha frase.

- O Rui anda a consumir cocaína. – repeti, agora mais devagar.

- Quem te disse isso? – ele tinha ficado alerta, estava preocupado.

- Já te disse. O teu modelo, o Junpei. – ele suspirou ao meu lado, mostrando que também ele estava cansado.

- E tu acreditaste nele? Logo tu que o odeias tanto.

- Não se trata de uma questão de confiança. É uma intuição, eu senti que era verdade.

- Tsukushi, mas tu agora deste para essas coisas? Daqui a bocado vais querer ler-me a mão.

- Deixa-te de parvoíces. Sei muito bem que também ficaste preocupado. Temos de fazer alguma coisa.

- Não vamos fazer nada. Primeiro porque não sabemos se é verdade e caso seja, o Rui é adulto e vacinado, sabe o que faz e não seremos nós que o vamos impedir. – a voz dele era tão fria e impessoal, que me assustou.

- ÉS ASSIM TÃO CEGO? OU PREFERES FINGIR QUE NÃO VÊS? Se for verdade o Rui precisa de nós, precisa do nosso apoio. – ele fintou-me com um ar preocupado e surpreso pela minha reacção explosiva.

- Ele é um adulto, tem de começar a viver a vida dele, sem a ajuda de ninguém. Temos a mesma idade dele e olha só para nós. – mais uma vez, fiz a cara de peixe fora de água, abri e fechei a boca, sem reacção. Ele não poderia ter dito aquilo, afinal o Rui era um dos melhores amigos dele e apesar de todos os defeitos do Tsukasa, ele era amigo do seu amigo, preocupava-se e cuidava daqueles que ama.

- E quem somos nós, Tsukasa? Quem somos nós? – vou confessar que me arrependi depois de ter feito estas perguntas. Sempre me disseram que não devemos fazer perguntas para as quais não queremos saber a resposta e eu tinha ignorado essa regra.

Ele calou-se, olhou-me por uns longos minutos como se me estivesse a avaliar e depois com uma voz, estranhamente calma, disse:

- Para mim somos duas pessoas que se amam, que partilham e se apoiam nos bons e nos maus momentos da vida. – quase respirei de alívio, porque na minha cabeça desenhou-se uma resposta que roçava a maldade e a crueldade.

- Por isso mesmo é que o temos de apoiar. Nós temo-nos um ao outro e ele não tem ninguém, precisa dos amigos. – o meu tom de voz era claramente mais brando e o meu olhar suplicante. Afinal o discurso dele tinha abrandado a fúria que me consumia por dentro.

- Por uma vez na tua vida, ouve-me com atenção Tsukushi. O Rui foi-se embora. Mete isso na tua cabeça. Se ele quisesse a tua ajuda, tinha ficado ou tinha telefonado a pedi-la. – "O Rui foi-se embora" soou na minha cabeça como uma censura, talvez ele não tivesse essa intenção ou talvez nem tivesse pensado nisso, mas a minha culpa voltava a atacar e naquele momento, senti que o meu marido me pedia para largar a memória e a saudade que tinha do Hanazawa Rui, no entanto por razões que desconheço, ele estava tão agarrado a mim como um cancro incurável e inoperável, teria de morrer com ele e quem sabe no fim, até por ele.


	31. Chapter 31

A porta, do meu lado direito, abriu-se e só nessa altura percebi que o carro se tinha imobilizado e já estava estacionado em frente à casa. Apoiei-me na mão que o motorista me oferecia e saí do carro.

- Bem-vindos a casa, senhor e senhora Domyouji. – saudou-nos a sorridente empregada.

- Boa noite, não era preciso estar até tão tarde. Pode ir descansar. Muito obrigado. – despedi-me da rapariga, que me acenou com a cabeça em sinal de compreensão. – Vou tomar banho. - informei o vazio, pois quando me virei já o Tsukasa não lá estava, deveria ter corrido para o escritório, com medo que o império se desmoronasse devido às loucuras da sua esposa. Tive vontade de gritar: "Enfia-te aí e nunca mais saías que não é preciso", mas contive a língua para não incomodar quem estava a dormir.

Subi vagarosamente as escadas, com os pés a doerem-me tanto, que pareciam ter facas espetadas, a cada passo. Despi o casaco, atirei-o para cima da cama, fui para a casa de banho, abri a torneira da banheira, agarrei numa mão cheia de bolas de cheiro e larguei-as dentro da banheira. Vagarosamente comecei a tirar as meias, que estavam agarradas à pele devido aos cortes que tinham sangrado e feito de cola entre a minha pele e o tecido fino das meias. Outch… aquilo doía, tinha vários cortes nas pernas e nas mãos, não eram fundos mas ardiam-me tanto, que causavam uma sensação de queimadura. Despi o resto da roupa, fechei a torneira e entrei para dentro da banheira.

- Aiii, que isto doí…- queixei-me, quando senti a espuma a arder nos cortes.

- Deviam-te doer ainda mais. Para ver se não repetes a façanha. – respondeu-me o Tsukasa ao entrar na casa de banho e aproximando-se da banheira com um estojo nas mãos. – Não lhe respondi afinal, não valia mais a pena tentar fazê-lo perceber que eu estava perturbada, quando decidi fazer aquilo. – Deixa-me ver as tuas mãos. – pediu, sentando-se na beira da banheira. Eu estendi-lhe uma mão ensaboada, ele levantou-se, foi buscar uma toalha, sentou-se novamente e limpou-me a mão devagar.

- Estavas a fazer tanto alarido por causa destes cortezitos? – questionou-me enquanto me limpava os cortes com algodão embebido em soro fisiológico.

- Se fosses tu, queria ver o que fazias. Parecias um bebé chorão. – ele riu-se.

- És muito maluca, não és? Fazes cada coisa, que eu nem em mil anos me lembraria de fazer. – colocava-me agora um creme por cima dos cortes e pensos rápidos.

- Não foi intencional. Na altura não pensei em nada. Queria apenas sair daquela festa e depois o Junpei meteu-se dentro do meu táxi e disse que íamos para Eitoku e naquele momento fez tanto sentido que não consegui recusar. – sentia-me uma garota a justificar-me, contudo só o fazia porque o Tsukasa tinha perdido o ar de "pai tirano".

- Sabes que fiquei furioso comigo mesmo. Pensei que ele te tivesse raptado. Só quando me disseram o que tinham visto é que compreendi que afinal tinhas ido de livre vontade. – verdade seja dita, quando ele me disse isto, eu tive de me conter muito para não lhe dizer: "Eu bem te disse que ele era perigoso", mas achei que não seria muito oportuno.

- E depois ficaste tão furioso que quase arrancas-te a cabeça a alguém. Como podiam ter deixado a demente da tua esposa assim à solta. – ri-me, mas ele não o fez, talvez porque fosse demasiado verdadeiro para ser engraçado.

- E sim, fiquei furioso, como podias ter ido com aquele gajo, que nos haveria de chantagear até à morte. Nem tu consegues ser assim tão burra. – espetou-me o dedo indicador na testa e empurrou-a ligeiramente.

- Lamento. Não pensei nisso, quer dizer, quando pensei nisso já era tarde demais.

- Tudo bem, o que foi feito está sempre feito. – eu comecei-me a rir á gargalhada. – O que foi?

- Como é que consegues enganar os outros, Tsukasa. Continuas o mesmo burrinho de sempre. Não se diz o que foi feito está sempre feito, é o que está feito, feito está.

- Isso não faz sentido nenhum.

- Oh! Sabes bem que disseste mal. Por isso cala-te e lava-me o cabelo que eu tenho as mãos feridas.

Nessa noite, depois do banho, enquanto abria a cama para nos deitarmos, senti-me encorajada o suficiente para voltar a falar no Rui.

- Temos de fazer alguma coisa em relação ao Rui e escusas de começar a gritar que não me interessa. – ele franziu o sobrolho, mas não disse nada. – Só lamento que nesta altura o Soujiroh ande tão cheio de trabalho e o Akira não esteja no Japão. Eles iriam ajudar-me.

- Tsukushi daqui a 3 dias vamos para Nova Iorque passar o Natal com a minha irmã. Deixa isso para depois das festas. – atirei-lhe uma almofada à cara, ele não pareceu ficar espantado ou ofendido, apenas entediado.

- Tsukasa abre os olhos, é o Rui, é o teu melhor amigo, é o teu irmão. Foi aquela pessoa com quem tu cresces-te, é impossível que ele te seja indiferente.

- É por o conhecer muito bem, que sei que ele não iria querer que nos metêssemos na vida dele. – meti-me dentro dos lençóis e cruzei os braços em cima da barriga a pensar que talvez ele tivesse razão no que dizia. Lembrei-me daquela vez em que tinha intercedido junto da Shizuka por ele. Ele ficou tão furioso comigo, como nunca o tinha visto. Talvez ele não quisesse mesmo que eu me metesse na vida dele, mas no fim acabou por ser benéfico e desta vez era igual. Ele poderia não querer, mas tinha de ser feito.

- Não importa o que ele quer, é para o bem dele. – constatei virando-me para o lado onde o Tsukasa estava deitado.

- Acho que precisas de deixar de ser tão teimosa e de dormir. – estava carrancudo e mostrava-me que não queria mais ter aquela conversa, apagou a luz, virou-se e disse boa noite.

Eu fiquei a fintar o escuro, sem que no entanto me sentisse vencida. Afinal já tinha um plano, quando chegasse a Nova Iorque ia encontrar o Rui, depois logo se via o que ia fazer. Fechei os olhos, virei-me ligeiramente na cama e adormeci.

Estava a caminhar numa rua escura, que não conheço, era uma daquelas ruas sujas e com mau aspecto, o tipo de ruas que se evitam à noite. Continuei a caminhar durante muito tempo, ia encontrando pessoas cada vez mais estranhas. A certa altura encontrei uma mulher a ser espancada por um homem de mau aspecto. Comecei a gritar para pedir ajuda, contudo ninguém me acudiu. Aproximei-me a medo do homem violento, e pedi-lhe para ele parar. Ele fintou-me amargamente e disse-me:"És uma vadia como ela, também queres apanhar?". Recuei um passo assustada, mas disse-lhe com a voz mais firme que consegui: "Se sou ou não vadia isso não é da sua conta. Largue a mulher e vá se embora, senão chamo a polícia". Ele abriu a boca desdentada num riso horripilante: "Vai-te daqui, antes que perca a paciência contigo". Sentia-me aflita e sem saber o que fazer, pensei que eu e a mulher poderíamos tentar imobilizar o homem, mas ela estava tão quieta, deitada no chão, encolhida sobre si mesma que perdi a esperança. Baixei-me para lhe dizer umas palavras de consolo, quando ela se virou para mim e em vez de ver uma mulher, vi o Hanazawa Rui. Estava encolhido, no meio do chão, pálido e transpirado, como se estivesse à beira da morte. "Rui!", gritei espantada. O homem vendo-me distraída arremessou um pontapé contra nós, agarrei-me ao Rui e protegi-o com o meu corpo. Quando o agarrei sentia-o tremer sobre as roupas de inverno. "Está tudo bem, querido. Vou levar-te para casa", acalmei-o e depois disse ao homem "Vá se embora, não chega o que já fez? Leve a minha carteira e deixe-nos". Ele mais uma vez reagiu como se eu fosse o palhaço mais engraçado do mundo: "Vadia, o que ele me deve não é dinheiro, é alma". Sentia-me a tremer, mas a custo lá consegui levantar o Rui do chão. "Chega, nós vamos embora" disse para o homem com o Rui apoiado em mim. Nesse momento, ele puxou uma faca e espetou-a na barriga do Rui. Eu levei as mãos à barriga dele para conter o sangue, mas a única coisa que consegui foi cobrir as minhas mãos de sangue, porque o Rui, esse já tinha partido com aquele homem que queria a alma dele.

Acordei sobressaltada, sentei-me na cama, acendi a luz e olhei para as minhas mãos, não havia ali sangue nenhum, mas o sonho tinha sido tão real que ainda tinha o coração acelerado.

- O que se passa? – perguntou-me o Tsukasa, alarmado com o meu despertar.

- Tive um pesadelo. – não, era mais do que um pesadelo, era um sinal, um pedido de ajuda. Para mim era evidente, o Rui estava em apuros e eu tinha de fazer alguma coisa.

- Pronto, está tudo bem. – passou o braço dele sobre os meus ombros e abraçou-me. Eu deixei-me escorregar e fiquei assim deitada, protegida pelos braços dele. Beijou-me o topo da cabeça e disse-me baixinho – Ninguém te vai fazer mal, eu protejo-te. – e naquele momento eu relaxei e adormeci, com a ideia que no dia seguinte ia partir para Nova Iorque.


	32. Chapter 32

O dia amanheceu solarengo e como sempre o despertador do Tsukasa tocou pontualmente às seis e meia da manhã. Ele como sempre, praguejou contra o tempo, que passava sempre demasiado depressa, virou-se, beijou-me o ombro e levantou-se. Noutro dia qualquer, eu teria ficado enfiada no meio dos lençóis quentes, afinal estava de férias e não tinha nenhum compromisso, mas nesse dia, eu tinha uma missão. Levantei-me e fui ao closet, onde ele se estava a vestir.

- Bom dia. - cumprimentei-o abraçando-o por trás, enquanto ele abotoava uma camisa branca. Ele virou-se, passou os braços por cima da minha cabeça e abraçou-me, para logo depois me beijar. A língua dele procurava um beijo à séria, mas o meus lábios resistiram.

- Ainda não lavei os dentes. – expliquei-lhe.

- Eu não me importo. - respondeu tentando uma nova investida. Eu coloquei a minha mão contra a boca dele e afastei-me um pouco dele. – Ah! Não sejas assim, anda cá. – agarrou-me pela cintura e puxou-me para ele.

- Espera, preciso de falar contigo. – ele largou-me, fez um ar sério e recomeçou a abotoar a camisa. – Não é nada de sério, não te preocupes. Vou hoje para Nova Iorque, se conseguir um voo. – ele parou a tarefa dele e fintou-me, com o olhar de quem reconhecia as minhas intenções. Por isso antes que ele começasse a argumentar eu menti: - Aproveito para fazer o resto das compras que me faltam, preparo as decorações de Natal e além disso são só dois dias que fico fora.

- Tsukushi, eu não sou parvo. Queres ir mais cedo para ires ter com o Rui, confessa. – passou a mão pelo cabelo e isso nunca era bom sinal. Avancei sobre ele e abracei-o.

- Não, a sério que não. Sabes bem que não sei onde ele está e ele não atende o telemóvel, por isso nem que quisesse o ia conseguir encontrar. – expliquei-lhe com a cabeça contra o peito dele.

- Sempre foste muito teimosa. Quando metes uma coisa nessa tua cabeça dura, ninguém a tira. – comentou ele agarrando-me na cabeça com a mão. - Não te posso amarrar à cama.

- Podes sempre tentar. – provoquei-o, no entanto ele não estava interessado nos meus jogos sexuais, continuou a vestir-se.

- Vou-me vestir e tomamos o pequeno almoço juntos. – informei-o, com aquela sensação que ele não estava nada feliz com o que eu ia fazer. Não gostava nada disso, mas não tinha outra solução.

Dizem que mentir é um vício e uma característica terrível, contudo sempre achei que um bom mentiroso é quase como um agente secreto, cheio de armas escondidas e aparelhos exóticos. Um bom mentiroso consegue facilmente conquistar os seus objectivos, porque sabe o que dizer para manipular os outros à sua vontade. Como é evidente, mentir não é a minha especialidade, da mesma maneira que investigar também não o é. E isso não era um bom presságio para iniciar a minha busca pelo Rui. Nova Iorque era imensa, claro que eu desconfiava que ele estava em Manhattan, mas quem mo poderia garantir?

Vesti uns jeans confortáveis e uma blusa de seda, já a pensar que teria de enfrentar 13 horas de voo, quando fiquei pronta já o Tsukasa não estava no quarto, pelo que desci para a sala de refeições.

- Bom dia, minhas queridas. - cumprimentei as empregadas que circulavam por ali. – Preciso falar com vocês, vou precisar da vossa ajuda. Vou mais cedo para Nova Iorque e preciso que me façam o favor de enviar por correio os presentes que já estão separados.

- Não é preciso. – informou o Domyouji, ao entrar na sala com o jornal e o telemóvel presos na mão direita. – Eu levo tudo quando for.

- Tsukasa, é mais fácil se for tudo já enviado por correio. – expliquei-lhe agarrando no meu guardanapo e pousando-o no colo.

- É uma estupidez gastar dinheiro com o correio, quando temos um jacto privado. – encolhi os ombros em sinal de concordância, era tão excêntrico ter um avião privado, que por vezes me esquecia que o Tsukasa tinha esse tipo de meios.

- Então perdoem-me. – disse, dirigindo-me às mulheres que me fintavam. - Peço-vos então para juntarem tudo e enviarem quando o Domyouji for na sexta feira. – elas assentiram e eu enchi a minha chávena com chá. – Chá, Tsukasa?

- Não obrigado. Quero café. – a empregada moveu-se para o servir, mas eu intrevi:

- Deixe estar, eu sirvo-o. – ele levantou os olhos do jornal para me fintar.

- O que mais queres tu? - perguntou desconfiando, dobrando o jornal e pousando-o.

- Sinceramente, achas que é por te servi uma chávena de café que te vou subornar? – perguntei, enquanto enchia a chávena, com o conteúdo preto e fumegante.

- De ti espero qualquer coisa. Mas não tenhas muitas ideias que não vais levar a tua avante.

- O que queres dizer com isso?

- Que não vais sair daqui sem levar um guarda-costas. – ele não podia ter dito nada pior, como iria eu conseguir fazer as minhas investigações se andasse com um homem atrás de mim, a contar todos os meus passos ao Tsukasa?

- O quê? Deves estar a gozar comigo.

- Tsukushi, eu dirijo uma multinacional. Não sou propriamente um menino do coro. E certamente não vais ser tu com as tuas mentiras mal inventadas que me vais enganar.

- Eu não estou a enganar ninguém. – e no fundo, não estava mesmo, era apenas uma omissão. Todas as justificações que apresentei eram verdadeiras.

- Como se eu não te conhecesse. – estava a começar a ficar amuada, que raios ia eu fazer com um segurança?

- Eu nunca precisei de guarda-costas, porquê essa parvoíce agora?

- Porque enfiaste na cabeça que tinhas de fazer alguma coisa relativamente ao Rui. Assim com um segurança evitas fazer disparates e meteres-te em situações perigosas. - bufei para o ar descontente, mas depois resolvi concentrar toda a minha atenção na taça de fruta que estava a comer. Afinal ele tinha razão, negá-lo iria apenas piorar as coisas. Estivemos uns minutos em silêncio a comer, quando ele reiniciou a conversa: - Por esta altura do ano, se não estivesses tão preocupada com o Rui, já andarias a perguntar qual era o teu presente de Natal. – engoli o pedaço de torrada e sorri-lhe:

- Talvez este ano eu já saiba qual vai ser o meu presente.

- Ai sim? Então qual é?

- Um segurança, é claro. Só lhe falta meteres um laço à volta da cabeça.

- Comprei-te isso porque os cavaleiros de armadura brilhante estavam esgotados. Espero que não te importes com essa troca.

- Na verdade, se tiveres o talão, gostaria de devolver o produto.

- Lamento, mas a loja não faz trocas. Vais ter mesmo de ficar com ele.

- Bem nesse caso só me deixas uma saída.

- Qual?

- Oferecer-te um segurança. – ele riu-se, bebeu o resto do café da chávena, limpou a boca, pousou o guardanapo e levantou-se. – Agora que me revelaste o meu presente já posso ir trabalhar descansado.

- Vais te despedir de mim ao aeroporto?

- Não sei se vou poder ir. Tenho duas reuniões de manhã. – pousei o meu guardanapo, levantei-me e lancei os meus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Às vezes, não sei do quê tens tanto medo. – ele roçou a cara dele na minha, avançou para a minha orelha e sussurrou-me:

- Só de uma coisa: perder-te. – agarrei-lhe a cara com as duas mãos, pisquei-lhe olho e dei-lhe um selinho inocente e disse:

- Já lavei os dentes. - ele sorriu-me maliciosamente e puxou-me mais contra ele, para me beijar como queria desde que tinha acordado.

Nunca gostei de despedidas e acho que isso sempre condicionou a minha aprendizagem na matéria. Sou do tipo de pessoa que pura e simplesmente não se sabe despedir, fico ali, tempos infinitos parada, a dizer baboseiras e no fim saio disparada. Poderíamos dizer que eu sou uma assassina a sangue frio quando se toca a despedidas. Mas aparte das minhas características, existem coisas nas despedidas que me fazem sempre sentir mal, a principal é o nó na garganta e a vontade de chorar. Lembro o dia em que o Rui partiu pela primeira vez para Paris, eu sentia um nó tão grande (que devia ser cego) na garganta, que achei que nunca mais iria recuperar a fala. Outro dia igualmente penoso, foi no dia do meu casamento quando os meus pais se despediram de mim, nesse caso o nó parecia uma bola de fogo, que me fazia vir ao de cima as lágrimas nos olhos.

Naquele dia quando me despedi do Tsukasa sabia que ele não estava contente com a situação, ele não queria que eu fosse e muito menos que eu tivesse na cabeça a ideia de encontrar o Rui. Contudo, como tantas outras despedidas, a vida assim o exigia e eu não me poderia recusar a ajudar um amigo.


	33. Chapter 33

Aterrámos no J.F.K, cerca de 13 horas depois, com o sentimento que tínhamos sido centrifugados e picados, num gesto só. Eram 22 horas no Japão, lá o dia estava a acabar, a esta altura, já os pais tinham deitado os filhos e aproveitavam agora a casa silenciosa para relaxar um pouco. Os noctívagos preparavam-se para sair e aproveitar mais uma noite de conquistas fáceis e amores rápidos. Sim, por esta altura do dia, o Tsukasa ainda estava no escritório, à espera da abertura das bolsas internacionais.

No lado oposto do Mundo, do lado onde eu me encontrava, o dia estava a começar, eram oito da manhã. Os pais estavam a acordar as crianças e a prepará-las para a escola, os noctívagos mais resistentes regressavam para casa e as bolsas de valores abriam dentro de uma hora.

Eu estava arruinada naquele horário, o meu corpo exigia uma cama e um duche, mas a minha mente pedia-me para agir o mais rapidamente possível. Tinha de contrariar os efeitos do jet-lag e aproveitar o dia que estava a começar.

- Sei que deve estar cansado, mas preciso mesmo de fazer umas coisas antes de podermos descansar. – expliquei ao segurança que me acompanhava. Ele acenou-me com a cabeça e continuou mudo, carregando as malas. – Vamos apanhar um táxi para Manhattan e pelo caminho logo vejo o que vamos fazer.

- Perdão senhora, mas não será necessário, temos um carro à nossa espera. - é claro que tínhamos, jamais o senhor Domyouji me iria deixar andar de táxi como uma qualquer, além disso, assim tinha mais uma pessoa a controlar-me: o motorista.

- Então vamos. – respondi-lhe, apressando o meu passo, enquanto percorríamos o aeroporto em direcção às portas de saída.

Um motorista esperava-nos, abriu-me a porta, arrumou as malas na bagageira e conduziu-nos em direcção à ilha mais famosa do Mundo.

Procurei o telemóvel dentro da minha mala, tinha tido uma ideia. Ia telefonar para casa do Hanazawa Rui, de certo eles tinham a morada dele em Nova Iorque e isso já era um princípio. Premi o botão, depois de ter seleccionado o nome da lista, esperei uns segundos quando ouvi do outro lado uma voz a responder-me:

"- Residência Hanazawa."

- Boa noite, lamento estar a incomodar a estas horas, mas preciso de uma informação.

"- Tenho o prazer de estar a falar com quem?"- interrogou-me o homem do outro lado.

- Domyouji Tsukushi.

"- Com certeza senhora Domyouji, terei todo o prazer em ajudá-la."

- Muito obrigado, fico-lhe muito agradecida. Preciso saber a morada do senhor Hanazawa Rui, em Nova Iorque. Seria possível?

"- Claro, só um momento, por favor."- esperei um ou dois minutos e depois a voz voltou: "-219 East 67th Street New York". – escrevi na minha agenda a morada, agradeci e desliguei, desejando um Feliz Natal.

- Vamos para East 67th Street. – ordenei ao motorista.

Como todo o bom rico, o Rui vivia em Upper East Side, o que poderia facilitar bastante as coisas, caso a Gossip Girl fosse verdadeira e não um personagem de ficção, afinal os poderes deste misterioso personagem, vão além dos enredos da compreensão humana. Como sabe tudo e espia todos, de certo saberia o paradeiro do Rui. Estando esta opção fora de questão, recorri ao meu encanto de mulher preocupada e resolvi questionar o_concierge _do prédio do Rui.

- Bom dia, senhor. – cumprimentei, o homem fardado, com o meu melhor sotaque. – O senhor Hanazawa Rui encontra-se em casa? – o homem olhou-me de cima a baixo, para me avaliar.

- Lamento mas não. – respondeu , quando achou que eu era digna da sua resposta.

- Não me sabe dizer onde ele possa estar?

- Não sei.

- Seria possível avisá-lo que eu estou aqui?

- Desculpe, mas não vai ser possível fazer isso. – no fundo, eu já esperava esta resposta.

- OK. Então nós iremos esperar aqui por ele.

- Esteja à vontade. – disse o homem desinteressadamente, apontado para os dois sofás que ali se encontravam.

Eu sentei-me num, cruzei a perna e abanei o pé impacientemente, ter de esperar não estava nos meus planos e muito menos por tempo indeterminado. O segurança sentou-se ao meu lado em silêncio.

- Eu sei que deve querer ir descansar e que estar aqui parado só torna as coisas piores, mas temos mesmo de esperar. – mais uma vez, ele só acenou com a cabeça e manteve a boca fechada. Eu tinha tanto sono, que depressa adormeci sentada e só despertei com o barulho das pessoas que desciam no elevador. Tinham passado duas horas e o Rui ainda não tinha aparecido, começava-me a sentir francamente mal por ter de fazer o segurança estar ali, morto de cansaço e sono, pois se eu podia dormir, ele como bom profissional jamais o faria, mesmo que eu lho pedisse.

- Vamos para casa, descansamos e voltamos a tentar mais logo. – ele assentiu, levantou-se e seguiu-me para a rua.

Os efeitos do jet lag são variados, dores de cabeça, cansaço, dores musculares, visão turva. No entanto, estudos recentes mostram que os efeitos prolongados do jet lag podem provocar perdas de memória acentuadas. Claro que eu não sou uma assistente de bordo ou piloto de aviões, contudo quando pousei a cabeça na almofada parecia que tinha perdido a memória.

Acordei sobressaltada, tinha as palmas das mãos húmidas e o meu coração estava disparado. Não me lembrava do que tinha sonhado, mas sabia que o Rui estava envolvido. Saí da cama, virei o relógio que estava pousado na mesa-de-cabeceira e vi que eram oito da noite. Estava na hora de voltar a procurar o Rui, tomei banho, vesti-me e saí sorrateiramente de casa, sem o segurança, que ainda devia estar a dormir, graças aos céus.

Muito a custo, lá consegui arranjar um táxi, que me levou à morada que eu já conhecia.

- Boa noite. Posso ajudá-la? - cumprimentou-me o _councierge_. Não era o mesmo e este parecia bem mais afável que o outro.

- Boa noite, procuro o Sr. Hanazawa Rui. – o homem fez uma cara de reconhecimento, provavelmente o outro tinha-lhe falado de mim.

- O meu colega disse-me que esteve à espera do Sr. Hanazawa, mas infelizmente ele ainda não voltou. – o meu coração parecia que estava a morrer afogado. Tinha tanta esperança que o ia encontrar agora.

- Importar-se que eu o espere?

- De modo algum, mas para lhe ser sincero acho que vai perder o seu tempo. O Sr. Hanazawa passa muitos dias sem regressar a casa.

- Não tenho outra solução, preciso mesmo de o encontrar e este é o único sítio que sei que ele frequenta. – se o homem achou estranho eu não lhe telefonar, não me disse nada e eu também não abordei o assunto. Sentei-me e tirei um livro da mala para me distrair.

As horas foram passando e com elas foi morrendo a minha esperança de reencontrar o Rui naquele dia.

- Senhora é quase meia-noite, está aí há tanto tempo, não prefere voltar outro dia?

- Tenho esperança que ele venha dormir a casa. – confessei-lhe, olhando na direcção dele.

- Oiça, o meu turno está a terminar. Nós não devemos revelar nada dos nossos inquilinos, no entanto acho que precisa de ajuda para encontrar o Sr. Hanazawa e eu acho que posso ajudá-la. – uma luz ao fim do túnel, levantei-me rapidamente e aproximei-me do homem.

- Por favor, ajude-me. Garanto que ninguém saberá o que me disser.

- Noutro dia, ouvi o Sr. Hanazawa a falar ao telemóvel, parecia que ele ia até um bar: "2Legs" (Two Legs – Duas pernas). – fiquei tão radiante que tive de me conter para não abraça o homem.

- Por favor, deixe-me recompensá-lo de alguma forma. – abri a mala, tirei a carteira e passei algumas notas para a mão do homem, que me agradeceu imenso, sem no entanto saber que o que me dava valia muito mais do que o dinheiro todo que eu tinha na carteira.

- Obrigadíssimo. – agradeci uma última vez, quando saia para a rua. Voltei a entrar num táxi e em menos de vinte minutos, ele parava em frente a um bar com um sinal luminoso onde se podia ler "Legs", o dois era constituído por um par de pernas com saltos altos.

Pela primeira vez, desejei ter ali o segurança que o Tsukasa me tinha cedido. Perto do bar, estavam algumas prostitutas a serem sondadas por alguns homens de mau aspecto e, nessa altura, desejei ardentemente não escolhido aquele vestido de lã verde curto, com uma jaqueta de cabedal e uns botins pretos, mas como poderia eu saber que ia acabar a minha noite num bar de strip, com mau aspecto?

Enchi o peito de ar e avancei para a entrada onde um homem negro, de quase dois metros de altura e um metro e meio de largura vigiava a porta. Ele, para minha surpresa, afastou-se para me deixar entrar e eu consegui recuperar o fôlego.


	34. Chapter 34

O ambiente era escuro e tinha umas luzes nuns tons rosa, que conferiam uma atmosfera ainda mais deprimente ao lugar. Três palcos redondos, com um varão estavam espalhados na divisão, à volta deles existiam cadeiras e mesas para o público.

Naquela altura estavam duas mulheres a actuar, uma vestida de cowboy e outra de coelhinha (a esta praticamente só lhe sobravam as orelhas no corpo). Os homens estavam concentrados e amontoados em redor delas, mas mesmo assim senti alguns olhares a centrarem-se em mim, afinal eu não deveria ser o cliente perfil daquele lugar. Levantei a cabeça e comecei a escrutinar o escuro em busca da cara familiar.

- Está à procura de alguma coisa especial? - perguntou-me uma mulher vestida de cabedal preto e lábios vermelhos.

- Sim, estou há procura de um homem. – a mulher olhou para o lado esquerdo, fez um sinal com a cabeça e rapidamente veio aquele segurança enorme colocar-se ao meu lado.

- Oiça minha senhora, se veio fazer um escândalo porque o seu marido está aqui, aconselho-a a sair imediatamente. Não queremos incomodar os outros clientes. – o homem agarrou-me no antebraço e puxou-me para a saída, dei um puxão, mas só consegui com que ele me apertasse mais o braço.

- Largue-me! Não venho fazer escândalo nenhum. Só quero encontrar um amigo. - a mulher parecia desconfiada, afinal eu não deveria ser a primeira a dizer aquilo.

- Quem é que procura exactamente?

- Um japonês, jovem, alto, cabelo arruivado. – a mulher fez novamente um sinal ao segurança e ele largou-me o braço e deixou-nos sozinhas.

- Acho que não temos cá ninguém com essa descrição.

- Por favor, disseram-me que ele poderia estar aqui. Não receberam ninguém com essa descrição?

- Não, não recebemos e agradecia-lhe que saísse ou terei de a forçar a sair.

- Nem pense, sou uma cliente como outro qualquer. Se consumir, posso ficar e você não me pode negar. – ia ficar ali, até ter a certeza que o Hanazawa não lá estava.

- Olhe, faça como entender, mas não aborreça ninguém ou será expulsa com razão. E vá por mim, você não vai querer isso, que ali o nosso segurança, não costuma ser meigo nas despedidas.

Percorri as mesas na minha procura e descobri que na parte mais ao fundo existiam uns sofás de canto altos, quase como cabines privadas.

- Não pode estar aí. – a mulher tinha voltado e impedia o meu avanço. Estava farta daquilo abri a mala, tirei 200 dólares e passei-lhos para as mãos.

- Espero que isto seja o suficiente para poder estar aqui.

- Com mais 100, pode fazer o que quiser. – nem sequer tentei regatear, passei-lhe mais uma nota e ela desapareceu da minha frente.

Inspeccionei 3 dos 4 sofás e no último encontrei o que procurava. Uma rapariga em topless estava em pé de uma mesa pequena em frente ao Hanazawa Rui, que parecia estar tão bêbado que mal abria os olhos. Tinha o cabelo (agora castanho) despenteado, a camisa aberta num desalinho, a pele pálida e a barba por fazer.

- Rui…- chamei-o, sem no entanto me mexer. A mulher parou de se mexer sinuosamente e virou-se para mim, tal como ele que levantou a cabeça para mim.

- Outra vez ela, nãoooo…- queixou-se em japonês, batendo com as mãos na cabeça e fechando os olhos.

- Rui, sou eu. O que se passa? – aproximei-me dele e como se de uma criança se tratasse baixei as mãos para parar de se magoar. Ele levantou a cabeça e fintou-me com os olhos muitos abertos.

- És tão parecida com ela. Até a voz. – ele continuava naquele delírio e sem saber o que fazer, abracei-o e afaguei-lhe o cabelo, talvez assim o trouxesse de volta ao que ele era. Com a cabeça encostada no meu peito, ele levantou os braços e abraçou-me.

- Pronto, está tudo bem, Rui. Vou levar-te para casa.

- Não! Não! … eu não quero perdê-la. – ia ser difícil tirá-lo dali e eu não podia levar a stripper connosco, como ele pedia.

- Rui, querido, estás cansado, precisas de ir dormir. Deixa-me tratar de ti, está bem? – inexplicavelmente ele acenou com a cabeça. Aprovei a deixa, antes que ele mudasse de ideias e ajudei-o a levantar-se. Ele apoiou-se nos meus ombros e começamos a caminhar juntos para a saída.

- Rui, trouxeste carro? – ele murmurou algo inaudível, pelo que decide procurar nos bolsos dele. Descobri uma chave de um carro: Bugatti. Ainda bem que ele era rico e não deveriam de existir muitos Bugattis por aqueles lados, assim seria fácil encontrar o carro, se é que naquela altura ainda tínhamos carro. – Isto tem parque de estacionamento? – perguntei à mulher de cabedal.

- Tem, é na parte de trás.

Uma coisa vos digo, é muito difícil equilibrar um bêbado, com saltos altos, mas pior que isso é ter que caminhar com ele, enquanto ele vai tropeçando nos seus próprios pés. Precisei de 20 minutos para chegar ao parque de estacionamento, mais 10 até chegar ao único Bugatti Veyron que ali estava e mais 5 para o conseguir fazer entrar no carro. Se pensam que logo a seguir conseguimos partir, estão enganados, ou melhor, eu também pensava o mesmo, mas eu nunca tinha conduzido um Bugatti Veyron.

Introduzi a chave na ranhura, mas claro como tudo na vida, aquilo não era suficiente, o motor continuava sem dar sinais de vida. Olhei para o painel, à minha direita e inspeccionei os botões: em cima tinha o dos 4 piscas, no meio os botões da rádio, leitor de música e ar condicionado, mais uns botões para definir algo que me pareceu ser a suspensão e oh…um botão a dizer start. Com as mãos a tremer ligeiramente carreguei no botão, automaticamente, as luzes ligaram-se e o carro começou a ronronar debaixo de nós. E agora? Bem só tinha 2 pedais, logo não havia embriagem o que era um bom sinal, contudo aquelas patilhas ao pé do volante só queriam dizer uma coisa: eu tinha de meter mudanças com as minhas duas mãos, coisa que eu nunca tinha feito e jamais o queria experimentar com um carro tão caro e tão raro, se eu o destruísse o Tsukasa não só me matava pela despesa como também pelo facto de eu ter ido procurar o Rui.

Respirei fundo, meti a marcha-atrás e carreguei ligeiramente no acelerador, devagar o carro começou a recuar e consegui sair do lugar onde estava. Mudei a mudança para N e acelerei, o carro rugiu profundamente e não se movimentou, arrisquei a dar um toquezinho numa das patilhas do volante e no visor do carro apareceu o número 1, que só podia significar uma coisa, tinha conseguido meter a primeira mudança no carro. Finalmente conseguimos meter-nos a caminho, com alguns safanões e rugidos furiosos do carro, que me faziam tremer de medo, que pudesse estar a estragá-lo.

Alguma vez falei do meu sentido de orientação? Acho que não e no fundo não existe muito para se falar, porque ele é não existe. Assim como podem imaginar andei tempos infinitos, naquele carro infernal, com um homem bêbado, às voltas pela cidade a tentar encontrar o prédio do Rui. Por muito que inserisse a morada no GPS, este só me fazia andar à roda e foi quando já estava exasperada com a mulher robot que avistei no fundo da rua o prédio.

- Oh por favor, arrume-me este carro, se faz favor. – implorei quando parei em frente do prédio e o _councierge_ me veio receber à porta. O homem ajudou-me a tirar o Rui do carro e depois tomou o meu lugar no carro, claramente feliz por o poder fazer. Eu deveria ser a única pessoa do mundo que não queria voltar a ter de o fazer.

- Porque razão não preferis-te tu um Smart? Tínhamos chegado a casa bem mais cedo. – perguntei-lhe no elevador, claro que ele não respondeu e limitou-se a tombar ainda mais a cabeça para a frente. – Vamos ver se encontro as tuas chaves. – fiz um busca aos bolsos do casaco e encontrei um molhe de chaves. – Em que apartamento vives, Rui? – ele ignorou-me e continuou no mundo dele. Abanei-o com força e voltei a perguntar:

- Em que apartamento vives, Rui? Eu não sei e o porteiro não está aqui.

- Em cima. – respondeu-me apontando para cima. A resposta não era clara, mas supôs que se referia ao último andar. Carreguei no botão do elevador e esperei até as portas se voltarem a abrir. Felizmente só existia uma porta naquele andar, não teria de experimentar a fechadura de todas as portas, no entanto teria de me degladiar com o Rui para conseguir abrir a porta. Encostei-o, com o meu corpo, contra a porta, para ele ter mais apoio e depois enfiei a chave na fechadura.

Ele começou-se a rir e disse:

- Estás com muita pressa, ainda não entrámos e já queres começar o serviço. – nem queria pensar o quão habituado ele estava a esse tipo de relação, por isso ignorei-o e continuei a procurar.

- Já está! – exclamei triunfante quando abri a porta, voltei a meter-me debaixo do braço dele e arrastei-o para dentro de casa. Estávamos numa divisão ampla, com grandes janelas, uma lareira e um grande sofá em L, mal nos aproximámos do sofá o Rui atirou-se para cima dele e ali ficou quase como que inconsciente, com um braço meio caído do sofá e as pernas abertas, caídas.

- Não, não.. Rui, não adormeças. – tinha medo que se ele o fizesse pudesse entrar em coma alcoólico. – Anda, vamos tomar um banho e depois eu faço-te um café forte. – puxei-o do sofá com toda a força e ele lá voltou a abrir preguiçosamente os olhos. – Isso mesmo. Vamos, anda. – atravessámos a sala, passámos para um hall, na porta em frente era a cozinha e na porta à esquerda era o quarto. Entrei com ele e levei-o para a casa de banho, sentei-o na sanita e fui abrir o chuveiro.

- Vou tirar-te os sapatos, fica quietinho e não te desequilibres, agarra-te na borda da sanita. – ele não fez nada, mas pelo menos não caiu. Fiquei um bocado de tempo parada a olhar para ele, para ver o que deveria fazer a seguir. Não ia ser capaz de lhe tirar as calças, porque ele não se ia equilibrar, mas também não podia ficar com a roupa molhada ou ainda ficava doente. Não sejas parva, disse-me o meu cérebro, mais vale uma constipação que entrar em coma, além disso pode ser que a água o faça ficar melhor e ele consiga mudar de roupa. Baixei-me, descalcei os meus sapatos, tirei a minha jaqueta e voltei a puxar o Rui para mim.

- Vamos lá tomar banho. – empurrei-o para dentro da cabine de duche e água começou a correr sobre ele e a salpicar-me. Rodei a torneira da água fria, para a água passar de morna a quase gelada.

- Não, está muito fria. – resmungou.

- Eu sei, mas tem de ser. Depois vais sentir-te melhor. – ele resmungou mais um bocado, mas mantive-o ali quieto por uns 15 minutos, com a água a correr-me pelos braços abaixo, a ensopar-me o vestido.

Ele fintou-me seriamente, com uns olhos bastante mais lúcidos do que no inicio da noite, levantou os braços, que tinha caídos ao lado do corpo, e abraçou-me, puxando-me contra ele.

- Nãoo…- protestei, quando senti a água fria a escorrer-me pelas costas, mas fui interrompida pela boca dele que se aproximou da minha e me beijou, de uma forma muito pouco casta ou amigável. Assustada, quer pelo facto dele me ter beijado e de eu ter correspondido, afastei-me dele e bati com as costas contra o vidro da cabine. Respirei fundo e fintei-o, pensando que aquilo não era nada demais, ele estava bêbado, achava que eu era uma prostituta ou uma mulher que o queria levar para a cama.


	35. Chapter 35

- Amo-te. – confessou ele seriamente, olhando-me nos olhos, com o cabelo a pingar e a roupa completamente encharcada. Se aquele beijo poderia ser uma coisa de bêbado, aquela afirmação era a sua confirmação. Existem bêbados que ficam muito afectuosos, o Rui devia ser um deles. O meu pai, por exemplo, sempre que se embriagava chegava a casa e queria comer pickles, não havia forma de não saber que ele tinha andado a beber quando pedia pickles. OK, não se enervem… eu realmente sentia que existia algo estranho, a voz dele e o olhar pareciam tão sinceros, tão lúcidos… mas era tão ridículo pensar que o Rui me poderia amar, a minha consciência simplesmente não conseguia lidar com a coisa.

Fiquei parada, perdida nos meus pensamentos e racionalizações e de repente, novamente, ele avança sobre mim, coloca os dois braços apoiados no vidro, atrás de mim e beija-me. Ai…isto só podia ser um pesadelo, eu estava novamente a beijá-lo de volta. Que raios, o que tinha eu na cabeça, era casada e estava pegada com um homem na casa de banho dele. Não, não..isto tinha de parar. Baixei-me, passei por debaixo dos braços dele, abri a porta da cabine e saí, com as meias molhadas, escorreguei e caí com o rabo no chão.

- Magoaste? – perguntou-me com um ar preocupado, estendendo-me a mão para me ajudar a levantar.

- Não, está tudo bem. – ignorei a mão dele e comecei a gatinhar pela casa de banho fora, para evitar outra queda. – Acaba de tomar banho, que bem precisas. Eu vou fazer um café. – devagar levantei-me, agarrei numa toalha e fechei a porta da casa de banho, comigo do lado de fora.

Estava a respirar depressa, o meu estômago estava às voltas e sentia o coração disparado. Apoiei-me na borda da cama e tirei as meias e depois o vestido que estava ensopado. Sequei o corpo e enrolei-me na toalha, procurei o armário do Rui e agarrei num roupão, que vesti.

Vá lá Tsukushi, não faças dramas, aquilo não foi nada e tu sabes disso. O Hanazawa sempre gostou de jogos, mesmo quando não está bêbado, neste estado é normal que os jogos dele se tornem inconvenientes. Inconvenientes ou não, a verdade é que também o beijaste. Oh! Bem, mas isso foi apenas aquela coisa do momento, de voltar a encontrar o meu primeiro amor, é algo inconsciente e não tem nada de emocional. Pronto, está bem, se tu o dizes, respondeu a minha consciência no fim.

Fiz café, servi duas canecas e esperei que ele regressasse. Como ele não voltava, senti-me obrigada a ir procurá-lo.

- Rui, está tudo bem? – perguntei, depois de ter batido na porta da casa de banho. Ninguém respondeu, abri a porta de rompante, preocupada que ele tivesse desmaiado. Ele estava sentado no chão da cabine de duche, com o chuveiro aberto, ainda completamente vestido como eu o tinha deixado. – Rui, sentes-te bem? – perguntei-lhe, meio a medo, abrindo a porta do chuveiro. Ele levantou a cabeça na minha direcção e com um ar sério disse-me:

- Desculpa-me, mas realmente não conseguia esconder-te mais isto. Fiz de tudo para te esquecer, mas não consigo, simplesmente não consigo. – foi como se ele tivesse dado uma facada na minha razão, matando todos os meus argumentos e razões para achar que aquilo tudo era uma farsa.

- Está tudo bem. Mas saí daí que vais acabar doente. – estiquei o braço e fechei a água.

- És tão engraçada. Acabei de te dizer que te amo e que não consigo mudar isso e a tua preocupação é a minha saúde. – levantou-se, saiu do duche e secou o cabelo com a toalha que lhe dei.

- Não é graça, Rui, é sentido prático. Se me amas ou não isso não interessa se ficares doente, não é? - ele parou de esfregar a cabeça e fintou-me nos olhos.

- E interessa de outra maneira? – eu não sabia o que lhe dizer, é claro que interessava, mas preferia que não interessasse, iria facilitar-me muito mais a vida.

- Se é um sentimento teu, é claro que interessa. – ele agitou a cabeça em negação, afastou-se de mim, foi para o quarto, tirou a camisa molhada e secou-se com um ar aparentemente zangado.

- Respondes-te de maneira a não dizer nada, não foi?

- Veste-te com calma. Depois falamos o que quiseres. – disse, retirando-me do quarto para o deixar.

Enquanto olhava pela janela da cozinha, lembrei-me do Tsukasa e da recusa dele em ajudar o Rui. Seria isto que ele temia? O Tsukasa tinha muitos defeitos, mas uma coisa eu tinha a certeza: ele jamais me trairia com outra mulher. No entanto, ele não poderia dizer o mesmo de mim e isso deixava-me desolada e desiludida.

- O café está frio. – comentou, com a chávena na mão. Eu virei-me para ele e sorri-lhe:

- Lamento. Queres que faça outro?

- Não é preciso. – ficámos ambos em silêncio, ele sentado num banco alto da cozinha e eu encostada ao balcão da cozinha. – Parece que eu larguei uma bomba entre nós. – disse quebrando o silêncio.

- Não o vou negar. É uma informação difícil de processar. Afinal eu estou casada com o Tsukasa e tu és um dos nossos melhores amigos.

- Não te preocupes Tsukushi, não te vou pedir nada.

- Eu sei que não, nunca pediste.

- Nem mesmo quando queria. - completou ele tristemente, levantando os olhos da caneca de café. Sentado naquela cozinha, tinha um ar tão triste e abatido que me fez sentir ainda mais encurralada e aflita. – Como foi que me encontras-te?

- O teu porteiro. Ele falou-me que poderias estar naquele bar. – ele acenou afirmativamente e concentrou novamente a sua atenção no café. – Espero que não te aborreças com ele por isso. Ele fez-me um grande favor, eu já cá tinha estado, mas nunca te encontrava e como tu não atendias o teu telemóvel...

- Lamento que me tenhas visto naquele estado. As coisas não têm sido fáceis… - os meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, como é que eu não tinha visto que o Rui estava partido, como um objecto sem concerto? Como poderia eu ser tão cega e não ter percebido a dor que o consumia.

- Sou eu quem lamenta Rui. – ele levantou a cabeça na minha direcção. – Perdoa-me por não ter percebido, perdoa-me por não te ter ajudado. – ele levantou-se e veio na minha direcção.

- Tu não tens culpa de nada. A culpa é minha, sou eu que te amo demais, sou eu que não te consigo esquecer, sou eu que não te dei o devido valor…- disse, colocando as mãos à volta do meu rosto. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer-me pela face. Primeiro ele limpou-as com os polegares e depois com os lábios beijou-as. – Não chores… não consigo tolerar que estejas a sofrer por minha causa. – sussurrou-me, descendo as mãos para o meu pescoço, acariciando-me a pele atrás da nuca, e fazendo com que a minha pele se arrepia-se quando sentiu os seus lábios a tocarem-me. Aquilo era um caminho perigoso, mas sentia a cabeça tão leve, que mal conseguia raciocinar, quase como se tivesse sido envenenada com algum gás. Ele puxou-me para ele e levantou-me, fazendo-me sentar na bancada, com ele preso no meio das minhas pernas. Com uma mão bem fixa atrás das minhas costas, manteve-me colada a ele, intensificando o beijo, com a mão livre baixou-me o roupão, abandonou a minha boca e percorreu uma linha imaginária desde o meu pescoço até ao meu ombro e de lá até aos meus seios. Tirou a mão das minhas costas e com as duas livres abriu-me o roupão, expondo assim a minha pele nua. Primeiro senti-o na minha barriga, nas minhas costas, nas minhas coxas e depois fez-se luz.

- Não. – gritei agarrando no roupão para o fechar. – Desculpa… não posso fazer isto. – ele afastou-se de mim, com a respiração acelerada e o olhar desolado. – desci do balcão, com um sentimento de culpa tão grande que não sei como o chão aguentou com o meu peso. – É melhor eu ir vestir-me. – afastei-me dele e estava quase a sair da cozinha quando o ouvi:

- Por favor, não me abandones. Não vou aguentar a tua rejeição. – agarrou-se e mim e senti-o tremer. Parecia uma criança abandonada com medo do escuro. O que iria eu fazer? Não podia deixar as coisas avançarem mais do que já tinham, mas também não o podia abandonar.

- Ninguém te vai abandonar, Rui. – protegi as mãos dele com as minhas. Esta posição lembrava-me dolorosamente do Tsukasa, era assim que ele gostava de me abraçar, quando me apanhava desprevenida atacava-me pela retaguarda e depois deixava-me sentir o calor do corpo dele contra o meu, tão diferente do Rui,que estava gelado e parecia aterrorizado. – Anda, precisas de descansar. Eu fico contigo. – ele acedeu ao meu pedido, mas não me largou a mão, até chegarmos ao quarto. Tirei as almofadas abri-lhe a cama e disse-lhe para se deitar.

- Vais-te embora? – perguntou-me enquanto o tapava.

- Não. Eu disse que ficava contigo e vou ficar. – contornei a cama e deitei-me do outro lado. Os olhos dele seguiram-me atentamente e o corpo virou-se para poder ficar frente a frente comigo. Estendi-lhe uma mão e ele agarrou-a, ficámos muito tempo assim de mão dada. Eu fechei os olhos e deixei que a noite e o sono acalmassem o meu coração.

- Obrigado, por cuidares de mim. – abri os olhos e vi que os dele também estavam abertos.

- É o mínimo que posso fazer, depois de tudo o que já fizeste por mim. Lembras-te quando vim pela primeira vez a Nova Iorque? – ele acenou com a cabeça e sorriu.

- Parece que ainda estou a ver a tua cara de espanto quando me viste com aquela pistola de água.

- Era uma boa réplica, eu pensava mesmo que era verdadeira e aqueles rufias também pensaram.

- Foi a nossa sorte.

Fechei novamente os olhos, foram bons tempos, nessa altura a vida era mais fácil e eu era moralmente mais integra, hoje em dia não passava de uma adúltera, sem valores morais, incapaz de cumprir um juramento sagrado, como o casamento.

Levantei-me de rompante da cama e deixei o Rui de boca aberta a olhar para mim:

- Tenho de telefonar ao Tsukasa a dizer o que se passou. – a boca dele escancarou-se ainda mais.

- Vais contar o quê? – perguntou com descrença na voz.

- Ora, o que se passou. Se fosse para mentir mais valia ficar como estou. – dirigi-me à sala para ir buscar a minha mala e agarrar no telemóvel, ele seguiu-me.

- Não faças isso. Eu não quero que faças isso. – virei-me para ele com o telemóvel na mão e respondi-lhe:

- Não estou a fazer isto por ti. Se eu não lhe contar, vou rebentar. – ele virou o rosto na direcção da janela e fintou a noite por uns tempos, enquanto eu via as inúmeras chamadas que tinha perdido no telemóvel.

- O Tsukasa nunca te vai perdoar. E tu nunca me vais perdoar por o teres perdido. – levantei os olhos do ecrã luminoso e pela primeira vez pensei realmente nas consequências dos meus actos. Só tinha pensado em como me sentia mal e vil, no entanto tinha-me esquecido que jamais seria perdoada e que iria destruir o meu casamento de uma forma bastante ordinária e vulgar. Existiria maior cliché do que ter como amante o melhor amigo do marido?

- Eu é que não me vou perdoar se não lhe contar. – voltei a fixar os meus olhos no telemóvel e procurei o nome do Tsukasa na agenda.

- Pensa melhor no que vais fazer. Não te precipites.


	36. Chapter 36

Seria possível, eu, algum dia explicar, por palavras ou por gestos, o que vivi e senti desde que cheguei a Nova Iorque, quando grande parte dos meus dias eram passados num estado de semi-consciência?

Posso dizer que foram os dias mais longos e mais curtos da minha existência, experimentei drogas, mulheres, frequentei sítios sujos e com cheiros podres, envolvi-me em brigas e cheguei a dormir na rua. Tudo isso até ao dia em que ela regressou para mim. Mas como sempre, as coisas não correram como eu imaginava nos meus sonhos e ficou longe do que acontece na literatura romântica.

Vi-me, a ser salvo, pela pessoa que mais sofrimento me causava neste mundo e no início achei que se tratava de mais um dos truques da minha memória de bêbado e drogado. Era demasiado surreal, acreditar que algum dia ela me iria procurar e muito menos me salvar da maneira que o fez. Mas a verdade é que o fez e isso para mim, funcionou como um bálsamo e naquela noite, quando lhe digo, conscientemente, que a amo e a beijo, foi dos momentos mais poderosos da minha vida. Nunca me tinha sentido tão forte, tão audaz e tão capaz, nenhuma bebida, nem todas as gramas de cocaína do mundo, seriam capazes de me dar aquele tipo de sensação. Nem mesmo quando ela fugiu de mim assustada, por saber que a amava me senti mais fraco.

Ninguém sabe o que é realizar a fantasia mais íntima e improvável, aquela fantasia que todos os dias nos destruí e sufoca. Se fechar os olhos, ainda consigo sentir a pele dela debaixo das minhas impressões digitais e o cheiro doce da pele quente no meu nariz.

Imaginem o que não se sente, quando esse momento nos é roubado por uma recusa. Na minha experiência, é o equivalente a cair de um arranha-céus, o corpo doía-me do desejo e a cabeça ameaçava-me novamente com a solidão. E foi novamente nesse momento que senti, aquele poder sobrenatural que me enchia de coragem e me agarrei a ela e lhe implorei que não me deixasse.

Fui egoísta, fui egocêntrico, fui ingrato… só pensei que não iria tolerar ser abandonado por ela. Tinha apostado todas as minhas fichas, quando confessei os meus sentimentos e perdi, mas não estava disposto a pagar a minha dívida. Não queria lidar com a rejeição da Tsukushi, da mesma forma que não queria que ela me evitasse. Contra todas as hipóteses, ela ficou comigo, deitou-me na cama e deitou-se comigo, deu-me a mão e cuidou de mim e a noite teria acabado por ali caso a culpa dela não fosse tão grande que a estava a matar.

- Não faças isso. Eu não quero que faças isso. – disse-lhe o mais rápido que consegui.

- Não estou a fazer isto por ti. Se eu não lhe contar, vou rebentar. – a culpa declarada dela, fez-me sentir o gosto amargo da culpa e o pânico de nunca a mais ir ver.

- O Tsukasa nunca te vai perdoar. E tu nunca me vais perdoar por o teres perdido. – virei o rosto para ela e disse-lhe friamente a verdade.

- Eu é que não me vou perdoar se não lhe contar. – foi como se eu não tivesse dito nada, estava tão decidida que nem perdeu dois segundos a pensar no que lhe tinha dito.

- Pensa melhor no que vais fazer. Não te precipites. – tentei mais uma vez. Era a minha única esperança de não a perder.

- Lamento, mas não vou conseguir. É como se tivesse um nó dentro de mim, em vez de órgãos. – ela levantou a mão direita e pousou-a em cima da barriga, no mesmo sítio em que eu, minutos antes, a tinha acariciado. Fechei os olhos e pressionei-os com os polegares, pensando que aquela situação seria a nossa desgraça: Rui, Tsukushi e Tsukasa.

- Eu digo-lhe. – ela fintou-me, por uns momentos, como se não tivesse percebido o que eu tinha dito. – Não faz sentido que sejas tu a avisá-lo, quando não tiveste culpa de nada, fui eu que te beijei. – engoli em seco e aproximei-me dela para lhe tirar o telemóvel das mãos. Ela virou-me bruscamente as costas, para proteger o telemóvel e disse:

- Não, quem tem de lhe dizer sou eu. Isto é um assunto entre mim e ele. – ela estava errada, há muito que tinha deixado de ser um assunto entre eles, mas não valia a pena contrariá-la, não ia servir para nada. – Rui vai deitar-te, por favor, tiveste um dia esgotante, precisas de descansar.

- Achas que frequentar um bar de strip e estar bêbado são actividades esgotantes?

- Quando se esteve à beira do coma.

- Acho que tens razão, vou deitar-me. – sem saber bem porquê sentia-me furioso, muito provavelmente porque sentia que ia perder tudo. Virei as costas, deixei-a na sala e regressei ao quarto. Fintei a noite, pela janela e cerrei os pulsos de frustração, mais uma vez o destino pregava-me uma partida, tinha chegado tão perto, tinha a sentido como se ela me pertencesse e no fim perdi tudo, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não, eu não ia guardar a injustiça para mim, esse Rui tinha morrido, afogado em álcool e cocaína. Quebrei o contacto com o vidro e voltei à sala, em passo acelerado.

Ela estava sentada no meio do sofá com os cotovelos nos joelhos e as mãos unidas, agarravam o telemóvel. Parecia preocupada e cansada, o que quase me fez mudar de ideias.

- Preciso de te dizer uma coisa. – ela levantou a cabeça na minha direcção. – Estou furioso, como nunca achei possível, porque sei que eu sou responsável por toda esta situação e que tu não tens culpa de nada. Mas sabes o que me irrita mesmo, saber que tu estás metida com um homem que te menospreza e no entanto sei que mesmo que ele te abandone jamais me vais aceitar. – respirei no fim e o silêncio caiu entre nós.

- Acho que senão fosse uma erva daninha já tinha desmaiado aqui no chão. – confessou-me.

- Não precisas de te sentir assim, basta tomares uma decisão.

- Neste momento não vejo que exista solução possível.

- Mas acredita que existe: ou escolhes não dizer nada e ficas com o Tsukasa ou ficas comigo. São estas as tuas duas opções.

- Por esse ponto de vista, existe outra solução?

- Qual?

- Dizer a verdade e ficar sozinha. – tive vontade de a agarrar e abanar.

- Porque razão haverias de querer isso, quando eu te amo tanto e te posso fazer tão feliz?

- Porque acima de tudo eu amo o Tsukasa. – senti a boca tornar-se áspera e ácida. Não era novidade o que ela tinha dito, mas por momentos, durante aquela noite julguei que talvez, ela também me amasse, talvez me amasse o suficiente para, um dia, eu ser uma possibilidade.

- Então só tens uma opção, não dizes nada e segues com a tua vida. – disse-lhe a custo.

- Isso não é possível, nem é justo para nenhum de nós.

- Eu não me importo.

- Mas eu importo e tenho a certeza que o Tsukasa também. – não concordava, achava que no fim o Tsukasa preferia não saber, mas novamente não valia a pena dizer-lhe isso.

- Como queiras. Pensa apenas que as coisas não têm de ser tão difíceis para ti, só porque julgas que é o mais correcto.

- Se eu deixar de fazer isso, vou perder todo o respeito que tenho por mim. Ainda acho que temos de assumir a responsabilidade dos nossos actos. – acho que ela não disse isto para me deixar constrangido, no entanto algo em mim pesou. – Não faças essa cara Rui. – disse-me numa voz suave. – Não quero que te sintas culpado de nada. Caso eu não te tivesse beijado, esta situação não tinha a gravidade que tem agora. – como se tivesse agarrado numa varinha mágica, senti-me automaticamente mais feliz. Ela tinha-me beijado, ela tinha gostado…não tinha sido imaginação da minha cabeça.

- O que vai ser de nós? – ela abriu os olhos, com uma intensidade excruciantemente bela e cerrou os lábios.

- Não sei. – respondeu derrotada.

Nem eu, acho que ninguém sabia o que ia ser de nós, mas suponha que o meu caminho ia continuar a ser sozinho. No fim, até o dela e o dele iam ser sozinhos.

Nessa madrugada, ela agarrou no telemóvel e ligou para o Tsukasa. O que ele lhe disse ou o que ela lhe explicou eu não sei dizer, porque achei melhor que ela tivesse privacidade, no entanto quando foi ter comigo à cozinha, estava pálida e tinha os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas.

- O Tsukasa vem aí. Importas-te que durma um bocadinho antes de ir ter com ele?

- Claro que podes. – ela dirigiu-se ao quarto e eu seguia. – Deixa-me ir contigo. Não quero que o enfrentes sozinha.

- Ele não me vai matar. Não te preocupes. O que tiver de ser será. Anda dormir. – hesitei por uns momentos, mas depois compreendi que não podia desperdiçar a última vez em que ia estar com ela. Apaguei as luzes e deitei-me ao lado dela, sem lhe tocar. – Aconteça o que acontecer, quero dizer-te que tive muitas saudades tuas. - sentia a mão dela procurar a minha, para se fecharem um a na outra. E esse gesto fez-me doer mais coração do que as suas palavras.


	37. Chapter 37

Ali estava eu, sentada no meio da luxuosa sala de estar do Tsukasa, com as mãos e o estômago num frenesim, à espera do julgamento final.

A campainha tocou, eu levantei-me, a empregada abriu e eu ouviu-o, muito antes de o ter visto, parecia tão carregado como uma tempestade de inverno.

- Desapareçam todos daqui… imediatamente! – gritou, atirou com qualquer coisa para o chão do hall e entrou na sala. Ficou parado na entrada a fintar-me com um ar tão feroz, que me fez o coração saltar um compasso. – Então vamos lá perceber uma coisa. - começou ele com sarcasmo na voz – Pelo que percebi, tu e o Hanazawa, em menos de 48 horas, conseguiram tornar-se amantes.

- Sabes bem que não foi nada disso que aconteceu.

- Não, pois não, tens razão. Afinal não foi em 48 horas que vocês se tornaram amantes. Foi desde a publicação daquela revista que vocês o são.

- Pára, Tsukasa! Essa história novamente, sabes bem que não é verdade. – ele pareceu ficar ainda mais furioso, avançou sobre mim e agarrou os ombros.

- NÃO, NÃO PÁRO. PENSAS O QUÊ, QUE NÃO PERCEBI O QUÃO DESESPERADA FICASTE QUANDO ELE SE VEIO EMBORA? ACHAS QUE SOU CEGO? – isto não ia correr bem, mas eu também não haveria de ficar calada.

- AI SIM? REPARAS-TE? AINDA BEM. DEVIAS ERA TER-TE PERGUNTADO PORQUE RAZÃO HAVERIA EU DE ESTAR ASSIM? – respondi-lhe, empurrando-o para trás, para que ele me libertasse os ombros.

- EU SABIA QUAL ERA A RAZÃO: TU ANDAVAS A DORMIR COM OUTRO HOMEM. – levou a mão ao peito e depois passou-a pelo cabelo.

- TU VÊS O QUE QUERES. NUNCA TE PASSOU PELA CABEÇA QUE EU ME SENTIA SOZINHA E QUE O MEU AMIGO SE TINHA IDO EMBORA? OU ISSO é pedir DEMAIS PARA O TEU CÉREBRO COMPREENDER.

- ENTÃO EM VEZ DE TE METERES NA CAMA COM O HANAZAWA, DEVIAS TER COMPRADO UM CÃO. – deixei de ver bem, tal foi a descarga de fúria no meu organismo, levantei a mão e direccionei-a para a cara do Tsukasa. Ele agarrou-me o pulso, antes de cumprir o meu objectivo e baixou-me o braço, largando o bruscamente.

- NEM PENSES. NÃO ESTOU AQUI PARA BRINCAR. OUVE COM ATENÇÃO O QUE VAMOS FAZER: VAIS PARAR DE VER O RUI E NÃO VAMOS MAIS FALAR DESTE ASSUNTO, PARA NÃO PIORAR AS COISAS.

- Desculpa, mas acho que não percebi. – sentei-me no sofá, cansada e zonza. Ele deve ter ficado espantado com o meu tom de voz ou com o facto de me ter sentado, pois virou as costas e afastou-se, para encher um copo com _whisky_.

- O que é que não percebes-te? - perguntou-me com um tom de voz impaciente, segurando o copo na mão.

- Não percebi como é que conseguiste tornar-te tão hipócrita. – cerrou o maxilar, atirou o copo ao chão e mais uma vez avançou na minha direcção, para apoiar os braços na parte de trás do sofá e empurrar-me contra o mesmo.

- O que é que queres que eu te faça? – ele cuspia fogo, a cada sílaba, mas não gritava. – DIZ-ME… - e pronto tinha começado a gritaria outra vez, empurrei-lhe o peito com as mãos.

- Saí de cima de mim, mal consigo respirar.

- DEVIAS TER DITO ISSO AO HANAZAWA. ERA ELE QUEM DEVIA TER SAIDO DE CIMA DE TI, NÃO EU.

- PÁRA, TSUKASA. JÁ CHEGA. EU ERREI. SEI DISSO, LAMENTO IMENSO. NINGUÉM LAMENTA MAIS DO QUE EU… SINTO-ME MAL, SUJA, FÉTIDA E ENVERGONHADA. TU NÃO MERECIAS QUE EU O BEIJASSE, MAS NÃO ME PODES MANDAR FINGIR QUE NADA ACONTECEU, SÓ PORQUE TE CONVÉM. PREFERIA QUE ME BATESSES. – ele saiu daquela posição e afastou-se novamente, pisando o vidro do copo partido.

- SABES BEM QUE NÃO TE POSSO BATER. – confessou, com as mãos nas ancas. Claro que não me podia bater, mais uma vez as aparências eram mais importantes do que qualquer outra coisa. - EU AVISEI-TE, QUE NÃO O DEVIAS PROCURAR. ELE USOU-TE. FEZ-SE DE VÍTIMA E TU CAÍSTE NA ARMADILHA. ÉS TÃO BURRA E TEIMOSA. – continuou ele.

- Ele não fez nada disso. – e como se eu tivesse dito a anedota mais engraçada do mundo começou a rir-se amargamente.

- És tão simplória… achas que o Rui não sabe fazer meia dúzia de truques para impressionar as mulheres? – aquilo doeu, era uma sugestão cruel, pois se fosse verdade eu tinha magoado o homem que mais amava por um mero jogo do Hanazawa. – Credo… olha para a tua cara de espanto. Acreditas-te mesmo que ele te amava, não foi? – soltou uma gargalhada irónica. – Nunca pensaste porque razão o Rui nunca teve ninguém a sério na vida dele? – o jogo era agora mais cruel e ele sabia-o, por isso não ia parar tão cedo. - Não, claro que não pensas-te. Para ti ele é um príncipe encantado, sempre o foi, desde os nossos dias de escola. Mas eu digo-te, para não cansares essa tua cabeça bonita. O Rui gosta de jogos difíceis, como a Shizuka e agora tu. Mas claro no fim de resolver os desafios já não vale a pena brincar mais. – a voz dele era tão fria, ele estava tão furioso e magoado, conseguia-lhe ver os nós dos dedos brancos, da tensão que fazia.

- Isso não importa, agora. O que interessa é o que queres fazer comigo, eu beijei-o, ele não me forçou. – ele levou as mãos aos ouvidos, para os cobrir e gritou:

- PÁRA! NÃO QUERO OUVIR MAIS NADA SOBRE ISSO, JÁ TE DISSE. – se a ele lhe custava ouvir falar sobre isto, a mim matava-me fechar os olhos e lembrar a cena da noite anterior, com o Rui no meio das minhas pernas.

Há muitos anos, quando comecei a trabalhar na loja de doces, estava a carregar umas caixas de madeira e fiquei com uma farpa enfiada num dedo. A dor não era insuportável, no entanto estava sempre lá e quando tocava em alguma coisa doía mais, o pior é que para tirá-la tinha de utilizar uma agulha e eu tinha pavor de agulhas. Andei assim durante vários dias, com aquela farpa espetada no dedo e a doer-me constantemente, fazendo-me sentir sempre desconfortável. Farta daquilo, enchi-me de coragem, desinfectei uma agulha com uma chama e espetei-a na carne do dedo, doeu-me tanto, mais do que me doía a farpa, mas no fim quando retirei o pedaço de madeira o alívio foi imediato. O dedo já não me doía e podia mexer-me à vontade, sem medo de agravar a dor. O meu amor pelo Tsukasa era uma farpa de madeira espetada no fundo do meu ser, iria sempre doer, iria sempre magoar-me, mas eu jamais seria capaz de agarrar numa agulha e removê-lo de dentro de mim. Foi assim que a vida continuou e com ela o meu casamento.

Passou o Natal, chegou o Ano Novo e foi o início de uma nova era: a era do afastamento. Primeiro, nunca mais vi o Hanazawa Rui, telefonei-lhe uma vez, mas ele fez questão de tornar o telefonema o mais breve possível, o que me deixou ainda mais com a ideia de que os sentimentos dele, não tinham passado de uma encenação. Segundo, o Domyouiji tornou-se tão distante que raramente o via. Sim, os tempos tinham mudado, mas o mundo continuava a girar e eu não me sentia capaz de o fazer parar, para poder sair dali.

Estávamos em meados de Julho, um calor insuportável assomava o país e até já tinham morrido pessoas, devido à onda de calor. Cheguei a casa, ofegante, do peso dos livros, que ia precisar para o exame de Direito Penal.

- Hummm…sabe tão bem o fresquinho do ar condicionado! – disse pousando os livros na mesa da sala. – Estou toda transpirada e devo cheirar mal como tudo. – avisei a Syori, que se limitou a sorrir docemente, como sempre o fazia. – Alguma novidade? - perguntei estatelando-me no sofá e esticando as pernas em cima do mesmo.

- Apenas correio, nada mais. E a Srª. Yuki telefonou a dizer que afinal não vai poder jantar consigo, esqueceu-se que tinha um encontro com o Sr. Nishikado Soujiroh.

- Bem, esses dois desde que ele tomou a iniciativa de a procurar no Natal, nunca mais se largaram. Ainda bem, também já não era tempo.

- Também fiquei muito feliz, a Srª. Yuki é tão bondosa, merece ser feliz.

- Pois merece e eles fazem um par adorável. Gosto tanto de os ver juntos. Ele quase nem parece o mesmo, tão calmo e tão seguro de si.

- O amor tem esse poder nas pessoas.

- Pois é…- suspirei, pensando que por vezes a única coisa que o amor nos fazia era sofrer e transformar em pessoas implacáveis e cínicas. A mulher achou que a conversa devia ficar por ali, pelo que se despediu de mim e abandonou a sala, para voltar logo de seguida com uma bandeja cheia de envelopes.

- Posso deixar aqui o correio? – perguntou-me indicando a mesa de apoio, ao lado do sofá.

- Claro, muito obrigada. – a mulher fez uma vénia e voltou a retirar-se, antes que eu tivesse tempo de lhe perguntar o que era o almoço. Estava com o estômago a dar sinais de vida e isso só podia ser parado com uma coisa: comida. Preguiçosamente estiquei a mão para agarrar nos envelopes e os começar a inspecionar. – Tsukasa, Tsukasa, Tsukasa, Tsukasa… - enumerei, passando pela correspondência dele e que eu não iria abrir. – Humm…casal Domyouji, mais um convite… De quem será este? – interroguei-me, inspeccionando a frente do envelope branco que me era dirigido, mordida pela curiosidade, abriu-o. Lá dentro estavam 3 fotografias, que rapidamente me caíram das mãos e ficaram espalhadas no chão: o Tsukasa deitado, a fintar a câmara, com uma mulher adormecida em cima do peito nu dele; o Tsukasa, a ser abraçado numa cama por uma mulher claramente nua, tal como ele e o Tsukasa deitado de barriga para baixo, aparentemente nu, a fintar a câmara e na parte de trás a silhueta de uma mulher nua, sentada na cama, ao lado dele. Não sei explicar o que senti, as mãos tremiam-me e não conseguia tirar os olhos das fotografias, sobretudo naquelas em que ele olhava para mim com um ar, que eu não conseguia bem definir, mas era como se no momento em que lhe tiraram a foto ele soubesse que era eu quem estava do outro lado do papel, a olhar para ele. Agachei-me no chão e reuni as fotos, antes que alguém as visse.

A vida é um realmente um acontecimento estranho, acordamos de manhã, vivemos a nossa vida, cientes das coisas que sabemos e das coisas que não sabemos, mas de repente surge uma prova, que coloca em causa todos os alicerces que conhecemos e acreditamos e aí as coisas que sabemos e as que não sabemos, misturam-se de uma forma que ficamos com a cabeça perdida. Eu sempre soube que o Tsukasa me era fiel, que o Tsukasa jamais haveria de ter uma amante, não fazia parte da natureza dele, deixar outra pessoa entrar na intimidade dele. No entanto, lá estava ele agarrado a uma mulher, que eu já quase tinha esquecido, a Iku. Ele que tinha sido tão rude para ela, durante aquele jantar com o Rui, ele que nem sequer lhe tinha dignado um olhar mais directo, estava agora com ela retratado nu, numa cama de lençóis brancos.

Abri a porta do quarto, as cortinas dançavam ao sabor da brisa quente, que entrava pelas janelas, em outra ocasião teria inspirado e absorvido o aroma doce do ar. Mas naquele momento, a única coisa que fiz foi atirar-me para cima da cama. Queria afogar-me na banheira, mas não tinha forças para tal, era mais fácil ficar ali deitada, sem me mexer e sem pensar.


	38. Chapter 38

"What goes around, comes around" (O que vai, volta), os americanos usam esta expressão para falar do ciclo vicioso da vida e a minha mãe costumava dizer que "quem ferros mata, com ferros morre". No fundo, ambas querem dizer o mesmo, quem fizer o bem, recebe o bem e quem provoca o mal, irá sofrer. Eu matei o Tsukasa com a minha infidelidade e agora ela voltava para me ensombrar a mim, com provas fotográficas como testemunhas.

Os danos estavam feitos, ninguém os poderia reparar. Levantei-me da cama, coloquei as fotos em cima da cama, cuidadosamente espalhadas e fui buscar um papel e uma caneta onde escrevi: "Não temos mais solução, é o que a minha mente e o meu coração me dizem. Não consigo parar de ter pensamentos que me deixam esgotada e sem esperança. Acredito que sentes o mesmo e por isso está na altura de acabarmos com isto. Nenhum de nós é masoquista. E enquanto estivermos vivos, a respirar e com o coração a bater no peito, podemos sempre começar de novo. Amanhã será um novo dia. Adeus, Makino Tsukushi." Coloquei o papel ao lado das fotos e abandonei o quarto, com as mãos tão vazias, como quanto tinha entrado ali pela primeira vez.

Desci as escadas, fui até à cozinha e chamei todos os que trabalhavam naquela casa. Reuniram-se à minha volta, com um olhar estranho:

- Nem sei muito bem, como hei-de dizer isto. - comecei, sentindo as lágrimas a arderem-me nos olhos. – Mas vou-me embora e acho que dificilmente nos vamos voltar a ver. – a Syori, levou a mão ao peito e outras baixaram a cabeça, não sei se para esconderem a surpresa ou por estarem desoladas com a minha partida. – Quero dizer que gostei muito de vos ter conhecido e espero sinceramente que também tenham gostado de me conhecer. Agradeço tudo o que fizeram por mim e gostaria que me considerassem uma amiga. – sorri-lhes com as lágrimas presas nas pálpebras e fiz uma vénia no final que eles retribuíram. Virei as costas, caminhei pela última vez por aquele espaço e saí porta fora de cabeça erguida e sem nada no bolso. Teria de andar muito, para chegar até a casa dos meus pais, mas não importava, tempo era coisa que não me faltava e pernas também não.

Precisava de viver outra história, para libertar o meu peito, precisava de voltar a arregaçar as mangas, para me sentir novamente humana, para me sentir eu.

Voltei a casa dos meus pais, que como sempre achavam que o Tsukasa era um deus e que eu era maluca por o abandonar, mas como sempre aceitaram-me e respeitaram-me. Voltei a ter um quarto modesto, mais pequeno do que o meu antigo closet, não tinha telemóvel e já não calçava sapatos com solas vermelhas ou roupas com etiquetas bonitas.

Arranjei um emprego como empregada de mesa e não me importava nada de o fazer, excepto quando era perseguida e atropelada por fotógrafos sensacionalistas que queriam encher os tablóides, com a história da esposa que caiu das graças e foi atirada para uma vida medíocre e pobre. Foram tempos duros, todos os dias, apareciam títulos desagradáveis que remetiam para infidelidades, quer minhas quer do Domyouji. Era triste ver o pouco que as pessoas se importavam com a dor alheia. Sim, não era fácil mudar de vida, por muito que eu quisesse virar a mesa e abandonar tudo o que tinha havido, a realidade pura e simplesmente não mo permitia.

Mas antes de avançar, acho que preciso de dizer uma coisa, tenho estado a tentar evitar abordar o assunto, mas não faria sentido senão contasse tudo o que se passou.

No dia em que abandonei a casa, que tinha sido minha, caminhei durante muito tempo, tanto que o céu já tinha adquirido uma tonalidade laranja, típica dos fins de tarde solarengos. Senti um puxão imenso que me fez virar e olhar directamente para o meu agressor.

- Tsukasa! - gritei de supresa. - O que estás a fazer?

Ele não me respondeu e continuou a apertar-me o braço com bastante força, eu podia ver-lhe os nós dos dedos esbranquiçarem-se perante a força que fazia no meu braço.

- Tsukasa, estás a magoar-me. - disse-lhe, tentando soltar o braço.

- Magoar-te? – perguntou, com um ar irónico.

- Sim, a magoar-me. – respondi firmemente dando um puxão no braço que no entanto não cedeu.

- E quem pensas tu que és para me dizeres quem eu posso ou não magoar? – perguntou abandonando o tom irónico para o substituir por um tom ofendido.

- Tsukasa, deixa-te de arrogâncias grátis. Estou cansada e quero ir para casa, larga-me imediatamente. - repliquei rispidamente olhando-o directamente nos olhos.

- És tão estúpida e prepotente, sempre com a mania que sabes tudo e que estás sempre cheia de razão. Pois ouve-me com atenção, tu não sabes nada…NADA. – ele estava a gritar e apertava-me ainda mais o braço, de tal forma que tive de agarrar-lhe a mão para lhe tentar abrir os dedos.

- Queres fazer o quê? Garrotares-me o braço até eu assumir que estás cheio de razão?

- Olha para ti, agora quando me tocas é para te tentares libertar de mim.

- Não precisava de ser assim.

- Ainda bem que tens consciência disso.

- Já chega o que aconteceu, aconteceu e não vai voltar atrás. Larga-me e vai para casa. - disse-lhe o mais calmamente possível.

- Eu não tenho casa. – disse, colocando a sua outra mão sobre a minha, que continuava em cima da mão que me estrangulava o braço, agora com muito menos força.

- Podes sempre formar uma. – respondi-lhe, sem no entanto ter vontade suficiente para quebrar o contacto físico que estava a ter com ele.

- É impossível e tu sabes bem disso. Quantas vezes te avisei que nunca me podias deixar?

- Tsukasa, abre os olhos! Tu e eu fomos uma casa, mas acabamos a viver sobre escombros. Existem melhores alicerces para formar uma casa, logicamente eu não fui o teu. Vais encontrar um, talvez até já o tenhas encontrado. - magoou-me pensar que a Iku seria a mulher ideal para ele, mas se fosse a escolha dele eu teria de aceitar e felicitá-lo. - Não é tão difícil de compreender isso pois não? - perguntei-lhe sorrindo como se ele tivesse dez anos. No entanto, a reacção dele apanhou-me completamente desprevenida, largou-me bruscamente o braço enquanto me repelia num único movimento:

- Desaparece! - gritou, virando-me as costas e começando a caminhar. Eu fiquei a vê-lo andar sem proferir uma única palavra, porque razão reagia ele assim? Porque razão insistia ele em complicar as coisas? Nunca o iria perceber e esse era uma das virtudes dele, era sempre imprevisível e excitante. Suspirei e comecei a caminhar em direcção ao meu destino. As minhas sandálias baixas avançavam rapidamente pelo pavimento, tentando esconder os tremores que me avassalavam as pernas e que me percorriam o corpo.

Absorvida em pensamentos lúgubres, só percebi que alguém se aproximava rapidamente quando me agarrou por um braço e me puxou contra ele. E nesse abraço apertado, beijou-me. Era quente, nostálgico, dolorosamente bom…sentia as pernas derreterem-se e mais uma vez sentia-me em casa, como se o meu corpo nunca tivesse esquecido o calor do corpo dele e o reconhecesse como a sua origem. Poder envolver os meus dedos nos cabelos dele, sentir-lhe a parte detrás da nuca ou o toque da mão dele no meu corpo …era inexplicável. Por muito exagerado que possa parecer era como se eu estivesse num deserto sem beber a mais de uma semana e ele me presenteasse com água fresca. Muitos estão a pensar se ela o ama tanto porque razão se veio embora? E eu digo-vos que já vos contei como são as coisas. Sabem muito bem que é por o amar demais, por não querer que o casamento me desiluda ainda mais, por muito que o adore e seja devota a ele, não posso permitir que um dia ele acordasse e me ignorasse, porque eu já não era nada do que tinha sido.

- Fica comigo. - suplicou-me ao ouvido, abraçando-me e mantendo-me guardada nos seus braços. Não lhe queria responder, porque naquele momento as lágrimas corriam-me pela cara e não queria que ele soubesse…porque tinha de ser assim tão difícil. Ali estava o homem da minha vida, aquele que seria sempre o meu grande amor, poderiam sempre existir outros, poderia casar-me, ter filhos e até ser feliz, no entanto nunca, nunca seria o meu grande amor, porque esse era ele, infelizmente nós não estávamos destinados a ficarmos juntos.

- Não me podes deixar, por favor. Responde-me.

Respirei fundo e acedi-lhe ao pedido:

- Vamos ser mais felizes assim do que casados.

- Tens sempre de me contrariar, nunca podes fazer o que te peço? Eu, Domyouji Tsukasa, a implora-te um coisa e tu não vês o quão difícil isso é, o quão relevante isso tem de ser para mim.

- Tu só vês o que desejas ver. Eu vejo além de mim mesma.

- Então olha para mim e vê-me.

Separei-me dele o suficiente para que conseguisse olhá-lo nos olhos, levei a minha mão à cara dele e disse-lhe:

- Hoje foram as fotografias, amanhã iriam ser coisas piores. Daqui a um mês eu iria acordar e não te iria conhecer e ficaria a odiar-me pelo que me tinha tornado. Não podemos simplesmente voltar atrás.

- Eu não quero voltar atrás. – disse, agarrando a mão que lhe tocava no rosto. - Quero apenas começar de novo.

- E vais começar de novo, só que longe de mim e eu de ti.

- Chega de merdas. Não sei, mais o que te fazer. - disse agarrando-me pelos braços e dando-me ligeiros abanões. - Já te implorei. Já te ameacei. Já te prometi amor eterno. Diz-me o que queres que faça?

- Não quero nada que tu não possas ser. E é por isso que não podemos voltar a estar juntos, Tsukasa. - tinha selado o fim do nosso compromisso, ele claramente tinha compreendido o que eu tinha dito, largou-me e baixou os braços, posso jurar que vi uma sombra atravessar-lhe os olhos. Nos meus, juro-vos, que cresceram lágrimas à velocidade da luz, tão depressa como caíam. Em vão levei as mãos aos olhos para lhes limpar o rasto.

Ele aproximou-se e colocou-me um lenço nas mãos.

- Podes ficar com ele. Queres que te acompanhe a algum lado? - perguntou-me educadamente.

- Não, obrigado. - respondi-lhe.

- Então adeus. - despediu-se virando logo, de seguida, as costas e atravessando a rua. Esse momento ficará gravado na minha mente até ao dia da minha morte, foi naquele dia que ele compreendeu que não poderíamos ficar juntos. Senti-me tão mal, tão vazia que bati com os joelhos no chão e vomitei o pouco que tinha no estômago. O ar estava quente e abafado, mas eu tremia de frio. Afinal não existiam contos de fadas, nem fadas madrinhas ou sapatinhos de cristal.


	39. Chapter 39

Tinha um braço caído da cama, a boca seca como cartão e um peso latejante na cabeça, como se tivesse sido esmurrado a noite toda. Oh! Felicidade, mais um dia, mais uma ressaca! Começava a ficar seriamente preocupado com os meus padrões de vida, o meu pai ignorava-me e eu evitava a minha mãe a todo o custo, para evitar preocupações maiores.

- Brrr…brrr…brrr… - vibrou em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira o telemóvel. Ah! A dor era excruciante.

- Matem-me já ou deixem-me em paz. - gritei para o vazio. O telemóvel, como por magia parou de se mexer, para começar logo de seguida.

- Quem é? – interroguei mal humorado, sem me dar ao trabalho de abrir os olhos para ler o nome no visor.

"- Rui! O que é que tu andas a fazer? Sabes o quanto me custou arranjar o teu novo número?"- era o Akira, do outro lado, pelo tom de voz estava furioso e eu não o censurava, desde que a Tsukushi me tinha "visitado" eu resolvi cortar completamente os meus laços com o passado e abri as portas para o futuro da inconsciência, até ao dia em que a parte do meu cérebro que adorava a Tsukushi morresse.

- Bem, lamento imenso que o tenhas conseguido. Ainda para mais quando estás a gritar-me aos ouvidos.

"- Nem quero acreditar, nas merdas que andas a fazer, Rui. Mas ouve-me com atenção, porque tens de saber isto. A Tsukushi deixou o Tsukasa." – ele ficou em silêncio e eu não consegui compreender a mensagem durante uns tempos.

- Tu telefonas-te para me dizer que a Tsukushi deixou o Tsukasa?

"- Só podes estar a gozar comigo. Não compreendes a situação?" – é claro que compreendia, mas não ia ser capaz de lidar com a rejeição, por isso preferia nem arriscar em aproximar-me.

- O que queres que faça, Mimasaka? Monte num cavalo branco e salve a mulher?

"- No que raio é que tu te tornaste, Rui? Não percebes o que ela está a passar?"

- Estás a falar como se a culpa fosse minha. – silêncio novamente.

"- Ela ajudou-te, preocupou-se contigo e agora que ela precisa de ajuda, tu não queres saber?"- começava a ficar exasperado e a minha dor de cabeça não facilitava as coisas.

- Ouve uma coisa Akira, eu não tenho nada que a possa ajudar. Nem ela vai querer a minha ajuda. Deixa as coisas estarem como estão. Ajuda-a tu, que também és amigo dela.

"- Ela sente-se culpada por tua causa." – não compreendi.

- Culpada de quê?

"- De te ter deixado."- a frase dele bateu como se fosse um bastão. Ela sentia-se culpada por me ter deixado, por me ter abandonado à minha sorte. Não queria que ela se sentisse assim, jamais a poderia culpar por não me amar.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer. Agora tenho de desligar. – despachei-o e quando desliguei o telefone ele praguejava do outro lado.

Levantei-me, cambaleando um pouco nos primeiros passos, apoiei-me na parede e recuperei o equilíbrio, quando o quarto parou de girar à minha volta.

- Ora aí está. Vamos lá tomar banho. – congratulei-me, tentando afastar pensamentos indesejáveis da minha cabeça. Melhor não ter nada, do que perder o que se deseja. Entrei na casa de banho, debrucei-me no lavatório para escovar o sabor do cartão da boca. Levantei os olhos e vi-a reflectida no espelho: estava-me a tirar os sapatos e a falar-me docemente, levantou-me e meteu-me no chuveiro, consolando-me pela água estar fria.

Toquei nos meus lábios com as pontas dos dedos. Tinha-a beijado, com aquela boca. Senti-me um rei, um deus, um homem completo. Nunca mais me senti assim, nem mesmo quando tinha o nariz cheio de pó. – Tens de cuidar do que amas, Rui. – disse-me o meu reflexo do espelho.

* * *

Com uns Ray-Bans pretos, para me protegerem da agressão da luz solar e poupar a minha dor de cabeça, sentei-me no meu lugar no avião. Pedi duas aspirinas, uma garrafa de água e um copo de sumo de tomate, rezando para entrar rapidamente em coma e ser poupado ao tormento de estar a ressacar a alta altitude.

- Senhor…senhor..tem de acordar! Aiko, vai chamar alguém, acho que este deve ter desmaiado. – ouvi ao longe a hospedeira dizer. Abri os olhos preguiçosamente e espreguicei-me longamente.

- Oh! Ainda bem que acordou. Já chegámos. Sente-se bem? – perguntou-me, fazendo sinal à outra que eu tinha acordado.

- Maravilhoso. Obrigado. – levantei-me e saí do avião, sem mais delongas, deixando-a as duas mulheres espantadas pela minha reacção.

Sentia-me cansado, com sono e ainda estava a ressacar, logo não podem esperar que descreva pormenorizadamente as minhas primeiras horas em solo nipónico, até porque grande parte delas foram passadas na cama a dormir.

No dia seguinte, levantei-me perto das dez da manhã, sentindo-me como novo. Tomei banho e comecei-me a vestir, quando alguém entra de rompante no meu quarto aos berros:

- Aonde está ele? – era o Tsukasa, a sua visita não foi uma surpresa, no entanto surpreendeu-me que ele aparecesse tão cedo, afinal ninguém sabia que eu estava no Japão, ou melhor, eu achava que ninguém sabia.

Saí do meu closet, ainda a enfiar um t-shirt pela cabeça abaixo, quando o encarei olhos nos olhos:

- Estou aqui, não precisas de continuar a procurar. – ele cerrou os punhos, estava tão diferente, parecia doente e a roupa que trazia vestida, parecia que tinha sido usada consecutivamente.

- Maravilhoso! Depois de tudo, agora é que começas a jogar às claras.

- Se te referes à tua separação, eu não tenho nada haver com isso. Ela escolheu-te a ti e já devem ter passado uns seis meses, desde a última vez que a vi, por isso não me culpes, pelos teus erros. – vi-o arremessar um punho contra mim e apesar de ter o estômago vazio e de ter estado ressacado, consegui desviar-me a tempo.

- O meu erro foi não te ter desfeito ou morto, enquanto podia. Ela teria chorado no teu funeral, mas a nossa vida teria seguido em frente.

- É estranho referires isso quando vi umas fotografias tuas com aquela rapariga que eu conheci…como é que ela se chama? – pensavam que eu não sabia, que ele tinha traído a Tsukushi. Achavam mesmo que eu não recebia revistas e jornais japoneses em Nova Iorque? Acham que quando o Akira me telefonou eu não sabia já que eles estavam separados? Eu sabia de tudo, apenas não queria interferir mais, não fosse aquele telefonema do Akira a falar de culpa e eu ainda estaria a beber vodkas martini na Big Apple. - bang, acertou-me em cheio na boca, cambaleei até recuperar o equilíbrio e levei a mão à boca para vê-la regressar coberta de sangue.

- Merda, Tsukasa! Andas com vadias fora do teu casamento, humilhas a tua esposa e sou eu quem come na boca. Se queres culpar alguém olha-te ao espelho. Foste tu, quem destruiu o que tinhas. – ele recuou dois passos atrás, com a respiração acelerada, parecia visivelmente perturbado com o que eu lhe dizia. Senti uma compaixão crescente por ele, no olhar dele existia, algo que eu há muito via no meu: desespero e solidão.

- Ela já não me pertencia. Tu fizeste com que ela, me abandonasse. – comecei-me a rir sarcasticamente.

- Continuas tão burro, como sempre. Ela escolheu-te ti, ela ficou contigo e não foi a primeira vez que isto aconteceu, se bem te lembras. Sabes o que ela me disse quando lhe perguntei porque não me escolhia: "Porque o amo." Ouviste bem? PORQUE TE AMA! – ele encostou o corpo contra a parede e deixou-se escorregar até ficar sentado no chão com os joelhos dobrados.

- Ela não vai voltar para mim…- disse num tom de voz lúgubre. E raios me partam, se não fiquei cheio de remorsos, por tudo o que tinha feito, mesmo sabendo que não tinha culpada de nada. – afastei-me e sentei-me na beira da cama. Calmamente olhei para ele e disse-lhe:

- Devias ter pensado nisso antes de a teres ignorado. Ela vale mais do que todo o dinheiro do mundo. – ele levantou o cabeça para me olhar.

- Achas que não sei isso? Eu vivia com ela. Mas a vida não corre como queremos. Achas que não queria ter passado mais tempo com ela na cama? Que gostava de a deixar sozinha durante as minhas viagens de negócios? Não, é claro que não. Mas ao contrário de ti eu tenho responsabilidades. – ponderei no ponto de vista dele e compreendi o lado da história dele. Toda a vida tinha sido ensinado que gerir as empresas era o seu principal objectivo e claro, ninguém esperava que algum dia, aquele rapaz sádico, fosse capaz de se apaixonar e casar por amor e precisa-se de optar pelos negócios ou pela felicidade. Deviam ter-lhe ensinado a gerir os dois, caso fosse possível.

Ele era um homem derrotado e conseguia sentir o que eu tinha sentido durante todo aquele tempo.

- Acreditas que ela nem sequer levou a roupa dela. Ficou tudo como estava antes dela partir. É quase como se ela ainda lá vivesse. E todos os dias chego a casa e espero que ela esteja adormecida na cama e eu me possa deitar ao seu lado. – pelo menos tiveste esse privilegio, pensei contrariado. – Trabalha na porcaria de um restaurante e estuda ao mesmo tempo, cheira a fritos o dia todo e tens os pés doridos, mas nem isso a faz pensar em voltar para mim. Sempre pensei que o meu dinheiro servisse para alguma coisa, mas como ela me dizia, eu estava errado. – que mulher teria essa capacidade, de deixar o mundo do luxo e voltar à pobreza anterior?

* * *

Tinha acabado o turno da noite, no restaurante, e preparava-me para apanhar o metro e depois o autocarro para regressar a casa. Contudo, mais uma vez, uma massa de jornalista, esperavam-me. Já tinha passado cerca de um mês e ainda continuavam a perseguir-me, o que fazia com que a minha vida fosse praticamente um jogo das escondidas. Não fosse o facto de atrair mais clientes para o restaurante, provavelmente já não teria emprego, devido aos excessos dos papparazzi e das pessoas que me queriam ver ao vivo e a cores.

Comecei a correr, para lhes escapar e atravessei a rua, sem reparar no sinal vermelho, o que quase fez com que fosse atropelada. O condutor praguejou e eu fiquei ligeiramente encadeada pelos flash's das máquinas fotográficas, que aproveitaram o momento para criar mais polémica: "Ex-Domyouji tenta o suicídio! "

Sentia as pernas tremerem, do susto daquele "quase" atropelamento. Olhei por cima do ombro, para ver se encontrava os fotógrafos, mas a única coisa que vi foi o Oribe Junpei a sair de um Aston Martin, prateado e a acenar-me, em sinal de reconhecimento. Virei as costas e continuei a andar rapidamente, ouvia os passos dele a acelerarem, atrás de mim.

- Espera! Preciso falar contigo. – agarrou-me o braço e fez-me parar.

- Larga-me, não temos nada para falar contigo. – respondi-lhe soltando o braço e recomeçando a caminhar. Ele seguiu-me:

- Só quero saber se estás bem? – olhei para ele desconfiadamente.

- E que te interessa isso?

- Bem não quero que sofras de danos colaterais. Preocupo-me contigo. – parei de andar e fintei-o, tentando ler-lhe os pensamentos.

- Danos colaterais? Estás a referir-te a quê?

- Ao teu divórcio. Que mais seria? – não sei definir bem, mas existia algo naquela resposta que me fazia desconfiar dele, ainda mais do que o habitual.

- Mete-te na tua vida, Junpei. – respondi-lhe, recomeçando a caminhar num passo rápido.

- Deixa-me levar-te a casa. Não devias andar sozinha a estas horas da noite. – dei uma gargalhada sarcástica.

- O que posso encontrar pior do que tu? – ele lançou-me um sorriso felino e depois respondeu-me:

- Muita gente, mas no topo da lista está o teu marido. – estava cansada, tinha quase sido atropelada e perseguida por paparazzi, logo podemos afirmar que estava fora de mim. Sem pensar no assunto levantei a mão e marquei os meus dedos na cara bonita do modelo mais popular do Japão.

- Quem és tu para falar mal do Domyouji? – ele ficou surpreso com a minha reacção, mas nem mesmo assim perdeu aquele sorrisinho irritante que tinha na cara.

- Sou o tipo que nunca se casou e nunca traiu a própria mulher com uma qualquer. – doeu, é claro que me doeu, especialmente vindo dele, que sempre odiou o Tsukasa e o achava capaz das piores atrocidades do mundo. Sempre ouvi dizer que os divórcios são eventos traumáticos na vida de qualquer ser humano, mas suponho que o facto de todos os dias o ver-mos imprimido nos jornais e nas revistas torne a dor ainda maior.

- Deixa-me em paz. A última coisa que preciso é ter mais uma pessoa a dizer-me o quão miserável é a minha vida.

- Não era essa a minha intenção. – virei-me espantada para ele.

- Ninguém diria. – comecei a descer as escadas do metro, mas ele não me acompanhou ficou no topo das escadas, eu segui o meu caminho, sem olhar para trás e só o ouvi a dizer adeus. Agradeci silenciosamente aos céus por ele me ter deixado, pensando que a maldição daquele homem era ser demasiado atraente e falso. Aquela falsa boa aparência, fazia com que conseguisse manipular muitas pessoas, sem que no entanto elas tivessem a noção disso.

* * *

Iza, estou de olho em você!


End file.
